To find a lost brother
by AkaNoKarasu
Summary: One day, Alex's little brother Ivan dissapeared. Upon searching for him Alex finds herself in a world full of pirates, all out to get the One Piece. Once she is titled one herself she has no choice but to run from the Marines, all while looking for her lost little brother. On the way she meets many friends, enemies and one mysterious swordsman. MihawkxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Strange places and a new journey_

„Hey, what are you doing up so late? " I questioned upon entering my little brother's room. The first thing I noticed was that he was still in the same position I had left him in two hours ago. Second thing were the empty food plates and glasses. How can he live in this mess?

My brother merely turned his head towards me, just so I knew he heard me, before turning it back towards the computer screen. I huffed from my position on the doorframe before pushing myself of it and walking over to him.

I got behind him to get a look at what he was watching for the past 6 hours. The screen was coloured brightly and was currently displaying a cartoon character with a straw-hat.

„Aren't you a bit old for cartoons? " My questioned got me a glare as he stopped the screen and turned to me.

„What do you want? " His voice screamed hostile. I gave him a light glare. I may not be much older than him (only 5 years), but he ought to try and listen to my advice. It would do him some good.

"Don't mind me; I was just worried for your health. You have been locked in this room for the past 6 hours, you know?" He just shrugged.

"So what?" Now that really got me annoyed.

"So what?" I repeated dully. "Are you crazy? You should go out and do something productive, not sit here the whole day! Yeah, sure, it's vacation, no school. It doesn't, however give you the right to just sit in your room the whole day." I finished while he just stared at me, and then turned back to the computer ignoring me. Sighing I left the room and went into my own. There was probably nothing that I could do to change his mind…

...

"How did the job interview go?" I gave my mother a sideway glance before proceeding with getting some food from the fridge. Honestly, this was the 3th job interview I had this week, again, it was the same bloody thing, '_we are looking for somebody with experience'. _How am I supposed to gain any if I can't get a job?

"That bad, huh?" I shrugged. I'm 24 years old and still stuck at home after graduating college. I was really guilty I couldn't move out, but at least my parents had enough money to support me (till I get myself a decent job).

...

"Alex, could you get your brother for me. Dinner is ready." I nodded slowly lifting myself of my bed putting the book aside that I was just reading.

Once I got to his door I knocked lightly just to be polite, but received no response. I knocked again louder, but still nothing.

"Ivan, open the damn door, I know you're in there." Still nothing.

I sighed and opened the door. The lights were out and the only reason I could see was because of the light of the computer screen, however, the room was empty.

"Ivan?" Alright, I was officially freaking out. He couldn't have left the room without me seeing or hearing him, yet he wasn't here. I checked the window. _Closed. _

"Come on you little jerk, this isn't funny." I grumbled, my mind completely forgetting to turn the lights on. But, honestly, my main concern was my missing brother right now…

Suddenly, the room turned really bright, I couldn't see a thing from all the light. And then well, you can guess it, I fainted.

...

"Shh, Etsu, you will wake her up." I heard a voice to my right. I grumbled softly trying to open my eyes. _What happened? _The voices continued.

"How do you think she got here, Katsumi? " Mumbled a child like voice in curiosity. By the sound of it I assumed it was a little girl.

I slowly blinked trying to get a look of my surrounding. I was lying on something soft, yet hard. Once I opened my eyes I realized that I was in fact on a small grass hill. All round me was cat grass. Odd? To say the least…

"Ughh, what happened?" I mumbled while slowly griping my head.

"Are you alright, human?" I slowly looked round only to come eye to eye with an enormous blue cat. I blinked once, twice, trice.

Yup, it's a _**talking huge blue**_ cat.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelped slowly inching away from it. The huge cat merely blinked while observing me.

"Is she alright?" I looked beside the cat, following the voice. I was mistaken, it wasn't a little girl. It was a little black and red stripped cat. It actually looked kind of badass, yet cute, with its head titled to the side in confusion. Never mind that! Where was I?

Alright, this is probably just a bad dream. Come on Alex, all you got to do is wake up. NOW! Come on, wake up!

I slowly took a deep breath glancing in front of me. _AHH! They are still there!_

…

"Are you calm now, human?" Katsumi looked at me slowly inching closer to my sitting form. I nodded still wary of what exactly was going on.

"My name is Katsumi, and this here is Etsu."He said while mentioning towards her. I nodded trying to keep calm.

"I'm... eh, Alex. Nice to... meet you?" _Alright, awkward._ But come on! A giant cat just introduced itself to me. How crazy is that?

"If you don't mind my question, but how did you get here?" I titled my head to the side. _How did I get here? _

"I honestly have no idea." I stated shrugging. Katsumi nodded his giant head before turning to Etsu.

"Etsu, go get Suna, perhaps she can help us." Etsu nodded excitedly before running of tripping over her own feet, continuing to roll down the hill. Katsumi had a giant sweat drop on the back of his head. _Wait a minute..._

"Oi, where am I anyways?" Katsumi turned back towards me before speaking.

"Neko Island." _WHAT?!_

...

A little after my freak out session Etsu came jumping back up the hill, followed by an old woman who was jumping on a stick? You really had to see it to believe it. She was really short, perhaps came up to my waist, with long grey hair, huge black eyes carrying a giant walking stick. She was holding onto the beginning of the stick kind of using it like a pogo stick.

"Eh?" Katsumi gave me a sideway glance before standing up and walking over to the old woman, whom I assumed was Suna.

"Suna-sama, this is Alex-san. She says she has no memories of how she got here. We were hoping you could help us." Gosh, he sounded so professional while saying that.

I gave the old woman a slight wave as she looked over at me.

"Very interesting."

...

"I see..." Mumbled the old woman before looking through some books that were lying on the table in front of her. Katsumi was sitting to my right while Etsu sat comfortably on my lap with me petting her occasionally. We were currently sitting in her _office_. She was sitting behind a huge wooden desk and as mentioned before looking through some books which could by some chance tell her more about my situation.

I had just told Suna all I knew, which wasn't much.

"Well, child it seems you got here for a purpose." She said when she finally looked up from the old pages.

"A purpose?" Suna nodded while giving me a meaning full look.

"You said you were looking for your brother, aye?" I nodded still not getting the point. Her eye lit up before she raised her hand up in a whipping motion.

"Then you must head out to sea!" She said like it was the most logical thing to do.

I almost fell of my chair. "WHAT?!" I yelled/questioned.

Suna and Katsumi covered their ears slightly as I slumped back into my chair mumbling an apology.

"I... that doesn't seem like a good idea." I said lightly. Suna shook her head.

"It was written. It's you destiny!" She said nodding meaningfully.

"You just made that up now..." Mumbled Katsumi as I nodded agreeing with him.

"Silence!" She yelled while jumping onto the desk in front of her. "I'm serious; it is the only way for you to get home!" They she jumped of the desk and went off to an old wooden box searching for something.

"Here!" She yelled pushing something into my hands. I looked at it. _A compass?_

"That is a Log Pose. It used to be mine at the time I travelled round the Grand Line." She said like she was explaining it to a child. I pursed my lips, annoyed before glancing down at the thing in my hands.

I titled my head in question. _And I suppose I'm supposed to understand what that means… _

"Log Pose?" Suna nodded.

"Normal compasses do not work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line, and points to the next island for the user to travel to. How long it takes to lock onto the magnetic waves varies from island to island. Once on an island for the required amount of time, the recording of the magnetic wave resets to accommodate the new island."

I nodded trying to understand the information and probably failing miserably.

Was this what my brother was doing now too? Getting instructions from a crazy old hag to go out to the sea in order to get back home?

On the other hand this is all Ivan's fault. I'm 100% sure this is his doing.

"Just make sure you don't get killed by pirates on your way!"

"Pirates?" I mumbled looking at her wide eyed. This could be exciting after all. _An adventure, right? Like I always wanted…_

Suna sweat dropped. "Yes, child pirates? Where do you live, under a rock? It the pirate ear for heaven's sake. Everybody is out to find the One Piece."

"Well, sorry I come from another world! Wait, did you say One piece?"

Suna nodded. "Aye, the One Piece is a great treasure hidden by the Pirate king Gol D. Rodger."

I nodded not really interested. I only wanted to get back home, possibly find a job when I do. Though, that was boring, I rather go with the flow. If you know what I mean, I take life as it comes, well, expect this. This was just ridiculous. On the other hand this is the perfect and probably only opportunity for me to fulfil my promise to _her. _

Well, at least I knew how to sail. Now it really came in handy that dad used to drag me and Ivan out for fishing trips.

...

"This thing looks like it is going to sink any minute." Katsumi beside me nodded while looking at the old boat. Sure it was spacey, nothing big; it could hold two people with food supplies.

Suna had a vein popped on her fore head while clenching her fists.

"Oi, Suna-sama you alright?" Questioned Etsu while gently nudging her.

"Anyway..." She started while clearing her throat. ", you just have to follow the log pose and it will get you to your destination." I nodded while looking at the Pose on my right hand.

"Got it." I said while hopping into the boat.

...

"What do you think Katsumi?" Questioned the old woman as her and the two cat's were looking out into the sea Alex had just set her sail on.

"Very peculiar, but you saw yourself, it was just like Tomo said." Stated the blue cat. Etsu looked at Katsumi curiously. She did really understand what her senpai meant, but it sounded important.

"What are you talking about, Katsumi-senpai?"

Katsumi shook his head. "Nothing Etsu, nothing."

...

_A couple of hour later_

"Alright, this isn't all too bad." I said while gently lying down on the deck. Sure it wasn't a huge ship but it was big enough.

Suddenly I heard snoring behind me. I froze while looking round spotting nothing at first. Wait…

Is that a sleeping cat?

"Oi!" I said while pocking it gently. It stopped snoring and woke up shaking its head gently. It was a small brown coated kitty whit messy fur on top of its head covering its eyes.

It looked round confused before looking back up at me. "Who are you?" Aw, it was just too cute.

"I'm Alex, and who are you?"

"I'm Edgar. Wait, are we on sea?" It said in light panic. I nodded a little confused before getting it. The little guy must have been asleep in the ship when I set sail.

"Yeah..." I mumbled a bit guilty. We were too much out on the sea for me to bring him back and it was going to be nightfall soon.

"That's it, I'm going to die…" He mumbled miserably before dropping to the deck with a small thud. I titled my head to the side before shaking my head.

"Don't worry. I could always turn round and get you back." Edgar shook his head before glancing up at me.

"That won't be possible. Never mind, I will just stay with you for the time being." I nodded before smiling.

"That's great, you could help me out, I don't know much about this place." Suddenly, a dark cloud loomed over Edgar's head.

"That's it, I'm doomed." I sighed, he sure was weird, but hey, so was I.

...

"Alright, Edgar, by what you told me we are headed into the right direction." The cat nodded while gently walking over to the edge of the ship jumping up and looking into the sea.

"The sea is so big and deep, it's so depressing." He mumbled with his ears going down. I sweat dropped. In my time with the cat I learned that he was a very pessimistic fellow.

"I see..." I said while lightly shaking my head.

"You know, you don't really look like a pirate." Said Edgar while looking me over. I sighed.

"How many times Edgar, I'm not, I repeat, not a pirate!" He shook his head.

"We are both going to die out on the sea." I face palmed as he continue. "Alone, with the sea kings eating us alive..."

_Wait, sea kings?_

"What's a sea king?" Edgar slumped. "We are going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine (I think)...

...

Chapter 2

_Make way for the Doc!_

"Edgar, I see land!" I shouted in glee. The island was just ahead of us and I couldn't have been happier. Finally we would be off this damn sea, full of monster that could kill me any second. Edgar seemed to be glad as well as he purred in delight while looking out to the island.

Once we docked I took a deep breath. The island looked pretty deserted to me. That or we were just on the wrong side. We couldn't go on any longer without stopping to restock. According to Suna, the Log Pose is currently pointing to Logue Town from where I will easily find the entrance to the Grand Line.

"Edgar, I'm gonna look round. Want to come with me?" I said while giving him a sideway glance.

Edgar shook his head. "I will guard the ship." I sweat dropped. _Yeah right, as if you could do much..._

"Alright, if you say so." I was unsure about leaving him behind, but I shrugged it off and went into the forest anyway.

This place was just a huge forest. The only thing that I could see where damn trees! There was nothing here that indicated that somebody _human _lived here.

Well, at least we could stock up on some food; I have had it with fish. Some fruit would be good. So here I was climbing trees (rather unsuccessfully) trying to get some fruit which I didn't even know what it was. It could be poisonous. Oh, well…

A roar from behind me made me stop in my attempt as I turned to come face to face with a huge ass tiger! That this was like literary trice the size of a horse. What kind of world is this? Though, it is kind of awesome… Uh, concentrate! Ah, yes, tiger…

"AHHHHH!"

…

_One run for life later_

"I think I escaped it now..." I mumbled out of breath while leaning against a tree taking a deep breath.

"Maybe, but it will find you eventually." I yelped and pushed my back against a nearby tree for support. Looking around I spotted the source of the voice. It was a woman. She was rather tall, blonde and blue eyed, but what really stuck out was her, eh, big chest. She was wearing a red blouse with the bottom and top button unbuttoned, dark blue jeans and a red trench coat which was just pulled over her shoulders.

"Eh, hello?" I sated awkwardly. She merely raised a brow before casually walking over to me.

"Who are you?" Her casual tone made me uneasy, but I answered none then less.

_She could be a serial killer, or something. I mean who lives alone out in the woods. Unless I just didn't find the town... No that's stupid the island is too small. Uh, concentrate. She asked a question. What was it again? Ah, yes, my name._

"I'm Alex, and may I know your name?" The woman chuckled.

"I'm Hanako, I live here. So, you are on your way to the Grand Line kid?" She questioned gesturing to the Log Pose. I nodded, that must have been really funny because she burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha, a kid like you? You aren't even gonna make it to the Reverse Mountain." I huffed. Sure I had no idea what she was talking about, but I wasn't that weak. She didn't even know me. I could defend myself against men twice my size, I would just train and I could work this out.

"Hey, I'm going to make it!" That caused her to laugh even louder.

"Make it to the Grand line that's hilarious. I haven't laughed like that in years." She managed to say between laughs while holding her stomach.

"Whatever..." I mumbled while pushing my way to the trees, hopefully I could make it to the ship before nightfall.

…

"Edgar, I'm back!" He merely waved his tail before continuing his nap. I sighed and stuffed the food I got bellow deck. I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Maybe the woman was right laughing at me. I mean, I don't know anything about this place, how could I possible find my brother here and make it back home? Besides, it's way too dangerous. On the other hand, when did that ever stop me?

With one last glance at the forest I fell asleep pulling the blanket closer to my body.

…

_The next morning_

"I will have to find her..." I mumbled while staring at the Log Pose. Edgar, who was beside me, yawned while looking at the forest.

I had no intention to go back in there after what happened with that tiger and woman. Her laughter still ringed in my ears.

But, after giving it much thought and discussing the matter with Edgar I decided that maybe it was for the best to go and talk to her, by the sound of it she could know a bit about the Grand Line, at least it sounded like she knew how to enter it. By Edgar's advice I decided to go and look for her, though I tried to explain to him that the woman wouldn't tell me anything, just laugh at me, he insisted. He is lucky he is so darn cute.

"Alright Edgar, I'm going to go and find that woman I told you about, perhaps she can help us out, that is if she stopped laughing..." I mumbled the last part feeling a bit gloomy. Edgar nodded.

"Let me guess, you're going to guard the ship?" He nodded while going to a corner and curling up. I sighed but made my way into the forest anyway.

As I reached the middle of the forest I realised that I wasn't going to find her like this, on the other hand there was always the danger of running into that tiger again. If only I had a weapon, anything really…

"Hello, is anybody here?" I shouted out trying to get an answer.

"You are really stupid, are you trying to die?" I narrowed my eyes as I turned to see Hanako emerging from the trees. She wore a slight smirk on her face as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nope." She just snickered.

"Tell me, why do you want to go to the Grand Line?" She asked that as if she already knew the answer.

"I..." She continued staring at me. _Might as well tell her the truth. Besides, it's no real secret or anything. _"I'm looking for somebody."

She raised a brow, but remained silent. "I see..." The she passed me and started walking towards, eh, something.

"Come on, or are you gonna stand there the whole day?" I nodded before following her through the trees; I honestly had no idea where we were going, but I something told me that I needed to talk to her. As I followed her I soon saw a small cottage in the distance. It was made on the end of the clearing we just entered. I looked at Hanako before she spoke.

"My house isn't much, but I build it myself…" I nodded as I followed her inside.

"So, you are looking for somebody?" I nodded while looking round the room. It was fairly normal if it wasn't for the variety of herbs on the walls and in the shelves. It however, had a home-y feel to it and made me smile slightly. There was a table which held medical equipment which made me curious about this woman. I mean, she was surviving alone on an island filled with all kind of monsters.

"I'm a doctor." Hanako answered my unspoken question. I nodded again fixing my gaze on her.

"You really aren't going to make it, not alone at least..." She said with a wicked grin.

"Eh, are you offering?" I muttered sarcastically. She chuckled. "To be bossed round by a little girl? I don't think so." I groaned.

"Look, I don't really care. I will make it to the Grand Line, find Ivan, and then beat the living shit out of him." I nodded once I was finished with my explanation.

"So you aren't after a lover?" She said surprised. I chocked lightly before staring at her.

"Ughhh, no way, I don't run after guys." She smirked.

"Alright kid, I just might like you a bit more now." Her smirk only widened. "Still doesn't mean I will go with you." I groaned.

"And when exactly did I ask you to come?" Her expression slightly fell before it turned into a glare.

"Look kid, you won't find a better doctor than me in the whole damn Grand Line, not to mention one that has already been there." I shrugged while standing up.

"Well, this has been really entertaining, but I have to get back to my ship and set sail." She mumbled something before standing up herself and blocking my way.

"Alright, you convinced me; I will come with you!" I sweat dropped.

_What a weird woman..._

She was set on going with me so she had me drag all her medical equipment back to the ship with her. Let me tell you one thing, boy was it heavy…

Once we got to the ship I saw Edgar looking over the edge of the ship, clearly he was wary of the new company. "Oi, Edgar, may I introduce you to…?" But I was cut off by the loud blonde before I could finish.

"AHHH, HOW CUTE!" There was a flash in front of me and as my vision cleared I could see Hanako hugging the life out of poor Edgar who mumbled something along the line of 'this is how I die'.

"Hanako, you're chocking him..."

_Out on the sea_

After getting Hanako's things, which consisted, besides medical things, also of a huge double axe; we finally set sail for Loguetown. According to Hanako it was a 7 day travel without any Islands on the way.

Oh well, at least we were going to get there quickly.

"So kid, do you know how to defend yourself or am I going to have to teach you?" I sighed. _Does karate count? I mean, I'm not a black belt, but still, I know enough... Right? Then there was…_

"Depends, defend from what?" Hanako sighed heavily before going back to her nap and me to staring out on the sea. I sighed and fidgeted in my seat before an idea came to my mind.

"So Hanako, does this mean you are my first mate now?" She jokingly decided to call me captain when she joined my _crew._

"Phh, no way, find yourself somebody else. I'm the damn doctor." I silently glanced at the sleeping Edgar before shaking my head. Never mind…

I nodded with a light smirk. _As if I need one. As soon as I find Ivan I'm out of here. Though, this chance to-_

"You know, we are going to need a new ship. This one won't make the journey." She stated the obvious. I groaned. I knew that.

"Yeah, but I don't have money for that." Hanako smirked. Why did I have such a bad feeling about this?

"Let that be my worry. I know... someone who could help us, plus, she owns me a favour anyway..." She said lightly and with that the problem seemed solved.

_Can I trust Hanako with that? I suppose I'm going to have to..._

_7 days later_

"Land ahoy, _captain!" _I groaned slightly. She was at it again. When Hanako is bored her favourite past time activity was to annoy the heck out of me (and squeeze Edgar to death).The poor thing was so terrified that he hid bellow deck refusing to get out. Hanako scared him...

And I could understand why.

"Alight, let's go." After a week with no shower I was really looking forward to meet this friend and borrow her shower for a while…

_Loguetown_

The town was nothing special. Well, at least to me. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head as the rain lightly fell. Edgar even decided to come with us this time. He insisted I carried him, much to Hanako's disappointment. He was surprisingly light for a cat his size (slightly above average length).

Hanako kept complaining about the rain as she led the way to her friend.

"How much further?" Hanako shrugged. "Just a bit." I nodded while fixed Edgar in my arms.

What can I say, my suspicion was justified.

"YOU!" Yelled the woman, her short purple hair slightly falling into her eyes.

"Oi, Monny, chill." The woman continued glaring at her causing me to sigh. I slowly inched away from them as a crowd was forming. Sure the rain had stopped, but I still kept the hood on. It made me feel more comfortable.

Edgar steered in my arms. "What is it?"I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just a bad feeling." I nodded while slowly walking deeper into town. We soon came across a metal and wood construction which I eyed with curiosity.

"What is that?" I questioned upon seeing the huge thing.

"It's the execution platform." Said Edgar matter-of-factly. I sighed.

"I see..." I mumbled before he continued. "It was where the pirate king was executed." Ah now I remember.

"Gol D. Rodger, right?" He nodded. "Yes. Life is so short and depressing, dying like that..." And he was back to his depressing self. I was already starting to worry about him.

…

"And that is why I need your help." Monny gave the blonde a curious look before raising a brow.

"It's not like you to help people." Hanako sighed.

"Well, yes, but she remind me of _her_, remember when we wanted to get to the New World? Now there is finally a chance for me to go."

Monny nodded understanding her reasons. "I see. That however doesn't change the fact that I hate you!" Hanako sighed before her expression turned to one of anger.

"I know that you stupid cook!" And they were back at bickering.

…

"I think we are lost." Edgar slumped in my arms as I struggled not to drop him. He continued to mumbled nonsense as we walked through the narrow streets.

"We are going to die, I just know it..." I huffed. Finally I managed to fix his position in my arms before I spoke. "Stop being so negative, it's ruining my mood."

He just continued sulking. As I was walking, I lost focus making me bump into something, or rather someone.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to come face to face with a man. He had short silver hair, a grey jacket which was left opened so I could have a good look over his abs, which I would be lying if I didn't find impressive, but the thing that stuck out the most would have to be what he was smoking, quite literary might I add.

"I'm fine." I mumbled while standing up. "I'm Alex, btw." He nodded, a curious look swimming in his eyes. I had no idea why I was introducing myself to him, it just seemed appropriate. At least Edgar wasn't harmed from the fall.

"My name is..." He was however cut off by a woman yelling and running in our direction.

"Captain Smoker." She saluted while standing in front of me. She had short dark blue hair, dark eyes and was overall dressed in a similar fashion like the guy I just bumped into, except instead of going shirtless she wore a flower pattern shirt. She kind of seemed familiar, like this _Smoker_, though I failed to notice why.

I gave her a confused expression as _Smoker _sighed. Seems to me like that happened often.

"Tashigi, your glasses." I took notice of how gruff his voice sounded, must be from smoking these cigars. They can really do some damage. He probably already has some kind of lung cancer going on for him…

The woman blushed while putting her glasses back on and once she did, she started apologizing. I just waved it off with an 'its fine'. I had an acquaintance back at home which had the same problem. Only her tendency was it to run into polls not mixing up people.

"Captain Smoker, pirates just docked." Smoker nodded at her before turning back to me.

"It was nice meeting you miss Alex." He said while I gave him a small nod in return. Though the curious look didn't leave his eyes.

"You too." He nodded before going off with Tashigi. I turned to my furry companion before speaking.

"Now to find Hanako." Edgar nodded.

…

"Oi, where is the kid?" Hanako suddenly said in the middle of the argument, finally noticing that Alex was in fact missing. They were still standing in the middle of the street, though the crowd that was once round them had cleared already, losing interest in the fight which was going nowhere at all.

Monny groaned. "Typical, you never pay any attention to your surroundings. Unless there is a sake involved."

Hanako glared. The blonde and the purple haired cook never did get along. From the second they met all they have been doing is arguing and insulting each other. Though, their old captain found it to be really hilarious, the rest of the old crew was just plainly annoyed by it as was everybody else who met them.

"Dare to repeat that aubergine head!" And they were once again, back to arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine (I think)...

...

Chapter 3

_New nakama. Well, I guess we are pirates now..._

"Alright Edgar, I think this should be the right way..." I mumbled while turning a corner, and once again I found a dead end.

Edgar kept mumbling about how this is a sign that we are going to die. "Oh, hush, nobody is dying today..." He just shook his head, but at least kept quiet. I sighed and turned back to the path, maybe if I found the platform again I could find Hanako?

It was worth trying, at least. Come to think of it, I wonder what Hanako meant with she had been to the Grand Line already. Was she a pirate? Could be. I mean that axe was just way to suspicious. And then there was my brother. I mean, yes, it was probably all his fault, but I couldn't help but worry. He was my little brother after all, I had to be worried, even though, most likely he would be better at this then me...

Somewhere in the New World

Two women were sitting casually in chairs across from each other, sipping tea. There were on a balcony in a large castle. Then, suddenly one stopped and turned her gaze from the tea to her friend.

"Suki, I think there is something wrong..." Suki sighed and looked at her chubby friend.

Suki was a tall, lean woman with a bit of a long face and sharp black eyes. Her hair was the colour of sand and her skin was slightly tanned.

"Whatever do you mean, Merry?" Merry glared. The woman was a lot shorter then her friend and slightly more... round-ish. Though she would never admit she had a weight problem, and honestly she wasn't all that fat, when you took the yonko, Big Mom in account.

"I don't mean the boy, there is something else... Have you closed the portal after he arrived?" Suki sighed and looked at her.

"Well, yes... but why?" Merry put a chubby finger under her chin.

"I believe there is somebody else here, I can just feel it." Suki rolled her eyes. You could tell she was annoyed at her friends distrust. Then again, merry had all reason to be suspicious. None the less Suki decided to answer the woman's jabbing.

"Don't be foolish. How could there be somebody else here? I closed the portal almost immediately." She said as matter of fact before concentrating on her tea cup again. Merry narrowed her eyes.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOUST?"**_

Back in Loguetown

"Ah there it is!" Finally I had found the execution platform, which meant Hanako would be in that direction. Edgar didn't however, share my enthusiasm. He thought we would still die somehow. Then again, he though the sun going down was a sign of death so…

I slowly walked towards were I thought Hanako might be only to find the place empty. _Great, were could she have gone?_

…

After the two women finally stopped arguing long enough to take full notice of Alex's disappearance the set out to find the young girl.

"This is all your fault aubergine head! If it wasn't for you yelling at me we would have never lost her!" The purple haired woman glared at the blonde.

"What was that blondy?! This is your fault, and what do you mean by _we. _The girl isn't my responsibility!" Hanako huffed.

"Maybe, but it's your fault I lost her!" She finished by pointing a finger at the other woman's face. Monny sighed and pushed the woman's hand away trying to focus.

Sure this town wasn't all that big, but there was plenty of space to get lost. It was going to take them a while before they found the girl, which meant she had to put up with Hanako.

…

"Ah, at least we found the ship again..." I managed to mumble out as I took in the small ship. Next to it a pretty large ship was docked, but that was not what had my attention, it was the flag. _A pirate ship. _

"Eh, Edgar, what do you think?" Edgar just slumped in my arms, once again mumbling about our deaths.

…

It was pretty clear that Monny and Hanako didn't get along one bit. However, when it was needed they could very well work together. Like now for example, they were running side by side, away from the pirate crew Hanako decided to insult, then again, they had started it.

Hanako's first instinct was to kill them, but Monny knew better. If she did that people (especially the Marines) would remember who they were and would not be that good, not good at all actually.

"Oi, stop pulling me aubergine head!" Hanako tried to pray the other woman's hand of off hers, but she only received a glare back.

"Shut up you idiot, do you want to get us both killed?! Oh, I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you, you stupid blonde!"

Hanako glared harshly wanting to start and argument, the fact that she was blonde had nothing to do with her intelligence, she was, however, cut off by the loud yelling of the pirate crew.

…

"What the hell!?" Was all I could pretty much say when I saw Hanako and Monny rapidly approaching me. However, soon I saw the reason for their speed. Edgar didn't have a much better reaction either.

"Shit!"

...

"I think we escaped them..." Mumbled the purple haired woman softly. I nodded while looking behind me; truly, there was no sight of them.

"Why were they after you two anyway?" Was my simply question, and however innocent it may have seemed, it started a whole new argument between the two other woman. I sighed, now I was finally feed up with the yelling. But, instead of trying to get them to stop, which I knew wouldn't do anything; I hit them both over the head.

_Look at that! It actually got their attention! _I thought sarcastically before speaking.

"Alright, I know you two hate each other, so I'm going to take this conversation over..." I trailed of giving Hanako a look to keep her mouth shut. She glared slightly, but kept silent.

"I need your help." Monny crossed her arms and stared at me. I grinned sheepishly while putting a hand behind my head.

"Well, you see, I want to go to the Grand Line, but I am in need of a new ship. Hanako says you have one that could make the journey..." Monny nodded.

"Indeed I do. However, tell me, why should I help you?" I sighed.

"I don't have a reason to give you. It's your decision." I was completely serious. I wasn't going to beg or anything. It wasn't pride that was influencing my decisions, it was rather simple, I had nothing to offer her in return and I did not steal!

…

Monny stared at the shorter, brown-haired woman in wonder. _So alike, and to say the same thing, how strange..._

_I ask myself..._

"Why do you want to go to the Grand Line?" The green eyes woman smiled in response. Hanako looked like she was about to but in but Monny stopped her from doing so with a glare. Turning back to the Alex she awaited for an answer.

"To find a person and go and an adventure in short." Monny chuckled. _Well, similar, but not the same... still... Perhaps this could be my chance to fulfil my promise, like Hanako said, this could be my only chance and if the blonde trusted her…_

In the end Monny sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Alright." Alex seemed slightly surprised, but then she just grinned widely. That smile… _Definitely like her...Suzume…_

…

I couldn't believe it. She would actually help me! I love the people here! Back at home you could be bleeding to death on the sidewalk and it would be questionable whether somebody would help you or not...

"In fact..." I turned from my little daydream back to the purple haired woman. "I will come with you." Hanako was silently fuming in the back about to protest, but I cut her off before she could by putting a hand to her mouth.

"That would be great, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Hanako told me you wanted to open restaurant, no?" Monny sighed.

"This is more important." I raised a brow.

"How so, you don't even know me?" Monny smiled a secretive smile and even Hanako joined in.

"It's... a long story." And by her tone of voice I could tell there was a lot more to it, but who was I to pry?

I just nodded smiling. _At least I won't be alone. I could actually do this now. I just hope Ivan is alright, because he sure as hell won't be after I'm done with him!_

...

"This is the Entertainer. My baby." I nodded as I glanced at the large ship. Sure it wasn't huge or anything, but it's size was decent and could definitely hold all of us and actually survive a storm what couldn't be said about the ship Suna gave me.

"This is awesome!" I mumbled as the two woman merely smiled, Edgar however didn't share our enthusiasm.

"And who might you be?" Asked Monny as she approached the miserable cat. He looked up at her from his position in my arms before answering.

"I'm Edgar." She squealed slightly before blinking.

"Did he just talk?" Hanako snorted.

"Come on aubergine head, it's not like you have never seen anything like that." Mumbled the blonde merely receiving a glare from the other woman.

"Yeah, on the _Grand Line, _not in the East Blue!"

…

"Eh, this ship is awesome!" Finally I could have an actually room on the ship and despite my protest I had to take the captain room. Apparently it was because I was the captain. I really tried to explain that I was not a pirate, but my every attempt got ignored by my other two _crew members. _

_I'm not a pirate! I just want to find my stupid little brother!_

"Hanako. If I'm the captain, doesn't that make you the first mate?" I asked her again knowing it would get on her nerves, even if I was repeating myself.

I decided to go along with them; they really left no room for arguments. Plus, they were helping me; I couldn't deny it, if they wanted to be a pirate crew, fine! Then we were going to be one, but they had to be ready, we were probably going to be the worst pirate crew ever. Sure I knew how to defend myself, but those people here meant serious business, well so did muggers, but you get the picture...

Hanako shook her head.

"You asked that already and no way would I ever take that position!" I raised a brow.

She pointed at herself proudly. "I'm a doctor and only that!" I nodded and turned slightly to Monny. She shook her head as well.

"Sorry captain, but I'm the cook, and only that!" I sighed and turned to Edgar, but simply shook my head when I saw him mopping in a corner. I would solve this issue later, now we needed to sort this ship out and set sail.

Once the boat was fully boarded we were just waiting for the Log Pose to set. According to Monny it would set in a day. Which meant it would be set tomorrow and we could make our way to the Grand Line! Man, alone the thought gave me the shivers.

I had yet to see a sea king, but something told me I didn't want to.

...

The next day came much sooner than I thought. We were sleeping on the ship since now everybody had a room. Well, if we were going to get more crew members it might make a problem. Though I wasn't intending to stay so long and I tried telling those two that, but they wouldn't even hear of it. According to them, if Ivan already set sail, it would take us quite some time to find him, the Grand Line was a huge place and it was really hard to find somebody without a, what did they call it? Ah, yes, Vivre Card.

"Shouldn't we set sail?" I looked from Hanako to the Log Pose with a frown.

"Not yet, Monny still needs to sort things out." The blonde huffed putting her hands behind her head. She sighed dramatically before giving me a look.

"Well, I'm bored, I will go and take a stroll round town..." And off she was. I huffed as I watched her go of. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

...

"Where is the annoying blonde?" I shrugged at the purple haired woman. I was casually sitting on the edge of the ship my feet dangling over the edge as she returned looking round the deck confused.

"Went to town or something..." Monny started panicking. Alright, maybe letting Hanako go of alone wasn't such a good idea and she was gone for a good while now.

"Alone?" I shrugged not getting the point.

"Yes?" Monny took my arm and started dragging me out to town.

"We have to find her before she gets into trouble." I raised a brow.

"How do you know she will get in trouble?"

"Oh trust me, _I know." _

...

Look at that, she was right. Alright, perhaps I have to explain. You see, once we found Hanako she had already managed to cause a scene, reminds me to never let her go anywhere alone again, eh getting off subject. Anyway, she had caused another scene with the pirate crew, only this time the Marines got there, and to make matters worse, that Smoker guy recognised her. I knew Monny and Hanako had been pirates; I just wasn't aware how dangerous those two really were. Thankfully I still had my hood on to hide my face.

Sure, they were nice to me, for some strange reason I couldn't quite figure out, but none the less they were criminals.

I don't exactly know how we escaped but we did. Currently we were out on the sea, no Marine ships trailing behind us, proving my point of escaping them.

"Alright you two, I want some answers!" I said pointing a finger at them.

Hanako was about to answer when Monny cut her off.

"Well, as far as you know, we used to be pirates." I nodded as Monny continued. "Well, we had a good amount set on our heads," she said pointing casually at the moping Hanako who wanted to tell the story herself, "however, after our captain was killed we all went our separate ways and were laying low for the past ten years..." I nodded trying to figure it out. _Ten years, should the Marines have forgotten them by now?_

"And it would have stayed that way if it wasn't for Hanako! She knew Smoker would recognise her immediately!" I rolled my eyes as the two went on to argue again.

"Whatever..." But secretly I smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad? I was getting rather bored at home; this is giving me something to do. If only I knew where exactly I was. I was pretty sure I wasn't on earth anymore, but where else could I be? The people were speaking English and some things were just too similar. It reminded me of... Oh dear, don't tell me I am in one of my brothers cartoons.

_**They are anime! **_

_Whatever little brother, whatever..._

…

"Captain Smoker, shouldn't we go after them?" The man shook his head as he glance at the young marine on front of him.

"There is no real point. They aren't pirates anymore and we aren't authorised to go after them." He mumbled as he stared after the disappearing ship. His thoughts were swimming. That young woman with them. Where did he see her before? If only she hadn't had that hood over her face. Her name, what was it again? Damn it, he was sure he knew her from somewhere and he wasn't the only one.

Tashigi was staring after the ship a concentrated look in her eyes. That woman, it couldn't be, could it? No, she didn't even have a sword with her…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine (I think)...

...

Chapter 4

_I want some answers!_

So currently we were still on sea waiting to reach the first island. I was still going over everything I could remember about the cartoons my brother watched. I even used to watch them with him when we were kids, but for some reason none of the information here helped me much.

Right now it was nightfall; somebody had to keep watch, in case of a storm or an enemy ship. The last thought scared me a bit, but heck, I had this strange theory that if I died here, then maybe, just maybe I would appear back home. Stupid, right?

Anyway, I volunteered to do the first watch, which meant that Hanako and Monny were asleep and I had time to think about certain things.

"Are you alright?"

I turned and looked down to find Edgar sitting in front of me. I smiled slightly before turning my gaze to the sea.

"I... don't know..." I heard some shifting and soon saw Edgar jumping up next to me on railing.

"The sky is so beautiful..." He stated n a daze. I simply nodded looking at it myself.

"The stars are so bright here, you can't see them this clear back at home..." Edgar pushed his ears down a bit and turned his head in my direction.

"Where do you come from?" I sighed.

"Well, it's a bit complicated." He titled his head to the side, which I found oddly cute.

"How so?" I sighed and though about it. No harm done if I tell him, right?

"Well, I don't exactly come from a place that is on a map here...Ugh, how should I put this, I don't exactly come from this world." I sighed, well, this was much harder to explain then I thought...

Edgar laid down on his stomach, his gaze set downwards. "So, you don't know where you come from?"

"No, I just don't know how to explain it." He nodded and seemed to drop it, soon after fell asleep. Well, that was... helpful...

A little while later I started dozing off myself, but a harsh wind knocked me back awake.

"What the...?"

"_I told you that I was right!" _Ugh, who the hell was that? It sounded like a woman's voice.

"_Don't blame me!" _It was more of harsh whispers then talking. I just rubbed my eyes and opened them, still a bit sleepy.

"Who's there?" I could barely see in the darkness. The voices quieted down until one of them broke the silence.

"_Eh, I told you so... _We are the Oracle Twins." Two women emerged from the darkness, one was tall and had long green hair, the other was a bit chubby and a lot shorter than the other woman, barely reaching the other woman chest.

"Who are you?" The chubby one pursed her lips in annoyance.

"I just told you girl were you not listening? We are The Oracle Twins!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's not really helpful..." The tall one put a hand to the lilac haired woman's shoulder calming her down.

"Relax, Merry, we didn't come here to start and argument." Then she turned her relaxed blue eyes to me. "You must be Alexandria, correct?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the motioning of my full name. "Eh, Alex, but yes, that would be me I suppose..."

She nodded before sting down on one of the barrels on the deck as casually as fi she owned the place, eh, ship.

"Oi, who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

"My name is Suki..." You know her calm voice was starting to irritate me and even Merry looked like she wanted to murder her.

"We know where you come from." Now that perked my attention. So they knew? Perhaps they could help me.

"Does that mean you know where my brother is?"

Suki smiled a little. "Yes." _Finally, now I can go home! _But, at the thought I felt guilty, the other two wanted to go to the Grand Line, and they helped me.

"But we can't bring you to him." I narrowed my eyes. "That's fine, just tell me where he is." Suki sighed shifting her eyes to the floor.

"It's not that simple, your brother has accepted a mission, and he is obligated to fulfil it. Before that he can't go home." She talked to me like I was a child and that didn't sit well with me

My eyebrows were up, my eyes trained on the two woman in front of me.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with me?" Suki and Merry suddenly got really nervous.

"Well, you see..." Merry cut her off by putting a hand to her mouth.

"This idiot here," She said casually pointing at her fuming companion," left the portal we used to get your brother here open and that's how you go here." She nodded looking quite happy with the explanation.

First I froze, then I glared and in the end I just face palmed. "You mean me being here is an accident!?"

They both visibly flinched a bit, before looking really guilty, but it looked to be more like a faked reaction. I shrugged before crossing my arms over my chest. "Well, then can't you just send me home?" They looked to the ground and I already knew the answer.

"Till your brother is done, nobody can leave..." I huffed a bit as they looked up at me in surprise.

"Alright, I suppose I will stay here for so long, even though I have no idea where here is and I still think I'm in some kind of strange come like dream state..." I trailed of while putting a finger to my chin. They both had a huge sweat drop on the back of their head.

"DON'T BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!"

...

"So, I'm in _One Piece_?" They nodded. "I think that's what they call this world back where you come from." I nodded. "Sound like a manga to me." They nodded.

"Anyway, we send your brother here to help our world." I gave them a strange look.

"Among all the people you could have picked you chose my brother?" They nodded and I mentally face palmed. _What is wrong with those people!?_

"Anyway, your brother won't be reaching the Grand Line for a while." I stopped.

"WHAT?!" They plugged their ears waiting for me to be done. "You mean I am going to that dangerous sea full of monsters for nothing?!"

They shook their heads. "Well you see, the actually task doesn't start for about another year, your brother was send to train for that time. We didn't want him to come unprepared." I nodded.

"Still doesn't explain a damn thing, you two aren't telling me something..." They furiously shook their heads.

"Why would you think that?!"If that didn't sound guilty I don't know what does.

Uncrossing my arms I nodded. "Fine, I will wait for him, while trying to figure out this world, perhaps I can help him with whatever he has to do." They smiled.

"We are glad you aren't mad." They said as I smiled evilly. "Whoever said I wasn't mad?!"

"Anyway, what makes you all powerful to bring people from other world here?"

"We are, well, you could call us the _guardians of this world. _But, we can't mix ourselves into what's happening." I nodded.

"So you bring people from other world here to help you. Why won't you tell me what my brothers task is?" They sighed.

"We can't completely trust you. You might try to stop him." I huffed.

"And what makes you think I won't try to stop him anyway?" They smiled.

"You won't' know where to look." I glared at their satisfied grins.

"We will get you when _you_ can go home." I was about to open my mouth, but they just disappeared.

_Don't they mean "__**we"**__?_

_The next morning_

"Oi, captain, were you up the whole night?" I smiled a bit. Those two never woke up for their shift and honestly I didn't want to wake them up, I was still a bit guilty for wanting to leave when they helped me so much.

"Hanako?" The blonde turned to me after setting her axe next to her. "Yes?"

"Why did you help me?" She smiled. "You sounded just like her." I titled my head. "Who?" She sighed, turning her gaze to the sky.

"Captain." I nodded, seemed like a touchy subject judging by the tone of her voice.

"I see..."

Soon after Monny woke up as well calling us for breakfast, in the kitchen I found Edgar peacefully sipping a bowl of milk. Last night when those two appeared I realized he wasn't on deck where he fell asleep so I guessed he went bellow deck. I checked and found him in my room fast asleep on _my _bed.

"Morning Monny!" She smiled. "Morning captain!" I sighed. "I really wish you would stop calling me that." She gave me a confused look.

"Why?" I shrugged. "I'm not really the leader type of person." They smiled. "Perfect." I raised a brow, but otherwise didn't do anything else.

"When do we reach the Grand Line?" Hanako look at me before speaking. "Sometime tomorrow we should reach Reverse Mountain."

I nodded, Edgar told me about it, it's the only save way to enter the Grand Line, we just have to be careful not to cross into the Calm belt.

"Are you sure we will be able to pass it?" Monny grinned. "We already did once." I groaned.

"Yeah, but you surely did have a navigator by then, am I right?" Hanako shrugged.

"Captain always navigated." I groaned. "You don't expect me to navigate, do you?" Monny smiled at me from her seat.

"Of course not, we can find a navigator, as for Reverse Mountain, we will managed that till we find a navigator."

I nodded thankful for the information. But questions were still plaguing my mind.

"Monny, can you explain to me what a Shichibukai is." She looked quite surprised by my question. Last night the _twins _were trying to explain some of this world to me, but they lost me when they went into detail so currently I'm trying to piece everything together.

"Uh, well, the Shichibukai is an organization of seven pirates turned privateers in the service of the World Government. Although they work for the World Government, the Shichibukai do not care about or respect the Government or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they are known as "government dogs" and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength before, and even after they become Shichibukai. The majority of the Shichibukai are composed of New World veterans; those who have met the Yonko or even confronted them."

I made a face. "What's a Yonko?" Hanako laughed while Monny gave me a strange look, but none the less answered my question.

"The Yonko are considered to be the world's most notorious pirate captains (by the World Government), but are neither allies nor enemies of one another, preferring to remain independent under most circumstances. These four individually reside within the second half of the Grand Line (known as the "New World"), exerting impressive influence/control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands."

"Alright, I think I got it now."

"Who are the Shichibukai, I mean their names." This time it was Hanako to answer me.  
"Well, we have, Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, Bartholomew Kuma, Donquixote Doflamingo, _Boa Hancock," _She put so much venom into her name that it made me visibly shiver, I turned to Monny who only shrugged at me, clearly not wanting to explain. Hanako continued after she calmed down a bit" Eh, let see, where did I leave of, ah yes, then we have the cutie Jimbei of course." Monny made a gagging face. "Hanako, you're getting carried away again!" She said snapping the blonde out of her daydream, all the while I was looking at them confused, but was too scared to even ask. _Ignorance is a bliss. _"Ah, yes, anyway, the last one would be Dracule Mihawk."

"Mihawk?" I questioned.

Hanako nodded. "He has those really creepy eyes that look like a hawk's, that's why people sometimes call him Hawkeye. Not to mention that he is _the greatest swordsman in the world._"

I nodded. _He sounds ... interesting. Swordsman, huh…?_

Reverse Mountain

_WE ARE GOING TO DIE!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hanako just laughed sheepishly at me as I cringed to the mast in hope of not falling of the ship and dying a terrible death.

"Oi, captain, you can open your eyes, we are in the Grand Line now!" I opened my eyes to find a grinning Hanako in front of me, behind her a furious Monny about to hit her with a frying pan.

Soon after that everything escalated as Monny chased Hanako round the deck screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Edgar?" The kitty in my arms turned his head up to me as if to say go on.

"Don't you think everything is going a bit too _easy? _" He shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well, everything fell into place so perfectly, first Suna, then you, Hanako, Monny, and we even easily got to the Grand line!" Edgar nodded. "I see your point. Maybe, we are just lucky?"

I sighed. "Maybe, but I fear it's more than that." And then there are those two, Suki and Merry.

"Well, never mind," I tried chaining the subject,"right know my aim is to get stronger, so that I can find Ivan." _I just now those two are lying to me, not to mention they seemed to be hiding something very important, I just wish I knew what. _Edgar nodded.

"And how are you going to do that?" I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Eh, I was hoping you could tell me."

Edgar thought about it for a second. "Hmm, why don't you ask Hanako, I'm sure she could help you out?" He suggested. I nodded. "Great idea."

"Hey Hanako, could you two stop fighting for a moment?" They stopped almost immediately. I stood up from my sitting position, Edgar falling of my lap in the process. "I'm gonna need some help when we reach the next island."

…

"Why wait? We can do it right here!" I sighed, well, I suppose she is right, the sooner the better.

"Alright, what do we start with?" the blonde put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Well, first off, how much do you know about offence and defence?" I thought for a second.

"I suppose my offence would be better, I mean, I can defend myself, but I'm better at delivering the attacks than avoiding them." Hanako nodded.

"What do you normally use?" I thought about it. I I'd trained some self-defence skills, karate was one of the first things I learned, but only the basics really. Then there was swords fighting. Now that I was good at, my old high school had a fencing club, by my senior year I even made it the club president.

"Swords." Hanako grinned.

**...**

_The Information regarding Yonko's and Shichibukai was taken from One Piece wiki._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine (I think)...

...

Chapter 5

_Lost memories_

"Swords." Hanako grinned.

Why do I have such an uneasy feeling about this?

However, my thoughts were cut short as the ship violently rocked to the side. In the process I tumbled over into Hanako, who in return landed on the deck with me on top of her. Once we both managed to stand up I noticed that clouds had started to move, and the weather was getting worse by the second as the waves were continuing to rock the ship violently.

"What's happening? The sky was clear just a minute ago?!" I yelled over the crashing of the waves and the sound of the wind that started to pick up. Monny who was trying to get the ship under control together with Hanako, shouted back at me.

"It's the Grand Line, cap'n! The weather is unpredictable!"I nodded before going over to help as well.

Meanwhile somewhere in the East Blue

While Alex was having a fight with the sea of the Grand Line, her little brother was facing a battle of his own. A battle of dub.

"I don't think I can do this... What was I even thinking?" He mumbled while looking out onto the wide open sea, his hair gently blowing in the soft breeze. He was sitting cross-legged on a large rock near the shore. His attire was made up of a sleeveless black shirt, long black pants and his favourite black running shoes. He sighed softly, before letting his thought drift to more important things. How were his mom and sister? He had been really mean to her before he left, he asked himself if she was still mad at him. He sure hopped she wasn't...

"Giving up already?" His eyebrows visibly twitched in annoyance as the females voice broke the silence of the scenery he was enjoying a minute ago.

"What do you want Rin?" His irritation was growing with every word he spoke. Rin merely smirked before casually walking over to sit by the already irritated male. Her bright blue hair, which was neatly pulled back in a high ponytail was gently blowing in the wind, her hazel eyes focused on the sea ahead.

"Take me with you." He merely huffed at her words.

"As if." Rin merely grinned wider. _Oh, you will._

Back with Alex

"I hate storms..." I mumbled and got a lot of yeahs in response as I squeezed the sea water out of my hair.

"Oi, cap'n, what does the Log Pose say?" Hanako casually questioned as she mopped the deck. I looked from her to the wrist on which the Log Pose was before replaying.

"Well, at least we are going in the right direction!" The others nodded before getting back to work.

...

At last, the day was over and I was done for. By my knowledge, which wasn't much, we were going to arrive at an island in about a day from now. At least some good news!

"Well, I'm going to sleep." I threw over my shoulder as I made my way inside. I was completely worn out form last night, since I didn't get almost any sleep at all.

The other nodded, and I knew Hanako was taking over for tonight so I was good. Edgar decided to follow my example and head to sleep as well.

...

That night I didn't sleep all too well. I kept getting those strange flashbacks like dreams of my childhood.

_..._

"_Luffy is the best!" Stated an approximately six years old boy with glee as the older girl just stared at him._

"_No way, Shanks is way better!" The boy glared._

"_No, it's Luffy!" I recognised the two as me and my brother when we were little. He had been six at the time while I had been twelve._

"_I'm going to the Grand Line one day myself!" The girl chuckled. _

"_The Grand Line doesn't exist!" The boy huffed and pointed a finger at her._

"_I will! Then I will prove it to you!" My twelve year old self nodded mocking at him._

"_Sure you will..."_

_..._

There were a lot of names I remembered that night. Names like Luffy, Shanks, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, Buggy, Alvida... but one stood out, even if only because I had heard it the previous day.

_Mihawk._

_..._

"_I will be Zoro and you can be Mihawk!" My 13 year old self stared at my little brother, who was holding out an umbrella to me._

"_You do realize that that means I beat you, right?" he pursed his lips in a childish manner._

"_We will see about that, Hawkeye!" He shouted already in character._

_Soon we were battling it out in the living room, but out match was cut short as one of mum's favourite vases smashed was to pieces. We stopped and looked at it. My little brother was the first one to speak._

"_She will be really mad." He sounded so scared, and he was just a little kid._

"_Relax, I will tell mum I broke it, it is partly my fault as well." He sniffed._

"_But..." I stopped his and smiled. "That's what big sisters are for!" He smiled. "Thank you." Then I decided to change the subject._

"_Yeah, but I still beat you, Roronoa!" He huffed." The battle was interrupted!" I shrugged. "Call it what you want I still beat you..." I grinned as the seven year old got all worked up..._

_..._

Soon after that particular event I took up fending and later advanced swordsmanship. When we were little my brother and I would often have those little umbrella fight with me winning most of them (I let him win a couple). But soon after he turned 11 he stopped being interested in them and we slowly grew apart even more when I went to college.

"Boy, what a night!" I mumbled while griping my head. Monny gave me a worried look. "You alright, cap'n?" I sighed and waved her off. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache."

She nodded before going back to making break first. I decided that now was a good time to take a bath (can you believe that the ship has one?).

After I was done with that I dressed in some cloths I borrowed from Hanako, which consisted of a deep red blouse which surprisingly fitted nicely and a pair of jeans, and went to the deck where I found Hanako peacefully sitting while leaning her back on the mast.

"Oi, Hanako, tired?" She grinned. "I ain't getting tired that easy." I sighed. "About yesterday..." She interrupted me before I could go on.

"Ah, yeah, that, well, we will see how good you are after we get to the next island. That should be in a couple of hours, right?" I nodded before looking at the Log Pose.

"Yeah. So care to tell me what the axe is for?" I questioned while raising a single brow (I was always glad I could do that).

Hanako grinned cheekily before replying. "Oh, that old thing? Well, self defence." She smiled innocently before going back to her I suppose meditating session. _Self defence, huh?_

...

"Land ahoy!" I jumped a bit before looking up at Monny who was sitting in the crow nest casually looking ahead.

"How long till we reach it?" Hanako questioned. I simply sighed before sitting back down again. _By the distance of the land mass my guess would be..._

"An hour!" _Yes, exactly, thank you Monny!_

I rolled my eyes pretty much at myself for that stupid mental conversation I sometimes unconsciously have with myself.

"Have you been to that island before?" It was a justified question, I mean; they had been to the Grand Line before, right?

Hanako was the first to answer. "No, you see, each Log Pose is individual, but it will always lead you to the New World." I nodded before looking back ahead.

"I see..." I was kind of feeling a bit weird, I mean, they were probably stronger than me, yet for some strange reason they called me captain and expected me to make decisions. Currently, however I was clueless as to what to do. Those damn twins were a pain in the ass. I mean, something was terribly strange, and no it wasn't the fact that they send my brother or me here. I had a feeling those two were kind of surprised to find me here, but why? They said they made a mistake right? So what was it then?

...

"Edgar, be careful!" I warned the small brown cat as he jumped ahead of me. He sulked a bit before replying.

"What's the point, we are all going to die anyways..." I groaned, but stood up as I waited for the other two to set the anchor and get down.

"Alright kid, let's get you a sword!" I face palmed.

"Hanako, I have no money, remember?" She grinned. "Who needs money?!" I groaned, I was up for a long day. Monny groaned as she hit her over the head. "We don't steal, moron!"

Well, at least I know who is handling the finances now...

...

This time I had luck, the island was actually inhabited, and Monny decided to get some more food (she had brought money with her) and Edgar decided to guard the ship (I really need more people) while Hanako and I went to find a sword, again, Monny gave us money...

Where she got it from? I was afraid to ask...yet, when did that ever stop me?

"Oi, Hanako, where did Monny get the money from?" Hanako grinned.

"Remember those pirates in Lougetown?" I nodded.

"Well, why do you think they were after us?" I sighed before stalking ahead. _What did I get myself into?_

...

"Alright, here it is, come on." I nodded as I followed her inside the shop filled with swords of all kinds. I stared round amazed, but no blade seemed to have caught my eye just yet.

"Come on, pick one!" I stared at her like she had grown tree extra heads.

"How am I supposed to pick one?" She sighed before she walked over to a stack.

"Well, first how about looking?" I shrugged before I ventured round the shop aimlessly. It was rather small actually. Kind of the family run business stile of place.

"Are you looking for something peculiar?" I nearly jumped before whipping my head round to come face to face with an old woman. She was short came up to about my shoulder and was wearing huge glasses which covered most her face, her grey hair pulled back into a bun.

"Uh, no, I was just looking…" She shrugged before nodding.

"Sure, help yourself. Call me if you need anything dear-y. You know I don't see a lot of swordswoman, what did you say your name was?" I titled my head to the side, confused.

"Uh, I didn't say my name, either way; I will call you if I need help." I mumbled before turning my attention back to the swords. There were so many, but most of them had the same style blade and didn't put much of an impression on me. As I browsed though the swords one in particular caught my attention.

I went to pick it up noting how well it set in my hand. It was a simple designed, but the blade itself was beautiful. It looked so graceful, made for a top swordsman.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I turned to stare at the old lady before looking back at the blade.

"Yes, it is. How much is it?" I asked her slowly, still in trance by the blade.

"You can have it for free." I turned to her surprised, even Hanako seemed shocked.

"For free, eh, you sure lady?" Questioned the doctor while observing the woman with a raised brow. The old woman merely smiled, her wrinkled face shinning.

"It has been a while since I had seen a proper swordswoman. All those men, it's a shame really, blade's are graceful, what can't be said about most men that handle them. You however seem to know that, no? I have seen the way you looked at the blade. See it as a promise. You promise to show the world that there are still great swordswoman around, alright? Do this old lady a favour, would you?" I merely grinned.

"You got it!" I said happily.

…

"Alright kid, I suppose I don't have to teach you any stances, right?" I nodded while twisting the sword in my right hand. _It's a nice feeling to it..._

"Nope, I'm all set." I mumbled still in trance with the blade. It was truly beautiful.

Hanako grinned. "Alright, let's begin then!" She yelled before charging with her axe.

...

"You're no good, eh?" She spat sarcastically while panting on the floor. I raised a brow, but otherwise remained silent.

"Damn kid, you got skill. No need to fear the Grand Line, though…" She trailed off while catching her breath.

I was surprised myself, sure I had some training and skill, but strangely enough I found it to be really easy to move here. Almost like every move I ever learned was now ten times more effective than before.

"How about we go and find Monny?" Hanako nodded before getting up. ""Yeah, let's do this, I'm beat..." She huffed as she pulled her axe back and strapped it to get back. I re-sheathed my sword while grinning slightly.

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all..._

...

Alright, scratch the last thought.

"You stupid idiot!" Hanako shouted while knocking a drunken guy down with the side of her axe, the other guys with him slowly backed away as Hanako continued to drown her liquor.

I sighed and turned back towards Monny. We were sitting at a table in the back while Hanako was seated on the bar.

"Anyway, the Log Pose will set in 3 days, so that's how long we are stuck here." Said Monny while looking into her now empty glass.

I nodded while looking into the glass Hanako rudely pushed into my hands before going to drinking herself when we entered the bar.

At first, when we entered the guys thought they could mess with us. Hanako however beat them up, like that drunken guy so they pretty much left us alone.

"Nice sword by the way." I turned from Monny to the sword strapped on my right hip. "Hanako picked it out. It's called Yuu." Monny merely nodded before looking over the bar.

"She was always good with weapons... We better head back to the ship; I have a bad feeling about leaving it without supervision."

I chuckled. "Edgar is there." Monny smiled as well before getting up to collect the half drunk Hanako.

...

"_I wanna drink some moreeeeeee..." _Slurred the drunk blonde as Monny and I attempted to get her to her room.

"Can't we just leave her on the deck?" Asked the irritated woman next to me. I chuckled. "I'm cruel, but not that cruel, besides, she will feel it in the morning when I won't have any remorse for her hangover." Monny grinned at me.

"I like your attitude." I chuckled before we continued to drag the blue eyed drunk into bed.

...

"Are you sure you want to keep guard again?" I nodded and patted my sword. "Yeah, I will be fine, I have a lot on my mind so I will use the time to think..." Monny nodded. "If you say so... Wake me up around 3, then I will take over." I nodded bore going back out to the deck.

"We need a Jolly Rodger." I jumped at the sudden voice before turning my glare to the dark brown cat.

"Oi, Edgar, a bit of warning next time would be good." He slumped his small shoulders. "I was just thinking, since we are pirates, we need to have a Jolly Rodger."

I thought about it, that's the skull thing right?

"Eh, sure we will think of something tomorrow." Edgar nodded before going back inside to, probably sleep.

...

It was somewhere around one when I felt a sudden chill run up my spine. Is shivered slightly before turning to go and fetch myself a blanket only to run into a person, or better yet, a man.

"Oi, what the hell?!" I jumped back a bit one I regained my balance and went straight for my sword, the man only chuckled not really fazed by my reaction.

"Relax, I'm not here to harm you, my name is Tomo." I didn't relax, if only I got even tenser. The man sighed and stepped forward a bit so I had a better view of him now.

He was tall, about a head taller than me, with short silver hair that glittered in the low moonlight and amazing silver eyes. To me seemed like an angel, but then again, looks can be deceiving. I was living by that rule.

"I have heard a lot about you, Alex, wasn't it?" My glare didn't leave my face making them man let out a long and heavy sigh.

"You are a difficult one, aren't you?" I remained silent, but released my hold of the sword which seemed to generally please him.

"Well, as far as I know you have been sent here by mistake correct?" I nodded my eyes never leaving his form. He smiled. He truly was handsome.

"What if I told you, that there had been no mistake?" He casually stated as my eyes slightly narrowed.

...

"I see..." Tomo nodded before smiling. "So you see, there had been no mistake, merely someone who wasn't completely retarded..." He mumbled the last part, me barely being able to hear him.

"So, that is the mission _you _are sending me on?" He nodded.

"You know, I'm surprised you believe me. I would have thought you would at least have some sort of distrust towards me." I smirked.

"Well, call me weird, but I _know _you aren't the bad guy." Tomo raised a brow.

"How so?" I sighed, perhaps it was explanation time.

"Ever since I was little I was good at judging people, not the character really, but rather if the person was potentially dangerous or not, I just can't explain it, I get that vibe form a person, if you can put it as such..." I trailed off as Tomo smiled.

"I know I picked the right person." I smiled a little, first time people didn't find that weird, however...

"Yes, no let me explain what you need to know." I raised a hand to stop him.

"Save it. Trying to explain something to me is like trying to stop the earth from spinning, completely pointless." I added a sarcastic grin at the end as Tomo gave me a slightly confused look.

"Anyway, what I really want to know is how I am going to survive here. I haven't encouraged anything dangerous yet." He nodded.

"I know, that is because I was protecting you, but everything has its limits. Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You need to get stronger in order to carry out the mission." I nodded, I had guessed that much.

"Here," He handed me a strange looking compass that reminded me off the Log Pose on my right wrist. "This is a eternal Pose, I will be able to keep you out of trouble until you get to that destination, but you need to leave first thing tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes. "But my Pose doesn't set for the next 3 days." He shook his head.

"I know, but before you continue sailing the Grand Line I would like you to get stronger. Not that you aren't strong now, but you will need to know a couple of tricks that might be useful later on." I nodded, he sounded reasonable, more so then those _Oracle twins..._

"Ah, yes, once you get there ask for a man named Ryuu, he will help you." I just nodded, too confuse to speak as Tomo disappeared leaving me alone with my thoughts.

...

"I see... So we are leaving right away? Is that what you decided, cap'n?" I nodded.

"Yeah, that's my decision, but you don't have to go, I could just give you the Log P..." Hanako was the first to cut me off.

"No way, we have a deal. You promised to get me to the New World so I am holding you to that promise." I smiled a little, as Monny pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright, let's go to that Ryuu dude now!" I laughed, that sounded about right...

...

The trip seemed to take longer than I thought it would, we have been out on the sea for about a week now, I was getting tired and restless and the others weren't much better off.

"How long?" I groaned. "I have no idea..." Hanako kept complaining the whole day until Monny had had enough and hit her over the head with a frying pan. Seriously, you could call it her weapon. What was that thing made of anyway? She seemed to carry it round everywhere. But as I said once before; Ignorance is bliss.

I looked over the edge of the ship and out onto the sea. _Water, water, water, oh look! More water...Water, water, water, island, water, water... wait, island?_

"Hey, guys, I see land?!" Hanako was the first by my side. "Is it our destination?" I shook my head while glancing at the Eternal Pose. "No, but we could dock there and get supplies before heading off again." I suggested with a shrug. Hanako was nodding her head vigorously while Monny set the ship so we would sail in the right direction.

...

"Great, it's deserted..." Hanako mumbled while glancing round with boredom written all over her place. Monny sighed.

"I will go and see if I can find anything useful, Hanako stay with the ship!" She ordered. Hanako narrowed her eyes. "Why me?" Monny glared.

"Because you know nothing about finding food and Alex is the captain so that's out of question."

I simply took off towards the forest. _Exploring time._

...

"Well, I'm lost..." Isn't really the first time this happened to me. Back when I was in college I got lost a lot. It was a big town, I usually ended up in some kind of trouble, usually it was the fact that I knew how to handle a sword and defend myself that I got out of most of those situations alive and unharmed. My mother many times begged me to reconsider switching to a nicer town with less criminal, but I didn't mind. It was most of the time my own fault for getting bored easily and wanting to explore. Oh, well getting off subject.

So, yes, I was lost, in the middle of a forest, which could have some vicious creature lurking in it, like that tiger back when I met Hanako, though, now I had a sword, and felt much better about the situation at hand.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. It was as if some inner voice was warning me, but I would be lying if I claimed the feeling was unfamiliar.

...

"Where is Captain?" Hanako stopped her complaining for a second to look round.

"I don't see her."

"She went into the forest..." Said Edgar which got the two woman to give him a look. "Couldn't you have mentioned that earlier, what if something happens to her?" Monny said quickly.

"Aren't we attached to the kid? Well, I wouldn't worry about her; she is pretty handy with a sword..." Stated Hanako with a grin. Monny raised a brow.

"How handy?"

Hanako's grin only widened. "Handy enough for the Grand Line, but not the New World."

...

"Alright, all those trees look the same..." I sighed, it has been over an hour since I left and I am still stuck. I tried walking in one direction, but then remembered that that was humanly impossible since we always tend to walk in circles. They joy of educational television...

"_I think we got rid of him..." _Huh, a male voice?

"_I wouldn't be so sure, oh boy, he is going to kill us, and I knew this was a bad idea." _Said another voice in a hurry. Another voice snapped at the two first ones.

"_Be quiet you two, we are going to lay low here till he gets bored and we can set sail again."_

There were a lot of approvals indicating a large group of people.

_Great, now I'm stuck, better remain quiet... _I though while hiding behind a large tree, that's when I looked round it and noticed that I reached the shore, only it was by my calculations the other end of the island. _Well, isn't that fantastic?_

But, as luck wasn't on my side as usual a leaf managed to fall on top of my nose and make me sneeze, rather loudly might I add.

"_What was that?!"_

Great, now I'm done for, wait scratch that! I have a sword. Yeah well, too you it didn't mean a lot to me it meant 80% chance of survival.

I slowly stepped out, no point in hiding. One of the pirates as I soon noticed grinned.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, are you lost little girl?" And then they all proceeded to break into laughter. This situation reminded me of the bad streets I had so foolishly wondered to back when in college and got myself almost killed by a gang.

I remain silent, not really bother by the pirates mocking words, why should I? It's what he wanted, right?

The, I'm taking a wild guess here; captain came forward and stood in front of me with a grin. He was a lot taller than me; I hated being so short sometime.

"Oi, girl pay attention!" I huffed. "I don't think so." I mumbled as I pulled my sword out.

"You girl think you can fight me? Axel of the Panther Pirates? I'm worth 25 million!" I titled my head to the side.

"Is that so?" A wicked grin made its way across my face, a rush went through my body that I couldn't quite place. It seemed familiar. And I don't mean just the rush of a fight, but something, more…

...

"Well, this was easy..." I mumbled while glancing at the pirates, just knocked out, but still useless now, while the rest escaped on the ship. The captain was the worst off; I think he is going to bleed to death soon. _Well, isn't really my problem..._

Don't be so shocked, they were clearly amateurs. I sighed and was about to make my way back to find the ship when a voice stopped me in mid step.

"Quiet impressive."

I turned and was looking straight into the eyes of none other than Hawkeye Mihawk!


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed. So glad you guys like the story and my OC's :D

Anyway, I still need a beta so excused any mistakes you may find I will keep fixing the chapters if I find any so bear with me for a while...

If yopu want to see a picture of Edgar go to my deviant ART page; the user name is YukiNoKarasu; I'm also planing to draw a picture of Alesx in the near future as well...

Here you have a link:

TO not hold you up any longer here is the greatly awaited raction of Alex... Eh, let's see shall we?

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 6

Hawkeye Mihawk

It really wasn't hard to guess the name. Hanako was right; he certainly lived up to his name. Jet black hair, black beard and sideburns, a _really _strange, but kind of cool looking moustache, the coolest coat like jacket(or whatever the hell that was, I was never good at describing cloths) with the flower pattern, grey pants and of course not to forget, the yellow/gold eyes. I would dare to say very intimidating, but also, you know really cool looking dude.

Yet, only one thought was present in my mind.

_I'm going to die..._

It was a simple truth. I couldn't take him on. I was a sword fighter, but he was a sword _master. The _Greatest swordsman in the world, right? I'm not even going to pretend I have got a chance. Even running seemed pointless at the moment.

_Wait, did he say impressed?_

"Huh?" _Alright, real smooth Alex, real smooth._

The man before me just continued looking at me. Do you know how uncomfortable that made me feel? I was the small white rabbit and he was the hawk about to strike me death. _What did I ever do to deserve this? Dying in a strange world, that's probably a manga, I'm so going to hunt down my brother for this! I'm a good person. Eh, alright, not that good, but I am a decent one!_

"Who taught you the way of the sword?" _They way of the... Alright, this world is officially weird, eh, I could have guessed that by the pirates, but you know, this fraze, yeah, anyway..._

"My... eh, teacher?" He continued to observe me. He gave me a curious expression, and it was in that moment that I realized that he was still only human, yet, he was a human with great skill, one that could easily kill me none then less.

"I would like to see those abilities of yours myself." He gave me a wicked grin that made my blood freeze.

I just stared. _Say what?!_

...

"I think we should go and look for her." The blonde turned to the cook with a raised brow.

"What under 'she can take care of herself' didn't you understand? Besides, if she is weak she isn't for the Grand Line." And that was final for Hanako. Monny wanted to argue, say that they had been naive kids the first time as well, but something was stopping her.

She was kind of hopping that the kid was fine. She had her dubs about her, but something just told her that kid was going to get them to the New World. The place they promised to reach no matter what. A promise the old crew made to their captain. She was going to see it with her own eyes, the sea her captain used to speak about with great passion and her new captain was going to get her there. That was her hope, her new goal.

Hanako had a similar thought when she first met Alex. Sure, the kid terribly reminded her of her old goofy captain, even though in Hanako's eyes, those two could as well be polar opposites. She as well as the rest of the crew had promised their old captain just before she died that they would reach the New Wold one day. And she was finally going to keep her promise.

Despite of what Hanako said, she wasn't going to let the kid die on her here. That Ryuu guy she mentioned, Hanako hopped he could get her skills on a whole new level. Sure the Grand Line they could pass, but Hanako knew that it was better to take one step at a time then rush ahead. She knew that _very _well. Just as Hanako was about to stand up and go look for the kid the very same kid stepped out of the tree lines.

Hanako was the first to notice the cut on her right shoulder that could have only been done by a blade, thankfully Hanako's skilled eye could pick up that it wasn't too deep.

"What happened?"

...

I turned my gaze up at Hanako. "E, nothing much..." I choose to keep my little meeting with the Shichibukai for myself. Who knows how those two might react, well at least I know how Edgar would react.

Yes, Dracule Mihawk people! I still kind of can't believe myself what just went on. I was still in too much of a shock state.

Sure he beat me alright, but why didn't he kill me. I think he went easy on me. Scratch that, he _went _easy on me. That man with the hawk's eyes. Ugh, I wouldn't be surprised if I had nightmares from this meeting, that and pleasantly disturbing fantasies. What, the guy is hot? A girl can dream right? Especially when she is stuck in a strange world that she didn't understand.

He said I was interesting enough to keep round. He looked forward to our next meeting. He even wanted to know my name, just before he cut open my shoulder, but still...

I am over thinking this too much. I should just be glad I'm still alive. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do, forget this meeting ever happened and go on with my fucked up life.

...

"I wasn't going to ask this in front of the others, but who made that cut? And don't you dare lie, that cut could have only been done by a skilled swordsman and I know you are pretty skilled yourself, so..." She trailed of waiting for an answer.

I thought about it, you really can't hide anything form a doctor can you?

"Eh, let's say I had a run in with a pirate crew on the other side of the island." Hanako raised a brow. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that neither of those pirates did it." Damn, can she read mind or am I really that predictable. I have known her what, for 3 weeks? Well, I liked her already, but that was irrelevant now.

"No, it was, ... Dracule Mihawk." Hanako dropped the first aid kit she had been holding, staring at me as if I had grown two heads in the last five seconds. She was just about to tend to my cut when she asked the question, must have been a real shock.

...

Hanako, who was pacing in front of me at the moment stopped to look at me before resuming her pacing. My cut was tended to long ago, we set sail and now it was me and Hanako in my room having a _private _conversation.

"How... how did you survive? I mean, don't get me wrong you _are _strong, but not _that _strong..." I simply shrugged continuing to look at her. _Her pacing is making me dizzy..._

"I have no idea... I'm just as surprised as you..." She sighed and finally stopped her pacing. "Look kid, it's best if we keep this from Monny for now. I seriously dub she would take it as lightly as I have..." _Because yelling at me is taking it lightly... _

...

"We are slowly reaching the island..." Were the words that broke the boring atmosphere that had suddenly appeared on the ship.

With excitement Hanako and I looked out to see for ourselves and really, there in the distance one could make out an island.

_I hope that guy can help me..._

...

"I'm getting a bad vibe from this place..." I nodded at Hanako as I looked round.

How should I put it? This place was kind of... strange. To say the least. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but as Hanako had put it, this place did give of bad vibes, almost dangerous.

As we were coming near it one could say that it was strange. I could hear no birds, or any animal sounds for that matter like on the other island we had been at. And those mountains that could be made out in the distance were just plain creepy.

The only thing that could prove that there was some life on the island was the clear path that lead as I assumed it to the temple I saw at the foot of the mountain.

"Let's go..."

...

"Do we knock?" I just shrugged at the question. Honestly, I didn't know. The only thing I know is to ask for Ryuu. I didn't think knocking on the huge oak door would bring anything. Nobody would be able to hear it.

The door crept open suddenly shaking me out of my thoughts as Edgar who had been carried by Monny jumped out of her arms and on my shoulder. How he kept his balance I seriously didn't know.

The door opened completely revealing a young girl with pear white hair and light lavender eyes. _Strange colours..._Not only that but she was dressed in a snow white kimono. _Seriously now..._

"Follow me." Her voice, much like her face was oddly innocent. It made me feel rather uncomfortable. Her aura and posture had been a complete contradiction to her voice. Her look was blank as well as her movements were almost mechanical. Something was off about her.

We all looked at each other. I shrugged and nodded at the girl before entering, followed by my three other companions. Well one was on my shoulder, but still...

We followed her, climbing the huge marvel stair case that lead up to the top where one could make out a huge stone door that lead to the inside of the temple. Around the stair case and path that lead to it was a garden done in a Japanese stile. You know, sand and that shit...

As we followed the girl I noticed that the place, much like the island was oddly silent. As if there was nobody there, but I knew that wasn't the case. There had to be a reason for the silence...

"Please wait here..." I nodded as she went into the temple. We were left standing in front of the now closed door. As she entered she opened the huge door just a creek, but it was the easiness with which she opened it that bothered me. A small girl like her can't possibly posses the strength to open such a huge and heavy door by herself, even if only a little. Can she?

A little while later she returned and mentioned for us to follow her again.

The place was huge, just like the door indicated, but it really remained me on those temples I saw in those ninja movies where the main hero trained his entire life and that shit...

_Oh the irony..._

The walls were high as well as the ceiling. The place clearly had one level here but I guessed that behind the door in front of us was something more. Because, besides the walls on the sides, the door in front of us and the door behind us the place was completely empty.

The door in front of us suddenly opened revealing a small old man with a long white beard and a bald head. From what I could make out he also had small beady black eyes that were half closed and a small smile on his wrinkly face. A walking stick was held firmly in his right hand, keeping his slightly hunched form steady. He was dressed in a yelled and black robe like dress that ended bellow his feet.

He was a strange man to put it simply, but there was a kind of aura around him that made me feel instantly calm, like I just entered Zen or something. It bothered me.

From the corner of my eyes I could see that the lavender eyed girl slowly started walking towards the old man. As she reached him she bowed whispered something into his ear and then disappeared through the door the old man came from closing it behind her, leaving us alone with the old guy.

The rest of the crew and I had equally confused faces. _Now what?_

The old man slowly walked closer in front of us, still wearing that calm expression. He was strating to annoy me now.

"Are you Ryuu?"

The old man stopped just a couple of meters in front of us before answering my question or rather...

"Who I am doesn't matter, what matter is why you are here." I wanted to groan. Not that confusing shit please. I was bad enough with explanations from other people. Hidden massages? I was a complete and utter idiot with those.

"Ah, yeah, can you just answer the question, please?" I just added the 'please' to sound less like a stuck up brat, but the old man was testing my patience.

The old man merely smiled in return, though to me it looked more like the bear was smiling, uh well, never mind...

"Follow me and all you questions will be answered." And so I did, with the rest of my let's call them friends.

...

"In order to beat the enemy you have to understand the enemy, even become the enemy..."

I stared at the old man.

In the past week, that's how long I have been here, I haven't really gotten any answer for my questions, but at least I knew that the old man was in fact Ryuu.

"That's all good and stuff, but why in the world do I need a blindfold?" The only respond I received was a hit over the head by what I am guessing is his huge walking stick. Damn old man was strong.

I glared behind the blindfold before swinging my sword.

...

I had learned the reason for the silence. In the temple lived master Ryuu, a couple of other skilled masters and their students. They were thought to extreme discipline and silence here was truly gold. It made me feel irritated at one side, yet calm on the other. The people here were simple. They enjoyed the calmness and training. They had only one goal to archive. Become the best they can. It was a noble goal in my opinion. Each person trained in the field that he knew best. Be that working on the field I found located in the back of the temple or into training hall among swords, everybody was good at something according to master Ryuu.

The students came from different parts of the world; some grew up in the Grand Line, some in one of the Blues.

Right now it wasn't as silent as when we had arrived, you could actually hear people talking and laughing among each other. The reason for the silence when we arrived had been a special day. It occurred once a month. It was a memorial to one of the fallen masters of the island who had defended it dying in the process nearly 50 years ago.

It was their way of paying respect, so we followed it as well. Hanako had found that there was a old doctor here skilled in the art of operation so she decided to work under him for the time of my training, claiming she could use the extra knowledge even though she was _already a master at her field._

Monny found that there were a lot of interesting recopies one could learn from the people here so she made that her goal, that and material arts, but that is a whole other story.

I on the other hand was stuck with the as I learned _crazy _old man that spoke and worked in riddles irritating the shit out of me.

Let's hope I can survive those six months here.

...

"What's up kid, you have been kind of silent lately?"

Day 10 of my staying here. I honestly wasn't too thrilled, but the things I was starting to learn here were something that didn't even exist back home. Truly, I was secretly kind of glad I was here, but I sure as hell won't admit it!

"Nothing." I sighed. The night was so peaceful here. The stars were simply spectacular. I was sitting on the stair outside the temple watching the stars when Hanako came up behind me and sat casually next to me joining me.

"You know, I'm glad you aren't rushing ahead of yourself..." Mumbled the older woman in a kind of daze. I simply nodded turning my gaze to the garden in front of me.

"I honestly am not a person who waits, but something keeps nagging on the back of my mind. I have no reason to rush ahead... The fact that this whole thing wasn't completely my choice kind of helps with keeping me here..." Hanako nodded though I could tell she didn't completely understand my motives she decided to go along with them which I was secretly thankful for.

After a while she left leaving me alone with my thought and the night.

"You aren't a very social person are you?" I groan silently not bothering to turn round. I already knew who it was.

"And what's it to you, Tomo?" I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, nothing... Anyway I came to talk to you about more pressing matters..." The way his voice suddenly turned serious got me to turn and look at the silver haired male. Something was telling me I was in for bad news.


	7. Chapter 7

That's to everybody who reviewed! You guys will have to forgive me for not updating in a while, I was kind of busy, but hey I'm back. Hopefully I will manage another update later today. As for now here you go with the 7th chapter:

...

Discalmer: I do not own One Piece, however, OC's and plot are mine...

...

Chapter 7

The navigator! Grand Line, here we go again!

"So in conclusion, you won't be able to go home, even _if _your brother does succeed." I looked silently at the ground thinking over his words.

"I knew they were trouble... They _will _pay, nobody messes with my family." I muttered darkly still looking at the ground.

Tomo was giving me a calm look. He clearly didn't want to anger me anymore then I already was, which, was a smart move on his side. Still, I was far from relaxing.

How could they?! My brother was a naive fool and they just had to use that, for their entertainment? How sick is that?

"_A mission doomed to fail..." _It's as Tomo said, something that can't be helped, but still many think it's possible...

"I need to find him..." Tomo shook his head.

"Even if you do, I can't send you back and they probably have him watched. I can't help you there. And, I'm pretty sure they won't let you anywhere near him, as they said, they don't want you to stop him..."

I nodded remembering their words. _How fucking low is that?!_

"Thank you Tomo, this was really helpful." He nodded with a small smile visible on his pale face.

"Anytime. So, on a brighter note, how's training?" My face probably said it all as he started laughing almost immediately. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What the hell were you thinking anyway?! That Ryuu guy sure is weird." He chuckled.

"Always was, master Ryuu just is like that, you will grow to like him trust me." I nodded before thinking about something.  
"So you were Ryuu's student as well?" He shook his head.

"No you see, I'm a devil fruit user, the devil fruit I ate eliminates my aging process. Let's just put it like this, I have been round for a while." I nodded.

"That's cool, I suppose..." He raised a brow at my lack of a reaction.

"Aren't you at least a bit curious as to what fruit it is or anything?" He shrugged.

"Eternal life right?" He nodded. "Well, honestly, I don't want to live more then I have too. Such things just don't interest me. They also come with rules and shit. I don't like that..." He chuckled.

"You're really odd." I smiled. "Why, thank you!" He just shook his head but I could see the smile on his face.

"So, I can't tell my crew mates about you?" He gave me a confused expression.

"Why not?" I glared.

"You always appear when nobody else is round; I figured you were supposed to be a secret or something." I stated angrily, but he just smiled.

"Like a secret lover?" He said with a smirk. I glared before hitting him over the head.

"What was that for?" He asked while holding the back of his head where I hit him. I chuckled darkly.

"Don't mess with me buddy. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is how do you always appear and disappear, part of the fruit power?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's part of the devil fruit power." I nodded.

"So..." He looked at me sideway. "Are you staying?" He shook his head. "As much as I would love to, I have other thing to attend to." I nodded while looking down. "I see..."

"If I hear anything about your brother I will let you know." I nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime..."

...

14 days. Exactly two weeks now I have been on this island trying to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do now.

I couldn't go back home. The only thing that bothered me about that was my mother, though Tomo said he would figure something out about that. I didn't know exactly how he was going to calm her down since she is kind of in another world and as if she would listen to him anyway...

Honestly, I stopped believing this was a dream right after my little meeting with Mihawk.

It was only because he cut me that it got to me. You can't get hurt in a dream, right? So in conclusion I was stuck here, possibly permanently. My little brother was oblivious to the whole thing and could possibly be in danger.

And then there was that swordsman, Mihawk. A rather _unforgettable _meeting really. Since my shoulder was still sore from the cut he gave it. But, in all honesty I did look forward to our next meeting, if there was going to be one that is...

Anyhow, I found myself drawing the people I met here, especially a certain Hawk...

_Great... _I thought while looking over the drawing. _I am starting to idolize his exterior... I just hope this world doesn't get to my head, I still want out of here, but... I just can't pass up the offer of this great adventure..._

...

"HANAKO!"

I groaned. _Not so early in the damn morning._

Hanako and Monny seem to love to take up every chance they can to start an argument about anything really. It could be trivial or sometimes (and that's really rare) about something of actual matter.

Right now however, their little argument was simply about Hanako sneaking up on Monny and making her drop something, I didn't pay enough attention to see what it was though, but knowing Monny it was probably food.

"Monny-san and Hanako-san sure do fight a lot." I nodded my head turning to the white haired girl that lead us into the temple. I now knew her as Yuki. She was a pretty thing to say the least, but really quiet and to serious for my taste. Then there was her friend I also had the pleasure of meeting. Her name was Midori. And interesting girl, very, how should I put it, blunt or rather honest.

"Anybody know why those two are fighting?" I chuckled quietly as I looked at the girl in front of me. Midori sure was sight to behold. She had medium length brown hair with green streaks in it and matching brown eyes to go. She was bright cheerful and the complete opposite of her quiet friend, Yuki.

"I lost interest in their fights a while ago..." I trailed of while glancing at the fighting pair.

Midori nodded with a smile. "So senpai?" I closed my eyes trying to guess what she wanted now.

After I have spent nearly a month her I certainly felt at home. The people were nice enough, master Ryuu was still weird and well, Hanako and Monny made things a lot easier just by being themselves.

The first time I met Midori was interesting, to say the least. I honestly was a bit shocked by her blunt attitude. Not necessarily rude, but certainly honest. She randomly started calling me _senpai _which I think is a Japanese honorific for a mentor of sort. Why she saw me as one really beats me. Anyhow, I certainly learned one thing, Midori was accident prone and got into trouble a lot, which was pretty hard on a peaceful island like this. I can't imagine what disaster she might attract out on the open sea.

"Yes..." I muttered in response opening one of my eyes. She grinned at me her arms crossed behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heals.

"What's this?" My eyes widened slightly as I saw the notebook she was holding. I used it as a kind of stress reveal.

When I was a kid I would get into a lot of fight and argument so my mom said I should do something to calm down. Strangely enough drawing anything just did that to me. Sure, I wasn't fantastic at it, but after year of drawing I did get better.

I snatched the book from her hands pulling it to protectively my chest. Midori just grinned at me awaiting an answer. _Like hell I will tell her, some of those are embarrassing. Curse you Mihawk!_

"Midori..." I drew her name out in a slow, almost deadly voice. She simply blinked at me innocently

I wanted to sigh but I knew I wasn't going to get rid of her easily. She was not only very blunt but also very persistent. I was amazed as to how this girl got here; she contrasted with most the people here. She was cheerful and blunt while the rest very calm and spoke in riddles.

"Yes, senpai?" And there she goes again with the senpai, seriously what's up with that?

"I would _appreciate _it if you didn't go through my stuff again." She rubbed the beck of her head nervously.

"Sorry senpai..." She mumbled with an apologetic smile on her once cheerful face. I sighed and just shook my head as I saw that Hanako and Monny were indeed still fighting.

...

"Edgar, what are you doing here alone?" I asked the small cat upon finding him in the huge library. Can you believe this place has one?

He turned his head up from the book he was reading before answering me. "Well, since I can't be useful in combact I figured I would learn as much as I can about the Grand Line. I even found some books about the New World here."

I smiled a bit. _Great at making me feel guilty guys..._

Everybody was so determent to get better so we can make it through the Grand Line and to the New World that I decided to give my best as well. Besides Tomo said I had a lot of time on my hands, right? Might as well have this one adventure I always kind of dreamed about.

You know, it's a childhood dream. Every girl wanted to be a princess or get married, that kind of stuff, but I... I wanted to have a real adventure, so I guess this is kind of my only chance. Life back home was so ordinary and boring, but the world here, well, I can't say it's better than _the real world, _but it certainly gives me a better opportunity to fulfil my _dream._

"I see... Well, that's actually really useful since I'm really bad at remembering thing you can be like some sort of consular for me?" Edgar nodded and I swear I could see a small smile on the miserable cat's face.

...

"Now it's time to learn about Haki..."

Time skip

5 months later

"Alright guys, we are off once more."

The crew smiled, well at least we had one more asset now...

"Wait for me!"

Hanako looked at the running figure in annoyance. "Do we have to take her with us?" I chuckled. Hanako only disliked it because Midori got hurt a lot and she was the ship doctor.

"Oh come on Hanako, cheer up a bit, she isn't that bad. Plus, that devil fruit ability of hers rocks." Hanako just shook her head, but the grin she had on her face didn't go unnoticed.

"If only she could control it..." Mumbled the doc before turning and leaving to go inside.

"That's an interesting Jolly Rodger... Why a crow?" I looked at Edgar with a grin. The Jolly Roger had been my creation. A simple skeleton head with black crow wings sporting behind it. _The crow pirates. _At least that's what Hanako said after she saw the Jolly Rodger.

"I simply like them... I don't know why, it's just, there is something about those birds..." He nodded before curling up on top of a barrel to probably take a nap.

Honestly after all this training I had I did feel different. In a way I felt more mature. On the other hand I was scared, apparently I held an advantage towards the pirates that were here on the Grand Line with my knowledge about Haki, and however, I had a bad feeling about this.

But the thing I was most worried about was certainly my little brother. Did he know about Haki, could he use it? I asked myself a lot of questions, but my best guess was to wait and get stronger. I needed to inform myself in order to find him and help him, which I'm sure he is going to need.

"Alright, I'm on board Captain!" I sighed at my new navigator. Midori sure was something, when I first found out the girl could navigate I didn't quite believe it, but it sure did seem possible especially after I saw the maps she had draw of her birth place, the south blue.

The devil fruit the girl ate could also come in handy, I just had to make sure she didn't fall over deck and drown...

The Kaze Kaze no mi, or simply the wind wind fruit. Apparently a logia type.

I remember when Edgar explained it to me.

"_Logias are very dangerous."" I titled my head. "How so?"_

"_Well, logia can turn their body into an element and thus are not possible to cut or be hurt except if you used haki, then you can cut them."_

_I nodded. "Got it."_

So haki was the whole deal, no problem. I remember Ryuu being quiet confused when I got it so quickly. _Yeah, it only took me about 5 months, sure I'm so quick! _I still remember his reaction when he taught me the observation one.

"_All you do is close your eyes and concentrate on your surrounding. You have to be able to predict your opponent's movements." I shrugged not really listening._

"_Yeah, old man, I have kind of been doing that for as long as i swords fight." His expression did give away surprise, but I could still sense some._

"_How so? Has anybody taught you this form of haki?" I shook my head._

"_Well no... But you cloud say I always had a talent for such things. What I can't say about my memory..." I trailed off with a small smile._

_Ryuu nodded, his long beard hitting the ground slightly as he did. "I see... well it looks like we can concentrate on the other one then..." I gave him a curious expression._

"_Other one?"_

And I still wasn't done, but we had to leave early so I still have to practice every chance I get.

Anyway, I was really glad I wasn't supposed to navigate anymore. Midori had the Log Pose now and I couldn't be more thankful. Though it bothered me that the girl was only 19 (it was simply to dangerous), but Ryuu assured me that it was fine to take her with me. _Let's hope he was right..._

...

"Alright, back at this island once more. How long for the Log pose to set?"

It was Monny who answered clearly she remembered from last time.

"It should take about 2 days..." I nodded before jumping down from the ship. Ryuu's training did have its advantages. Edgar jumped right after me and into my arms. I looked at him in question.

"I figured you could use company, besides, Midori said she would stay with the ship..." I smiled slightly before turning back towards the village.

"That's good, I'm gonna look round then!" I called over my shoulder before disappearing into the village together with Edgar.

"So Edgar, were do you wanna go?"

...

"That sure was an eventful day. What do you think Edgar?" We were just coming back from the forest located behind the village I figured that since it seemed peaceful I could use my time here to train a bit more. As the saying goes Training makes the master... or something along these lines...

We however, reached the wrong end of the shore due to my bad calculations on which way is the right one back.

Edgar shrugged slightly before his ears perked up. "Can you hear that?" I shook my head, but then a presence like ice came rolling down my back.

"No, but I can sense it. What do you think it is?" Edgar tensed and I can't say I was any more relaxed. The presence kind of reminded me of Mihawk only it had much more dangerous intents behind it.

"I don't have a good feeling about this..." I mumbled lowly as I felt the presence suddenly get closer.

"Fufufufuf, what do we have here?" _Damn..._


	8. Chapter 8

That's to everybody who reviewed! You guys will have to forgive me for not updating in a while, I was kind of busy with school and yeah...but hey I'm back!

I will try to update more regulary now, but I'm warning you I have finals next week so there _probably _ won't be another update until next weekend. I may or may not updat eagain tommorow and that only beacuse I didn't update in like two weeks... So sorry about that (but still glad you guys like the story). Anyway, I would like you guys to tell me if I managed to capture Diflamingo. How did I do? Was I good? Was he too OOC? Let me know! Also vote for your favourite carater! Who would you like to see up next? Maybe they will come into the story sooner? Who knows, oh right I do! :P :D

As for now here you go with the 8th chapter:

...

Discalmer: I do not own One Piece, however, OC's and plot are mine...

Chapter 8

Another Shichibukai? Oh, joy!

"Who's there?!" Edgar's ears went down as he got even closer into me.

I turned round to find a _really _tall man. No, seriously he was like 3 meters tall, at least. He had blond hair, cut short, purple shaded glasses and the probably most interesting _outfit _I had ever laid my eyes upon. It looked like a catwalk gone wrong, terribly wrong...

That pink coat reminded me of...

"That's Doflamingo." Whispered Edgar. _Eh, Doflamingo? That come's familiar. Now who was he again?_

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu, well, if it isn't a little girl and her ... cat." I glared at the man as Edgar was looking at him from under his bangs. _Now that I think about it, what colour are Edgar's eyes anyway? Eh, concentrate, you can think about this later..._

Getting back in trap I look at blonde haired giant before asking my question.

"Who the hell are you?!" Edgar sweat dropped which I would have found adorable if it wasn't for his depressing aura.

"I already told you that..." He mumbled while his ears went flat against his head. The blonde giant, however just chuckled.

"Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu. Why, my name is Doflamingo. And who might you be?" I glanced back at Edgar before turning my eyes back to the _Flamingo. _Yup, that's what I'm gonna call him now, _Flamingo._

"Eh, my name is Alex?" Why did that sound more like a question? Anyway, my name seemed to be really interesting because the blonde grinned boldly.

"So, that's you? I expected something... _more... _Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu..." I glared. _What does he mean by that? Has he heard of me? But, how?_

"Huh...?" I didn't dwell on it for too long as I reached for my sword, but then my whole body just froze. It was as if I was paralyzed and couldn't control my movement anymore. Somehow, however i could still move my head. I turned my gaze to the blonde jerk in front of me to find his hand stretched in front of him, his fingers bended in a weird fashion.

_What the...?! _

"It's his ability!" I turned my attention to Edgar who was on the floor next to me. "He can manipulate people's bodies to do what he wants them to..." He explained. I simply nodded while turning my gaze to an amused Flamingo.

"You have an interesting choice of friends my dear." I resumed glaring at him.

"What's it to you?!" He just started his annoying chuckled, while striking a pose before speaking, well, at least I could move again...

Then he went on about a speech about something... eh, I honestly wasn't paying attention, I usually zone out on thing like this, so instead of focusing on him I turned my attention to my little furry companion.

"Oi, Edgar, who is Doflamingo anyway?" Edgar sighed while dropping his head.

"I can't believe you already forgot... Doflamingo is one of the seven royal Shichibukai, he is pretty dangerous. His former bounty is 340,000,000.I also found out that his Epithet is..." But he was cut off by an angry bird...

"Oi, stop ignoring me! I'm starting to get jealous. Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu..." And though what he said was supposed to sound at least a bit angry, it came out just plain mocking and amused out of his mouth. And all the while he kept that annoying smile on his face. It was driving me crazy...

I glared again. Seriously this guy is annoying as hell and this comes from the person who has to put up with Hanako's and Monny's arguments.

I got up and pulled out my sword, ready to attack, he however just casually laughed.

"Now, now, let's not point those dangerous things at me. Somebody could get hurt." Seriously, can this guy be any more annoying? His smug attitude was getting to me and not only was he underestimating me, he was also mocking me.

But, I would be a fool if I thought I could defeat him. So instead of going after him I re-sheathed my sword and after that crossed my arms over my chest while raising a brow.

"Eh, if you don't mind me asking, but why exactly are we having this conversation again?" The big bird just chuckled before stopping and resuming that smug smile.

"Why, are you bored already by any chance? I could make it a bit more _interesting _if you would like? Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu..." I glared at the _suggestiveness _in his voice. Frikin pervert and what does he want anyway?!

"I don't have time for this..." I mumbled while turning my back to him. BIG MISTAKE!

...

On the other side of the island Hanako was having a battle of her own. A battle with her nakamas...

The blonde groaned as she saw the stupid kid walk near the edge of the ship while humming a stupid little melody. Sure, that may not seem annoying to you, but to Hanako that was equalling with irritating her directly. Why did her captain even take her with them? Hanako really couldn't see it, besides the fact that she was the only navigator on the whole island they had been at there was nothing special about the girl. Well, besides the devil fruit power. Hanako tried to reason with her captain, but the brunet wouldn't even hear about it. She clearly did realize how dangerous such a power was, not to mention troublesome.

The blonde kept glaring, but was soon broken out of it by the purple haired cook.

"You know if you keep glaring like that you're face is gonna get stuck like that... Not that it would make a big difference." The woman finished with a grin as Hanako's face grew red in anger, before getting up and chasing the woman across the ship.

"Monny!"

...

_Alright, I'm in huge trouble now..._

Currently I was in a really _stupid _situation...

Doflamingo managed to freeze me up again, yeah, that's what I'm calling it _freeze_, and was getting to close to me for comfort. And just as he was about to get _too _close I sensed something moving to our right, before a blast was sent our way. Doflamingo lost concentration and let go of his hold on me so we both could quickly dodge. I looked at the source of the attack only to find a very familiar person coming our way.

"Doflamingo." He somewhat greeted the odd looking blonde man before turning to me looking somewhat confused, though you really had to look close to see it. I sheepishly smiled before turning to glare at the huge bird.

"Oi, teme, what do you think you were doing?!" Sure, I could lose my life right now with those two dangerous Shichibukai standing so close, but hey! I'm an idiot, so, you know, bear with me.

Doflamingo merely laughed, that strange sound still annoying to my ears before turning to Mihawk.

"Well, well. The last man I expected to show up. Mihawk, what are you doing here?" The hawk eyed man merely glanced at him before resuming to look at me before speaking, though it was meant for Doflamingo.

"My eyes caught a rather interesting scene so I came to investigate. It doesn't really suit a man like yourself to be messing round with rookies." I didn't know whether to be insulted or lucky he was saving me as.

"You're no fun, Mihawk. Besides, she is more than just a _rookie... _Fuffuffuffuffuffu..."I silently listened still wondering what Doflamingo meant. He recognised my name and he knows something, but how? Mihawk however didn't seem fazed by the statement.

I let out a breath before speaking.

"Well, if that's all I would kind of like to return to my crew..." I mumbled though I felt like they were ignoring me. Honestly, this whole situation was ridiculous.

Doflamingo was the first to speak.  
"Well, it looks like we were interrupted this time, but we will meet again Alex-chan, trust me. Fuffuffuffuffuffu..." He chuckled before leaving walking right past Mihawk like he was challenging him. Though he seemed amused as usual. I had a bad feeling he was going to use this meeting against Mihawk. He did help a _rookie_, and he_ is _a Shichibukai, which both don't really fit together unless i'0m working for him. And yes, I can think that far thank you very much. How do you think I finished college?

Once he was out of sight I turned silently to Mihawk wondering what he wanted. He merely continued to observe me neither of us talking. I suddenly remembered Edgar, in the middle with my little _fight _with Doflamingo I sent the little guy of to get the crew. I figure that at least Hanako and Monny could help, but now it seemed kind of useless. I just hope nothing happened to him.

"You shouldn't make people like Doflamingo your enemies." It was a simple and rational statement, yet it got me really irritate. He was saying that as if he was talking to a little kid and I wasn't having that. Sure I was a bit lazy when it came to thinking, but come on! I'm not stupid, no way! I refuse to believe that. If I had been stupid I would have been death by now. So there!

"Huh, as if I need you to tell me that. I'm not stupid, and it was the stupid bird that started the whole thing. Can't blame me for being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Mihawk resumed looking at me which I just found plain odd. On the other hand I'm in a manga so...

"How about we test if your skills have improved in the last 6 months." I stared at him. So he remembered when it was. That's ... good for him. I really don't know whether I should be flattered or worried.

Anyhow, I drew my sword as he drew his, I suppose I should feel _honoured _he was using the Black Blade since; if I remember correctly he used the pocket knife/necklace against Zorro.

"Let's go..."

...

"Eddy you're back! Wait... where is captain?" Hanako narrowed her eyes while looking at the out of breath small brow cat.

"Eddy?" He managed to catch his breath before speaking, the rest of the crew were standing in front of him listening.

"Alex and I were just walking back when this guy stopped us. It was Doflamingo! I left when they started to battle! Please come!" The little guy stated in panic, though it came out more like it was already too late. Curse Edgar's depressing tone.

Hanako's eyes widened slightly, she knew Doflamingo _very _well. And she grew worried. Don't get me wrong, she knew her captain was strong, but certainly still not strong enough to take on a Shichibukai.

Monny was worried as well, though it didn't show much on the outside like it did with Hanako. She knew her captain would be able to defend herself until they got there. Though, one question remained what to do when they got there? Hanako and she couldn't take on Doflamingo, only their old captain was able to put that pink bird in his rightful place. And those were times when Monny really missed her old captain, but now was not the time to think about her, now was the time to go and help Alex.

Midori on the other hand was just plain confused. She did know who Doflamingo was, but different from the other two she didn't know what he was capable of. Though she would come and assist her captain either way.

"Let's go!"

...

"You know, we _really _have to stop meeting like this..." I mumbled as I dogged yet another blow. Mihawk merely raised a brow before continuing to attack me with me dodging every blow.

"What do you mean?" I chuckled as I moved out the way of the huge Black Blade.

"Well, let me think, the only two times we have met was me almost getting killed, though the first time not so much..." I trailed of as I finally managed to land an attack, though he dogged it. _No fun..._

"I see... Would you like to meet in other circumstances?" And I could help but smile. Even though it wasn't anything suggestive it was I believe the start of a somewhat _friendship. _As much as you can be friends with a Shichibukai...

...

"Oi, Hurry up!" Hanako yelled over her shoulder. The other two huffed but complied. There really was no time to waste complaining about Hanako being a crude b*tch, bossing everybody round (like she usually is).

The other two were fast, but Hanako was faster, even with that huge double axe slung over her shoulder.

They were running at a fast pace. A _very _fast pace, considering all of them underwent training (and I'm not even counting those last 6 months).

"Oi, wait up!" Yes, Midori was indeed falling behind the two older woman and that fast. Not that she wasn't fast (believe me when I say you wouldn't be able to keep up with her) but the other two were just faster (Edgar being carried by Hanako as he was giving the instructions on where to go).

So Midori had only one option, her devil fruit power.

She stopped and concentrated. Then her arms slowly turned into wind. So far so good, now if she only could...

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Midori opened her eyes which she had closed in concentration to find her two (well three if we are co8unting poor Edgar) looking like they have been through a hurricane.

And that's when she realized she might have concentrated a little too much.

"Opps, sorry!" She yelled back while rubbing the back of her head her face turning a light shade of pink. So much for speed boost.

...

"I think we should finish this some other time..." I mumbled as I sensed my crew approaching. Mihawk merely nodded before re-sheathing his own sword as I re-sheathed mine.

"Until the next meeting then." He merely said before leaving my vision of sight. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding once he was completely gone behind the reef.

"Captain!" I groaned silently as i waited for them to reach me.

"Hey guys..." I mumbled while waving awkwardly.

Hanako looked round her axe in front of her ready to attack before lowering it and raising a brow.

"Uh, where's Doflamingo." I chuckled nervously not really wanting to answer that.  
"Oh well, you see, he, uh, left..." Hanako raised a brow as Monny simply sighed before picking up Edgar whom was slung onto the floor by Hanako in her previous hurry (thankfully being able to catch himself, being a cat and all).

"He just left?" Hanako repeated slowly looking anything but convinced. I merely nodded while giving her a 'I will tell you later' look.

She nodded before turning back to the rest. "Well, looks like we run up here for nothing." I looked down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Monny shook her head with a smile.

"It's fine, you _were _in danger after all. But I still can't understand why he just left. Did he harm you?" I shook my head.

"Well, he was more like playing around. I don't think he actually wanted to harm me. And for some reason he knows who I am. Or rather, he has heard of me. But I don't see how, since I don't even have a bounty set on my head yet..."

I trailed of while looking at the crew, they all shrugged (except Edgar who just looked tired) and then we made our way back to the ship.

"Uh, guys, if you are all here, who's with the ship?" I questioned as they stopped, grew pale and the proceeded to race back to the ship in panic.

I sweat dropped, shook my head and silently followed (walking of course).

...

Somewhere on the Grandline

A huge man with blonde hair and purple shades covering his eyes was sitting in his lounge chair in a spacious office. His legs propped up on the desk in front of him. He was silently grinning to himself before mumbling quietly to himself as he was the only one in the room.

"Well, well, Alex-chan, eh? Tomo sure knows how to pick them. I may, however snatch this one up for myself. Fuffuffuffuffuffu..."

...

2 days later

"Captain, we are leaving." Said Hanako shortly before climbing up to the crown nest. I nodded before heading to the front of the ship.

"Alright, Midori what does the Log Pose say?"

The brow/green haired girl grinned before look at the Pose on her right wrist.

"We are heading north-east." I nodded before smiling slightly. _Well, the first stage is done. And I'm still alive so I suppose everything should go... well... On the other hand, this __**is **__the Granline, you never know what you can expect and this was only the first island. Who knows what else we are gonna have to encounter..._

...

Somewhere in the New World

A man with silver hair and matching silver eyes was staring into the sea while standing ashore of a well known island (or at least to him it was).

"What do you think Ryuu?" The old man beside him smiled slightly (though as Alex said, the only thing you could really see was the beard moving).

"Ah, quiet a potential my dear friend. I believe that she could make it far, but her ambition doesn't lie in the treasure. She is only after adventure. There I see a bright future for this one, but in order to archive it she is going to face a lot of enemies, but also gain a lot of friends." Tomo grinned down at his old friend.

"Yeah, I was thinking something along these lines. It's too bad she wasn't born here. But maybe she can help this world. In more the just archiving her goal." The old man gave him a sideway glance.

"I know what you mean, but we mustn't pressure her. The decision must be her own." The silver haired male nodded.

"I know..."

...

Near Flower Island (the island our protagonist's just left)

"Captain, the group of pirate's just left the island." Said the marine officer to his captain in question.

The man nodded with a grin.

"Let's put those pirates in their proper place men!" He called as the marines knew very well what to do.

...

"I'm bored." I wined childishly as I looked at the blue ocean ahead of us. _So Much... Water..._

That's when I sensed something coming.

"Marine ship behind us!" Called Hanako, though she sounded anything but worried.

I merely nodded before getting to the rear of the ship to look at the new arrival.

"Mind if I go ahead?" I asked before I saw Monny nod. "Nah, go ahead cap'n."

I nodded with a mischievous grin before getting my sword ready.

"_Pirate's surrender or we are going to have to kill you!"_

Called the marine's from the ship. I rolled my eyes. Sure, I may be new to this whole thing, but from what I heard marines are anything, but good. Sure they protect the law, but that law sucks so, bad for them.

"And what if we don't!" I called back as they got dangerously close. The marine that I assumed was in charge looked at me a bit flustered.

"A woman?!" He wondered out loud. I glared.

"Great, now she's mad..." Mumbled Hanako sarcastically from my side. _When did she get down?_

"You really shouldn't have said that." Scolded Monny with her arms crossed over her chest while shaking her head. Midori Just stood to the side looking confused as ever, but I knew what they were doing and it made the whole thing a lot more fun.

The officer regained his compose. "We will see about that! Men!" I grinned. _It's on!_

...

"Oh come on! We should have killed them! Wined the blond as I shook my head.

"What would the point of that be? They weren't even dangerous..." Hanako huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are no fun..." _She is just like a little kid..._

"Oi, Midori, you alright?" She nodded. "Yeah."

"How many did you take down cap'n?" I did the head count. "About 50... You guys?"

Monny grinned. "30, with my frying pan!" She exclaimed and I couldn't help but grin."

Hanako grinned as well. "I took down 40." She said kind of rubbing it in Monny's face. I sighed as the two started to argue about who did better.

"Well I did it with a frying pan. I would like to see you without that axe!" And that's how it started. Their never-ending bickering.

...

Meanwhile on the Grandline

"I want to speak with HQ!" Said the enraged marine captain.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! So I finally managed to write the next chapter! Well, this one took me a bit longer, I still hope you enjoy. Seriously tell me what you think, we are all in for a BIG twist. The voting is still going on! Vote for your favourite character to appear sooner. So far the only vote I have is Shanks (which I can't wait to write about!). Constructive critic is alway welcome!

Anyway enjoy!

...

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 9

Suddenly notorious!

I hate how Hanako isn't the forgetful type of person...

"So, how did you escape Doflamingo? And don't you dare lie!" I sighed and looked at her from under my bangs.

"Well, I was in a really tight situation. He literally had me where he wanted, but then another Shichibukai appeared." Hanako titled her head.

"I will take a wild guess and say Mihawk. Am I correct?" I nodded which caused her to smirk.

"Aw, maybe he has a crush on you?" I glared.

"Don't be ridiculous. Anyway, Doflamingo pretty much backed away after that, but not before indicating that we were going to be meeting again." The blonde doctor narrowed her eyes.

"That's not good..." I nodded.

"Yes, but what's worse is that he somehow has heard of me. I have no idea how though..."

"Hmmm..." Hanako put a finger under her chin in thought. "Maybe from somebody you know?"

I shrugged. "Could be..." _But there isn't a lot of people I know here... Is there?_

...

Somewhere in the New World

"I fixed it?!" Sang an old man out in glee as he jumped excitedly form his seat. Tomo and Yuu looked at each other in worry. Hopefully he hasn't done anything to stupid this time. The last time he _fixed _anything he re-arranged all the islands in the New world so Yuu and Tomo had to go and fix them back into order. Seriously, how that man became head of this organisation was beyond them. Though this organization was secret and the only one allowed to leave for other thing then busyness was Tomo, and that only because of his old reputation, but more about that later.

Let me explain. Tomo and his sister Yuu are working together in an oraganizatio0n which specializes in the protection of the world they live in. They try to protect the original history from any intruders or they fix paradoxes made by them (the intruders). But they also try to help this world by creating and then fixing paradoxes themselves. Though to that we will come later.

Anyway, back to what's going on!

"Eh, Masahiro-sama, what exactly did you fix?" Asked Yuu with most carefully. The old man still excited about his accomplishment paid no mind to the girl's tone of voice, but instead answered, in the same excited manner.

"I fixed the paradox!" Tomo raised a brow. "What paradox?" The old man gave him a proud look.

"You know, the one you were working on! But, you don't have to worry; old man Masahiro solved it for you!" Tomo paled at the words. _Oh dear lord, what has he done now?!_

...

HQ

"_And then they just left! I demeaned somebody to take them down! They are mocking the government!"_

That's what the defeated captain kept repeating over the Den Den Mushi.

The rear admiral sighed. "Might as well send Captain Felix on this one..."

...

"How much longer?" Alright, maybe I was behaving like a little kid, asking for the thousand's time, but hey, you would too if you were stuck out in the open see having to stay inside because of the rain.

Hanako sighed before sifting in her chair, still reading that huge medical book. I groaned as my head fell against the table in front of me. We were all (excluding Monny, she was handling the ship) currently sitting in the kitchen. Seriously, did I mention it was boring?

"Why doesn't anything interesting ever happen?" Hanako scolded.

"Oh be quiet. Weren't does marines enough for you? Anyhow, enjoy the peace as long as it last's, because we may just come across something a lot more dangerous on the next island or even on the open sea." I sighed, I knew she was right, but I was still bored.

"But, I'm bored!" Hanako groaned, but didn't make any movements.

"Then go and find something to do! Stop bothering me, go and bother Monny!" I sighed.

"But I don't know anything about handling this ship... Oh well, might as well learn something..." I mumbled while getting up and walking outside, but not before pulling my hood over my head.

Once I got outside I was greeted by a strong gush of wind and heavy rain, getting me all wet. _Well, no point in getting back inside now..._

"Oi, Midori, you need some help?!" She looked behind her to see me and smiled.

"Sure thing captain!"

...

Somewhere in the New World

"No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening..." Tomo mumbled while pacing the office. Yuu gave him a small smile while old man Masahiro groaned behind his desk while felling for the bump that was forming on the back of his head from where Tomo had previously hit him.

Seriously tough, even though Masahiro was the leading person it was usually Tomo and/or Yuu who got to fix thing (and the thing Masahiro already _fixed_). But, there _is _a reason for Masahiro being on top of this organization...

"Tomo calm don't and lets think about this rationally." Mumbled Yuu while putting hand on his shoulder.

Tomo tensed. "You don't get it Yuu! This could mess everything up! Or it could help us, but we aren't sure and that's the problem!" Yuu sighed.

"Well, think about it. Can it mess anything up right now?" Tomo shook his head still not looking convinced. Yuu smiled.

"Well, then there really isn't a point in fret about it, now is there?"

Tomo put a finger under his chin. "Well, I can see your point, but still... How am I supposed to explain this to _her."_

...

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Alright, the storm finally passed..." Mumbled Monny while drying her short purple hair with a towel. I nodded while doing the same with my long light brown hair.

"When are we reaching the next island?" I shrugged.

"You ought to ask Midori that one." I said before getting up from my sitting passion on the deck and stretching.

"Ugh, I'm going to take a shower. See you later..." I mumbled before going below deck."

...

It was round night time, I was sitting on the deck, peacefully leaning my head against the mast. The night was calm and the wind was reduced to a gently breeze. Everything was strangely calming. Me with my eyes closed, Edgar peacefully lying on my lap, his breathing reduced so you could tell that he was asleep. Yes, everything had been calm, until Tomo decided to make his entrance, knocking poor Edgar right out of his sleep.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Grumbled Tomo after I hit him over the head for waking up Edgar.

"You know were well why! Now, what do you want this late anyway?" Tomo sighed before sitting down in front og the mast kind of inviting me to retake my old seat. I sighed, but nodded anyway.

"Captain, who is he?" Edgar asked quietly as he eyes (or at least that's what I though, I really can't see how he can see with those bangs over his eyes) looked over Tomo carefully.

"He's a friend Edgar, nothing to worry about." I said with a smile to reassure the small brown cat who hesitantly nodded before retaking his passion in my lap.

"As for you..." I mumbled, my voice going sharp. "Why are you here?"

Tomo sighed while running a hand through his short silver hair. Again, it seemed almost alight in the low light the moon provided as well as his eyes, those liquid silver orbs that made you aware that he was indeed no ordinary man.

"Well, you see... You remember how I told you that you being here kind of creates a paradox, right?" I nodded, not really seeing where this was going, but I could tell Edgar was even more confused though he kept his mouth shut, knowing I would explain everything later on. Tomo gave me a nod back carefully as if measuring my reaction.

"Well, all paradoxes created have to be fixed and in your case it's not only you who creates this paradox, it's also your brother..."

I sighed, but nodded. Though I still couldn't see where this was heading.

"Somebody took care of the paradox you being here created." I raised a brow. "How exactly was that take care of?" I mumbled while giving him a careful look. He smiled almost apologetically before sighing.

...

"What do you mean I'm part of this world now?!" I was utterly furious. _Does this mean I can't ever go home?!_

"Well, for now you and your brother are part of it yes, and yes it does mean your _chances _of return have been _reduced, _but it's still isn't impossible. Just give me time and I will figure something else out..." He trailed of looking at me, measuring my reaction.

Honestly, I had no idea how to fell right know. One of the things in my mind now was why the hell neither Hanako nor Monny have been awakened by my yelling. _Lazy asses..._

"You have been saying that for quite a while now..." I said carefully. He looked down, but said nothing. I sighed and got up, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up his eyes meting mine.

"It's alright, I guess in a way I'm happy on the other hand I'm kind of scared of the future. But, what's done is done. I can't really say that I was all for staying here, but since I'm already stuck might as well stay, but that means you own me one or two..." I trailed off with a sly grin. He nodded a small grin of his own appearing on his face.

"That's for sure..." He smiled before his face turned serious again. "Another thing..." I stopped and looked at him.

"You will feel the side effects of the fixing of the paradox soon." And just like that he was gone again. _What does he mean with side effects?_

...

Edgar stared at me (again, I wasn't sure, but you know...), his fur slightly moving with the wind which was messing my hair up (I really need to tie it up). It literally took me the whole night to explain the situation to the little guy; I was surprised when he said he would keep it a secret, but I was revealed as well. He truly was my best friend.

"I understand..." He mumbled before I squeezed the living daylight out of him.

"Thank you!" I shouted in glee. Edgar just managed a muffled you're welcome before I released him from my hold.

...

"Morning cap'n!" The duo said in union as they came into the kitchen that morning. When those words left their mouths in about the same time they turned to glared at each other slowly walking to their seats which happened to be opposite of each other. I said as they resumed their little glaring contest just as Midori came through the kitchen door eyeing the duo with caution.

"Morning Midori." I said with a nod before turning back to the nagging women still glaring at each other. _Seriously, what's up with that? On the other hand, do I really want to know?_

...

"So, when are we reaching the next island?" I asked the green/brown haired girl casually while leaning against the mast. She turned to me with a small smile.

"It should take about 5 more days..." She mumbled while looking at the sky. I sighed. We have been on the see for about two days now. I was so bored!

"Ugh, I need something to do!" Edgar mumble something under his breath while passing by my to go and curl up in a corner.

The weather today's fairly nice, if you look pass the fog ahead of us. I sighed until something snapped my out of my thoughts. I had a bad feeling, a _very _bad feeling. More so it wasn't only bad, but a bit familiar. _Oh dear, is that what Tomo meant?_

"Cap'n what's wrong?" I shook my head at Hanako before going to the front, standing in the middle of the deck.

"Stay alert, something is up ahead..."

...

Somewhere in the New World

A tall man with greying hair marched onto the deck of the white marine ship, his marine jacket blowing in the wind. A sword attached to his left hip. A murderous look in his deep blue eyes.

The vice admiral knew very well what was ahead of him. He wore a grey business suit with a deep blue tie around his neck. A tie his granddaughter gave him for his last birthday...

"Let's catch those pirates!" he yelled as the man cheered.

...

As I watched the marine ship advance closer memories swam round in my head. Memories I wasn't sure were entirely mine.

_Again, it was as if I was only watching the scene in front of me. Much like last time when I recalled watching One Piece as a child._

_This time however, the scene was different. The sitting in a spacious living room which only came to familiar to me, except it lacked a TV, but anyway, there sitting in front of me was a little girl no older than six, playing with old Mr Whiskers, dear I almost forgot about him. My old pal, the grey kitty cat with the white left ear. Next to her was a man I recognised as well. He had sandy coloured hair and those bright green orbs, in contrast to mine which were a lot darker. He was smiling at the little gi9rl, looking like the proud father he was. But, the words he spoke, similar to what has been said, but no entirely._

"_You will be a marine like your old man, won't you Alex?" The little girl looked up at him, through her lashes still holding onto the brow eyed cat._

"_I don't like rules..." Mumbled the little girl before frowning. Her father gave her a gentle smile._

"_But there are still there. They protect you from the bad guys. Like the pirates." The little girl frowned again, still concentrated on the cat._

"_I don't know..." But her father would have none of that._

_Then the scene changed. This time it was me again, only older it may as well have been about a year ago. The scenery. My grandparents house. It was my grandpas birthday. I was just giving him his present. It was tie, now don't laugh, he really needed a tie that wasn't stripped or checked. They just looked plain awful._

_Once he unpacked it he grinned up at me from his sitting position. "This one will go with my red suit." I frowned. "No grandpa, the grey suit. You're supposed to wear it with the grey one." _

_My grandma nodded in approval. She knew of the bad dressing habits of her husband all too well. I smiled slight at the memories, though here as well as the last one the conversation confused me._

"_I hope you thought about my proposal. Such good swordplay like yours shouldn't go to waste." The woman frowned, but just as quickly replaced it with a smile. "We will see grandpa..."_

_Next to him, standing with a grin across his face was Felix. He was my cousin, and gramps, well I can't say favourite grandson, but he certainly seemed to found of him the Ivan, I don't know whether it was because my brother and grandpa where the complete opposite, while Felix and him were too much alike. Though, I was his only granddaughter, so I had a 'special' place in his heart... anyway, Felix was a fairly tall guy, with 22 years at the time, being only a year and a half younger than me. His deep blue eyes much like my grandfathers and his hair a dark black colour just like his father and my mother_

I snapped my eyes up the scene finally fading from my mind. _Were those the side effects Tomo warned me about?_

I glanced at the man on the deck, standing in front of everybody else. _Felix, heh... Well, at least this brings me closer to figuring this out._

Don't get me wrong, I loved my cousin, as much of a jerk he could be to my brother, though he would always hear it from me later. I was always stronger and faster then Felix, not that I'm bragging, but maybe that was why he was always competing with me on everything. When we were kids it was attention and when we grew up he took up fending just because I was taking it. Though, as I said I was and always had been better than him.

A grin unconsciously made its way across my face as I gripped my sword, in hope of a good fight. He had always been fun to mess with.

As he saw me I simply couldn't miss the look of pure surprise on his face which quickly grew into confusion and than a challenging look.

My own grin only widened.

"Cap'n, you know him?" Question Hanako probably noticing the exchange of looks we just had.

"His mine..." was the only thing I mumbled as the ship came closer.

...

"Red Dragon Claw!" And his little marine ship was history. The blast was a clean red cut, big enough to cut his ship in half. It slowly sank as I saw my dearest cousin swimming in water. Hey, don't judge. Beside's I left him the other ship that followed his.

"Just you wait Alex! Wait till gramps finds out about this!" I grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it!" He gave me a glare as I just grinned. _Gramps huh, so he is still a marine here? How amusing..._

My grandfather had indeed been a marine before he retired; maybe he was one here too? Who knows, Felix wasn't all too helpful, he was as quick as ever to insult me. This time however, not because I was a girl, but because I was a pirate.

I was still debating whether this was the Felix I knew or a Felix created to fit me into this background. Whatever the case was I couldn't bring myself to seriously injure him and even I could see that he had been holding back. _Felix... I guess we truly are enemies now..._

"Damn marines..." Mumbled Hanako as she leaned against the edge of the ship.

"What's the matter?" I asked while walking over to her side.

"We have a scratch..." I raised a brow and looked over, it didn't look all to serious, but it could grow into a problem, especially on this sea.

"Can we fix it?" Hanako nodded. "Yeah, but not permanently. This ship is pretty damaged..." I raised a brow at the statement.

"What do you mean; it was fine just a while ago..." Hanako shook her head.

"No, you see the weather conditions here have caused a small leak on the bottom of the ship, but it's growing. It will sink the ship and this scratch here isn't helping... We need to find a shipwright." I nodded before turning to the rest. Monny seemed fine, Midori had small scratch across her shoulder nothing severe and Edgar was probably below deck as I hadn't seen him during the fight.

"Alright guys, first we will fix the hole and then we will find a shipwright on the next island..."

...

3 days later

"OMG! CAPTAIN!" Yelled Hanako knocking me out of my nap. _Damn, I was having such a nice dream..._

"It better be important, Hanako!" Sure I was mad, it's not often I have those dreams about, well, a certain swordsman... Don't judge me!

"Oh, trust me it is!"

...

_Arrington "Red Blade" Alex Wanted Dead or Alive 34 000 000 Belly_

"Well, looks like I picked the right one..." Grinned the Hawk eyed man.

He came across her wanted poster while peacefully sipping his red wine and reading the Newspaper when suddenly her wanted poster was knocked off the table together with a couple of others.

"The picture had been quite intriguing. She had been smugly looking at somebody below her (since her eyes had been downcast) her blade leaned against her right shoulder, turned slightly so that her whole right side had been visible. She looked dangerous with one word. With more, he would have to go beautiful but dangerous. And the black haired man couldn't help but grin to himself at the thought.

He had been looking for somebody entertaining for a while and when he came across her and saw her take those pirates out he couldn't help but be intrigued. Now, he kind of got used to their sparing. Sure they had only met twice, but he would be sure to make it a more. Though what stuck out the most to him was her surname.

_Arrington, could she be..._

...

"Felix, explain, NOW!" Bummed the green eyed vice admiral at the young captain. Felix visibly shivered. How was he supposed to explain to him that his daughter had decided to go and became a pirate?

"Sir, I..." He glared as a man entered the office, still wearing the blue tie but this time he had on a white suit. The resigned vice admiral/war hero came in giving the vice admiral a calm look.

"Calm down, I will get her back." He said to his son in law as the man merely sighed before massaging his temple.

"I hope you're right, I really hope you are..." But he knew his daughter better. She was just as stubborn as him, if not even more. He could accept the fact that she didn't want to be a marine, buit a pirate! No way, not with him... Now, how was he supposed to explain this to his wife?

The vice admiral feared nothing, expect his wife. That woman could be scary as hell... especially if it was about her kids. He just hopped Ivan was staying put at his uncles place. On the other hand, he may want to check that one...

...

Ivan was still confused about the paradox being fixed as the tow _guardians _told him. But upon seeing the wanted poster that morning he nearly choked.

Not only the wanted poster, but also his uncle had suddenly been there on the island with him. He really didn't know what to think about it, but he played along. He an looked and acted like his uncle, but he was in One Piece, so was this really his uncle?

But anyway, back to the wanted poster.

"Alex, what the hell?" He rubbed his head looking at the amount.

"34 million, more than Luffy's first..." And she already sailed the Grand Line without breaking a sweat. While he was still stuck here for another six months. Well, at least his uncle took care of his training now, but the problem was. He kind of whished he hadn't. The man was more taught then, Maurice the man the twins send him to.

"I suppose we will met on the Gran Line sis..." At least he hopped his sister was more sane...

"Wow, who's that?" He glared at the blue haired girl behind his back. Another thing that bothered him about this place was Rin. Her hazel eyes were alight with a sort of impressed look directed at him. He sighed.

"my sister..." he mumbled before she snatched up the wanted poster fro his hands making his irritation grow even more.

"Wow, she looks awesome, how come you turned out so ugly?" And the chase was on...

...

"that's a high amount for your first bounty." I shrugged before looking at Monny's and Hanako's. They bounties became active again as Monny had put it.

_Monroe"frying pan" Monny Wanted Dead or Alive 75 000 000 Belly_

_Lilac "Double Axe" Hanako Wanted Dead or Alive 88 000 000 Belly_

Mine seemed fairly small compared to theirs, but they said it came form sailing the grand line, and that their first bounties hadn0t been nearly as high.

Well, now three of us have a bounty. I really don't know how I should fell about this...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello reader. Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, but since I'm on break now you can expect up to 2 updates pre week. Yay! Just kidding. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. As for Shanks, I have dellay his appiriance, he should be on in about 2 to three chapter, I'm not quiet sure, but he will be there soon! Oting is still going on, who would you like to see after Shanks?

As for Christmas, I am working on a Christmas speacial for this story, I think I will be posting it tommorow, into this story so look out for it!

...

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

P.S. go to my deviant art for a shirtless Mihawk and Law ;) I couldn't resist.

My user name is YukiNoKarasu. Since Fanfition won't let me post a link...

Chapter 10

Watch out for the spiders! Part 1

"Midori, what's wrong?" I asked the timid girl as I came to take over my shift for the night watch.

She glanced up at me before smiling. _Huh, as if I don't recognise a fake smile when I see one..._

"Nothing captain..." I raised a brow before she sighed, defeated.

"It's just, I feel kind of useless." I sighed before putting a hand on the younger girl shoulder.

"Midori, you're not useless. Honestly, without you we would be lost. I hate navigating with a passion, since I have the tendency to get lost. A lot. Ask Edgar, he would know. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is you're not useless. You're the navigator. A very important if the most important crew member. Without we would be all lost out on the sea. Got it?" She nodded before smiling at me.

"Thanks captain. I have a question though." I nodded arguing her to go on.

"How come Hanako-san and Monny-san have so high bounties?" I shrugged.

"They sailed the Grand Line before they became part of my crew." She nodded.

"What about you? Apart from those marines you didn't encounter anything else right?" I shrugged.

"Well... there were those pirates before we came to your island. What was it again, the captain was name Anon, Aaron, no, Ace, no, Ax... something..."

"Axel?" Midori asked in a small voice. I smiled in victory.

"Yes! Axel and the Panther pirates!" Midori gapped at me like a fish. I raised a brow.

"What?"

"Don't you know who they are?" I chuckled. "You mean _were..._" She gulped but nodded. I really didn't see the problem there.

"Captain, he has, I mean had a bounty of over 25 million, he has destroyed several islands and marine ships in the west blue! And you took him down?" I nodded.

"Eh, he wasn't even that strong. But, yeah, I took him down, that's how I met Mihawk." I covered my mouth silently curing myself. Midori gapped again. She seriously needed to stop doing that.

"You k-know a Shi-Shichibukai?" I nodded with a small chuckled.

"Two actually, but the other one I wished I hadn't met." I shrugged. Honestly, to me it was no big deal, to Midori it clearly meant something.

"I really don't see the big deal about this." Midori sighed. "I knew about Doflamingo, but, Mihawk is dangerous, and you survived without a scratch?"

"Well, I think Flamingo-guy wanted to kill me, or at least hurt me, but Hawky never wanted to so I don't really see a problem there." Midori gave me a nervous look.

"I don't think you should call them that." I chuckled. "Call them what?"

"Flamingo-guy and _Hawky..._" She trailed of giving me the same nervous look. I laughed.

"Nah, It's way too much fun, though I haven't gotten round to tell them their new nicknames. I can't wait for their reactions." I snickered at the end after seeing Midori mortified expression.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" I suggested slightly, an amused grin stretching across my face. Midori just gave of a slight nod before going back inside to sleep. I sighed before looking out into the sea.

_This is going to be a long and boring night..._

...

"I'm bored..." I moaned as I watched the wave's crash on the side of the ship. Edgar swished his tail at the sound of my voice, but otherwise remained unmoving, probably still asleep.

"You're always bored..." Stated Hanako slyly not looking up from the newspaper that strange bird dropped on the deck this morning, sated in a beach chair, sunbathing, in a bikini top, well, at least she still had shorts on.

Honestly Hanako looked really good with her 34 years of age. I'm honestly impressed. Monny was looking good as well, standing proud with 32 years, while I was younger, with 24 years, which reminds me.

"What date is it?"

"3rd of October, why?" Asked Edgar slyly. I grinned. _Tomorrow I'm turning 25! _I seriously shouldn't be so happy about that.

I never minded getting older. I was actually glad, means I managed to stay alive for so long. No, I'm serious, my whole life I had this unexplainable luck, sure I had skill to defend myself, but I can't help but think there is something more. What, I can't really say, but I feel like I have a guardian angel watching over me. It' simple, I always get in trouble, but up until now, nothing ever seriously went wrong.

But, there is an old saying. Nobody can be lucky forever, one day the scale is gonna tip over.

And I knew it would, not that my life has been flowers and ribbons, but I wasn't one to complain about it either.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. My birthday!

"Captain, are you even listening? I asked why you wanted to know." Edgar was now in front of me, his head title slightly to the side in a questionable manner.

"It's nothing..." I mumbled. Sure, I was happy I was turning 25, but I didn't want them to get the wrong idea. I simply loathed any form of parties or social events. They really weren't my thing. Especially if alcohol was involved. Sure I can drink alcohol myself, but I never bother getting drunk. With my tendency to fall in trouble (even when sober) imagine what would happen if I was drunk. And even though I test my luck a lot, I wasn't about to provoke it.

"I see..." Trailed of Edgar, probably not believing me. I simply smiled and petted his head which in return he made him purr.

"Is it just me or have you grown?" I asked him while looking at him. Lately when I pick him up I noticed that he had gotten heavier in the past 6 months not to mention kind of bigger, but still not big enough for me to not be able to pick him up.

Edgar simply shrugged, but then a depressing aura floated over his head.

"You think I'm fat? I'm going to die..." I smiled nervously while shaking my head. _Oh Edgar, what am I going to do with you?_

"Oh Edgar, cheer up. It's not good for the first mate to be so depressing." He looked up at me with slight confusion.  
"First mate?"

I chuckled. Honestly I should have thought about this sooner. Edgar was in fact the perfect candidate for the first mate. He was in fact the first to join my _crew _and he I considered him my best friend. Besides without him I would be lost, there is just too much to remember here, which I don't feel like doing so Edgar is my little Google browser. And he _was _the smartest and most level headed of the crew. Perfect first mate.

"She's right buddy, you're the first mate." Hanako agreed while sipping her drink, even Monny nodded and Midori smiled at him while giving him a thumb up.

Edgar shyly looked down before mumbling something I didn't catch. I just smile and chuckled a bit.

...

"I see land!" I yelled excitedly from the crow's nest. Now that I mention it, isn't it fun how it's called the crow's nest and we are the crow pirates?

"We can see it to you know?" Said Hanako in a somewhat annoyed voice through I was too excited to care. Finally I will be able to get of off this ship. At first it was awesome to sail the sea, now I simply can't wait to get on land and walk on a space larger than the ship deck.

Once we made harbour Hanako said she would try to find a shipwright, but we still needed money, and even though we had something left from back Louge town that wasn't nearly gonna be enough.

I glanced round the port only from my gaze to stop at another pirate ship. Its flag held a skull decorated with two red roses, with thorns on the steams. My gaze held curiosity which didn't go unnoticed by my little first mate.

"What's the matter?" I shrugged. "Another crew must be at the island." I said gesturing to the ship with a nod of my head. Edgar glanced at it before turning his gaze back at me.

"Have you heard of them?" He shook his head a no. I sighed before looking at the Town lying in front of us.

"Want to go explore a bit?" I asked him. He slumped. "Or you could just stay here." I suggested which made his mood even worse. I sighed softly.

...

"Oi, what's that?" I asked my little companion. Edgar glanced at the snail before turning back to me.

In the end it was decided that Edgar and I would go explore, Midori would try to find a shipwright and Monny would look for a source of money (don't even ask). Oh, yeah and Hanako was staying with the ship.

"That's a Den Den Mushi, they are used for communication. They have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically." I nodded amazed.

"So they are like phones." Edgar titled his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" I just shook my head. Right, they don't have phones, but those Den Den Mushi's are pretty neat.

"How far do they reach?" Edgar turning his attention from the snail phone back to me.

"It depends on the type. If you want to communicate with people in the same area as you a Baby Den Den Mushi would be do the trick, however if your aim is somebody father a normal Den Dena Mushi would be needed. The only difference expect the range between those tow is that a normal Den Den Mushi can't be carried round as a Baby Den Den Mushi can." I nodded. So baby Den Den Mushi's are like walky-talkies while normal Den Den Mushi's are like a normal house phone.

"Got it."

...

I ended up getting a Den Den Mushi, a normal one that is. The shop owner told me that they personalize depending on who raises them, he was still small but he would grow eventually, apparently they grow quiet fast. I found that pretty cool; I really would like to see what this little guy is going to turn out to be like. He was a dark grey colour as for his shell, it was completely black. I had previously put him in my jacket pocket.

As I was walking down the street a scream filled the air, a little girl no older than 8 was being held by her hair by a huge man. The only feature I catch form him was the sick twisted smile on his face as he held a knife on the girl throat.

Edgar silently jumped out of my arms before looking at me from his passion on the ground. I carefully pulled my sword out before going round the crowd that had gathered. I seriously didn't know why he held the girl or what he wanted form her, but clearly he didn't mean to kill her. No, he mumbled something along the lines of 'you're coming with me'.

The thing I took notice of as well, was that the crowd which has made a grand circle round the scene didn't really look scared for the girl, they looked more afraid for their own lives.

The man suddenly looked up and at the people. "Stay out of my way or I won't kill you!" They crowd nodded, as some made their way home, I guess. I was a bit confused, but my inner voice told me that whoever this girl was, she clearly wasn't like among the towns people.

I silently jumped at the man. This was almost too easy.

...

"Thank you so much!" I glanced down at the little girl hugging my legs. Damn she had a thight grip for an eight year old.

"Why was that man after you?" Leave it to Edgar to not beat round the bush.

The purple eyes girl released my legs before looking at Edgar in wonder.

"You speak?" Edgar slumped slightly, a depressing aura surrounding him again. He didn't even answer her.

"Yes, he does, now, can you answer the question?" I asked crouching down to her level. She looked at me, her arms behind her back, her head slightly titled to the ground.

"I was just walking when this man came and took me hostage?" Why did that sound more like a question. It was clear this girl isn't going to answer any of my questions.

"Do you need help getting back home?"

She shook her head furiously. "No, but that you so much! I wish I could repay you..." She trailed of as I shook my head.

"It's fine. A man his size shouldn't pick on a little girl."I said gesturing to the passed out guy with cuts all over his body. The little girl nodded before turning to run off, but stopping just before she left my line of vision.

"I'm Yuki btw." She yelled before running of again.

I yelled back. "Alex!" Not really caring if she heard me or not.

"Well, that was weird." I stated as I looked at Edgar.

"Oi, how long are you planning on being depressed?"

...

As I finally made my way back to the ship I found Midori on it. My confused expression must have said it all, but it soon vanished as she mentioned to a man inspecting the torn side of the ship. I nodded slightly before going up to him.

He looked fairly young, with sandy blond hair, vivid green eyes and a tan completion. He was wearing a worn out wife beater and grey jeans.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked casually making him jump, clearly I must have startled him.

He looked at me before back at the ship.

"I will take a wild guess and say you're the captain." He stated like it was a joke. I nodded to him before looking at the ship.

"Well?" I continued mentioning my previous question. He looked surprised if only for a moment.

"Well, I can't say it looks good, but I will be able to fix it pretty easily, but a ship like this won't make it for long in the Grand Line."

I nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, but what's the name of this town anyway?" He shook his head.

"Its fine..." he trailed of, again confused. Well, I forgot to ask so, huh. "You're at Darkwood Island, famous all through the Grand Line for the best Darkwood. The town's name is Gallia." I smiled. _No shit..._

"I see..." I mumbled before passing him and getting on deck to talk to Midori, Edgar hot at my tail.

"The questions is, can we pay him?" I asked her quietly gesturing to the shipwright.

She nodded. "We can pay him, alright, but he is right, we need a new ship and money for that we don't have." She said shortly. I nodded before turning back to Edgar.

"Wanna find Hanako with me?" He nodded shortly before we were off yet again.

...

"Ugh, Hanako, are you alright?" I asked her as she continued staring at a newspaper article; she has been in the same passion for 5 minutes now. I was starting to get worried, when Monny appeared beside me shaking her head while looking over Hanako's shoulder.  
"Give it up cap'n. Anyway, come with me, I may have found a solution to our money problem..."

I nodded while she dragged me of with her, out of the bar I found Hanako in, followed closely by Edgar.

...

"A treasure?" She nodded.

"I heard from the village people that a monster was supposed to be guarding it on an island nearby. It appeared round 10 years ago. Before it was there people visited the island quiet often to get wood from there. Sure, there is good Blackwood here, but the Blackwood there is supposed to be fantastic. Though, nobody dares to go to the island, because of the monster."

I couldn't help the grin that made its way across my face.

"What are we waiting for then?" Monny chuckled.

"As soon as the ship is fixed." Stated the purple haired woman shortly as I nodded in glee. _Finally something interesting..._

_..._

The next day

"The ship should be fine now, at least that's what that Spike guy said." Mumbled Hanako while gazing of into the sea.

Come to think of it she has been acting odd ever since yesterday, when she read that article...

"Well, then we can go I suppose. We will have to come back through, so that the Log Pose can set." Said Midori who was standing to my left. I nodded before looking out into the sea.

"Let's go."

...

I glanced round the shore line seeing nothing out of order, expect. _A fishing boat? Didn't Monny say nobody has been here in ten years?_

"The villagers call it Spider Island." Mumbled Monny as we got off the ship. Hanako visibly paled before acting cool.

"I will watch the ship..." She mumbled fats before running back on deck. I raised a brow before Monny grinned evilly.

"I don't even want to know..." Was all I said as we made our way into the forest.

...

"You alright there Edgar?" He nodded from his position next to me on the forest floor.

I nodded before we resumed walking, but then I felt a presence behind us, making both Edgar and I stop. I turned round, only to find...

...

With Midori and Monny

"Midori-san, did you hear that?" The timid girl asked the older woman quietly. Monny turned to look at her crew mate.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like we are being followed..." The woman trailed of as she heard a scream fill the air.

"Damn it!"


	11. Christmas special

NOTE: This special is set in modern day times and has nothing to do with the plot of the original fan fiction. I just had this idea for Christmas and though it was cute. Inspired by Britney Spears, All I want for Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OC's are mine!

Please enjoy! As for the next chapter of the original fan fiction, it will be up somewhere tomorrow.

To find a lost brother; Christmas special

Hanako's only wish (this year)

„What's up with Hanako? " Questioned the green eyed woman upon entering the spacious living room her roommates and she shared.

Monny looked up from her newspaper before sighing. That's right; Alex only lived with them for a couple of months now. She couldn't know.

„She's always like that around Christmas..." The purple haired woman trailed of while averting her gaze back to the newspaper in front of her.

The brown haired woman raised a single brow before frowning. „Why? " Monny shrugged.

„I really wouldn't know..." Of course that was a lie, she knew very well. As for why she wouldn't say, well, let's say she got to know Alex quite a bit in the past couple of mounts. She really didn't want the young woman to do something stupid.

Alex huffed. She knew Monny was laying to her, but the woman was smart enough. She would find out on her own. On the other hand, that never goes well. Also Midori was gone visiting her family, so that left only one thing to do.

She dropped to her knees.

"Please!"

_Begging..._

...

"Jimbei?" She asked slowly as Monny nodded.

The brown eyed woman still couldn't believe how easily she had caved in. The girl really grew on her. Like an annoying little sister. A _very _annoying, but lovable little sister.

"Yes. Now, promise me that you won't..." But she trailed of as she saw that the younger woman was already plotting a plan.

The thing was following. Hanako has had a crush on the Jimbei for years now. For what reason nobody knew. It was pretty obvious though, to everyone, except, of course, Jimbei himself. The only reason Alex even knew of him was that Hanako dragged them to the sushi restaurant down the street on a regular basis, once a week to precise.

Jimbei was the owner of said establishment. A really nice guy from what Alex had seen. She was glad that Hanako was the kind to go after personality instead of looks, though, in her opinion Jimbei wasn't bad looking, she just never expected someone like Hanako, tall blonde, blue eyed, in one word beautiful to go after Jimbei, the nice guy down the street.

"Alright, I have a plan!" Monny face palmed.

"Aren't you list..." But she was cut of mid-sentence.

"But first we need to have a conversation with a couple of people!"

Monny face palmed. So much for a calm Christmas.

...

The blonde haired woman mopped in front of the fire place, her eyes looking at the tingling flames, though her thoughts were somewhere entirely else.

All she wanted was for that stupid guy to notice her. All the other man did, didn't they? All but him, to him she was just a friend.

Oh, how Hanako hated the thought. She remembered when she had met him 10 years ago. Back then she didn't think much of him, but a couple of mouth after their first meeting she had started thinking about the giant with a big heart more and more. Now ten years later and her hear still leaped whenever he smiled at her.

"Maybe it just isn't meant to be." The blue eyed woman sighed heavily before getting up and turning on the radio.

She frowned upon the song playing. _All I want for Christmas._

"Yeah, all I want, and will never have..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Hanako! We are going out!" She heard Alex say from the door. She absent minded nodded before realizing she couldn't see her.

"Yeah, fine!" She yelled as she heard the door slam shut. Hanako let out yet another heavy sigh. At least she got the week from work. Being depressed was probably a lot worse if she had to work in the hospital this particular week. Not to mention that every time she went out she would see a lot of couple which just made her all the more depressed. Hearing a meow from her right, she looked down to find the house cat Edgar gently nuzzling his head into her leg. She smiled softly before picking him up and sitting with him on her lap on the couch.

"Well, at least I still got you..."

...

"Whitebeard?" Monny nodded. "Yeah, he is really good friends with Jimbei. He is the only one that could help us..."

Alex grinned. "Alright, let's set our plan into motion."

...

Our two protagonists were currently standing in front of the huge door to Whitebeards house. The man lived together with a bunch of his adopted sons according to Monny. Not that Alex cared a lot, as long as he would help her she didn't care. On the other hand, Alex hated a lot of people, crowds and parties just weren't her thing. But, for Hanako she would as this Whitebeard person for help.

She loudly knocked on the huge door as Monny threw her a dirty look and pointed to the bell before gently pressing it.

Alex grinned at her sheepishly as the huge door opened to reveal a man around Monny's a age with the strangest hair-do Alex had ever seen. He smiled at them before raising a brow.

"How may I help you?" he asked politely. Alex grinned.

"We need to speak to Whitebeard. It's kind of important." She said in a hurry. The man raised a brow.

"I suppose..." He mumbled while leading them into the house.

Alex took noticed of how huge the corridor was, but Whitebeard was known for being a huge man, not to mention how man _children _he had.

"My name is Thatch." He introduced politely. Alex grinned.

"My name's Alex and this is Monny. " She said all the while the grin never leaving her face.

Thatch almost immediately liked her. She had a cheery air round her, though something told Thatch that's wasn't all there was to her.

"Pop's should be in the living room." He started, but then death paned when he found Alex gone and Monny shaking her head.

"You took too long so she went looking for him." Thatch raised brow. Monny chuckled.

"We better go find her..." She trailed of while raising a brow at Thatch whom in return laughed.

...

On the other side of town Mihawk had his own festive problems, all related to a certain redhead.

"You should really stop drinking so much." Stated the hawkeyed man in a cold tone. Shanks merely waved him off before turning back to his glass.

"And you should live a little, but who am I to judge." He mumbled, or in Mihawk's opinion more like slurred in a very drunken fashion. The black haired man didn't even know why he was here to begin with, in this bar with none other than the redhead himself.

"So Hawkeye, any plans for the holidays. Christmas is in a week." The man merely gave him a glance before looking back at his drink which hadn't touched in the past half an hour, while on the other hand, Shanks drunk enough for the both of them.

"No." He boldly said still keeping his gaze on the glass, like it held some interest to him. In truth, Mihawk had given a lot of thought about Christmas, he just didn't dare to ask a certain someone out, it could ruin a perfectly good friendship and since he didn't have a lot of friends (by choice) why ruin the ones he had?

Shanks pouted, but then drunkenly grinned, a glint forming in his eyes that Mihawk, unfortunately knew very well.

"Don't worry, we will find you someone under the mistletoe."

Mihawk groaned. _Moron..._

...

"Oi, you're Whitebeard right?!" Said/yelled Alex as she boldly pointed at him. Monny, who was behind her, face palmed silently praying that the man wouldn't be to mad at them.

She was standing in the middle of his living room, pointing at him, surrounded by a bunch of his _sons..._

Whitebeard blinked at the two women before bursting out laughing.

"You're a funny brat!" He boomed in that loud voice. Alex grinned.

"I need your help." Everybody who was in the room beside's Whitebeard and Monny looked at her like she was insane while Alex only chuckled, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

...

"Jimbei?" Asked the black haired boy next to Whitebeard while staring at the woman. Ace still kind of could believe it, and that was most likely because he knew both Jimbei and Hanako personally.

"Somebody, actually likes _Jimbei?" _The other guys in the room burst out laughing at the thought imaging a really ugly woman gushing over Jimbei.

Alex crossed her arms while glaring at them a glare that almost immediately shut them up.

"So, a little help?" Whitebeard Laughed.

"Gu ra ra ra ra, why not, if what you say is true, it just might work..."

...

Two days later

"Hanako, stop mopping! We are going shopping, come on!" Yelled the overly excited Alex making the blonde raised a brow at her odd behaviour.

"Do you have a fever? You are never this excited about shopping, and isn't it usually me who has to drag the both of you?"

Alex shrugged with a grin. "Yes, but there is a Christmas party we have been invited to. So I need something to wear." She said in a hurry.

Hanako debated. Now she knew something was up. Alex excited for shopping and a party? Is the world coming to an end?

"Alright..." Hanako mumbled, still unsure of the whole newfound situation.

...

On the other side of town Monny was working on the 1 or as Alex like to call it stage A of the plan. Monny looked at the sheet of paper Alex had given her this morning. For a girl as spontaneous as her she had the whole thing planed out into detail.

_Operation Get Jimbei and Hanako together (before Christmas!)_

_Stage A: Find out if Jimbei likes Hanako back._

_Stage A leader: Monny (RedPanda)_

_Performing stage A: Portgas D. Ace (Pyromaniac) and Whitebeard(Santa)_

_Time of operation: 10 a.m. (Jimbei's break time) _Monny didn't even want to know how Alex knew that

_Desired outcome: Jimbei does, in fact like Hanako back._

_Procedure: Subtly question it without him suspecting._

Monny hopped it would work. Honestly she debated about doing something about it herself. Only her approach would have been a tad bit more discreet.

„Alright here goes nothing..." She mumbled while sitting a few tables away from where Jimbei was currently seat drinking tea. She grabbed the walky-talky out of her purse and bend down to speak in it.

„_Pyromaniac and Santa here is RedPanda target is in position, I repeat, target is in position. "_

She received a 'rodger' in return before she saw the restaurant door open and Ace and Whitebeard casually walking in before _subtly _noticing Jimbei and walking over to him.

A huge sweat dropped formed on the back of the woman head as she saw the exchange between them.

Ace was keeping Jimbei in a head look while boldly asking if he had a girlfriend all the while Whitebeard was casually laughing like all that was a normal thing.

„Dear lord, if this works I don't know what I will do..."

...

Alex looked boredly through the rack of clothes, her previous (fake) excitement almost completely gone, though she kept up the act as soon as Hanako would as something or turn in her general direction.

„You know, I never thought you would ever be willingly in a shopping centre with me none then less. "Mumbled Hanako while looking at a pretty white dress. Alex pulled a face as Hanako finally turned back to the rack of clothes in front of them.

„So, Hanako, anybody on your mind this Christmas? " Hanako turned with a confused expression back to her friend.

"What do you mean?" An evil grin stretched across Alex's face.

"You know somebody for under the mistletoe." Hanako blushed barely visible, before turning back to the red dress she had previously grabbed mumbling something under her breath.

Alex chuckled a bit before grinning to herself. _I just hope everything is going according to plan._

...

Back on the other side of town Monny face palmed as the two morons finally left Jimbei looking quite pleased. On the other hand, she was glad it had worked, but seriously Jimbei had looked suspicious and confused after they left. He is bound to know something is up. But, Alex had even thought about that. Yup, the kid actually had a whole plan that could now be set in motion. She gently pulled out her phone before dialling her younger friend number.

"BlackCrow, this is RedPanda, mission was successful. I repeat mission was successful." She could simply feel the girl confusion.

"What do you mean? And who's BlackCrow and RedPanda?" Monny groaned. So much for her paying attention on the meeting.

"He likes her." She heard an aha before Alex probably said something to Hanako.

"Alright, she is in the dressing room now." Monny raised a brow.  
"Where exactly are you two?"

"At the mall... Monny you got to help me! Get me out of here! It's pure torture, we have been here for over 3 hours! I can only take as much!"

Monny sighed. _Great..._

...

Same day, evening, Whitebeards house

"Alright, so you got the information..." Ace nodded.

"What's the next stage?"

As much as nobody wanted to admit it, they were all kind of excited for the result. Heck, even all the other guys who didn't even know Hanako. I suppose they were just glad Jimbei had somebody. I'm not saying it's too late for him to get married, but let's face it, he left that age a long time ago, but maybe somebody to spend the rest of his life with?

"Stage B, organise a Christmas party..."

...

The idea was pretty simple, they would organise a Christmas party, but they would tell the two lovebirds the wrong location. Instead of telling then the party was at _Crows Nightclub, _An establishment which was owned by Monny and Alex, but that it was going to be in _The Whale Shark, _Aka. Jimbei's restaurant.

It was simple, they settled it so that they would ask Jimbei if they could throw a party there Christmas eve, then get him as far away from there, set up a romantic atmosphere and record everything with a camera (for, eh memory purposes), they would tell Hanako and him to go there at 9 p.m. sharp and lock them in (that was Ace's and Alex's job) and if everything worked out, they would have them together by Christmas morning...

Yup, Alex was a genius.

"Hey genius! We still have to get Hanako to come!" Oh yeah, there was however, a tiny little thing Alex did take into account.

Hanako refused to go.

"I just don't understand, why won't she go?" Monny shook her head. "She usually likes parties."

Monny sighed. "As I told you before, Hanako isn't in the best mood on Christmas." Alex huffed.

"Come to think of it, why Christmas? She seemed fine on every other holiday." Monny chuckled.

"I suppose that would have something to do with her childhood. You see, Hanako's parents are divorced. They got divorced round the time she was three. All the year Hanako would spend going back and forth between her parents, but not on Christmas, on Christmas they had an agreement. They spend it together forgetting all their differences, just for a day. I suppose Hanako feels kind of lonely and wants somebody there for her on Christmas." She shrugged at the end.

"I seriously don't know though, it's my guess." Alex nodded. "I see... But still we need to get her to go!"

...

"Alright, what do I have to do to get you to go?"

Yes, Alex lowered herself from begging to bargain. Let's face it, this was supposed to ruin her whole plan, not to mention she seriously didn't feel like explaining to Whitebeard why the plan won't work. No, she wasn't scared of him, she just hated people telling her it's her fault, which in this case it kind of isn't, but you know how the leading person is to be blamed?

Hanako raised a perfect blonde brow at her roommate. She seriously didn't know why Alex insisted to going, she wasn't even into parties.

"If it really means so much to you..."

Alex grinned. "THANK YOU!"

...

On the other side of town Mihawk was just opening his mail when he came across a very curious invitation.

"Whitebeard is hosting a Christmas party?"

"And we are going!" Yelled the now sober Shanks. Mihawk almost jumped, he forgot the moron was still here. Oh, how he wished they didn't live so close together.

"You do know you have your own house?" Asked the hawkeyed man or more like stated. Shanks merely grinned at him.

"Aw, but it's so much more fun here..." Mihawk sighed heavily. _Sure you would think so..._

...

The day of the party

"Come on Hanako or we will be late!"

The blonde huffed. She didn't even know why she agreed. Couldn't they have left her at home mopping on her own...

"I'm coming!"

...

Monny had previously left to get the camera set as well as to make sure everything is set.

_Operation Get Jimbei and Hanako together (before Christmas!)_

_Stage B: Set up everything and bring subject J and subject H to named location!_

_Stage B leader: Monroe Monny (RedPanda)_

_Performing stage A: Portgas D. Ace (Pyromaniac) and Arrington Alex (BlackCrow) _

_Time of operation: 9 p.m. _

_Desired outcome: They do, in fact, confess._

_Procedure: Lock them in the establishment with romantic Christmas music and wait..._

Monny sighed at the plan. Alex really had an imagination. She just hopped she would never set her up for something like this. Hopefully Hanako won't be too mad...

_To: BlackCrow_

_Everything is ready._

_From: RedPanda_

...

Ace was having quite a bit of trouble himself.

"Come on Jimbei, we will be late!" Yelled the 20 year old to his older friend. The man huffed.

"Relax, I'm sure Whitebeard won't mind if we are late a couple of minutes..." Ace groaned before pulling out his phone.

_To: BlackCrow_

_We will be a bit late; can you stall her for 10 minutes?_

_From: Pyromaniac_

...

"Ah, look, an uh, store!" Yelled Alex in a hurry causing Hanako to raise a brow in confusion.

"I thought you said we would be late?" She said or more like asked.

Alex really didn't know how else to stall here so she stopped next to the small store, which was some reason was open on Christmas Eve.

"Yes, but uh, I need to buy, uh, sugar! Yes, we run out of sugar..." Hanako stared at her.

"Can't that wait?" Alex shook her head.

"Sugar can never wait!"

...

20 minutes later

"I can't see any light, are you sure this is where the party is held?" Hanako asked the younger woman in confused. Alex nodded.

"Of course, they are just in the, uh, back. Yes! The back!" Hanako raised a brow.

"The kitchen is in the back..." Alex huffed.

"You would know, wouldn't you...?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Alex shook her head.

"Nothing, let's go!"

...

"Alright, they are locked in." Said Ace as he twirled the key in his hand. Alex grinned.

"Let's just hope everything works out."

Ace nodded. "You are going to the party?" Alex chuckled. "At first I didn't want to, but hey! Whitebeard is hosting a party, why not?" Ace chuckled this time.

"Anyway, I'm going home to get ready. It starts at 10 right?" Ace nodded.

"Yeah, by that time we should have them out, hopefully both of them confessing." Alex nodded.

"Monny is monitoring everything. I'm going back there to see if everything is fine."

...

"What do you mean you lost connection?" Asked the light haired woman with a raised brow.

Monny shrugged. "Camera stopped working..." She trailed off.

"Thatch..." Alex raised a brow. "He was supposed to take care of the camera, I only set it up. He probably forgot to charge it."

Alex face palmed. "Great. Well, let's hope they confess till 10. Just call Thatch and tell him to get Jimbei and Hanako out by then."

Monny nodded.

...

At the party

"ALEX!" The green eyes woman covered behind the bar while everything stopped as the angry blonde charged into the club. Everybody was watching her as she strode over to the bar and pulled Alex out from under it.

And just as Alex thought Hanako would yell at her, the blonde boldly grinned before saying;

"Thank you." And walking away as if nothing happened.

Everybody shrugged after a while and resumed the party. Alex sighed before giving a thumb up to everybody who was in the operation.

A couple of Whitebeard's _sons _looked at the place Hanako stood before looking at Alex.

"That's Hanako!? Jimbei, that lucky dog."

...

The party had been in full heap for about half an hour now. Garp, whom Alex wasn't sure was even invited was singing on the karaoke machine, thankfully everybody was too drunk to notice. Luffy was eating a bunch of meat , Boa Hancock was standing on the side drooling at him (which was really creepy in Alex opinion), Shanks and a couple of others were singing old Christmas songs, which, look at that sounded even worse than Garp, but the person she wanted to find wasn't here.

"I suppose he didn't come..." She mumbled while passing to get out the door to the other part of the club, which was a bit less drunk only to crash into a brick wall.

"Ouch." She looked up only to find none other than Dracule Mihawk himself.

"Mihawk, what are you doing here?" He raised a black eyebrow.

"I believe I was invited." He mumbled shortly. She blushed while looking down. "Yes..." She trailed of looking everywhere but at him, but once her gaze fell above them she froze. Mihawk looked at her weirdly before looking up himself.

_A mistletoe._

"Well, we don't want to break tradition..." He mumbled again as her gaze met his. She nodded a small blush painted on her cheeks.

"Yeah..."

And as their lips met she heard on 'I told you so' from Shanks, probably meant for Mihawk, though, they were both too much into the kiss too care...

End

Review time:

Guest: I had to take down Mihawk because I wanted to fix some things, I should have the picture back up by the end of the week. Hope you enjoyed the other pic though! Glad you like the story so far! :D

As for everybody else, please be patient till tomorrow when we visit the Spider Island and right after that Shanks. I should have both those chapter up till end of this week, so look out for them!

Sorry this speacial took so long! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry this took so long. I came down with the flu a couple of days ago. I was litteraly writing this one page at a time. I'm still kind of sick (not to mention my little brother came down with it today as welll) , but I will try to make the next chapter as soon as possible so don't fret!

As for everbody who vote. Well, we will see how that is going to work out... Voting is over by the way! After Shanks we will probably have a quick run it with Smoker (hmm, we will see, since she already met him...)

Hope you enjoy this chapter, took me quiet a while to figure out how to write it down...

Disclamer: I don+t won One Piece, but plot and OC's are mine!

...

Chapter 11

Watch out for the spiders! Part 2

"Alright, whoever you are, you better show yourself!" Yelled Monny as she arrived on the shore only to find Hanako gone, she however simply knew somebody was there. Just, who was it?

It was a fairly unfamiliar presence, not to mention it gave her a bad vibe.

"Where the hell is that blonde moron?"

...

"Oi, Yuki?" The little girl blinked at me before saying anything.

"Alex-sama, what are you doing here?" This time it was me giving her a curious stare.

"What am I doing? What about you, this island is dangerous." She shook her head.

"Not really, well, at least not if you know it like I do." I titled my head gently to the side.

"I see..." I trailed off while looking ahead.

"Yuki, do you know anything about a treasure?"

...

_I'm going to die..._

That was pretty much all that was on Hanako's mind as she was being carried away on a giant spiders back, covered in web.

There was nothing Hanako feared, absolutely nothing, expect spiders. With their hairy eight legs, little forms and millions of eyes, they were not on Hanako's favourite list. If anything the blonde would scream as soon as one entered her field of vision. Why couldn't the island be called Butterfly Island? Hanako had nothing against those. They were pretty, especially the blue ones...

Anyway, back to the subject at hand, the huge spider carrying her. Seriously, if it wasn't for her fear of spiders this one could have never managed to capture her, but since she froze from shook upon seeing it, well... you can guess the rest.

"Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" She muttered out loud as the spider came to a halt and set her down, that's when she opened her eyes for the first time since the web surrounded her.

Gazing round she saw that she was propped up against a huge cob web in the middle of the forest, where nobody would hear her screams.

"Oh my..."

...

"Damn it! I knew I got a bad vibe from this place..." Mumbled the purple haired woman as she sat down on the beach, frying pan in hand.

Midori sighed softly next to her while looking into the forest before them. "Monny-san, would you allow me to try something?"

Monny shrugged. "Knock yourself out kid."

Midori grinned and closed her eyes. Hopefully it would work.

...

"Whoa, what's with the wind all of a sudden...?" I mumbled as I almost got knocked back by a sudden gust of strong wind.

"_Sorry..." _Why did...

"Did the wind just apologise?" My two companions looked at me like I was insane.

"Great, I'm going crazy..."

...

"Please, don't eat me... I don't even taste good... I mean, I'm all skin and bones..." Hanako tried reasoning with the huge spider.

Yeah, Hanako, because talking to it will stop it from eating you. On the other hand perhaps the thing will lose interest when it realises just how annoying the blonde can be? Oh, who are we kidding? But, no, the thing really did look like it was going to eat here and since Hanako suffered from a _slight _ case of Arachnophobia.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Yes, she was done for...

...

"_SOMEBODY HELP!" _

"Wasn't that Hanako's voice?" Edgar looked up at me as Yuki, he and I came to a stop at the sudden scream for help.

"I think so..." mumbled the kitty." She is probably dead already, though..." I groaned.

"Come on guys, let's check it out. Then the two of us are having a conversation." I said while pointing at Yuki before charging of into the direction of the scream.

Once we arrived at the since the first thing I did was raise a brow.

"What the... Hanako! How did this happen?!" The woman who was tied up in the cob web turned her head to look at me a look of hope crossing her features, before a glare replaced it. The only thing of about the situation was that I didn't see a spider anywhere, at least not one big enough to make that web.

"Oi, don't stand there! Help me!" I nodded before pulling out my sword and cutting her lose.

"Now, to you Yuk..." I turned to Edgar.

"Where is Yuki?" Edgar looked down before answering me.

"I lost her sometime when we were running here. I don't think she wants to answer any questions captain."

I groaned before turning back to the blonde who was still praying the rest of the web of off her.

"How did you get here anyway, I thought you were staying with the ship?" And just as she was about to answer me, yet another strong gust of wind came out of nowhere, but this time when it cleared I could make out a figure...

"Midori?!" She grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry about that captain..." I raised a brow.

"So I wasn't crazy that was you!" She nodded again looking guilty.

"That so..." she hung her head. "AWESOME!" She looked up at me with a confused expression while I was grinned widely and Hanako was just looking plainly annoyed.

"That's nice..." Mumbled the blonde before looking round.

"How about we go back to the ship? I assume Monny is there, no?"

Midori nodded. "Yes, Monny-san is there..."

...

"Alright, let's revise what happened..." I nodded, before looking at Hanako.

"How exactly did you get up there?" Hanako shivered.

"Do you have to remind me of that? I would like to forget that experience..." Monny glared.

"Just answer the question blondy!" Hanako stood up and walked over to her getting in her face.

"Want to repeat that aubergine head!" Monny's glare only grew more intense.

"Yes! Now answer the question!" Hanako narrowed her eyes as I sighed and shook my head.

"Oh, yeah, btw Midori, how did you do that appearance trick?" She blushed slightly while looking down at the ground, in this case the deck of the ship.

"Well, you know how I ate the Kaze Kaze no mi? It's part of its power, I can turn my whole body into wind!" She said somewhat proudly, though there was something more, like she wasn't entirely happy about it.

I nodded in thought before turning to Edgar. "What about Yuki? That little girl sure is strange..." Midori looked at me curiously.

"Little girl?" I nodded. "Yeah, I met her in Gallia town, but then when we came here I saw her in the forest, never got to ask her about anything though since Hanako's scream interrupted us..." I trailed of while glancing at the begging of the forest. _Spider Island, yet I haven't gotten across even one spider, only seen their webs..._

"Anyway!" Yelled Hanako as to finish their argument, though you could still see they were pretty fired up over it. Then she turned to me before she spoke again.

"As I was saying," she turned to glare at Monny who raised a brow...

"You weren't saying anything..." Hanako glared, but choose to ignore her this time.

"Anyway, I was watching the ship when this huge spider came out from the forest and by huge I mean like giant huge, twice the size of a human." I nodded while Monny rolled her eyes. Well, the way Hanako was speaking a person would assume she was overdoing it, but since i have seen the web myself I can actually believe her story.

"And it dragged you of right?" She nodded while turning too glared at Monny who only gave her a smug smile in return.

"So, we have to find and kill a giant bug?" I concluded as Edgar spoke. "Actually, spiders are arthropods." I waved at him. "Same thing..." He remained silent as I looked at the crew.

"Alright, here is the plan. Hanako and Midori, you two are staying with the ship," I said while pointing them out. Hanako seemed to think that was a great idea."Monny," I turned to the woman to my right." you're coming with me." She nodded as I turned to Edgar. "And for you I have a special task."

...

The plan was simple; Monny and I are going to search for the spider while Edgar was on his own little task. But finding that thing was harder than I thought.

"Damn, when you think about how huge this thing is supposed to be you would think it would be easy to find it..." Monny nodded.

"I guess Hanako was wrong after all..." I shook my head. "I saw the web and unless a little spider has the strength to carry Hanako and make such a web I think she was right..." This time Monny nodded, I guess she finally believed Hanako.

"That must be the monster the town's people told me about." I nodded while looking ahead.

"I suppose." As I looked ahead I saw the entrance of a cave. Pointing to it I said;

"Maybe we could start our search there?" Monny nodded.

...

"Stupid spiders..." Grumbled the blond displeased with the whole situation. Let's face it, this hurt the doctor pride. She wasn't weak; it was just those stupid insects that were getting on her last nerves. They were disgusting and creepy in her opinion. Then there was the fact that she was actually captured. She? Who defeated so many marines and laughed in the governments face, by a simple spider none then less (well it was huge, but still).

"Are you alright, Hanako-san?" The blonde looked up into the concerned eyes of the brown eyed navigator.

"I'm fine..." She grumbled with a scoff. Midori sighed softly. She knew Hanako didn't like her very much and thought of her as a nuisance. She knew she wasn't as strong as the blonde doctor nor as pretty, she certainly wasn't as brave either. Midori didn't think any less about Hanako because she was afraid of spider. Everybody had their fears. Midori had one that she wasn't particularly proud of either.

...

Edgar was alone, walking through the huge forest. The little cat wasn't afraid really; he had faced similar situations before. One would think Neko Island was a peaceful Island, but the secret of the island was the fact that it was always relocating itself. It came irregular and the cats and people who lived there never knew when exactly it would happen. Sure it was fine it was in one of the blue, but it wasn't unusual for it appear on the Grand Line as well.

Edgar wasn't much of a fighter, he left that to Katsumi, but nobody really dared underestimate little Edgar either. He was quiet, but also very smart. He had the wits and brains to get away from any enemy provided they didn't kill him before, but as I said Edgar would always find a way to get out.

His little ears suddenly shifted as he heard a childlike voice speaking. _Yuki..._

The little guy followed the sound of the voice until it lead him to a clearing, he stayed hidden in the shadows of the trees observing what was before him.

"Onne-sama, they aren't bad." Said the little girl to an older looking woman. Edgar noted the aura oozing from her. Very particular really. He remembered it from when they went to look for Hanako. Could this woman have something to do with the giant spider?

Her appearance was also a bit... of. Black hair with a purple tint in the sun cut in a bob look with bang hanging just above her eyes, her eyes a purple hue. Her completion was deathly pale, she wore dark purple lipstick and beneath her lip were snake bites (piercings). She wore a black leather corset and black leather pants with knee high dark purple boots. But the thing Edgar noticed the most was the hand size spider on her shoulder. A black widow, if Edgar saw right. As far as he knew their venom couldn't harm a human (if treated right), but he wasn't so sure about cats...

"I don't care what you say. They are intruders. They are probably after the treasure..." The woman mumbled the last part as Edgar hung his ears. She was right after all, but they only were because the needed money. Captain would never go after money if they didn't need it. Edgar remembered that she refused to take the stuff of the marine ship they defeated because they didn't need it.

"But, she saved me..." The older woman scoffed. "If she knew what you were she wouldn't have." Was all the woman said, but it was enough to make the girl hang her head low.

"I don't think Alex-san is bad." The other woman narrowed her eyes. "They all are, if people were good we would be here, shunned by the rest of the world."

Edgar silently crept away from the scene. Time to find Alex...

...

"Well, it looks like we weren't all that successful after all..." Monny mumbled as we made our way to the ship. I nodded; we found neither the spider nor the treasure. Hopefully Edgar would have more luck then us.

"Why the long faces?" Asked Hanako as we walked onto the deck. I shrugged while dropping on the floor next to the mast propping my back against it.

"We found nothing. No spider or treasure." Hanako shrugged. "As long as I don't have to get off the ship. Btw captain Edgar was looking for you said he found something." She pointed to the door leading below deck.

"I see..." Perhaps he did have some luck?

I found my little first mate in our room looking over some books he had brought with him from Corona Island (Ryuu's Island). I looked over him to see what he was looking at.

_Kumo Kumo no mi; model: Black widow_

"What are you reading Edgar?" The cat jumped slightly as he turned to look at me. He was so small that he was practically as large as the book (Well, it was a big book but still).

"Devil fruits. I think I found a solution to the missing spider." I looked at him confused.

"A devil fruit." He nodded. "The devil fruit which you can see here," He pointed it out with his paw. It was a red, round fruit that reminded me of an orange expect it was red and had a black hourglass pattern on it." The name of this fruit is Kumo Kumo no Mi, or simply Spider Spider fruit, Model :black widow. It's a Zoan type and allows the user to take the form of a spider in this case a black widow. I asked Hanako to describe the spider that attacked her and she mentioned a red hourglass on its back." I nodded, seems he had figured it out.

"But, there are no people here. At least not any I have seen, expect... Yuki...bur she couldn't be..." Edgar shook his head.

"No, and besides she was with us when Hanako got kidnapped." I nodded, was reasonable.

"When I was out looking for her I did came across her and somebody else." I raised a brow.

Edgar described to me the strange woman as I thought about it. "So she knows where the treasure is?" He shrugged. "I don't know that, but she knows of its existence." I nodded again.

"I see..."I paused slightly."I suppose it's best if we leave, it's clear we aren't wanted. I don't want to make enemies were I don't have to." Edgar hung his head.

"I suppose..."

...

"Well, I suppose if you say so captain. We will figure something out for the ship. I like it anyway. _The Entertainer _Is a good ship." Monny said with a nod. "If you say so aubergine head..." And the bickering started.

...

That evening we were sitting in the bar I had found Hanako in the previous day. I was still kind of bumped out because of the whole Spider Island thing, but it couldn't be helped.

From the corner of my eyes I saw a group of men enter, I honestly was about to turn my head when one of them in particular cached my attention. _That guy again?_

"Pst, Edgar, do you see who I see?" He turned his head up to me form his passion in my lap. I almost laughed again when I remembered that the bartender almost didn't let him in, but thankfully Hanako _solved _the issue (we even got free drink, I think the poor guy is scared of the blonde for good though). Ah, yes and Hanako was still in a bad mood about the whole spider incident.

Edgar looked round before stopping his eyes on the group of men which sat a couple of table away from me. I whispered something in Edgar's ear as he nodded and jumped of off my lap. I stood up and walked out of the bar careful not to be seen by the group of men, but not before dragging a half drunk Hanako with me. I sat with her on a bench a bit away from the establishment and waited.

...

After Eddy jumped of off Alex's lap he skilfully leaped under the feet and tables before he arrived under the pirates table. He listened in on their conversation.

"Since the little brat got away we will have to figure something else out. I hear there was a treasure on an island nearby. The stupid people here believe there is a monster there..." HE finished as all the man broke out into laugher.

"How did she get away anyway Brody?" The man Edgar recognised spoke up. "Ugh, some guy came; I assume he was a marine so I let the brat go." The rest of them laughed. Of course Edgar knew he was laying through his teeth.

"I bet you were just too stupid to get here..." More laugher. "Hey, captain, who are those pirates docked here as well?" The man who first spoke was the one to answer. "I have never heard of them, but I saw a woman on the deck so they can't be strong if they have woman on their crew." Again laugher.

Edgar had heard enough as he slowly crawled away, but unfortunately for him he was seen by one of the pirates who grabbed him by the fur of his neck.

"What do we have here a little ca...AHHH!" He yelled as he dropped Edgar who landed on the floor with a tad before dashing out the bar. At least he knew now his claws were still sharp.

...

Once I saw Edgar running towards us I knew what the situation was so I grabbed Hanako and dragged her off into the direction of the ship. Once we arrived, I relaxed before taking care of the drunken doctor by putting her in her bed then retreating to my own room to talk to Edgar. I assumed Monny and Midori were asleep by now.

"So, what do you have?"

...

"That can't be good..." I mumbled as I saw Edgar nod. "We have to do something."

And so we did. Edgar and I worked out a plan. He and I would be going first followed by the other as soon as those pirates left for the Island, Edgar and I would follow them in the small boat The entertainer had attached to himself. The others would follow as soon as we were out of sight.

...

"Alright, here we go Edgar, you guys ready?" I asked as I saw the pirate ship leave the dock. Everybody nodded as I gave them a nod back. "Let's do this..."

...

On Spider Island Yuki was peacefully picking flowers on the field with Ozzy, her sisters pet spider on top of her head. She was also humming a melody she heard in the town before the towns people chased her out.

Nobody liked Yuki or her sister Kumomari, only because she and her sister were devil fruit users. The man that wanted to capture Yuki a couple days ago wanted to bring her to slave traders. Kumomari had warned her many times to be careful when going to town, there could be enemies everywhere. Well, nobody knew Kumomari was a devil fruit user, but everybody believe that those girls were witches because the monster didn't harm them. If only they knew...

"Now I have got you brat!" And Yuki let out a shrill scream.

...

"Damn it!" I yelled as I ran towards the source of the scream, but my way was cut short when a man entered my line of vision. I really don't have time for this...

The man was tall and hovered over me, shorter then Mihawk but taller than my 173 cm (5' 8'') frame. I scoffed at him as he smirked down at me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I smirked.

"You know," I started un-sheathing my sword. " the last guy who said that didn't live to tell the tale." His smirk widened.

"Oh, really?" I couldn't help the grin that made it way across my face. _"Really..."_

...

I glared down at the bleeding man begging for mercy. "I gave you a warning." He coughed up blood before looking up at me. His gaze was almost blank, but I could see a visible amount of fear in them. The first lesson I learned when I took up fending, never underestimate your opponent. He clearly never got the memo.

"Who are you?" I smiled. "Arrington Alex. Remember it..." He paled as I raised a brow.

"Red Blade..." He managed to say before passing out. I sighed before looking out into the forest. I could no longer hear anything, but I could sense it.

"Right." So that's where I took off to. But as I advanced my way got blocked once more. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on!"

...

Kumomari was lying on the floor bleeding silently, unable to move from the sea stone bullet in her abdomen. She helplessly looked as the man was leading away her small sister. _This is my entire fault._

"Oi, you!" She looked up and saw the same woman that she had the intention to kill just the previous day.

The man holding Yuki looked up before dropping the tied up girl to the ground, the other man besides him (the one who Alex took down the first time he wanted to capture Yuki) glanced at Hanako with a smirk.

The doctor wore one of her own.

"Well, aren't you cute?" He mumbled advancing towards her. Hanako smiled flirty back, but as soon as he was close enough she grabbed her axe and hit him with the side of it.

"Too bad I hate guys like you!" The other one had no real intention to stick round once he recognised Hanako's face. He grabbed Yuki and took off towards the ship abounding his captain.

Hanako cursed before taking notice of Kumomari bleeding on the floor. She walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Are you alright?" The spider woman couched up blood before managing to say one thing.

"Sea... stone..." Hanako's eyes widened. She now knew it was this woman who wanted to kill her just yesterday, she was tempted to leave her here to bleed to death, but she knew her captain would never let her hear the end of it. The doctor smiled slightly. She was similar to her old captain, yet she somehow like Alex maybe just a tad bit more.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh before picking up the now unconscious Kumomari and hosting her on her back while holding her axe firmly in her right hand.

Hanako knew the little girl would be fine. That guy wasn't going to get far.

...

Midori smirked as she saw the man running up to her. She was standing on the shore near the ship that now contained a bunch of unconscious pirates. Monny sure knew how to do her job. The older woman however previously left her to go and find their captain.

Midori was ready though. She knew she could take him on.

And took him on she did.

...

Once Kumomari started to get to her senses the first thing she noticed that she in fact wasn't dead. Trying to sit up she fell back against the bed. Wait, bed? Wasn't she lying on the forest floor? She took in her surroundings. It was a room, the walls were made of wood and she was lying in the middle of the room on a soft bed covered by a thin white sheet. She checked her wound only to see it covered in bandages.

She didn't understand at all. Who helped her? It couldn't have been that blonde afraid of spiders could it have?

...

"Ah, so you're finally awake. You were out for three days, you know." Said the light haired woman as she entered the room. Kumomari looked at her warily. She didn't know what to think. For all she knew this woman could be a slave trader, not to mention the aura round her. It was oozing power.

"Who are you and where am I? Where is Yuki?" The green eyed woman smiled slightly as she sat down on the chair near the bed, crossing her right leg over the left.

"My, you have an awful lot of questions, don't you? My name is Alex and you're on my ship. As for Yuki, she is on the deck right now." Kumomari didn't know what to say or whether to believe her, but something inside her told her, this woman meant no harm.

"Thank you for saving me and Yuki..." She mumbled quietly. Alex grinned.

"Actually, you own your life to Hanako, as for Yuki's that would have been Midori." She had crossed her arms over her chest while speaking, softly leaning into the chair. Kumomari watched her before turning to look down at her hands.

"The blonde woman?" Alex nodded causing Kumomari to wince slightly. She owned her life toa woman she tried to kill.

"Ah, you mean that you tried to kill her?" Kumomari nodded slightly as Alex sighed.

"Well, I can't say Hanako was glad about having you on the ship, but I'm sure an apology would do..." Kumomari nodded before turning her gaze back up to look at Alex.

"Why did you save me?" Alex chuckled. "Ah, I don't really know... You see, when I saw that that man wanted to take Yuki it reminded me of something I have already experienced..." The woman finished with a shrug. Again the black haired woman nodded.

"Why were you on the island yesterday?" Alex sighed while rubbing the back of her head. "Well, we were actually after the treasure. You see we are kind of short on money. To add to that we also need a new ship. As much as I love this one, it could never survive the Grand Line." Kumomari looked up at her.

"I might be able to help." Alex raised a brow. "Do tell."

...

"No." Hanako said as it would be final. I pouted. "Hanako, we need a shipwright." Hanako scoffed. "Can't you find somebody who doesn't turn into a giant spider!?" I laughed causing Hanako to turn red from anger.

"You think this is funny?" I stopped a bit to catch my breath. "No, sorry. You're right, but do tell where we can find one as fast as Kumomari?"

It was true, the woman agreed to build a new ship for the crew as repayment for saving her and her sister. Kumomari's devil fruit made sure she worked a hell lot faster than I had ever seen. Her devil fruit allowed her to summon 2 extra pairs of arms. Well, a spider had 4 pairs, right?

Hanako pretended to think about it. "How about the town full of shipwrights?" She said sarcastically.

I grinned knowing I had won. "Monny was already there. They are all men and laughed at the suggestion." Hanako sighed before picking up her axe which was leaning on the side of the mast.

"Just make sure she and her _pet _stay out of my way." By pet Hanako meant her spider friend Ozzy. I thought he was cute...

"Alright!" I said cheerfully as Hanako mumbled some curses under her breath before disappearing bellow deck.

"You do know you still have to convince Kumomari, right?" I waved Edgar off. "Why wouldn't she join?"

...

"What do you mean no?" I asked her with a pout. The girl turned to me before sighing. "I would actually like to," I cut her off. "Great!" She shook her head. "But, I can't."

I raised a brow. "Why not?" It was a simple question that asked for a simple answer, which I received. "Yuki." Had been the answer. I pounded over that fact a bit.

"I know!" I yelled causing the spider-girl to raise her brow this time.

...

"Yuki, I know this a lot to ask from you, but you will be saver there..." Finished Kumomari as her younger sister stared up at her. She sighed sadly before nodding.

"I know. Besides, now you can fulfil your dream. To sail the Grand Line on the fastest whip!" I raised a brow.

"Nice dream." I chuckled. But no, really, more of a dream then mine... What was my dream anyway? Well, it was simple. I wanted to be free. That was my dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

The ship Kumomari had built was sure a sight. Not to mention it fitted the crew's name. It was made entirely of off the black wood found on Spider Island. The figurehead of the ship was a crow's head that spouted wings that surrounded the sides of the ship, they remained of real feathers. It was really cool looking. Not to mention it was almost twice the size of our old ship, though as I looked at the old _Entertainer _I couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad, we sail into the Grand Line on that ship.

"How are we going to bring Yuki to Corona Island anyway, its quiet the mile away." I chuckled at Midori's question.

"_We _won't. I have a friend that owns me a favour." I turned to Kumomari. "Don't worry, I thrust him fully." The black haired woman nodded before turning back to her sister.

"Edgar, might bringing me my Den Den Mushi?" Edgar nodded before going off to get it. Once he brought it back I raised a brow. Its shell had changed colour to a bright red colour, as for it skin it darkened to a solid black colour, the colour of its eyes became a forest green.

I dialled Tomo's number before he picked up the receiver.

"_Alex?" _I almost jumped as the snail opened its mouth speaking in Tomo's voice. _What the...? _

"Remember how you own me a favour?"

...

Tomo agreed to pick up Yuki tomorrow since he was apparently busy right now. I turned to the crew who looked at me strangely.

"Is this Tomo the Tomo I'm thinking about?" I shrugged. "Depends on which one you mean." Hanako closed her eyes.

"Captain, you know what. I don't even want to know..." I grinned. "I know you don't."

Well, at least we had a new ship and shipwright now right?


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Smoker officially won't be in the story for a long time, I just can't find a reson good enough to bring him in, but instead of Smoker we will be meeting a certain retaired vice admiral (can you guess who?). As for this Chapter, Shanks, nothing spectacular, but this meeting will be important later on.

Damn, is anybody else missing Mihawk? I sure am. I need him back in the story so next chapter... Well, I don't want to spoil it... ;)

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Glad you like Kumomari!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 12

Akagami no Shanks!

"Alright, now if you don't mind showing me round the ship, Mari." The woman raised a brow at me. "Mari..." She repeated slowly. I nodded almost proudly. "Yeah, Kumomari is too long, so I shortened it."

Monny and Hanako shook their heads in amusement as I grinned. "We left the Entertainer and walked onto the deck of the new ship. I looked back at Gallia town before turning back to my new shipwright. We were still docked here since it will take the Log Pose till tomorrow to set. How bothersome...

As we arrived on deck I simply stared. It was amazing, the dark wood was simply gorgeous, and it looked so much different from all the ships we came across till now. I was really proud of it actually.

The special thing about Spider Island's dark wood was that it was in fact a dark brown, closely resembling black, colour. I grinned at the size of the ship. There was a hell lot of space here, Kumomari even though of a couple of lounge chairs (made out of black wood and a dark red material) as well as a part shielded by the sun. She actually asked all of us what we wanted for the ship; my wish had been to be able to see the sea below. Hey, she said to say it no matter how crazy it sounded and that she would see if she could do it.

I nodded at Mari as she smiled and lead us below deck as we walked on a spiral staircase. I think we weren't even on the bottom and that this was the first level she showed us.

She pointed to the first room.

"This is the library." She said while opening the door and I silently looked round as Edgar jumped inside.

"It's amazing the little kitty cat complimented as he sat in the middle of the room. I grinned at him before looking round. The room was really large, the ceiling was high and the walls were adorned with large book cases filled with all sorts of book (did I mention they were Mari's? Apparently they were owned by her mother, before she passed away, Edgar had been extremely interested in them when Kumomari showed us were she lived. Honestly I assumed she lived in a cave as bad as it sounds). There was a little window that let in the sun so the room was lit but there was also a light on hanging from the ceiling which could also be used as I source for light.

I nodded at the shipwright before turning to Edgar. "Want to stay here or see the rest of the ship?" He debated for a second before agreeing to see the rest of this amazing construction.

The next room was a sick bay which was build exclusively for Hanako. She could even operate there. I honestly wasn't too thrilled with the room, I always hated hospitals and that particular room reminded me of one.

The next one was the kitchen which had the dining room connected to it. Monny was thrilled with it to say the least. I was pretty impressed and Hanako was just neutral. And now finally we were going to see the room I was waiting for. The living room. I had to spend my time somewhere.

And let me tell you I wasn't disappointed.

"How does this work?" I asked upon seeing the glass wall in front of me. It reminded me of an aquarium, only you know, we were the ones inside.

"I used a special double glass. We can see out, but they can't see inside. Also it's pretty much unbreakable. It's as strong as the wood surrounding it." I nodded and grinned while approaching the glass.

"That is pretty awesome..." Mumbled Hanako while walking beside me to the glass.

The bathroom was a story for itself. I simply loved the new bathtub!

I was going to enjoy this ship _very _much.

...

After the _ceremony _of burning our good old ship, which even I found to be an emotional event I was sitting in my new room (which was huge btw) and looking over some notes I had made. They mainly consisted of things that I remembered about One Piece. We were all still waiting for Tomo to pick up Yuki and then we could finally set sail (tomorrow).

"Who's Shanks?" I mean I knew he gave Luffy his hat, but other than that I can't remember much about him.

"Akagami no Shanks is one of the four Yonko ruling the New World." I smiled.

"Hey there Edgar, I didn't even hear you coming in. So he is a Yonko?" He nodded while jumping onto my bed where I was sitting cross-legged looking over my notes and drawings. The drawing were mainly from my dreams, I mean memories of this place. They were mostly foggy, but still I drew what I could.

"You do remember what A Yonko is?" He asked carefully as I grinned. "Yes, I remember. You know Edgar, I'm not good at remembering a lot of thing so I only remember what I need, but I am good at piecing together information. You and me make a good team..." I trailed of while giving him a small smile.

He flipped his ears down while looking up at me. "Why do you want to know about Akagami anyway?" I shrugged. "Just something I remembered." He nodded while looking over the notes and drawings.

"What are these for?" I chuckled. "Well, I can't remember really well so I have a tendency to write things down." He nodded again, but stopped when he came across a drawing of Luffy I did.

"Who's that boy?" I grinned while grabbing the drawing and looking at it. "Just somebody..." I couldn't really tell him that the kid would be a big number someday, right? But, if he didn't recognise him, than I suppose that means that he wasn't here yet, right?

"So, you really don't know who Tomo is, do you?" Asked Edgar after a while of silently. My confused expression must have said it all as he continued.

"He is..." But a scream from outside interrupted whatever he was about to say. I quickly grabbed my sword and dashed outside.

Upon arriving on deck I saw Hanako with her axe raised over a grinning Tomo. I sighed and put my sword in its case before walking over to them. Once Monny noticed me she lowered her frying p and raised her brow at me as I walked beside Tomo and kicked him over the head with my fist.

"What was that for?!" He more like yelled. I glared at him which seemed to shut him. I slowly spoke as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're late." Was all I said as I watched Hanako lower her weapon. I raised a brow at Tomo's response, or in this case lack of it. Once he realised what I wanted he choose to speak.

"I was busy with, uh, things..." I sighed before turning to Kumomari and Yuki. "Yuki, this is my _friend _Tomo, he will be taking you to Master Ryuu." The little girl nodded before looking over Tomo. I turned to the silver haired male and pulled his ear down to my level since he was a head taller then me.

"_If you fuck this up I will kill you, got it?" _I whispered in a deadly tune as I released his ear. He nodded, looking a lot paler then he was a moment ago...

I grinned to myself before turning to my shocked crew. I raised a brow. "What?" Hanako pulled me to the side while giving Tomo a sideway glance.

"Cap'n, do you even know who this is?" I shrugged. "Yeah, it's Tomo." She face palmed before handing me over to Monny. "You handle this." Monny gave her a dirty look before turning to me, but not before throwing a sideway look to Tomo who was a bit away from us talking to Yuki who finally had the courage to approach him.

"Well, you see Tomo is, how should I put it...he is..." Edgar, who I didn't even know was here cut her off.

"HE is a notorious pirate who has, according to rumours, the power to find One Piece." I chuckled.

"Oh, you mean his abilities?" They started at me as I shrugged. Well, he was always able to find me; it's no wonder that he would be able to find that as well. Edgar continued. "After Whitebeard, he is the closest man to the One Piece." I smiled while looking at them.

"Yeah, too bad I don't care about the One Piece. I have other reasons to go to the New World." The yall nodded before the approached Tomo together with me.

"So, Yuki, Mari what do you say?" I asked the tow sisters. Mari was the first to nod. "If you thrust him cap'n." I grinned.

"Oh, Sure I _thrust _him." I said while throwing a dangerous look over to Tomo. He knew exactly what it meant. "Don't I Tomo?" I questioned in a fake sweet voice. He gulped but nodded.

"Yes, ah before I leave I would need to speak with you..." He trailed of while looking at my crew. "Alone. " He finished. I nodded while mentioning for him to follow me.

...

We were in my room; he was sitting on a chair while I was casually sitting on the edge of my bed with my legs crossed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He sighed. "I have some information regarding your brother." I eyed him carefully.

"Yes?" He looked at me before crossing his arms over his chest and continuing. "Your uncle is with him, the _two _are having certain problems since your uncle is monitoring him. Their plan was for him to set sail as a pirate." I nodded.

"Yeah, if my grandfather and cousin are marines..." Tomo nodded while mumbling. "And not only them..." He said under his breath though I managed to catch it. I simply shook my head. I didn't even want to know.

My uncle was Felix's father, his mother abounded them when Felix was only five, and I suppose that is why he is so set that woman are no good. He claims he doesn't need them. Sure he would never say it to his aunt or Grandma, but he sure had his way of showing it to me. _Little bastard. _And despise everything I still loved him (he was family after all, and he had his moments).

I nodded to Tomo before standing up. "If that is all?" He nodded. "Yeah, I just figured you would like to know." I nodded before letting a small smile grace my lips.

"Thank you, and if you hear anything..." He smiled. "You'll be the first to know." I grinned.

...

"Don't worry Mari, she is in good hands." The woman nodded before turning to me. I smiled at her as she gave me a small smile back.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why were those man after her in he first place?" She sighed before leaning against the railing. "Yuki and I are both devil fruit users. I ate the Kumo Kumo no Mi while she ate ..." I stopped her.

"I don't really care. I was just curious. Mari smiled. "Those people were slave traders... I'm sure they wanted to capture us and bring us to an auction house." I raised a brow, but remained silent. _Auction house?_

"Oi, dinner is ready!" I grinned went towards the kitchen followed by Mari.

...

"Edgar, what... Are people sold?" He turned his head up towards me.I just couldn't sleep after what Kumomari said. The other were asleep, they wanted to catch some rest before we set out tomorrow. It wasn't necessary to watch the ship since we were docked, though Edgar said he would keep an eye out just in case. Though, I ended up finding him in the library.

"What do you mean captain?" I sighed before pushing myself of the doorframe and walking towards him. I found a chair near the table he was sitting on, a book laying open beside him.

"I talked to Kumomari, she said that those pirates were slave traders and that they wanted to bring them to an auction house." He gently pulled his ears against him head before speaking.

"It's true. The World Nobles practice slavery, using wanted pirates as "pets", other people and races as servants and trophies. To mark them as slaves, the Celestial Dragons mark them with the symbol called "The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" forever marking them as "less than human"."He paused.

"Though the institution was prohibited by the World Government over 200 years ago, slavery still survives in certain places in the world, Sabaody Archipelago included." I raised a brow.

"What so special about Sabaody?" Edgar sighed. "We will have to pass it on our way to the New World..." He trailed of while observing me for reactions.

I just sat there taking it all on. I seriously didn't know how to fell, on one side I was angry on another confused, but about something else.

"World Nobles?" I asked slowly as I saw Edgar nodded form the corner of my eye. "The World Nobles also known as the Celestial are the descendants of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government." I sighed.

"They sound like…" I closed my eyes while angrily rubbing my hand over my face in order to calm down.

"_Scum…" _Edgar remained silently though I could tell he agreed with me. "No wonder this world is so fucked up…" I continued grumbling for a while. I don't think I will be getting any sleep at all tonight.

I just wanted to kill them. The urge was that great. Nobody should have the right to treat people as slaves, regardless of who they are… But, it would be foolish of me to attempt something like that on my own. As a historian I knew a lot about slavery. What did you think I finished college for? Yeah, I know, not the best choice for a person with as poor of a memory as mine. Or is it? I just choose what I want to remember and discard what I don't.

"Is there nobody here he would do something against it, like the _marines_?" I drew it out slowly. They were the law after all.

Edgar shook his head. "The marines can do nothing against them, but there is someone." I propped myself up from my slumped position on the chair leaning over closer to Edgar.

"A man named Dragon." I grinned. "He is an infamous Revolutionary leader who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He is the World Government's greatest enemy and is the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world."

"Sounds like the guy to do the job. I would like to meet this man." Edgar shook his head. "The World Government would have your head if they found out you associated with him, besides that man is really hard to find." I grinned. Tomo could help, though; maybe I should wait with that one…

"I see…" Edgar nodded. "Besides, you want to find your brother correct?" I nodded. Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Ivan, I need to find him… I was a bit reluctant now, why did I care about this world? I wanted to leave, right? What did I care about the fate of those people? Yet, I would care in a heartbeat if it was about any of my _crew…_

That's right, I have friends here now, something to connect me to this place. Am I getting attached? And probably the most important question.

_If I got the chance, would I really want to leave?_

…

I seriously hated the boredom of sailing the huge sea without anything to do. "Let me guess. You're bored?" Asked Hanako slightly pulling down her sunglasses while looking at me as I leaning against the railing of the ship looking out into the ocean.

"Now how did you guess that?" I asked sarcastically while rolling my eyes. She grinned before stopping and looking me over. I raised a brow.

"What?" She sighed. "You need a new image." I continued to look confused. "Image?" I looked down at my attire. A blood red shirt, black long pants and knee high dark brown boots. I saw nothing wrong with it.

She nodded. "You may be and have the strength to be captain, but you don't look like one." I wanted to groan.

"Let me guess, we will have to go shopping?" Well, at least we had money from the treasure Kumomari gave to us. (She said she didn't need it anyway and it was the least she could do since we had saved her life, not to mention that we got this ship for free… we were good with money for a while).

Hanako grinned at me while nodding. "Definitely."

…

As we were passing the ocean I noticed land just to our right. "Oi, guys I see land?" They came over to where I was standing and look the way I pointed.

"Oi, isn't that…?" Monny started as Hanako cut her off.

""Yes! I would recognise this place anywhere. It's Rice Island!" She yelled excitedly while holding a binocular to her eyes. I snatched them from her and looked myself. _A bunch of rice fields… What an original name…_

"Let's go!" Said Hanako as I raised a brow. "That's not the island the Log Pose is pointing to."

Hanako glared before her eyes took on a puppy do look. "Please!" She drew it out while dropping to her knees catching me of guard. I looked up to Monny as she shook her head. "It's your choice captain." I sighed.

"Well, might as well, we _do _need to restock on clothes, right?" Midori told me that the island here had unpredictable weather and that the next one might as well be a winter one. And since I had no warm clothes… Hanako grinned like a mad woman and practically tackled me into a hug. The other had to prey her of off me.

…

"Alright, first we are going to get some new clothes and then everybody can go wherever they want for the rest of the day, sound like a plan?" I asked the others as they nodded.

In the first store we walked into Monny managed to find a nice long trench coat which was a deep purple colour, in the very same store we all got glove and scarves. Hanako, Mari and Midori already had coats, so that left only me.

In the next store Hanako immediately found an outfit which would suit me, according to her. The crew forced me to put it on. It was a long, dark red coat with a bright red fur outline on the sleeves and the zipper, for the top she choose a sleeveless leather top with a zipper at the front (it was not only strangely comfortable, but it also showed minimum cleavage. I could keep my pants and boots, which I was glad about I like those boots…

The crew grinned (well, except Mari, she did show much emotion generally).

"That's it." I grinned as well. I kept the coat draped over my shoulders since it was rather warm here, though it didn't bother me much which was a great plus. At least it didn't radiate heat. And it wasn't even that heavy, another plus for it.

"Can I go now?" Asked Hanako excitedly. I nodded a bit confused as she dashed out the store. Monny sighed and shook her head.

"This island is famous for its sake. We crossed it the first time we sailed the Grand Line." I nodded. That explains it.

…

"Edgar, I seriously need to measure you. You definitely grew in the past month." The kitty looked at me but said nothing.

"I like your coat." He stated bluntly causing me to grin. Well, at least he was less depressing lately. "Thank you. So what do you want to do?"

I just finished asking him when I bumped head first into a brick wall. As I rubbed my head and felt for a bump I suddenly saw a hand in my line of vision.

"Sorry about that miss…" I turned my look up to be met by friendly dark eyes. But, the thing I noticed first was the bright red hair on top of the man's head.

"Akagami…" I mumbled as he gave me a slight smile.

…

"So miss Alex…" I frowned. "Alex." I correct causing him to smile. "Alex, what bring you to the Grand Line?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I observed the man In front of me. As an apology he offered me a drink and him being a Yonko and being connected to the story plot I simply could refuse.

"I don't see how that is your business…" I trailed of not knowing what to call him. He smiled. "You can call me Shanks." I nodded before looking down at my drink.

"It's just, you seem rather young to be on those seas." I scoffed. "And you seem to be to old." That caused him to laugh.

"Maybe I am…" He trailed of, that friendly smile never leaving his face. "I'm looking for answers…" He raised a brow. "The reason why I am here." It was no longer about finding Ivan, it was about what we were here, this became something a lot above just my brother and I.

"Is that so and could that answer be the One Piece?" Ah, I see what he was getting at. I simply shrugged. "Maybe the answer lies with it, who knows? " I didn't feel like explaining to hi, that I wasn't after the treasure.

"So you aren't after the One Piece?" Surprise laced his voice. I shrugged. "Couldn't care less about it."

He eyed me with curiosity. I looked down at Edgar as he was watching the red head. "That's… interesting." He stated slowly while I rolled my eyes.

"Why are people always so shocked? Not everybody is after treasure." He grinned. "I suppose you're right."

"Besides, there are greater thing then treasure." _Friends…_

He nodded. "Certainly. " I nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, but why are you on this half of the Grand Line?" He shrugged before grinning.

"Best sake on the Grand Line… though the sake from my hometown is above all." I grinned. _Men…_

"You know, you're an interesting woman, mis… Alex."I nodded. "I hope we meet again in the New World. Perhaps you will even…"He trailed off while shaking his head. "Never mind…"

I nodded while he went to pay, but I stopped him.

"Let me. You can pay next time." I grinned while he smiled back. "If you say so. I will be looking forward to it." There was dub in his voice, but I just grinned. _Oh, you will…_

As he was walking out I noticed the lack of a left arm for the first time really evidently. He really knew how to cover it up, not ecstatically but, the air round that man was different. I liked him, but I don't think we could ever be closer then friends, we are too alike… yet, so very different…

…

"You really know how to make friends." Commented my furry first mate as I grinned. "I wouldn't call it making friends, more like acquaintances…" He nodded. "I suppose…."

"Let's go and Find Hanako and the others."

…

"Do we really need all this sake?" I asked Hanako annoyed as the blonde scoffed. "Yes!" And that was pretty much final. Damn, sometimes I ask myself who the captain really is…

"Well, we might as well set sail…" The rest nodded and before I knew it we were back on sea. I didn't bother telling the crew about Shanks, that meeting wasn't even that important, or at least that is what I think.


	14. Chapter 13

Since I forgot to put it in the last chapter, the ships name is Yatagarasu (Three-legged crow; browse it up in Japanese mythology, it's really cool story). Also I wrote a little part wrong, it's not Alex's uncle who hates women it's Felix, his son. I really need to reedit that chapter.

As for were exactly the story line is set; right now (in this chapter) it's 5 months before Luffy sets sail and meets Zoro, I hope that clears a couple of things up…

To Guest: I don't know why Ivan reminds you of Ivankov, might be the similar names, though I can't wait to write when Alex meets Ivankov, or when Ivan does (it will be hilarious…). Though if you ever told Ivan his name remind you of Ivankov he would bet you up…

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I always enjoy hearing your opinion!

Special thanks to Pesephone-De-Nae for remainding me about the ships name!

Anyway, on with the 13th chapter:

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

Chapter 13

A new adventure!

"How much longer…?" Hanako sighed and grumbled something under her breath before going back to reading the newspaper that a messenger bird dropped off on deck this morning. We were both sitting in the _living room, _I was sitting crossed legged on the couch looking at the glass wall where I could see a lot of sea fish (most of which looked really strange, even stranger then the deep sea fish found back in the _real _world), while Hanako was sitting at a table in the corner.

"I have an idea," She started sarcastically making me want to roll my eyes. "why don't you go and bother somebody who cares?" I huffed, but none the less exited the room in search for _somebody who cares…_

The first person I went to was Monny. I found her as per usual in the kitchen.

"Oi, Monny, you need some help?" She smiled and looked up at me from her cooking. "No, I'm fine, I'm guessing you're bored?" I nodded my head as she smile slightly before returning her attention to the stove in front of her.

"Why don't you find Midori, I saw her on the deck, not twenty minutes ago…" She finished, but I was already racing towards the deck, but not before yelling a thank you.

As I arrived on deck I saw Midori and Mari peacefully chatting. I sighed, looks like they don't need help. I looked round the ship before my gaze landed on the crow's nest. Might as well climb up there. You know, I kind of miss the old _Entertainer, _but _Yatagarasu _is pretty cool… 

We, well, _I _named the ship after an old Japanese legend. Can't remember how it exactly goes, but Yatagarasu was the name of an old crow god like thing… A three legged crow to be precise. We named it just before setting sail. There had been a huge argument and a lot of stupid suggestions, but when Kumomari asked me I just simply said Yatagarasu. Somehow that name fits. That particular crow was cursed to forever guide people. So I'm hoping that this ship guides us to the right destination to.

Anyway, I climbed up the crow's nest and looked round the sea.

_As I though, water, water, water, oh! No, that's was a wave… Water, water, water… AGH! Why can't we reach an island already?!_

"You shouldn't be so impatient, we are only two days on the sea and already you're losing your head." I sighed and glanced at my voice of reason, I mean first mate.

"Yeah, maybe I wouldn't if it wasn't so _boring._" Edgar sighed before walking over to me and sitting on my lap. I had sat down previously on the floor of the nest. I really don't know how Edgar keeps climbing up here, but it's pretty awesome. Not to mention that he is so quiet. I can't even hear or sense him.

Once he sat down on my lap I could feel a difference from when he was sitting on it a couple of months ago. "Oi, Edgar, you're heavy." He slumped. "You think I'm fat…" I groaned.

"I never said you were fat, I said you were _heavy. _There is a difference. And why did you start to grow so much all of a sudden? I can't even carry you round anymore." He sighed.

"Well, you see, the cats on Neko Island are special. We don't grow unless we are away from the island." I raised a brow. "Away? But, why did you start to grow any sooner? We have been on travel for over half a year now…" I stopped suddenly. Wow, over a half a year… Really, how high are my chances of getting back home? But, I was broken out of my thoughts by the little feline I had in my arms.

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I believe it has something to do with Corona Island were we spend so many months. I just figured I wouldn't grow anymore so I did feel the need to tell you." I sighed. "That's fine… How big are you going to get anyway?" He shrugged which was odd since he was a cat.

"I'm not too sure. I believe I won't be bigger than a smaller leopard." I nodded again. Well, that wasn't _too _big. It was actually a pretty useful size, you know, big enough to defend yourself, but small enough not to be noticed.

"Why do you grow outside Neko Island?" Edgar shrugged. "It has something to do with the history of the island, but there are no documents where I could find out anything more about it." I nodded again. "Well, at least now I know how big you're gonna get…"

…

Lying awake in the middle of the night wasn't really how I like my night to go by. But a lot of thoughts have been plaguing me lately. It were thoughts mainly about my brother, then there we thoughts about the people I had met here. I don't really know why, but lately I have had more and more dreams about my _past _in this world. It was annoying to say the least. It was as if somebody took all my memories and rewrote them so they fit the story line.

I wasn't all too happy about the dream I just had either. It didn't involve memories, but it involved a certain bad feeling. I had a dream about my little brother. He was lying there, covered in blood in front of me, I can't remember what the scene round us looked like, but I could remember that it was chaotic. Whatever he was up to, it wouldn't end well…

During the night I had somehow managed to go back to sleep only for another _memory _to come back and haunt me.

"_Alex, you remember my dear friend Garp don't you?" My 15-year-old self was staring at my grandpa (it was definitely him, I know nobody else who would wear a striped tie on a checked suit…) and his friend, whose name was apparently Garp._

_I didn't look too impressed with the scene. Anyway, the man named Garp smiled at me before turning back to my grandpa. "So, this is the girl that wants to be a marine?" My younger self groaned before rolling her eyes._

"_I never said that!" I protested, but was shut down by the other two as they chatted away about me and Garp's grandson's becoming marines._

After I woke up that morning I grabbed my notebook and wrote a couple of notes. _Why does the name Garp ring a bell?_

…

Five days later and we still didn't reach the next island. I was starting to get desperate. Don't get me wrong, I had a kick out of exploring the ship the first couple of days of sail, but now that I knew every corner of it, I was bored to death. I always got bored easily; I assume that is why I always got into trouble. One of my friends once said that I was lucky that I never got killed. She said my boredom was the reason I picked up swords play. I miss her…

"Oi, Captain, we will be reaching an island soon, it's not the one the Log Pose is pointing at, but… What's wrong?" I smiled sadly bud shook my head at a confused Monny. I stood up from my position on the couch and walked right past her. I suppose my depressing aura must have confused her. I usually wasn't like that; I bet Dory wouldn't be too happy with me. I always get like that when I think about her, though I try not to.

I quickly replaced my solemn expression with a small smile as I made my way to the deck. I really didn't need anybody to ask me what was wrong with me.

"So…" I started, but stopped as a sudden shiver run down my spine. I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about this island. Or it could be the fact that I didn't have any breakfast, hmm…

"You alright, captain?" I shrugged before somewhat forcing a grin on my face. "Perfect. So when are we going to reach the island?" It was Hanako who answered me.

"In about 2 hours." I nodded before staring of into the sea. _Would you off enjoyed an adventure like this, Dory? We did always dream about it, didn't we?_

…

After we docked I decided to take a walk and clear my head, as per usual Edgar was with me, but seriously, I would probably get lost without him. If it hadn't been for Edgar I would have never been able to navigate without Midori before. This island was a tad bit more chilly then the last one, but not enough to actually wear my coat, instead I kept it draped over my shoulders.

"Captain, is something wrong?" I chuckled at the cat that was walking beside me. We were getting some pretty strange looks form the town people, but otherwise nobody really seemed to haenything against us. Quiet odd…

"Why do people automatically assume something is wrong if I'm not constantly smiling?" Edgar sighed before looking up at me and all the while we didn't even stop walking.

"You're just naturally cheerful, sometimes sarcastic, other times even, dare I say scary, but never depressed. Well, you do get bored a lot…" He trailed of not knowing what else to say. I let a small smile grace my lips. Well, their worry shows they care right?

"Come on Edgar, let's find a quiet spot and then I will tell you. Alright?" He nodded.

…

"Dory?" He repeated slowly as I nodded. "Yeah, she was my best friend, actually, make that _only _friend." He nodded. "_Was?_" I just shook my head with a small smile, but it was a sad one.

"Yes, Dory and I had been best friend since we were little. She was always the responsible one and I was the trouble maker. Yet, she stayed my friend, despised our differences. We had this dream when we were little to go on an adventure. Any adventure that we could find. We were inseparable until…" Edgar titled his head to the side. I sighed and continued. "Until she was diagnosed with a lethal disease." Edgar's ears fell flat against his head as I said that. I sighed again and looked up at the sky.

We were both sitting in a small clearing in a forest just outside town. It was a peaceful patch of land and this island didn't seem particularly dangerous, though the people here did seem aware of our presence. I bet they even knew we were pirates. Well, scratch that, the flag is a dead giveaway on that one…

"So, she died?" He stated, or more like questions slowly. I nodded. "Yeah, … she died a little after my 18th birthday. Around this time actually, 7 years ago…" I trailed off as I saw Edgar nod.

"Before she died she made me promise that if I ever got the chance I would go on an adventure, like this one." He nodded again.

"I assume she is from _your _world." Ah, yes, Edgar was the only one from my crew who knew about that. I was glad I was able to tell somebody, it would have been quiet a burden if I couldn't, for Tomo wasn't round all the time, which I was actually glad for.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

Shanks was still mussing over his meeting with the mysterious woman. He just couldn't help but this he saw her somewhere before, but where? He tried really hard to remember, but all he got was a blurry picture in the back of his mind.

"Oi, Ben, do you know a pirate by the name of Alex?" His first made game him an odd look. "Why do you want to know?" Shanks shrugged.

"I can't help, but think I know her from somewhere…" Ben raised a brow. "A woman?" Shanks grinned at that. "A very interesting one at that. I really should have asked for a full name…" He mumbled still trying to remember, though it only caused Ben to shake his head at him.

Just then one of his crew members came running up to him. He had been sitting on the railing of the ship mussing over things with Ben right side him.

The blonde mop of hair, and the wide grin over his face, it had been none other than Yassop. Shanks gave him a slightly smile before raising brow

"Captain, we just saw Hawk-eyes ship. Figured I would let you know." Shanks debated for a moment. He was sure Hawk-eye wouldn't appreciate being bothered; on the other hand he just might know something about the woman.

…

"How long are we staying on the island?" It was Midori who asked the question as soon as I stepped on deck. Everybody else was here as well, well, it was a small island, there was nothing interesting and I suppose Monny didn't even need to restock on food. I turned to my navigator with a smile. My mood had gone up significantly after my little conversation with Edgar. That cat really is my best friend.

"How long would you guys like to stay?" They all shrugged, but I could tell they were bored. "Well, as far as I can see there is nothing interesting here, might as well leave." Kumomari nodded before disappearing together with Midori. I assume those two were really good friends now, always saw them together, on the other hand, Midori was the navigator and Kumomari was the shipwright, they were bound to work together.

Still, I had a strange feeling when we left the island, it had been too peaceful in my opinion. The last island we were at, well, the people weren't too fond of us being pirates and most avoided us. The people weren't even all to bother with our presence, even though we were pirates. Something was up, but what?

…

As soon as our heroes left the island one of the villagers decided that now was a good time to contact the marines.

"_Marine HQ, we have to report the Crow pirate, they just left Calisto Island." _The vice admiral mused over this.

"Isn't Garp near that area?"

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Hawk-eye, it's been a while, huh?" The Hawk eyed man stared down at his long time _friend. _"Not long enough…" He mused in a deadly voice.

Shanks merely chuckled at the older man before his expression turned curious surprising, even if only for a moment, the greatest swordsman. "Do you know a woman by the name of Alex by any chance?"

…

"What's the matter now, captain?"

I had been sitting in the bibliotheca with my dear first mate Edgar, but the bad feeling from a couple of hours ago still didn't leave. I simply shrugged at Edgar question before turning back to my notes. I had a tendency to go over them every once in a while, just to see if I could piece anything together. Until now I didn't have much luck with that…

"What are you doing anyway?" Again, I shrugged at his question before turning back to the notes only to look at something.

"Oi, do you know a man named Garp by any chance?" Edgar thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually, I do, Monkey D. Garp is a vice admiral, retired actually, but he still has great power and respect within the marines since he is a war hero. Similar to Vice admiral Beake Peter." I groaned silently as I thought about it. No wonder I had that _dream… _

"Something wrong captain and why do you want to know anyway?" I chuckled.

"Beake Peter is my grandfather." Edgar was probably a bit shocked even though he tried not to show it. "I see…"

"Yeah, it's odd you know. He always wanted me to become a marine," _well, in this world…_"Yet I became a pirate, well, not intentionally, but I can't say I mind much…" Edgar nodded.

"If Beake is your grandfather, then your father must be Vice Admiral Arrington, I knew that name sounded familiar!" I chuckled at his excitement.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"So, do you?" Pressed Shanks even though Hawk-eye had made no move to answer him. The red head grinned at his old friend causing the Hawk eyed man to give in.

"I have met her before…" He trailed of waiting for a reaction. He received the very famous grin Shanks always wore in return.

"So, who is she?" Mihawk thought for a moment, would it be wise to tell him that, on the other hand he didn't even know why Shanks had found a sudden interest in her in the first place.

"Why do you want to know?" It was a simply question really, but Shanks couldn't seem to find a good enough answer so he settled for 'she's interesting', but the statement alone caused the swordsman to question his friends intent. It wasn't an unknown fact that Shanks was quite a bit of the ladies man, not really anything major, but he was a pirate and the sea does get lonely from time to time…

"Her name is Arrington "Red Blade" Alex, she is a rookie pirate with a bounty of 34 million on her head." He settled with the basic information, no need for Akagami to get any ideas, though it didn't sit well with him that his friend had taken a sudden interest in her. It was a childish though, but he did saw her first.

"Red Blade? Ah, yes, now I remember, I saw her bounty poster a while ago." He said it so proudly it made a person wonder. Mihawk really did feel like sticking round much longer, but Shanks would have none of it, he wanted his friend to tell him _everything _he knew about Alex.

…

"Yes Peter, they say it's her."

"_Maybe I should come too…" _The man on the other line trailed off not really knowing what to do himself. Garp sighed before speaking again.

"Don't' worry, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. " He knew how Peter was feeling, though it was his _adopted _grandson that was a pirate now he still knew it was hard. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if it was Luffy out there, though knowing the boy, that was bound to happen sooner or later…

"_You don't know Alex, she does what she wants. She actually reminds me of you sometimes. She doesn't settle well with following orders." _Garp grinned. He had been always loyal to the marines, though at the times he was chasing Rodger he was prone to handle on his own accord instead of following orders.

"Don't worry, I got this one." Peter sighed. _"If you say so…" _

…

"Hawk-eye, if I didn't know it any better I would say you're quiet interested in her." That statement received him a fierce glare from the Hawk-eyed man at which Shanks merely laughed. The rest of Akagami's crew were sitting round, though nobody dared to tease the swordsman, they liked their lives to much for that.

As Mihawk was about to stand up to leave Shanks pouted. "Aw, come on, I didn't mean it like that! Though, you are right, she has an interesting aura round her. Who would have thought that Arrington had a daughter like that? Maybe she is after her mother?"

Mihawk just shook his head before finally deciding that now was a good moment to leave.

…

"Captain, we are nearing the next island!" I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face. So we finally reached it. As I arrived on the deck I noticed the low temperature and as I looked out I noticed the island was covered by snow.

"Wow. Good thing I got this coat…" I mumbled to myself, though I could see Edgar nod from my side. "This is definitely a winter island…" I nodded, but a sudden chill made me stop. _Something is wrong with this island…_

…

"Are you sure they headed in that direction?" It was probably the 10th time Garp asked that question and for the 10th time the marine below him nodded. Garp knew he had to notify Peter, but he choose to do that later. Better not worry him before being sure…

…

Shanks was laughing after Hawk-eye left, he hadn't expected him to know Alex at all. The stoic man wasn't usually interested in anybody let alone woman, well, expect for… Though, this one, Alex was something else. She held herself in a way Shanks faintly remembered only one person doing before her.

"Now I know why she comes familiar." Ben raised a brow. "I thought you figured that one out already, you saw her bounty poster…" He trailed of as he saw his captain shake his head. He said one word that made Ben realize what he was getting at, and even though he hadn't met Alex personally after that name his captain just spoke he could very well imagine her.

"_Suzume."_


	15. Chapter 14

AN: First of, I would like to apologise for this chapter comming up so late. I had a very bussy week and since school started I found it even harder to write, not to mention wrtiter blocks had me in it's grip until yesterday when I found I could actually write something again... Anyway, this chapter is the first part of the acr about to follow. I had a lot of planing to do for this chapter so hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 14

Toketsu Island Arc! Part 1: The monster lurking in the shadow.

We had split up upon arriving at the island. Hanako decided to come with me this time, Kumomari insisted to stay with the ship and work on it some more (not that it wasn't awesome already). Monny and Midori went together to town, while Hanako, Edgar and I decided to head together since we were looking for different things. The temperature wasn't actually that bad in my opinion, sure it was cold, but bearable, though I could tell Midori was a bit more affected by the cold then the rest of us (she was born in the South Blue and therefore was used to heat not the cold).

"I have a bad feeling about this island. What was the name again?" Hanako mumbled as she pulled on her gloves. I found that I didn't need them and they would only get in the way if I had to pull out my sword, instead I kept my hands in my coats pockets. Edgar was the one to answer her.

"The islands name would be Toketsu Island. And yes, something is of with it. I have heard rumours about it being hunted by a monster." Hanako scoffed as a smirk made its way across my face.

"Monster?" Edgar nodded. "Yes, something is lingering in the palace on top of the mountain." He said mentioning to it with his paw.

I turned and followed the direction only to see a huge palace on top of the mountain; it remained me of Dracula's palace of sort, only the colour of the castle was black, which actually brought about a nice contrast to the white surrounding it. Though, I'm actually quite surprised. Shouldn't castle usually blend in? You know, to not stick out so much that an enemy can make them out from the shore?

This is a very unusual island…

"Anyway, we should head for the town." I nodded to Edgar who was the one that spoke before we turned in the direction, away from the black castle which seemed to glare at us from the mountain top.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Suzume?" Repeated Lucky not sure he remembered the name. Shanks chuckled before his look turned serious again.

"Yeah… She was an old friend of mine. But that was ten years ago." Lucky nodded while taking a bite out of the meat he was tightly holding in his right hand. Ben decided to fill them in just a bit more; it seems that his captain couldn't bring himself to.

"She died ten years ago, a little after the raid of Fisher Tiger. Rumour has it that she was one of the people that helped him, but many shot down that idea since she was human." The other nodded while trying to think back to ten years ago. The name didn't really ring a bell to any of them.

"I think she did help him." Ben remained silent, though he agreed with his captain. Suzume had always been against the World Nobles. It really is possible that she did in fact help him, but then there is the fact that soon after that even she disappeared.

"Ah, here it is…" Mumbled Yasopp as he came back with a couple of wanted posters in his hand. He handed them to Shanks who looked them over before giving Alex's to Yasopp who inspected it.

"She doesn't look like Suzume." Was all sniper said causing Shanks to break out into laugher.

"I never said she did, but you would be surprised at how similar those two act. Though Alex," he said mention to the poster. "has a different aura round her. I can't really place it. It's odd… otherworldly even." Ben just gave his captain a curious glance before looking over the other posters. Two in particular caught his eye.

"Aren't that the old crew members of Suzume." He gestured towards Hanako's and Monny's wanted posters. Shanks gave them a look over before nodding. "I believe so. I didn't even notice that before."

Honestly, the only reason Ben even remembered them was because they had caused a huge scene when The Red hair Pirates came across them. Those tow, if Ben's memory served him right never did get along, thought he faintly remembered Suzume commenting on how that was the amusing part about those two.

He looked over the posters noticing something very … interesting.

"It's seems like she not only acts like Suzume…" He stated holding up the two bounty posters were it could be clearly read that they were a part of the Crow Pirates now…

…

Is it just me or is this town freakish weird? On the other hand, my first mate is a talking cat…

"I saw the monster, it had gleaming red eyes!" I groaned as I looked up at the man in the bar that decided it was a good idea to climb on top of the counter and tell everybody how crazy he was…

Well, actually it has something to do with the rumours Edgar told us about. The towns folk here believes in a monster lurking high up in the mountains, it supposedly keeps anybody away from the castle on top of it. It honestly intrigued me, I really wanted to know what was on top of the mountain; but as soon as Hanako coughed wind of what I was up to she shot down every attempt of mine to convince her to go up there with me. Edgar claimed t we were all going to die if we go up there. Once we met up with Midori and Monny I asked them to come with me. Midori paled while Monny trying very hard to avoid an answer. Don't I have a lovely crew? Ah, yeah, I still have Mari left, maybe she would want to come with me…

"That guy sure is nuts, red eyed monster. Remind me why we are here again?" Asked Hanako as I turned to her with a raised brow.

"Weren't you the one who dragged us in here because you were cold?" She shrugged while inspecting her nails. "Well, now I want to leave." Honestly, I won't even bother to try and understand her. Sighing I stood up and looked over the crew.

"Well, you can do whatever you want; I will be going back to the ship…" I trailed off while looking at Midori. "When does the Log Pose set?" She looked down at the compass, e needle slightly twitching, before looking back at me. "2 weeks." I tried to keep my face neutral, but I was ecstatic. That means I have enough time to check out the mountain!

"I'm coming with you…" Mumbled Edgar from the floor. Seriously, even if bar owners wanted to argue about Edgar coming in, Hanako would just scare them to death. Seriously, she even scares me sometimes, but in a different way. Let's just put it like this; he obsession with Jimbei, whoever the hell that might be, is creeping me out at times.

The walk to the ship was silently, only the crunching of the snow beneath my feet and Edgar's paws could be heard. I silently looked over the landscape. It was truly breath taking. Suddenly Dory came into my mind again, she always loved the snow; winter being her favourite time of the year.

"_Hey, Alex?" I looked over at the small fragile blonde haired girl in front of me. "Hmm?" Was the way I told her to go on with whatever question plagued her mind as I looked out the window of the hospital room she was in right now. It honestly bothered me, how could somebody as good as her deserve this? It wasn't fair, however I was soon broken out of my thought by her gently voice._

"_I love the snow." She started as I looked over at her to find her looking out the window while sitting cross legged on the bed in nothing, but a hospital gown."Remember when we were little and played out in the snow. Your brother would always want to join us, but your mom was against it since he was too small." I smiled slightly, but my heart clenched. I wish I could take her out, so she could experience that again, but the fact that I knew I couldn't was simply murdering me from the inside._

_I watched her as she watched the snow fall with a childlike innocence. I always tried my best to smile each day when I visited her, but I found it harder every time. I could see it, I wasn't blind, and she was getting worse and worse by the second. The doctor said she didn't have much time left. I found that hard to believe. The free spirited energetic girl that I met all those years ago, crumbling before me and why? Why, just why?!_

"Captain, we are at the ship…" Edgar's voice broke me out of my thoughts as I looked round only to realize that in fact we were back at the ship. "Ah." Had been my brilliant response as I walked up on deck passing Kumomari who looked engaged doing god-knows-what. She mumbled a hello to as I passed her nodding back in a greeting myself.

I really shouldn't feel so depressed. I went over this, years ago. Dory is gone. And if my life her was a rewrite of my old one, then Dory was most likely death here as well. But… No. She was death, something just told me she was. And I felt the sadness because of it. I would always miss her, there were just times when I would break don't because of it. I would never cry, but the pain of the reality of her death was sometimes too much to handle. At times I felt as if she was still here, and would scold me for getting myself into trouble again…

And before I knew it I found myself in my room sitting on my bed, face in my hands. I faintly heard the patter of paws hitting wood before Edgar found his way into my room sitting in front of me. We spend some time in silence before he looked up at me and opened his mouth before closing it again. He repeated that a couple of times before I sighed.

"I was thing about… Dory… She loved the snow." I trailed of while looking round the room.

Edgar put his ears down. "I'm sorry…" I smiled gently. "There's nothing to be sorry about… It's just…" I trailed off again, trying to figure out what to say. I didn't have anything to.

"Do you want to go exploring?" Asked my, now a tad bit bigger first mate, in an attempt to lighten the mood. I smiled before getting up.

"Maybe later, I'm kind of hungry now. Want to raid the kitchen with me?" I saw him nod from the corner of my eyes before he followed after me into the massive kitchen.

…

Kuraigana Island

He often did this. Taking a nap in his favourite chair, a glass of red vine laying on the table in front of him, with today's newspaper, already read by the hawkeyed man, next to the bottle of the red liquid. Yes, Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk was a man who knew the simple pleasures of life.

But, he couldn't seem to find any peace today. He really tried empting his mind, but he couldn't seem to shake of the words from a certain red head.

_Hawk-eye, if I didn't know it any better I would say you're quiet interested in her._

He groaned quietly as he tried to block out any more thoughts on the subject. He really wasn't going to go over this again. She was nothing more than a sparring partner. A pretty interesting, intriguing one, that showed him no fear, a woman none then less… No. He stopped right there. There was nothing wrong with sparring with her, she had skill he, as the greatest swordsman in the world, quickly noticed and thus found himself a way to pass the time.

Nothing more. He was just passing the time.

_Then why are you thinking about her vivid green eyes, which sparkle with excitement and fire every time you two spar?_

Ah! There it was again, the annoying voice in the back of his head. Besides, he was way too old to be thinking about such things.

_40 isn't too old…_

Depends, how old way she anyway? He never bothered to ask her that. And weren't woman usually touchy about that subject? Besides, why would he even care? He wasn't even interested in her that way. The only interesting thing about her was her way of handling a sword.

_Don't forget the way her hips move when she goes in for an attack._

He tried blocking it out, but found his thoughts wondering back to her eyes, those lively orbs that swam with shades of green and flickers of gold…

_See…_

He mentally groaned. So much for a calm afternoon.

…

Toketsu Island

A figure was standing in the shadows of the trees which meant the start of the forest looking over at the ship that had dock previously that morning. Its blaring orange orbs observing the movement on top of it, where a woman clad in a dark red coat was standing, leaning against the railing on which sat a brown cat. They seemed to be talking.

The figure frowned in confusion, before a grin made its way across its face.

…

"I'm not too sure Edgar…" I tailed off as a sudden chill made me snap my gaze from my first mate to the line of trees in front of me. I think I saw a flash of red before it was gone in the white. _Strange…_

"Is everything alright, captain?" I nodded slowly as I looked back at Edgar. "Yeah…"

…

Monny sighed as she looked over the half drunk blonde feeling her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. COuldn't the stupid thing go one day without alcohol? One would think with her being a doctor and all she would realize just how dangerous that stuff was, but on the other hand…

She trailed of in her thought as she saw the navigator stand up next to her. "I think I will be going back to the ship as well. Will you be alright, Monny-san?" The purple haired woman snorted softly before waving a hand dismissing her concern.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Midori found herself nodding before carefully exiting the bar, dodging various drunken man, and ignoring stupid remarks as she slowly made her way back to the ship.

…

The figure grinned as it watched the strange haired girl walk out of town alone. Prefect chance. It was now or never. She would make a perfect subject…

…

Midori felt a sudden chill run down her spine, but choose it ignore it, blaming it on the cold. That is, she did until she felt the wind shift. _What the…_

She however didn't have much time to think about it as she found herself knocked out cold before she could change her for to wind. She really needed to work on that becoming a reflex.

…

"Something wrong captain?" I shook my head, ma face turning to confusion. "I'm not sure…" Edgar gave me a look of curiosity. "Bad feeling?" I nodded. "I'm afraid so…" I tailed off. Whenever I had a bad feeling something bad was bound to happen, just what was it about this time?

I saw Hanako and Monny coming back to the ship from the corner of my eyes. I frowned. _Where is Midori?_

Hanako came stumbling to the deck followed by a very annoyed looking cook. She gave me a lop side grin before stumbling passed me and to the door, probably to go and lie down. I shook my head. Can she ever go into a bar and not get wasted? And the sun wasn't even down.

I nodded a greeting at Monny before asking the crucial question already feeling my stomach twisting in knots.

"Where is Midori?" She turned to me with a look of confusion written across her face. "Hasn't she come back yet?" I shook my head. "She left about half an hour before Hanako and I did. She said she was going back to the ship…" She trailed of as I scoffed.

"Wait, where are you going?!" She yelled after me as I made my way of the ship and into town to look for clues.

"I'm going to go and look for her!" I called. I came to a halt as she yelled for me to wait for her. Edgar joined in as well.

_I hope she is alright…_

…

Midori steered slightly as she opened her eyes inspecting her surroundings. Her head was pounding and she found that her wrists were bounded behind her back. She was propped up in a sitting position leaning against a brick wall, on a cold stone floor, the room otherwise empty. There was a window high up on the wall in front of her was a small window linned with metal bars, and a heavy metal door on the wall to her right. A shivered run down her spine as she realized she had been kidnapped.

_Great, I'm really an idiot. I just cause trouble, that's the only thing I'm good for…_

She trailed of in her thought while sighing out loud. Even back at the temple nobody really paid her a lot of mind. People just found her odd, especially her strange ability. Curse the day she ate that stupid fruit, if only she had known what it would do to her.

She stiffened as she heard the door open. _"Glad you're awake my little test subject…"_

…

"Damn it!" I cursed as Monny picked up the Log Pose Midori had been wearing on her wrist. "Who could have done this?!" Monny sighed while looking over at me.

"I don't know, and there is no trail whatsoever. Besides it's about to snow." She said while looking up at the sky. Edgar nodded beside me.

"She is right. I'm pretty sure she isn't death though…" I raised a brow at him, were didn't his pessimisms go? On the other hand, now he was 80% less pessimistic then the day I had meet him. "I hear that the reason the town's people avoid going near the mountain is kidnapping, though I haven't heard it happening so near town…"

I crossed my arms thinking. "I have a feeling this has something to do with the _monster. _That's it, we are going to the mountain!" I announce before making my way there only to be stopped by my two crew mates.

"Don't rush ahead!"

…

I have a new story featuring Kidd, in a modern day setting, so if you guys are interested you can go and check it out, just go to my profile. Story name is Speed Limit, and tell me what you think!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourite/ followed this story! You guys are so awesome!**

valeries26: I'm not too sure what you mean with your review, I'm glad you think it's interesting though...

Pesephone-De-Nae: Always a lot of questions, no? Hahaha, those were some interesting guesses, but you will have to wait till next chapter to find out... ;) Always, enjoy your opinion!

kage kitsune 14: Well, if it wasn't clear enough in this chapter, Suzume is the old captain of Hanako and Monny and yes, Alex does get bored a lot, but that will be explained later on. Thanks for the review.

Tough chick: More like freezing ;)

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Nah, Garp ain't dangerous, hahaha, I can't wait for him to met Alex, it's bound to be fun ;)

Girl-luvs-manga: Yes, she remind people of Suzume, can't wait to write more about her...

Asdfghj: I can't wait either! But hey, we had some Mihawk here and he is comming right up after this arc!

TwilightMelodiac: Thank you! :D


	16. Chapter 15

AN: First of, I would like to apologise for this chapter comming up so late, again. Damn, I'm so slow with updates. I'm sorry! Ahem, on another note I had a really bad week in school and a lot happned so I didn't really fell like writing. But now I'm back. I might or might not write another chapter later this weekend, but on will be sure up naxt weekend so look out for it. Anywy on with the story!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 15

Toketsu Island Arc! Part 2: A plan; I want my navigator back!

"We need a plan!" I stared at Monny. She had managed to drag me of back to the ship so we could actually develop a plan. I didn't see a point in that though. When we arrived on the ship she dragged everybody in the living room moving the table that was leaned against the wall to the middle of the room before pulling out sheets of paper. Little to say everybody was at first confused till she explained the situation. The only one who wasn't here was Hanako, she was probably still sobering up…

"Any suggestions?" I raised my hand causing Monny to glare at me. I slowly put it back down again.

"Anybody else?" Silence.

Monny sighed in annoyance and was just about to say something else when a shrill scream echoed through the ship. I quickly shot up from my seat, grabbing my sword out of its sheath and running down the hall to were the scream come from closely followed by the rest of the crew (minus Midori), it was unmistakably Hanako's voice. I charged through the corridor before bragging Hanako's room door open screaming.

"Hanako!"

I nearly fell over at the scene in front of me. Hanako was standing on a chair pulled up in a corner newspaper in hand, in front of her on the floor barely noticeably was little Ozzy idly minding his own business.

"Damn, I nearly forgot about you Ozzy, where have you been?" Hanako glared at me.

"Get that, _that," _She started while pointing at the poor defenceless spider. "_Thing _out of my room! Now!"I chuckled.

"Hanako, it's just a harmless little spider, it's not going to hurt you." That caused her to glare even more.

"Listen here, I don't care what it can't or can do, I just want it _out!" _I nodded before picking him up in my hands and handing him over to Mari's waiting ones.

"There, it's out. And since you look sober you might as well come with us." She raised a brow as she slowly got of the chair.

"Why?" I sighed. "Midori…"

…

A shadowed figure made its way through the castle with a secure step and an intimidating aura. Everybody knew that if they dared to cross the figures path they would get poisoned and end up dying, they have just seen it too many times, giving them no reason not to believe it.

For the figure it was a whole other story. Salamander, which was the name given to her by Dr. Caligari, since she never knew her real one or if she had one at all, wasn't all to friendly, but even she, who was an experiment herself thought of the other creatures, rooming this castle, as abominations. At least she still _looked _human.

Suddenly a green little imp like creature came running up in front of her. As it came to a halt and saw the woman's piercing gaze it covered away slightly in fright. "S-sss- Salamander-san!" The woman only narrowed her eyes more.

"What do you want, imp?" The ice cold tune of the woman's voice was simply almost too much for the little guy to handle, it drew in a breath quickly before shakily continuing in its high pitched voice.

"I'm s-s-sorry to d-di-disturb you, I-I-I…" The woman rolled her eyes before she lifted a foot to walk round the creature and leave this wretched castle for the day, but her intentions were stopped yet again by the annoying green _abomination._

"Master said to c-c-come and s-sss-see _him!" _It ended up yelling the last word out just before Salamanders foot made contacts with its tiny body, causing him to make contact with the stone wall only to leave a huge gaping hole that looked into one of the many empty rooms of the stone castle.

"You're annoying." She mumbled before stuffing her hands into her pants pockets. Shaking her head se left to meet up with the _doctor…_

…

"Alright, I think we have got ourselves a plan now!" Everybody nodded as I looked over the sketch. Edgar was the first to speak, and I wholly agreed with the question.

"But, how do we know Midori is even in the castle?" Monny sighed. "We don't, but it's our only guess until we know something more. Besides the only lead we have is that _thing _you saw, right cap'n?" I nodded while putting my elbows on my knees gently crossing my fingers in front of my face as I was sitting on the couch; I kept my gaze on the floor deep in thought. Everybody was watching me for a reaction which in the end came out as a sigh before I stood up.

"Alright, let's do this!"

…

"Vice-Admiral Garp, a storm is coming, it would be best if we took the longer route to the island." Garp sighed as he glared at the young marine officer standing in front of him. As if he couldn't see that a storm was coming on his own.

"I know that! Alright, tell everybody to get into position!" The officer saluted before running off to round everybody up leaving Garp to his own thoughts.

Now, Garp wasn't one to worry, but that particular island had been under the watch of the marines for a while. Strangely enough the government wasn't doing anything about the constant complains about the island being inhabited by a monster, well, actually they did once. Send out a young captain about 5 years ago. He never returned back, the only thing left from the crew was the ship, they disappeared completely.

Since that island wasn't particularly important for the marines, they left the case as unsolved and moved on ignoring any complaints from that point.

Garp shook his head to get rid of the thought; the girl couldn't be as stupid as to venture up there. On the other hand, she was Beake's granddaughter and Arrington's daughter, a really bad combination.

"Well, we will see…"

"Ugh… Vice-Admiral, what are you mumbling about?" Garp snapped his head up to glare at the unfortunate new cadet that dared to disturb the old mans important thoughts.

"Why, do you think I'm crazy?!"

…

Shanks sighed as he looked over the wanted poster for what seemed like 100th time that day. Ben, who had been watching him from the corner of his eyes, just shook his head dismissing it. The rest of the crew really wasn't paying attention either; everybody was too caught up in other things, like card games, or in Yassop's and Lucky's case, a drinking game.

_If Hawk-eye doesn't care, well, then I suppose I could? _Shanks shook his head at the odd thought. _Damn, that sounded weird… But, maybe she would want an alliance? I highly dub she would want to join a crew full of man and the little cat did say that she had her own crew… ugh, what was his name again, Ed-something, ugh, I will think about it later…_

"Oi, Cap'n, you alright?" Shanks grinned as he looked up at Yassop who had just won his little drinking game with Lucky who didn't even appear sad as he was munching on a piece of Sea King meat.

"Fine…" Yassop shrugged as he went on to talk to Ben leaving the captain once again to his own thoughts. _I suppose, we will find out when you enter the New World, Alex…_

…

Midori shuddered as she looked at the strange old man with white hair was only growing from the side's of his head leaving the middle bald and shiny. On top of his head he was sporting a pair of lab goggles; the rest of his was adorned in a white lab coat that reached to his ankles, his feet were protected with black generic boots and to finish of the mad scientist look he was wearing black gloves outlined with a sickly yellow line.

He was smart enough though, cuffing her with sea-stone. Damn, she wouldn't be able to escape like this.

"Now, what were you saying?" Even his voice sounded deranged. Midori just glared at him as she took in the rest of the lab. It almost looked like a normal lab if it wasn't for the animal arms and legs swimming in strange coloured liquids, stacked up in jars. Not to mention the doctors little _assistant._

"Can we cut her up now?" His voice was so grudge some that Midori had to hold in a shudder. The _thing _has sickly green skin with patches of yellow (that were visible on his uncovered arms), its eyes were pitch black and beady. Well, one of his eyes, the other was large and blue in colour without a pupil, not to mention that it looked like the top of his own head was cut of and instead another one, pink in colour was sewn on instead. It wore a smaller version of the man lab coat, but by the way he was wearing it you could see he had a hunch back.

"Patience, Igor!" He said while petting the creature on his head, having to bend down to do saw as the thing was a lot shorted then the doctor.

"Now, for you…" He mumbled as he turned his figure back to her from being turned toward the lab desk a needle ready in hand. Midori eyes widened as he approached her.

"What did you want, you old geezer?" Midori turned round to find black eyes glaring harshly at the doctor the cold tune of the voice previously speaking sending shivered down her spine.

…

"Alright, Kumomari, you are staying with the ship in case we have to make a quick escape or Midori comes back." The spider like woman nodded her face vivid off any emotions. Next Monny turned to Hanako. "You and I will be going straight up front towards the castle, following the path." Hanako nodded, but didn't look too pleased, the axe on her back making her look even more intimidating then she already was. Well, at least she had somewhat sobered up. Finally Monny turned to Edgar and I.

"You and Edgar will be taking the path through the forest. We will meet up in the castle if everything goes well, if not… well, let's hope it does." I nodded with a hard look on my face as I turned towards my first mate.

"Let's go Edgar!" The cat nodded before trotting behind me towards the forest.

…

The blonde doctor huffed as she followed after her purple haired nightmare. Seriously, those two couldn't be more opposite, yet Hanako knew that Monny was probably one of her best friends. Scratch that, she was her best friend, but the blond wouldn't voice that one aloud ever. She would rather be entirely covered with spider and that spoke a lot.

Monny wasn't in a much different position. She didn't like putting up with the annoying blonde either. But, she always did find her antics amusing. She supposed it was because of their constant fight in the past and now that she considered Hanako her closest friend. Doesn't matter how many differences those tow had and how much they fought, Hanako knew Monny best and of course it went the other way round as well.

"Oi, aubergine head! How much longer?"

Scratch that. She absolutely _hated _Hanako.

Hanako grinned as she saw the brown eyed woman fume silently. Yup, definitely worth it.

Monny sighed. She would never change.

…

"Edgar?" "Hmm?" I stopped as I started in front of us, Edgar by my feet. Now he reached, standing up, above my knees. It was kind of scary how much he grew in a short amount of time, but it would be to his benefit. I can't watch him all the time, though he proved capable of taking care of himself, on my occasions.

"Do you sense this?" He wrinkled his nose while stepped in front of me. "It smells like dirt and graveyard." I raised a brow at the odd statement. "What do you mean?" He looked over his shoulder at me. "Something is here, or rather was. It's leaving in a rapid pace." He said while his ears did a little twitch.

I narrowed my eyes. "Looks like we have been detected. Let's move on, no point on dwelling about it." He nodded before we continued on.

…

A red figured dashed through the trees before it came to a stop a reasonable distance away from the two pirates, before pulling out what looked like a baby Den Den Mushi.

"Red Blade is on her way to the castle, inform the master." There was a short 'Hai' on the other line bore it was cut off. The figure putted the Den Den Mushi back in its pocket before continuing on its way back to the castle, red eyes glowing brightly in the shadow covered forest.

…

"Damn, it's so cold!" Monny glared over her shoulder at the blond doctor who was rubbing her arms furiously together to gain a little warmth. "Then you should have dressed warmer!" Snapped the irritated cook as she continued on along the path. Hanako glared at the back of her head.

"Oi, aubergine head! That…" She was cut off as something flashed in front of her before disappearing.

"What, what was that?" Monny sighed before stopping to turn round and question the doctor sanity only to have the same thing dash in front of her as well, too fast to actually make out what it was.

"What the hell?!" Hanako pulled her axe f her back holding it in front of her as Monny did the same with her frying pan. Now, don't ask, she has tendency to carry the thing round strapped to her belt.

…

"I can see the castle pretty clear now." I mumbled as I saw Edgar nod from the corner of my eyes. "Can you smell Midori?" Edgar shook his head. "The cold is messing with my smell. Maybe when we come inside." I nodded as we made our way towards the back stone castle.

I was careful the whole way. That presence before was too similar to the one I sensed when we were on the ship earlier today. "Damn, the sun is setting." Edgar nodded.

"Might be a bit tricky at night." I nodded in agreement. "You're right, but we will have to bear with it. It shouldn't be too much of a problem for you though; don't cats have fantastic night vision?" Edgar nodded. "We do."

I grinned. "Good, because mine sucks." Edgar death panned as I laughed. "You want us both to die, don't you?" I grinned even more as I slapped his back.

"now that's the depressed cat I fell in love with!" Edgar groaned. "Let's just concentrate on the mission." I nodded again my face turning serious. "Right."

…

"Oi, Hanako watch out!" The blonde swung her axe only to miss by a big shot. Monny glared at the spot the thing had been just seconds ago. Yes, the still classified it a thing since they still had no idea what it looked like or what it was for that matter.

"Damn it, I can't even sense it!"Monny had to agree with her on that one. Not to mention that it was unpredictable. Just as she thought that that thing came crashing into Hanako. Since the crash caused to too slow down Monny could make out its shape a bit as Hanako crashed into the snow axe send flying in the air. Monny coughed it with ease as she hosted it up on her shoulder watching the doctor getting up.

"Oi, what are you staring at?!" Monny shook her head. "That, that's a …"

…

"Ugh, how are we supposed to get inside?" I asked confused as I looked at the stone wall in front of me, looking up I saw that the window was located a good three meters above ground level. _Great…_

"Move out of the way." I turned round to find Edgar crouched down a good few meters away from me.

"What are you doing?" "I'm gonna try climbing up there." I sighed before moving out of the way to see just how he would accomplish that. He charged at the wall with great speed, it looked almost like he was gliding up the wall before he managed to get a hold of the edge of the window carefully hosting himself though it.

After he was inside he pocked his head out to look at me. "I will try to find some rope so you can climb up." I nodded waiting on front of the wall. Honestly that was pretty freakin' awesome. And true to his word, not a couple of minutes later a rope was dangling in front of me. I grabbed a hold of it and climbed up with ease. I sighed once I was safely inside.

"Alright, let's see. Can you smell Midori now?" Edgar shook his head. "No, but I can smell our _friend._" I narrowed my eyes as I heard a mocking voice form behind us.

"Master will be _very _pleased to hear you arrived, _Red Blade."_

…

"A bear?" Monny nodded. "You're joking. You have got to be joking. How is a bear supposed to be so fast?" Monny noticed that the thing, I mean _bear _wasn't attacking them anymore. The crash must have been unintentional. "Yes, a bear. And how the hell am supposed to know? Aren't you the doctor?" Hanako glared.

"_Doctor! _Not vet!"

Monny rolled her eyes. "Same thing." The blonde huffed before looking round them. "It stopped attacking." Monny huffed. How slow was she? "Thank you for that _brilliant _conclusion captain obvious. Now, how about doing something actually useful?" Hanako glared as they started bickering again.

The black coated bear watched from the shadows of the trees in confusion as the tow females continued shouting at each other. Damn, the blonde ones voice was annoying. It glared slightly before charging again, too bad for it that the two were well prepared this time round.

…

Garp glared at the officer standing before him. "What do you mean with damaged?!" The small boy/man covered slightly before shakily answering.

"The side of the ship was damaged during the storm; we won't make it all the way to Toketsu Island with that kind of damage. It's best of we dock on the nearest island." Garp let out a heavy sighed before passing the smaller man and telling him to do what was necessary.

Once he was inside his room he sat down and started at the Den Den Mushi sleeping peacefully on top of a stack of paper that he still hasn't done. He debated whether to Call Peter or not. After a while he decided for the later. That man would only cause an uproar, not to mention if Arrington was to catch wind of it.

Then he thought of Ace who was now a member of the Whitebeard pirates. That thought alone was enough to cause the old man's blood to boil. Luffy as well; _I will become a pirate! _He crashed his fist into the desk breaking it in half

"Damn it Beake, why do our grandchildren have to be such idiots?!"

…

Was it just Midori or was this woman plain odd looking? Well, everything looked alright expect the strange coloured hair, alright, Midori really wasn't one to judge that since her own hair was odd, but come on, yellow patches?

The woman had a pale completion, pitch black, almond shaped eyes, dark flowing black hair adorned with bright yellow patched that looked like they were made like that on purpose, rather plan like. The hair reminded Midori of the skin of a fire Salamander which were very common in the South Blue. The rest of the woman appearance was every woman's dream body clad in a black long sleeved leather top and black pants with yellow patches, much like her hair and ankle high black boots.

"Ah, Salamander, glad you could joins us, hehehehe…" His chuckle made Midori stomach lurch.

…

People who plan to review, how about answering a question that has been bugging me. Do you think Alex is a Mary Sue, if so why, if not, well, still why. Also if some things are unclear or you think this story is going downhill like I do then please tell me! I'm looking for ways to improve it, but please remember English is my second language so I can't really do much about the sentence structures, I hope they aren't too confusing! Ah sorry for that rant, anyway…

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story! You guys are so awesome!**

Tough Chick: Yes, test subject. Don't you just hate mad scientists?

Girl-luvs-manga: Yeah, poor Midori, but don't worry Alex comes to the rescue! ;) Ah, I think he is more like realizing his atraction right now. But soon... ;D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Don't know what Shanks got right, that she is from another world or that hawk-eyes likes her (which he doesn't actually believe)... Oh welll, thatnks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Miss Doflamingo: Thank you so much! Btw, I love your username! ;)

kage kitsune 14: Yes he does! And hopefully you didn't have to wait for too long... :D Thanks for the review!

Yuuki no Yuki: Aw, thank you so much! :D Yes, I'm well aware of the spelling mistakes, but I write this alone and don't have much time to write let alone check the spelling, hopefully the mistakes aren't too bad and I do go back everyonce in a while to fix such mistakes... Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Alright people sorry, I know this was supposed to be up this weekend, but I had some things to take care of so we had a little delay, but no worries another chapter will be up this weekend as well!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

Chapter 16

Toketsu Island Arc! Part 3: Secret of the castle!

I glared at the red figure in front of me. Seriously, no wonder Edgar described her smell as odd, she even looked odd. What was up with this place?

Let me try to elaborate.

She had freaking red feathers instead of hair! And if that didn't strike you as odd then perhaps the fact that she had long ass canines that spouted out of her month to make her appear more predatory and the fact that her pupils were formed like slits in her bloody red orbs would appear normal to you as well. To me however _her_, I'm just going to freely state it is a woman since I don't know any better, strange get together that in addition to the mentioned above consisted of red leather shorts, which showed of her thankfully human pale legs, and a white shirt that had the word _Carnivore _printed on the front. Her hands were long and as pale as her legs, though her fingernails were long and shaped like claws that looked like they were able to cut me through if I wasn't careful enough. Though, the clothing was rather unreasonable for the weather conditions. On the other hand her look was abnormal in favour of what is considered to be _normal._

_Great, another freak that wants me death to add to the list…_

"Edgar." He turned his gaze from the woman to me as I kept mine on the woman. "Go and look for Midori, I will take care of this."He looked hesitant for a moment. "Go!" He nodded before dashing off down the opposite side of the hallway that strange woman came from.

"Aw, that's no fun. Guess I get to play only with you for now." Her voice has taken on a mix of mock disappointment mixed with a terribly fake sweetness. My face only turned into a glare as I scoffed at her.

"Who are you?" She faked surprise. "Why, how rude of me." She put a hand over her heart dramatically. "You may call me, Saber."

…

Crunch.

"Alright, this thing is starting to annoy me." Monny just shook her head at the blonde before looking round. All she could see was white, it was downright irritating. Though Monny was still going over what she saw. It had been a bear, right? But there was one question standing open. Since when did bears have cheetah legs?

"Oi, what are you doing staring off into space for, aubergine head?!" The purple haired woman snapped her head up to glare at the blonde woman. "Stop calling me that?!"

…

Edgar raced down the hall trying to figure out where Midori could be. He had previously caught her sense, but failed to inform his captain as they were interrupted by the strange cat like woman. Edgar didn't like her, from her look down to her sense. Everything just screamed danger and Edgar wasn't one to ignore such a warning, though he knew his captain should be fine. Alex was, after all, a capable fighter; Edgar had seen it too many times to believe something else. Even though, she tended to act childish at times, when she was serious enough there was no dub, shit was about to go down.

"Where could she possibly be?" Questioned the, too big to be average cat size, brown cat to nobody in particular. Just as he asked that he heard a groan coming from the hallway on his left. Curiosity strikes the depressible first mate as he, since he had no other clue follows the voice into the dark, barely alight hallway hopping to gather at least a clue to where his position was.

When he arrived in the hallway the first thing he took notice of was the huge gaping hole on his left side, curiously he putted his head through it only to come face to face with a green goblin like creature.

"AHHHHH!"

…

"Saber? What kind of stupid name is that?" She glared at me, her red eyes ablaze. I simply chuckled under my breath, pulling out and holding my sword in front of me, though I didn't bother going into a fighting stance just yet.

She licked her lips after a while before going into a fighting stance. "Well, since you won't come willingly I suppose I could have my fun with you, play round a little." She licked her lips again as my eyes lit up.

"Play?! You mean like a game? I love games! Uh, uh, what kind of game? Is it a board game, cause I don't like those? Oh, is it hide and seek? I just _love _hide and seek. Or maybe dungeons and dragons, that remind me, does this castle have a dungeon I always wanted to see one! Or maybe …"I went on for a little while longer just to add to the effect. She stared at me for the longest time after I was finished with my little rambling.

"You, are you messing with me?" I gave her a confused and somewhat offended look, though anybody could tell I was mocking her. "Why would you think that?" She glared.

"Why you little?!" I grinned, damn, do I love to get on peoples nerves or what?

…

Midori really didn't know what to think up to this point. Perhaps this was just some dream and she was going to wake up soon to the yelling of Hanako and Monny as they argued about trivial stuff, then she would chat with Kumomari, even though she was the one doing the talking and Mari was just keeping silent though she would occasionally nod just so Midori knew she was still listening. Then her captain would get impatient and annoy Hanako, and then she would yell at her which would result in Monny hitting her over the head with a frying pan. But, that wasn't the case right now.

Instead, the woman, Salamander was still glaring daggers at the old doctor as he merely continued to chuckle, the strange thing called Igor was all the while skipping on his feet while humming about cutting Midori to pieces. Yes, the picture looked like it was taken from one of Midori's more creepy nightmares and she really couldn't be more scared right now.

After a while Salamander started to tap her foot impatiently as she raised a brow at the oblivious doctor, or as Midori liked to call him, mad scientist. Dr. Caligari continued to stare at Salamander as if expecting her to read his mind and magically know what he was thinking, after a while the woman exploded just as Igor came in front of her still in his jolly little day dream about cutting up the strange haired woman resulting in Salamander kicking him into a wall. Midori sighed as she saw that the wall he had been kicked through led to another dark room which details she couldn't make out of because of the dark and the dust that rose from the breaking of the stone wall.

"What do you want from me you old man?!" Dr. Caligari slowly blinked before shrugging.

"I forgot." He stated simply as if that would make it much better. Salamander growled under her breath before her deep black orb turned to the unsuspecting navigator.

"And who might you be? Another one of your experiments?" She question, not really curious, but more like disapproving towards the subject. Dr. Caligari let a sick twisted smile make its way across his face.

"Way, yes and isn't she just _lovely_?" Midori glared she he took the injecting, that he held in his hand before Salamander arrived, filled with a yellow liquid. The black haired woman scoffed before turning to leave, not really interested in anything the doctor had in plan for his newest victim, but then a crash echoed through the castle, like something blew up. It was then that Salamander sensed a overpowering presence within the castle walls and that very knowledge made a grin pass her face. She hasn't sensed anything like it in a _long time._

…

I huffed as I dodged yet another hit from the cat like woman. Seriously how much stamina did she have? Though, the cold was messing with my senses. I was never really a fan of cold things or cold weather for that matter, though Dory used to love winter…

"Pay attention!" I dodged yet another blow with ease. It wasn't that she wasn't strong, I could just predict her movements with accuracy so it didn't really matter to me what she was saying or doing, I could keep dodging her for a whole while. I just hope Edgar found Midori by now.

…

Edgar watched the imp like creature scream as he putted his paws over his sensitive ears in an attempt to shield them from the ear piercing noise erupting from the small creature before him.

"W-who a-ar-r-r-re y-you?" It stuttered while trying to straighten itself up. Edgar titled his head gently to the side not really bothering to answer the creature's question.

"Who are you?" The brown cat's voice was as calm and ghostly as ever, he didn't even realize how scary and deathly he could sound at times, if his fur was black one could mistake him a a bad omen of sort.

The little green fellow was indeed aware of the creepy edge in the first mates voice as he slowly inched even more away from the small, but still the same size as him, cat and further into the room. Edgar just watched him with his head titled not really understanding the sudden fear that radiated of the small creature. "What are you doing?" He was indeed a curious cat of sort, when he felt like taking, other times he just like to observe or sleep, but mostly read. Now that was a thing Edgar enjoyed greatly, but enough about our first mates habits, let's see what little Moritz, since that was the creatures name was shaking in front of him thinking about how his life would soon come to an end as all he really saw from the first mate were the cats razor sharp claws that the first mate brought out just so he would slip on the strangely smooth stone floor.

"I'm Moritz, a humble servant of master Caligari's. " Edgar nodded, though, the name of the doctor made him break out in thought. He distinctively remembered something about a doctor Caligari, but what exactly he could remember well.

"Did you happen to come across a woman with green and brow streaked hair?" Moritz though for a moment before nodding.

"Miss Saber brought her in earlier today; Moritz thinks she mention something about a new test subject for master." Edgar nodded.

"In which direction could I find them?" Moritz explained to him how to get to doctor Caligari's laboratory with extreme detail and it didn't strike him until Edgar had already disappeared down the hall that he may have said a _tad bit _too much.

"Master will kill Moritz. Stupid Moritz…" The creature wept as an image of Miss Saber came to its mind, as she ripped him into tiny pieces.

"Moritz be death soon. Moritz quit sure of it… Why Moritz so stupid?!"

…

"What do the fuck are you?" Hanako snapped rudely as they finally brought the oversized attacker down binding him with rope Monny thankfully though about bringing along.

The bear/cheetah glared at the two women before him refusing to answer. "The purple haired cook scoffed before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her gaze from the strange mix creature to the fuming blonde who looked ready to cut it in half with her axe. Guess she is still sore about it knocking her over.

"Don't be stupid Hanako, it's a bear, I think as if it can talk." The creature glared, his pride clearly hurt, but that was exactly what Monny was getting at and his reaction just caused the brown eyed woman to let a satisfied smirk grace her lips.

"As a matter of fact. I _can. _"

…

"You really aren't giving up, are you?" I questioned in utter annoyance as Saber made yet another attempt in cutting him in half with her oversized nails. I was seriously getting fed up with this. I raised Yuu up in the air before a smirk graced my lips as Saber stood still curious staring at my sword.

"Red Dragon Claw!"

…

The red blast had been enough to make a huge hole in the castle wall, much to Alex's dismay since now the cold air could blow in freely. She sneezed softly as a snowflake landed on top of her nose. It was almost completely dark now, only the light of the half moon being visible through the blackness.

"Now off to find Edgar."

"Not so fast!" Alex turned to find Saber getting up from under the collapsed wall pieces as her red eyes glared at the green eyed captain.

"I'm not done!" Alex huffed before a smirk graced her lips. "But I am."

…

Salamander eyed the doctor her arms still crossed over her chest, a calculating look visible in her ebony eyes. The doctor was currently pacing the room mumbling about insolent idiots who can't do their jobs right. Salamander could only roll her eyes at that one, he ought to think back on all the times he messed up and had her fix it.

"I'll go and see what the commotion is about."Dr. Caligari snapped his eyes up at his old experiment. "No, let's Saber take care of it." Salamander raised a brow. "By my calculations a blast of that energy would have killed her." Dr. Caligari let a sinister grin cross his face as he rubbed his hand together.

Midori watched this exchange carefully; she already knew it was her captain who did that _blast _as Salamander referred to it. She agreed with Salamander on that one though, whoever Saber might be, she is highly unlikely to be a match for her captain, or at least that's what Midori liked to believe. But, Caligari's next words kind of shocked her.

"But dearest Salamander, you haven't even seen Saber's newest assets. She is by far my best creation." Salamander narrowed her eyes at that. She knew that whenever she fought against Saber, and that was quite often seen as the woman had a temper and Salamander had zero patience, she would lose to the black eyed woman. Caligari's words however, made her pause. It was true, she hadn't see the red woman in a while, but could she really be stronger then her now? Either way, it's not like Salamander will listen, she had a plan on her own, and Red Blade played a major part in it.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

A figure woke up at the sound of a Den Den Mushi going off, an annoyed frown making it's way across the figures face.

"What does she want now?" By the voice one could assume it was indeed a woman, though if not from the voice then perhaps the long red hair and peculiar green eyes made it quite obvious to the world, that or her womanly figure.

She picked the receiver of off the red Den Den Mushi and mumbled a short hn already knowing who was on the other line.

"_Aw, don't be like that or I'm seriously going to think I'm annoying you. Hehehehe…" _The woman just rolled her eyes at the childish tone the other woman was known for.

"Get ot the point, I don't have all day." The Den Den Mushi's lips turned into a frown as the other person continued to speak.

"_You're no fun at all! Either way, Guess what I found out!" _The redhead rolled her delicate green eyes before deciding to ruin the other woman mood just for her own amusement.

"If it's about Arrington, consider me informed." The Den Den Mushi's lips turned from a grin to a fron in a matter of seconds.

"_Oh come on! That's no fun at all. Why do I even bother calling anymore when you already know everything, I mean seriously…?" _And she continued rambling as the redhead picked up a cigarette box, took one out, placed it between her lips and lit it with a lighter that she had previously pulled out of her jacket pocket.

"Shut up! Your voice is annoying!" She snapped though it came out a bit muffled from the cigarette hanging from her lips. A huff was heard from the other line as the childlike voice finally decided to stop talking.

"_Fine! But, just so you know, I'm very mad at you right now…" _And she went off again. Our redhead seriously didn't know why she bothered anymore, she knew very well that her annoying _friend _wouldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it (trust me I mean that quite literary), and besides they had a lot more important matter to discuss.

"Oi, shut up, you're giving me a headache. Now, what do you think we should do about _Red Blade?_"

The woman on the other line hmm-ed a bit before answering. "_Well, I'm not quite sure. Alex really isn't the type to be a criminal, there got to be some other explanation. What do you think?" _The red head shrugged while purring herself a shot of whiskey. "How should I know? Beside's her bounty isn't even that hight yet, maybe we should wait with hunting her down." The fiure on the other line chuckled.

"_Hunting her down you say? Hehehehe, well, if you say so dearest Aki-chan!" _The redhead fumed grippening her shot glass so tightly that it broke in her grip cutting her hand opn. Blood was now freely flowing down the clenched fist though _Aki-chan _didn't seem to care.

"I told you to never call me that again!" The other woman just continued to laugh as the redhead glared at the Den Den Mushi sitting in front of her on her expensive wooden desk.

…

Hanako and Monny were watching the creature in wonder as it utter those few words making the black coated bear/cheetah let out an annoyed sigh. "Oi, what are you staring at?!"

Hanako glared at it before reading her axe again. "Oh, just let me kill it already, it's annoying as hell." The younger woman just rolled her eyes at the blonde before looking over at their captive. "Who are you?" Hanako huffed.

"Better yet, what the fuck are you supposed to be?" Monny sighed as the bear just glared at them. "As if I would tell you!" Monny grinned before raising her frying pan over her head. "Oh, you will…"

A few minutes later and a good couple of hits over the head with Monny's indestructible frying pan and the bear was talking like a waterfall.

"This island is known as zone zero the marine head quarter. They used to have a base here, but then ten years ago after the raid of Fisher Tiger, they left the island and dr. Caligari made it his base instead." Hanako narrowed her eyes.

"Caligari?" She questioned. The bear nodded before down casting its gaze again. "Yes, he used to be a researcher for the marines, but they found his ideas to be too insane thus the made him leave the marines. Bitter about that he left to find a place where he could continue his experiment without anybody calling him insane or mad, that's when he came across this island." Monny was the one to cut him off this time.

"So, are you the monster that the towns people are so terrified off?" The bear shook his head. "No, doctor Caligari only let me go out of the castle because he knew you would be coming. He had been keeping an eye on Red Blade ever since you docked." Hanako huffed.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Monny glared at her before hitting her over the head. "Oi, what was that for aubergine head?!" Monny just continued to glare. "Take this a bit more seriously! This isn't a game!" Hanako glared while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Whatever." She indicated while rolling her vivid blue eyes. Monny turned back to the bear who now head a sweat dropped running down the back of his head before he shook his head and continued. "Anyway, once he got here he at first only proceeded to make experiments on the animals in the forest, but soon he grew tired of that and wanted some real humans to work with. His goal was to make the ultimate super human." Monny just shook her head in disgust.

"The first human he experimented on was a little girl about ten years ago. She was an orphan and Caligari was well aware that nobody would be searching for her. She is known as Saber now. He modified her with all sorts of wild cats." Hanako shrugged. "Still doesn't explain why the marines are so terrified of this place." The bear sighed.

"What really made the marines wary of this place was an incident a couple years back. The marines had been well aware of the disappearances that were happening round the island and soon the pressure from the people got too much so they decided to send a research group to investigate. Dr. Caligari managed to catch them and turned them into his newest experiments. Most of the 50 marines died within the first week, but some are alive even today, though nobody would be able to recognise them anymore…" Monny and Hanako shared a look before dashing off towards the castle.

...

Alright, I got a quesion for you, who is your favourite crew member? Let me know,I'm realy curious! Ah and before I forget, I have a full body picture of Alex on my deviant art page so feel free to go and see it and tell me what you think, is that how you imagined her? You have a link to my deviant on my profile page, username is YukiNoKarasu.

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story! You guys are so awesome!**

evewolf123: Thank you, glad to know! :D

Tough-chick: Thanks! :D

Umei no Mai: I will try to work it out! Thanks for that and I do realize what you mean, he was a bit OOC. Thanks for the tip!

Yuuki no Yuki: Aw, thank you so much, you don't know how helpful that was! As for her unbelivable luck, Tomo just might have something to do with that one ;)

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you! :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Thanks! Well, she does have weaknesses, and they will be revealed soon enough. Glad you like her through! :D

Miss Doflamingo: Yes I do and you're welcome! As for the other comment you will have to read and find out! ;)

Girl-luvs-manga: Well, would really call it liking her, he has some other intensions, but we will see ;)

Again, I really appreciate every review, keep me writing really :D If you have any question regarding the story don't hesitate to ask!


	18. Chapter 17

AN: I'm so sorry this took me so long! I was just super busy. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story because I'm certainly planning on finishing it! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate any kind of critic or comment. So thanks! Anyway, not to hold you up any further! Here you go oh and next chapter is the end of the arc!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece, but OC's and plot are mine!

...

I realized that I made a mistake in the first chapter of this arc, the log pose seats in two _days, _not weeks. Eh, yeah, on with the story now.

Chapter 17

Toketsu Island Arc! Part 4:

"Oi, where do you think you're going?!" The poor bear yelled after the two pirates who completely ignored it causing the poor mutant thing to sigh, still tied up and unable to move. Thankfully it had thick fur otherwise it would freeze to death…

…

Kumomari sighed as she finished the last of the traps before slowly picking up her hammer and putting it back in the tool box. Once she closed it little Ozzy climbed on top of it giving her a questionable expression. Well, as much as a spider could look questionable…

"Call me if something happens." She said shortly, her voice as usual void of all emotions. It wasn't that Kumomari was unfeeling; it's just that the spider like woman preferred to keep her emotions to herself. Especially worry she held right now for her newfound friends. The person she worried the most for was Midori; the strange haired girl grew on her quickly as the shared the same problem people just didn't seem like devil fruit users in general. Though her captain made her realize that everything had its purpose. It's strange really. As much as Alex was childish, Kumomari could help but respect her all the more. Behind those seemingly cheerful eyes there were emotion deep buried. Emotions that not even Kumomari could understand.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about such things. She had to get to her crew and fast. Once she steeped on the snow covered ground a restless feeling settled within the purple eyed woman. Something just didn't feel right.

…

I was staring intently at the strange red woman before me. Is it just me, or does she look even more animalistic then before?

"What the…?" However, my question got cut short as I barely dodged a blow from the now fast predator. I kept dodging her, but I couldn't help but wonder. How did she suddenly become so much faster, and wasn't she laying almost death just merely minutes ago?

"Not so though now, are you _Red Blade_?" I shrugged. "Not really, just out of pure curiosity. How the hell are you so much faster now?" The red, cat like woman glared at me before a sardonic smile made its way across her face. "Now, wouldn't you _like _to know?" I shrugged. "Well it would be desirable, but since you obviously won't tell me I guess I will cope with it." That caused her to glare and me to smile. _So easy. _

You know, when you want to beat somebody, just don't let them put you don't. Make sure it seems like you have the upper hand, that way it will throw them of and they will lose focus, always thinking you have something up your sleeve, when in reality you don't.

"You won't be laughing for long, _Red Blade._" I sighed while looking round bored. The place was pretty much trashed, I am really glad for this coat otherwise the cold that was seeping in through the huge gapping whole in the wall would have been a real problem.

…

Hanako and Monny were running towards the castle in record speed and they probably would have made it in by now if it wasn't for the occasional tripping those two were doing. They just had to make things like this a competition…

"Oi, move it aubergine head!" Monny glared at the blue-eyed blonde wondering why she was even putting up with her in the first place.

"Shut it blondy!" Hanako glared at that. If ere was one thing the doctor hated, then it was being called a blonde.

"Oi, what the hell is your problem?" Monny just smirked knowing she has got under her skin. "You!" She yelled as the finally came up in front of the castle.

They looked at each other before Hanako picked up her axe from her back draping it over her shoulder. "Do we knock?" Hanako asked casually as if her and the cook hadn't been fighting just now. Monny just shrugged used to ending (or rather not ending) fights like this.

"Well, we are pirates, just go ahead." She sighed knowing what the blonde wanted to do most. Hanako let a broad grin cross her face as she raised her axe and rammed it into the door cutting it down in the process as it fell in front of the two pirates.

"Shall we?" She asked. Monny merely smirked before passing her and walking inside.

…

Salamander walked down the halls towards were she believe Red Blade and Saber to be. Little did she know she would run into this creature.

Glaring down at poor Edgar, the furry first mate was at a loss of words. He had never seen such black eyes, it intrigued him. Even though, he saw at as an omen for death.

"So, you want to kill me?" Edgar's tune was as usual indifferent to the subject of death, made Salamander pause. "Depends," She drew out slowly. "Who are you?" Edgar dropped his ears flat against his head while looking at the intimidating woman, though she didn't scare him, just made the cat a bit curious.

"My name is Edgar, first mate of the Crow Pirates." Salamander's eyes lit up at that. _Crow Pirates._

"You just might come in handy." Edgar titled his head in curiosity, but choose not to comment the statement.

"And how exactly?" Salamander sighed while watching him. HE could be her ticket out, if she planed the whole thing out carefully. The first phase of the plan was already done. Caligari could be such an careless idiot sometimes.

"Follow me and I can help you." Edgar really didn't know how to respond to that.

…

It was getting harder and harder to dodge this woman. I really shouldn't have been so cocky, I should have taken her out when I had the chance to, but that would have meant killing her. But, now her intentions are clear. She wants me death and I don't have much more friendly thought about her either.

"Give it up, Red Blade. You will lose." I glared at her; I wasn't in the mood for her voice. She has managed to piss me off and that was a hard feat to archive.

But her whole posture right now was bothering me, not only did her moves get faster they were also turned more on killing me then harming me. _Great, if this continues like this I will have to kill her. _It wasn't that I was generally a nice person, but I didn't want to kill somebody unnecessarily, unless of course that person is trying to kill me too. Then I'm restoring to the old, you kick me I kick you back twice as hard.

"We will see about that." No more holding back, I need to find Midori and Edgar.

…

Kumomari looked at the huge stone wall she came across. Two meters higher a window was place that she could easily come through. She didn't have to think much. Spouting one extra pair of arms she easily climbed up the wall like a spider would, since her hands were able to stick on the wall (kind of like Spiderman). Once through the window she looked down the long corridor debating whether to head right or left, but when she heard a loud yell from her left she quickly made up her mind.

…

Midori screamed bloody murder when the doctor approached her with the injection. The sickly yellow liquid glittering in the low light of the lab. She made a motion to get off the table she had been sat at, but the sea stone cuff pretty much made it impossible to move.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to escape the doctor suddenly dropped unconscious in front of her. At first she looked confused until she saw the mop of blonde hair, the figure holding a huge double axe above her head.

"Hanako-san!" She couldn't have been more happier. The blonde gave her a grin, but was interrupted by a frying pan hitting her over the head. "Oi, what the hell aubergine head!?" Monny glared at the doctor before going to untie Midori, or rather free her from the sea stone cuffs.

"Don't run ahead idiot! Now, do something useful and tie up those two." She mention towards the not only unconscious Caligari, but also Igor, who Monny took care of while Hanako played hero. Hanako just grumbled, but did as she was told. After that was done through the door came an exhausted looking Kumomari.

"Oi, weren't you supposed to stay with the ship?" Leave it to Hanako to state the obvious. "I had a bad feeling." Was the shipwright replay, as if it would explain anything. Hanako just shook her head, she had no intension to fight with the scary looking woman that resembled her worst nightmare.

…

Edgar followed behind the lizard like woman all the while wondering why he was doing it in the first place. Call it a gut feeling, but he just knew it was a good idea. Besides, he felt no ill intension from the woman, but it was clear she was up to something. You could just tell from the way she kept looking at him. No, she didn't look at him as would a human curious about why a cat talked, no. She looked at him like he was her ticket to freedom and that worried our first mate greatly, but he would never show it, that however, may be because half his face was covered with his scruffy fur and he did always wear a frown so that wasn't much of a giveaway.

After the rounded a corner which Edgar realized was the way back to where he left his captain an explosion rattled the castle.

"Damn it!" Cursed the black eyed woman before dashing back into the direction the came from closely followed by our dear first mate.

…

I felt the whole castle shaking as an explosion rattled through it. Sighing, I carefully positioned myself before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I couldn't see her know, but I felt her come at me and I have had enough of playing. Before she could fully reach me to sink her claws in my skin I took her down with one clean cut. I never bothered to turn round and check what I did, he groan of pain was enough to get me to start running towards the explosion prying that my crew was alright.

…

Hanako looked confused, but let's face it, so did everybody else in the room, except Kumomari, but she didn't show emotions in general, so…

"What the hell was that?" Asked the blonde though she received no answer in return. Monny was the first one to speak. "Let's just get out of here and find captain." A collective set of nods were given before they left the lab in a hurry, Kumomari dragging, the slightly out of it, Midori with her.

"Come on, I think the exit is this way." Everybody followed after Monny as she lead the way, Hanako was grumbling all along saying something along the lines of 'who died and made you boss'.

"Don't go there!" They heard someone shout, but it was already too late as from the shadows of the corridor in front of them a monster stepped out.

…

_Ugh, where are they? _It was rather frustrating. I just couldn't find anybody. Curse my horrible sense of directions. Seriously maybe I shouldn't have sent of Edgar, I'm freaking lost. What am I supposed to do?

"AHHHH!" _Ugh, wasn't that Midori?_ "Somebody help!" _Ugh, definitely Midori_. At least I know where to head now.

…

Hanako tried to slash the monster with her axe but found it to be way too fast for her. Let me bring some light into this. The monster that awaited the crew was a bad mixture of a wolf and snake, the size of a mammoth. The thing that Hanako was most concerned about, were the poisonous teeth she saw in its mouth. The thing was hissing at them, clearly it was blinded by anger, but it still didn't explain the explosion.

Just as the thing was about to hit Hanako with its enormous tail Salamander managed to slash it with her poison claws, which looked like bright yellow, glowing extensions of her fingers.

Hanako gave her a curious look, but soon they had to go back to keeping the thing at bay. The other found a hiding place behind a fallen ceiling that now pretty much serves as a wall.

…

On the shore near the ship

"Oi, run faster!" A figure shouted as the two neared the harbour to a small fishing boat. The other figure just hissed, but run faster as they made their escape of the island.

…

"What the hell is this thing?"

Everybody had literary anime tears of joy running down their faces, alright, perhaps only Midori, but still everybody, alright, perhaps only the crew were happy to see their captain as she looked at the hissing wonder.

"Captain!" Alex grinned widely. "Hey, guys!" Monny pointed at Hanako. "Care helping her?" Alex nodded before pulling out her sword. "Sure thing."

"Hello there Hanako." She said once in front of the blonde.

Hanako grumbled before reading her axe. "We might want to skip the formalities for after we kill this thing." Alex just nodded as her, Salamander, who she had yet to notice and Hanako went to work. Everybody else took cover behind the fallen ceiling.

Once into the battle Alex could see why Hanako had trouble kipping up. Man, that thing was fast and because it was driven by pure instinct Alex observation haki wasn't of much help. They soon joined the other as Alex stared curiously at Salamander who refused to meet her eyes.

"Have we met?" Monny face palmed before looking curiously at Salamander herself. "She came here with Edgar and helped us out with that thing. But, she is right," She started mentioned to her captain who looked just lost with the situation, just who much did Alex miss? "Who _are_ you?" Salamander opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud hiss from the monster snake/wolf the size of a mammoth.

Alex batted her hand to get everybody's attention. "Let's just save this for after we get out. You." She said pointing to Salamander who eyed her carefully now finally meeting her gaze upon realizing that the woman had no intention of killing her for now. "You are going to help Edgar get everybody out since I assume you know your way round here. After that we can talk about you joining." To say Salamander was shocked was an understatement. Just d she know that was what she…

Her thought were however cut short as the blonde doctor swung her axe and hit the unsuspecting captain over the head. "Don't make such decisions out of the blue." She however didn't get to finish her rant as Monny hit her over the head with her frying pan. "Don't' hit the captain." Hanako hissed.

Alex choose to ignore them as they started to bicker, instead turning to her mopping first mate who was mumbling about dying in battle.

"Oi, Edgar, take everybody else out. Hanako and I will take this one." Hanako gave her a nod in return as she looked at her doctor for confirmation. Edgar didn't ask questions as he led everybody out with Salamander right beside him.

Before leaving sigh Salamander took in Alex one more time. _Just how did that woman predict this?_

_Salamander's flashback 10 years ago_

"_One day you will join a crew and be a pirate, but that day isn't now." The woman laughed heartily as she glanced at the short 12 year old in front of her, snow surrounding them both._

_The little girl with bright blue eyes and jet black hair bit back a sarcastic comment. This woman was way too childish for her anyway. _

_That woman's name had been Suzume…_

_End of flashback_

…

Once outside everybody stood in front of the castle waiting. Salamander made sure to move a safe distance away from everybody else. She still didn't trust those people, but she knew that they were her ticket out so she was going to take it no matter what.

It was the purple haired woman who started to speak first. "Oi, your name's Salamander, right?" She merely nodded while looking at her.

"I have one question." She started while everybody else just watched and listened. "Why help us?" Salamander turned her gaze back to the castle before answering. "I'm not here by choice. I did it for my own gain, I won't lie about that." Monny nodded clearly satisfied with the explanation, though she couldn't help but feel like she had seen her before, just were.

Little did she know Salamander thought the same.

…

Alex had just slashed down the monster when suddenly something came flashing at her from behind, being unable to see it neither her nor Hanako could stop it from clashing at her.

Saber dug her claws deep into Alex's stomach making her cringe slightly when she ripped them back out. She couched up blood before looking at the bloodied red woman.

"I thought I killed you." She mumbled, but before Saber could make another move Hanako killed her by slicing her in half.

"This is exactly why I don't like your no killing politic." Alex gave her just a small smile before putting a hand to her stomach in a fail attempt to stop the bleeding. Hanako walked over to her taking her arm and draping it round her shoulders.

"Come on; let's get you out of here."

…

I honestly felt stupid to have made that mistake, but if Hanako thins I will drop my politic then she is deathly wrong. I still don't like killing without a solid reason. I suppose I got the price back for that now though. This freaking hurt. I won't like, but I think I have had worse. One time I even had to spend a month in the hospital…

"Oi, are you alright?" I shook my head my vision blurring. "I-I think those were poisoned." I managed to gasp out just as the cold wind hit us as we reached the exit. "Oi, don't fall asleep!"

…

Somewhere on the Grandline

Akira was standing proudly on deck of her ship overlooking the sea, her red hair gently blowing in the breze. It was a peaceful sigh really, the way the sun was setting behind the horizon the waves were hitting the sides of the ship, just peaceful. She was just about to close her eyes when she noticed a small whip in the distance with a figure waving at her.

"She's late…"

...

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story! You guys are so awesome!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

...

Chapter 18

Toketsu Island Arc! Part 5: A new crew member? Just who is she?

"Ugh, where am I?" I tried to say as I slowly lifted myself of the bed, looking around me. I was in my room, on the ship, but how did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting that monster-like thing, then Saber and then, well, blank.

Suddenly the door creaked open only for Edgar to stick his furry head in, his ears going up as he saw me. "You're awake." He stated more than asked, his voice as per usual depressed. I nodded while looking around.

"Yeah. What happened, by the way?" Edgar sighed before fully walking into the room, closing the door behind him. I looked out the window only to realize it was nighttime. No wonder it was so dark.

"After you passed out?" I nodded while looking at him. "Well, after you passed out Hanako and the others carried you back to the ship. You spend a couple of hours in the sick bay, Hanako said you were poisoned. Thankfully Salamander knew where the antidote was kept, and anyway that's how you are alright." I think he kept the whole story short on purpose. Thank you Edgar, you know me so well.

"I see… Wait, Salamander?" He nodded before speaking. "Yeah, you remember the dark haired woman with us?" Ah, yeah, her.

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly before looking down only to realize that my chest was covered in bandages. Ugh, at least it doesn't hurt much…

"Where is everybody?" Edgar was quick to answer, just what is expected from a first mate, to know just where everybody was at all time.

"Hanako is on watch outside, everybody else pretty much went to sleep once they found out you were going to be alright. Ah, yes, Salamander is in one of the spare rooms with Monny keeping an eye on her, ah and, I forgot to mention, you lost a lot of blood; nobody on the ship has your blood type, except, Salamander." His ear went down waiting for my response.

"I see, uh, does that mean Salamander agreed to join?" Edgar shook his head. "We didn't really have time to think about that." I frowned but nodded. "Right."

"What about Midori and how did she escape anyway?" Edgar sighed. Hopefully I could keep up with the explanation.

"Midori was originally saved by Hanako, but later Kumomari appeared as well, I met up with Salamander who lead me to them. Anyway, Salamander said that that thing you fought with was the newest creation of Caligari's, the doctor who kidnapped Midori. She isn't sure how that thing managed to escape, because apparently it was locked up rather well. We discovered that it escaped because of an explosion, but we aren't sure who or what caused said explosion. Anyway, Caligari and everybody else who isn't dead is tied up and left to the villagers who seemed rather glad that we killed them. They were kind enough to help us stock up, oh yeah, they kind of celebrate you as a hero now…" He mumbled the end as I frowned.

"I'm a pirate, not a hero. I did it to save Midori." Edgar shrugged. "Doesn't matter to them." I shrugged as well.

"I will leave you to go back to sleep. I will just go notify Hanako." I nodded before lying back down. Might as well take a nap, I do feel kind of tired.

…

"Alright, I see your point, but my answer is still no." I sighed.

For the past hour I was trying to convince the crew, or rather Hanako, to let Salamander join, my purpose was met with heavy disagreement.

"Well, maybe it isn't such a bad idea. I mean she _did _save captain." Mumbled Midori in a small voice, though it only caused Hanako to glare at her. "Relax Hanako." Muttered Monny while she stood in between the poor navigator and the angry doctor.

"I don't trust her." Monny shook her head. "That really isn't for you to decide. Captain wants her to join, I don't see a reason why not." Hanako huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. Either she goes or I do." Monny grinned. "Goodbye then." She said waving. Hanako glared. "Like hell I'm leaving!"

I groaned. This was going to take some time.

…

"Alright, then it's decided, Salamander is joining." I said while pointing at the dark haired woman. She gave me a blank stare before turning to the crew. Hanako was the first to stand up and walk over to her. Once she got close enough she spoke.

"I don't trust you. I will keep my eyes on you, be sure about that." Salamander said nothing, her expression never changing. I sighed while shaking my head. Hanako really was never going to change, but I guess she just wanted to keep everybody else safe.

"Anybody else got something to say?" Everybody shook their head, well more or less; Kumomari didn't really look interested, though she did keep glancing at our newest crew member.

"Alright, Edgar tell her what to do." I said to my first mate as he nodded, turning to Salamander. "You will be the helmsman or woman in this case. Your job is to steer the ship and take orders mainly from Midori." She gave me a look as I nodded.

"Anyway, now that that is taken care of we should probably set sail." Edgar nodded while looking at Midori. "The Log Pose set?" Midori nodded while looking at him. "Hai!"

"Good then let us g…"

"Marines!" I looked over the edge of the ship to see a man running up, he looked like the bar owner in the village. Hanako huffed. "Just what we needed."

I grinned. "A bit of excitement."

Hanako wacked me over the head, this time Monny didn't seem to have anything against her assault as she scoffed at me. I frowned. "What?"

"You're still hurt!" Monny, Hanako and Midori yelled as I shrunk back. "But I wanna fight…" I mumbled childishly as Hanako shook her head. "And reopen your wounds? No way, you're staying on deck! We will set sail, see if they follow us, and if they do…" She grinned while gripping her axe.

I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest. I had to take of my leather top since it was a bit too tight and hurt my chest so I settled for a white dress shirt, which I left unbuttoned, and my coat draped over my shoulders, of course.

…

As we were sailing away from the island a marine ship rounded up behind us, I grinned while reaching for my sword only to find it gone. I panicked, to say the least.

"Relax, Monny has it, just so you don't get any ideas."

I frowned. "No fun." I huffed while crossing my arms over my chest. Childish? Yes.

"But, I wanna fight." Edgar sighed. "Maybe on the next island." I shook my head while looking at the ship on our tail.

"Oi, who's that on deck?" I squirted my eyes to get a better look, no such luck. Suddenly a pair of binoculars was in my line of vision.

I looked up to be met by purple orbs. I grinned. "Thanks Mari!" She nodded before handing me the gadget and climbing back down the crow nest, probably to ready herself for an attack.

"Oi, that guy seems familiar, just where did I see him before?" Edgar gave me a curious look. "Here." I said while holding the binoculars to where I guessed his eyes were. He suddenly stiffened. "That's Garp!"

"What?" That was Hanako. "What do you mean Garp?!" Monny. "Vice admiral Garp?" Midori. "Hn." Kumomari. And of course Salamander said nothing.

"Ah, yes! The old man's friend." Edgar just shook his head. "Don't get any ideas."

I watched as Kumomari walked up under the crow nest to look at me. "We could escape them. I got a special trick we could use." My eyes sparkled. "Hell yes. Can I come?" She nodded while everybody else visibly relaxed, except Salamander.

…

I followed Kumomari under the deck to the command centre as she called it. There were lots of buttons, I had argued to let me press them. She walked to the middle where a seat was propped up; in front of it something which reminded me of a steering wheel.

"Oh, what's that?" Mari smirked before sitting on the seat while grabbing the wheel. I watched interested as she opened a box next to her only for a bottom to appear. She pressed it and the wood in front of her pulled down, kind of like a garage door, well only down only for a similar thing like in the living room to appear.

…

"The crew watched as Garp's ship came closer and closer to them. Hanako was the first to break the silence.

"Hopefully something happens so…AHHHHHH!" The ship was jerked forward as it suddenly went practically flying over the water; everybody took hold of something to keep from flying of the ship.

"What the hell?!" Yelled Monny as she took a good grip of the railing. Hanako could only silently agree with her. What the hell indeed.

…

Garp watched with wide eyes as the ship left their line of vision. "What the hell?"

…

"That was awesome!" I yelled as the rest of the crew glared at me. I grinned sheepishly as me and Kumomari walked out on deck.

"What else can the ship do?!" I asked in excitement before Hanako ruined it for me. "Don't even think about it!" My shoulders slumped as I sighed. "Fine."

…

Somewhere on the Grandline

The redheaded woman glared at the smiling smaller woman with blonde hair cut in a pixy like fashion. The blonde kept bouncing in her seat making the other woman doubt her real age. Akira pulled a hand to her forehead while closing her eyes shut. They were sitting in her office on her ship. Akira sitting behind her expensive wood desk, a glass of whiskey in front of her, the ice having already melted. The other woman, who carried the name Amalia, sat before it. The woman had the same shade of eyes as the redhead, a stunning green. They were quite common in their family, and it identified her as Akira's older cousin.

"Would you stop bouncing?" Amalia stopped at once now staring straight at Akira, like if she blinked she would miss something spectacular. Akira's eyebrow twitched at the sight. And people asked her why she had anger management problems…

"Would you stop staring!?" She snapped completely losing her cool. Her voice had been so loud, that one of the crew member who happened to have been outside the office tripped over his own feet while running away from the door. Akira was not a nice person to be around when mad.

Amalia only grinned at the younger woman, she loved annoying her. "But Aki-chan I have to look at you, how would we have a conversation otherwise?" Akira narrowed her eyes at the dreadful nickname. She took the glass of whiskey on the table and threw it at the blonde only for her to dodge it, her grin never ceasing.

"I told you not to call me that!"

…

Mihawk was sitting in his favourite chair a glass of wine next to him, newspaper in hand. He was flipping through it bored until a certain article caught his eyes.

_Mystery of Toketsu Island uncovered!_

Mihawk read though the article with narrowed eyes. He knew the scientist they were writing about. Caligari, he always had a suspicion about that man. Especially after he disappeared all those years ago.

But the thing that really caught his eyes was the person who took down the crazy scientist.

He let a smirk pass his lips.

…

"98.000.000?" Hanako yelled as I looked at her. "What?" She glared while flashing a poster in front of my eyes. My wanted poster to be precise.

"Ah, it went up." I mumbled not really interested. Hanako huffed while Monny snatched the poster out of her hand.

I looked round the deck only to spot Salamander sitting on the figurine head shaped like a crow. I grinned and slowly walked over to her. I sat down beside her as she gave me a nod just so I knew she saw me before going back to staring at the sea.

"You know, Hanako will warm up to you in time…" I mumbled as I looked over my shoulder only to find Hanako glaring at a poor unsuspecting Midori. I sighed and looked back towards Salamander only to find her watching me. I raised a brow. "Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's just… You remind me of someone I met a long time ago." I grinned, but it looked forced. "I get that a lot…" I mumbled. It seems the only time people find me interesting it's because I look like somebody else… Or remind them of somebody. Salamander shook her head.

"Though, you are different than her…" I raised a brow in question. "How so?" She turned back to the sea a small smile playing on her lips. "You're more menacing, yet easygoing, I can't explain it. At first you two seemed the same, but as I listened to your crew. You're different." Her voice never missed a beat; I guess she just talked like that. Indifferent, though I was used to it because of Mari and Edgar.

"Right." I grinned as I got up. "By the way, you're on watch tonight. Edgar might join you later; he has a slight case of insomnia." She nodded as I left.

…

Akira groaned as she rubbed her face while trying to ignore the presence of the annoying blonde pixy in front of her.

"What do you wanna do about Red Blade?" Asked Amalia carefully not wanting to further upset the already fuming redhead. Akira carefully removed her hand to stare at the small blonde. "I don't know." She stated honestly as she turned her gaze to the new glass of whiskey she had poured herself.

Amalia frowned. "Don't you want to go after her?" Akira shook her head. "You know that would bring about nothing. She is even more stubborn then her father." Amalia smiled at that. It was true she was even worse and Arrington Draco was not an easy man to handle.

"Well, I suppose you are right, but I still wanna see her…" She mumbled in a small voice causing Akira to frown. "I know you do, but that might not be the best thing right now. The government is pretty riled up about her. They even raised her bounty again. Though I don't think she is after One Piece." Amalia gave her a curious look.

"Then, what could she be after?" Akira's frown deepened. "I'm not too sure, but the very fact that she was seen around Tomo is concerning." Amalia frowned while down casting her gaze. "I still wanna see her." Akira groaned while lighting a cigarette. This was going to be a long afternoon.

…

A couple of days later and we were still at sea! How boring was that? I was stuck at watch duty tonight, so no sleep for little old me. Edgar was unfortunately too tired since he kept watch yesterday so I had no company either.

I leaned on the railing as I watched the waves crash on the side of the ship. The night air was refreshing, especially out on sea. It was just something special. I really can't describe it well, but to me it was my way of life now. I had just gotten so used to it that I don't really know what I would do without it. The smell of the sea, the constant bickering of the crew, Edgar's depressing moods, Mari's help and boosting of the ship, Midori's navigation and now Salamanders interesting comments. I think Hanako hates her even more then Monny, though at least she stopped claiming she was a marine spy.

_Salamander looked at Hanako bored after she was done accusing her of being a spy. "If I throw a stick, will you leave?"_

You can imagine that after she said that all hell broke loose, but it was damn funny. I was so lost in my own thought that I almost didn't notice a small raft approaching the ship, though those burning blue flames could mean only one thing.

Mihawk!

I gripped my head to keep it from spinning with all the different scenarios of why he could be here. But seriously, why was he here? I mean, sure I considered him a _friend, _but he was still a Shichibukai, and that was never good.

I carefully took a step back as I watched the raft getting closer and closer, now I finally had a good look at his face. He was watching me that much I could tell, but otherwise then that his face portrait no emotions. But those eyes! So haunting and captivating… no bad Alex, concentrate.

I started down at him as he stared right back at me. After I while of that I grew fed up as his raft was practically bumping the ship. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He just smirked before skillfully standing up and leaping on deck. Damn he is graceful, but on the other hand so was I. Trust me, when you learn swords fighting you are bound to gain that skill.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered furiously. He just continued to stare at me. "I came to talk." I title my head to the side.

We looked at each other in silence until a sudden gust of wind blew towards me causing my unbuttoned shirt to open slightly revealing bandages.

"You are injured." He stated matter of factly. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He clearly didn't get it. "What did you want to talk about?" He sighed before moving closer to me. Too close for my liking actually. It made me almost blush. He was warm. Lucky him.

_Just what did he want?_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Archangel Tomo

I was starting to think things, things that should be better left untold, if you know what I mean. Ahem, anyway, how I found myself in this situation, I really didn't know, but let me tell you one thing, boy was it awkward!

Sitting in a room with the greatest swordsman in the world sure was one hell of a lucky touch to my life story. That was however, after I had to wake up my grumbling first mate, who's first thought upon seeing Mihawk was that his presence could only mean a death sentence on his and the crew's heads. Ah, Edgar, what would I do without his depressing self? Probably be a lot more cheerful and, well, uninformed. Not to mention I would be generally more clueless then I currently was. Especially concerning Mihawk. Even though he didn't show it, I bet he was surprised at my choice of first mate. Ha! Alright, that really didn't prove anything, except maybe that he was in fact human?

Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Mihawk. Did I mention it was awkward? Yes? Well, shoot, I can't help that! It was purely weird not to fight him, just seemed unnatural for me; he on the other hand looked quite like he was in his element, which bugged me to no end.

"So… you said you want to talk." Can you hit yourself? I mean, _actually _hit yourself, so that it really hurts. 'Cause that's what I wanted to do right now. It was bloody obvious that the man was trying to figure out what he was going to say, which might I add was just plain stupid. I don't care _how_ you say something to me, just get the damn message across and we are fine.

…

"Indeed." Agreed the swordsman while casting a sideway glance at the woman. Now, that puzzled Alex, but she just smiled it of like she usually did. "About what?" There now she has done it again. Saying something stupid and completely unnecessary. Oh well, sometimes she just couldn't help it. Even if she wanted to.

"About your relation with Archangel Tomo." _Archangel? _Alex was confused. Why that name? Sure at first glance he seemed to be like an angel, but that man sure could drive her nuts, not to mention that sometimes Alex wondered who was more childish, her or him?

"I see…" She started slowly, not really sure how to reply to that. Mihawk watched her from the corner of his eyes. He knew that the woman had more to her then it seemed, but Tomo? Just how did she meet a dangerous man like him? It was a riddle to him, to say the least. A riddle not even he knew how to solve. "Are you in an alliance with him?" It seemed like an innocent enough question, besides she kind of agreed to talk and she clearly saw him as a friend, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here right now.

"Tomo and I?" Alex putted a finger to her lips in concentration. Were they in an alliance? Well, she did think of him as a friend and he _was _helping her out, but an alliance? And just how did Mihawk now about him. The papers mentioned nothing about that. "How do you know I know Tomo?" That caused Mihawk to pause. He silently crossed his arms over his chest while eyeing the black blade leaned beside him on the wall. "I have my ways." Translation: I don't feel like explaining it.

Alex sighed. She knew she wouldn't get out any information from that man, but whatever it was worth a shot. "Is that all you are here for? Or are you here for a greater purpose? For the government maybe?" Mihawk eyed her. "Do you wish me to leave?" Alex grinned. "Nope, just wondering." Her attitude had always puzzled the hawkeyed man. How could she be so cheerful? Then his thoughts drifted to Shanks. He closed his eyes. Foolish question.

"Ah, yeah, alliance, that's what you wanted to know, right?" Mihawk found himself nodding, his eyes on her on her smiling form. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose in thoughts. "Ugh, well, how can I put this? I can't really say whether we are in an alliance or not. Tomo's and mine _relationship _is kind of complicated, to say the least…" The word relationship perked Mihawk's interest. "Alright, maybe I'm not phrasing that right, uh; I really don't know how to explain it. You could say we are friends of sorts, even though most the time I just wanna rip his head off." Mihawk found himself watching her, like really taking her in as she spoke.

She was an interesting woman, with her green eyes shimmering with mischief, her mouth always pulled into a smile. In a way she reminded him of Shanks, yet those two were beyond comparison. She had a certain aura around her. It was the only thing keeping Mihawk from believing she was just a child. The first time he had sensed it, all those months ago he had believe he would find a worthy opponent behind it. Was he right? He was still debating the issue. Interesting? Yes. Worthy? Too soon to tell.

"Anyway. I wouldn't necessarily call it an alliance, but we do work together, in a way." She finished her gaze finally falling on the hawkeyed man sitting in front of her. He nodded. "I see… The world government sees you as a threat enough as it is. What with the name you carry and those so called friendships you have made. Making them aware of you in such a way as on Toketsu Island may not be the right move if you want to enter the New World." Alex grinned sheepishly at him while rubbing the back of her head.

"So I have been told, but that never stopped me. Besides, Caligari had one of my crew members; I couldn't possibly let him get away with that! As for the Government, they don't scare me. You probably know of my relations with the marines." As she saw him nod she continued. "Well, you are working for the Government yourself, so you should know just how they work. I never liked people telling me what to do, I'm not saying it was my plan to become a pirate or eve notorious, but I take things as they come! And don't _worry _I will enter the New World, you can make your bet on that."Se flashed him a smile as she finished. He just sat there watching her. He wasn't sure whether she was brave or just really stupid. He gave her another glance. Maybe a bit of both.

" Indeed, you seemed to have set your goal. The One Piece it is?" He watched her face fall. "What is it with people and the One Piece? I don't want that damn treasure. I just want to figure this whole thing out." He wasn't sure what she meant, but not wanting the One Piece, rare to see those days. He let a ghost of a smile reach his face. Worthy? Probably.

Alex scrunched her eyebrows together. "But really. _Why _are you here?"

Mihawk didn't know the answer to that himself, but when he heard about her relation with the Archangel he just had to see if it was true. "You clearly don't realize the weight of knowing the Archangel, do you?" He watched her shrugged. "I was told it was a big deal, but I can't really see it. What's so great about him anyway? To me he is just plain annoying, sometimes useful, yes, but most the time annoying."

…

We sat there for a while longer. It was just me telling him about what I had been through and him listening and occasionally putting a word or two into the conversation which was mostly one sided. Then he decided that it was time to depart which, I must admit made me somewhat sad. I like talking to him, people usually thought I was annoying, but he just listened, which in return made my respect for the man grow. Not a lot of people can stand my waterfall-like talking. Well, Edgar could, but his inputs into the conversation were just plain depressing. Anyway, getting off subject. Mihawk was leaving and I was not too happy.

As we stepped on deck I spotted Edgar on the figurine head looking to be asleep, though I know that any suspicious noise could wake him up in a heartbeat. I sighed as the cold night air hit me filling my lungs. I liked the sea at night, just plan mysterious.

Turning to Mihawk I spotted him watching me. Blushing slightly as I met his gaze I quickly averted my gaze somewhere else.

"So, you're leaving?" I could see him nod from the corner of my eyes. "I see… When will I see you again?" It was a dumb question really. Neither he nor I could possibly know that. But none the less I saw him smile under the shadow of his hat. Then suddenly a piece of paper was hanging in front of my face. Giving it a quizzical look I took it and examine it. An ordinary piece of paper with Mihawk written on the bottom corner.

"What's this?" He gave me a small smile. "A Vivre card." I nodded not really understanding anything right now. _What's a Vivre card? Right, Edgar should know._

Before I got a chance to even say anything, lips were suddenly on mine. I just stood there in a daze wondering what the hell was going on.

…

Salamander watched the interaction with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't thought Alex to be involved with such big names, especially not like this. And giving her a Vivre card, just how close was she to that man? The dark haired woman continued to silently watch from the shadows. It seemed the sudden kiss had thrown her captain of guard, but as Salamander had learned in such a short time with the woman, Alex _always _went with the flow. She just wasn't the kind of woman to overthink most things. And so she seemed to have melted into the swordsman arms without as much as a thought.

As they parted Salamander sensed a presence behind her back. Quietly turning she saw the first mate approaching her; both still remained hidden by the shadows, too far away for the two to hear them.

"It puzzles you, does it not?" She could just nod as she stared at the panther sized cat. Edgar gave her a nod back turning his head towards his captain who numbly watched as the swords man left the ship to get back onto his coffin shaped like. It seemed as if she still hasn't quiet realized what had happened, though Edgar knew she was going to be thinking about this for days. To most it seemed like his captain was a mere idiot who did thing out the blue, but Edgar knew better, that woman was bearing many secrets. One of the major ones being from another world. Turning back to Salamander he stared into curious black eyes which reminded him of bottomless pits.

"Captain is a complicated person, even though she doesn't seem like it. She thinks things through a lot and has a lot on her mind; she just doesn't like showing it. She once told me that she _needs _to be cheerful, otherwise she wouldn't have a reason to live. I still don't understand what exactly she meant, but I hope to one day… Why did you choose to come with us, Salamander?" The question caught the woman off guard, almost as much as the information given to her by the first mate. Salamander had noticed certain emotions behind the woman's seemingly cheerful gaze, but had never given it much thought. Now, however, it seemed very interesting to her. Perhaps this had been one of the better decisions in Salamanders not-so-cheerful life.

"I was once told that, when I see the right person, I'll know to follow them. The way your captain cared about her crew member enough to risk her own life to save her… It seemed surreal to me, but now as I have been with you for a while, it's clear you're a family. Something I have never had, but longed for. I will try to be part of this, with all my heart, I wish to become part of this family." Edgar was slightly taken aback, even though he didn't let it show on his sober face. "I see… You don't have to worry. You already are. With Alex it can be quite hard to fit in, especially with Hanako who doesn't make it very easy. You should have seen her when Midori joined, but don't worry those things fall into place. I know captain already sees you as part of this _family _as you call it."

…

That night Alex dreams were less then pleasant. Another set of memories. When were those going to stop?

_Alex watched as the scene in front of her cleared. A girl, no older then sixteen was leaning against a wall, her bright green eyes staring ahead of her. Next to her on the wall, a girl perhaps no older then 18, leaned on the wall in a similar fashion as the first, her dark black hair glowing with a reddish tint in the sunlight as she was holding a cigarette in her right hand._

_Alex and Alicia had always been ones for making trouble. They were the probably most feared new recruit in the marines, such young girls, yet able to kick the butts of higher ranking marines then they were right now. Just trainees._

"_Ah, there you two are. I was just about to send a search party after you." _

_Alex watched fascinated as the two teenagers followed Beake Peter into the marine base without as much as a word. There was only one thing running through her head right now._

_I was a marine!?_

…

Somewhere in the New World

"Have you seen the papers?" Tomo looked up from the stack of paper on his desk towards his younger sister who was holding a Newspaper in her right hand looking quite worried. Tomo gave her a sarcastic smile. "Papers?" He mentioned towards the desk. "Only thing I have seen all morning."

Yuu rolled her delicate silver eyes while slapping the Newspaper on top of Tomo's desk. Tomo gave it a brief glance expecting nothing serious until he saw what the entire ruckus was about. "What do you mean they raised her bounty again?!"

…

After the first initial shock Tomo had received he was holding the Newspaper reading over the article. _Two death bodies? _"Alright, this is not good, not good at all…" Mumbled the silver haired man as he was being watched by his younger sibling. The light haired girl smiled slightly. "She is quite notorious now, right?"

Tomo was too busy mopping to notice her. "98 million?! Is she insane? How does she expect me to get her back home when she is causing such a mess? If she changes even one major event then she will never be able to go home…"

Yuu title her head to the side. "Major…how do you define major?" Tomo, who had finally calmed down turned to the puzzle girl before sitting back down behind his desk after having pace through the whole room. "Well, to us anything could seem major as long as it is connected to our lives correct? That is how any human thinks, but a really major even would be something that could really affect the future here. Thankfully, she isn't as informed about this place as her brother, but she seems to be catching on rather well, not to mention her interaction with big names like Hawkeye and Doflamingo…" He wanted to go on but Yuu stopped listening while putting a finger to her lips. "I thought the whole Doflamingo thing was your fault. And Hawkeye was attracted by the shield you put around them so they could get to Ryuu without attracting Sea Kings." She said. Tomo deadpanned at his sisters innocent expression. "So now it's my fault?!" He all but screamed.

Yuu shrugged. "Well, yeah…" That caused the _scary _Archangel to fall straight back with his chair. Yuu only chuckled; he could be so dense sometimes.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Agh, what a morning." Yawned the blonde haired doctor as she stretched her sore muscles as she arrived on deck, the sun beating down on her. She raised an eyebrow as soon as she saw her captain lost in thought, sitting atop the figurine head. She glanced over at the first mate who was lying in the shade of an umbrella standing in the middle of the table at which the navigator sat reading a book. "What's with her?" Questioned the blonde while boldly pointing at her captain who just let out a sigh still looking deep in thought. Edgar found himself shrugging.

"I wouldn't know." He lied smoothly. "She was like that when I woke up this morning." Against his better judgment he decided to wait for Alex to tell the crew rather than being the one to do so. This morning she had only asked him what a Vivre card was, she even paid enough attention to listen to Edgar as he explained, which the first mate would have found odd if it hadn't been for his knowledge about previous night's events. After the explanation she just sat cross-legged on top of the figurine head and started out into the ocean.

Salamander sat in the crow's nest quietly staring at her captain who seemed lost in her own thoughts. She of course knew the matter of distress the woman had found herself in. However harmless a relationship seemed, between such a big name as Hawkeye and her name getting a rapid rise in meaning, it just couldn't come without trouble. And she was sure that her captain was well aware that the trouble did not only affect her, but her entire crew.

…

I gently touched the tip of my finger to my bottom lip remembering last night events.

_As his lips met mine I briefly wondered what the hell I was supposed to do now. But in the end I just gave in, the feeling of his warm lips against mine, I just couldn't fight it. This whole kiss was pretty much a reaction to our constant weird interactions and the tension that I now know was there the whole time. I couldn't help but notice him. A man like him? Who in their right mind wouldn't? But, this kiss was not only a sign of affection we shared for one another now finally on the surface. No, this kiss was sealing my fate. If I let this get any further, then how was I supposed to make a rational decision? He pulled away before I could think any further._

_I stared into his bright eyes as he stared into mine green ones, now alight with a burning passion. It has been a while since I have been this close to a man. Alright scratch that. It had been way to long since I kissed __anybody__, but that wasn't important right now. It was just me and him and the decision I had yet to make. And he knew and left as if to give me time. The Vivre card I now realize, was a way to find him. To make my decision known. _

But, what would I decide? Better yet, what should I decide?

It was a dangerous game I was playing. He was with the government, an institution which now hated my very name. An institution which harboured not only my father, but also my grandfather, cousin… No, no, no! I need time and a clear head. This has been way too much for such a short amount of time!

_Tomo! _The name just seemed to pop into my head. He said he was helping me. Time to use that help, because I desperately needed it, that was probably why I went inside and picked up the Den Den Mushi with not as much as a second thought.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 20

The Flame Duo/ The Devil Quartet; Part 1

(This ''dream arc" will be continued in later chapters, though not necessarily in the next)

"Tomo, I uh, need your help." It was awkward enough that I was talking into something attached to a snail, I will never get used to the snail talking back to me.

"_Alex? Good, I also need to speak to you." _The voice was tired, but nonetheless it was Tomo's. I sighed slightly nodding my head. "Good. When can you be here?" There was a slight pause before he spoke up again.

"_How does tomorrow sound?"_ I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

…

Later that evening I was sitting on the figurine head, deep in thought. Everybody was inside eating dinner, though I did tell them I wasn't hungry. Then I sensed a presence approaching from behind.

"Do you need something, Edgar?" The oversized cat remind silent as he came to my side sitting down beside me. It was rather cool how huge the ship actually was. I faintly remember the size of Luffy's first ship; this had to be at least 3 times bigger. The figurehead alone was huge; the deck was half a football field.

"Just checking on you." I rolled my eyes. "As I have said already. I want to be cheerful all the time, but sometimes I just can't." I saw him nod from the corner of my eyes. "Indeed, you did." I sighed and turned my gaze to the setting sun.

"You know, day after day I just ask myself, is this a dream? Each morning I think I'm going to wake up in my bed with my mother yelling at my little brother, but…" Edgar's ears slumped. "You know you won't." I nodded remaining silent. Edgar's ears pecked up suddenly as he saw I saw a Sea King rise from the sea in the distance. I smiled faintly remembering the first time I had ever seen one.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a small fishing boat, master Ryuu beside me, facing the sea. "Ugh, not to be annoying or anything, but isn't the sea oddly, calm?" I saw the old man smile, or more like his beard curl up, really… "That is because we are in the calm belt." Ah, that explains everything, calm belt. Wait a minute; didn't Edgar say something about the calm belt?_

_Remember, remember…. Come on. Ah, yeah, calm belt equals…. S-s-s-sea Kings!_

"_What?!" And just as the word had left my mouth a huge beast erupted from the sea right in front of us. It took everything in me not to scream my lungs out._

_End of flashback_

I laughed slightly. I did end up slaying the beast after all, but it sure gave me one hell of a scare. Edgar looked at me strangely (don't ask me how I knew, I have known him for a long time now, I can just tell). I grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "I remembered something?" I answered the unasked question. As I saw my first mate nod, I sighed slightly.

"There was something I have been meaning to ask you." I gave him a curious look. "What is it?" He seemed hesitant before he finally spoke. "Why did you want to know about Vivre cards?" I stiffened slightly at the question. Could he have been awake last night? I really hadn't been paying attention. I could feel his eyes on me as I remained silent before finally sighing and giving in. I did always tell him everything.

"Well, you know how Mihawk visited yesterday?" As he nodded I went on. "Well, he left me his Vivre card, though at the time I had no idea what it meant, so I asked you." I finished as his curious gaze still laid on me. "Is that all that happened?" I glared slightly. "Why don't you just tell me what you saw?" I saw his ears drop making me sigh in return. "Sorry." I just shook my head. "Its fine, I should have told you." He shook his head. "You have a right to keep things to yourself." At that I shook my head. "Yeah, but not if it affects the rest of you."

After that we both remain quiet for a while before I dropped my forehead on my knees, the sun having almost completely disappeared from the horizon. "It's just so hard, to make a damn decision. I tried to think of a reason not to accept this, but… I can't find one. I just need to be certain about some things."

…

The next day Tomo appeared on the deck as promised, but unlike the last time, he merely received curious glances from the crew as he followed me inside.

Once inside the _living room _I turned to the _Archangel _with my arms crossed. "So, when were you going to tell me about the Archangel thing?" I saw him grin sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot, it kind of always slipped my mind." But then he shook his head before glaring and whipping out my wanted poster in front of me. "Oh, look, _it's a me Mario_, ahem, I mean it's me!" I really need to work on that Italian accent. He gave me a _WTF? _Kind of expression before shaking his head.

"Concentrate. Do you know what this means?" I shrugged as I walked over to one of the couches before sitting down. "That they raised my bounty?" I could see a vein popping up on his forehead. "Yes." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "It also means that the government sees you as more of a threat." I gave him a blank look. "I don't see how that is relevant to anything?" He raised a fist in front of his face before taking slow and deep breaths to calm himself. "How is it relevant? Ugh, I try to understand your logic, but oh wait! You don't have any! This means that you're making everything harder for yourself! Remember what I told you, change one major event and you will _never _be able to go home!" I cringed slightly. Not because he was practically yelling, but because I knew that and it kind of crushed my dreams.

"Tomo, about that… What if I don't want to go home?"

…

The crew was curiously looking at the door the two pirates had previously disappeared behind. Hanako was the first to speak. "I don't trust that guy." Strangely enough both Midori and Monny agreed with her this time around. Tomo was one scary guy, especially considering the rumours involving him. "Indeed, the Archangel is a powerful man." Kumomari's voice surprised everybody, even Salamander who also hadn't expected her to say anything, as they looked over to the dark-clad woman. She was sitting in the shadows next to the first mate, Ozzy balanced on her shoulder. "What do you mean by that, Mari-san?" Ah Midori, always those annoying honorifics. The woman crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes scanning the crew.

"Archangel is a very powerful man. We are all aware of that and it is true none of us trust this man, but…" There was a slight pause in her voice as she listened to a slightly muffled yelling voice. The rest of the crew too turned their heads to face the door before turning them back towards the shipwright for her to finish. "Captain is well aware that having this man as an ally is obviously the right choice, what with the government being on our toes since the captain clearly represents a threat to them. " Hanako nodded though she didn't look convinced. "True, but can we really trust him?" Kumomari shrugged. "We are pirates, we can't even trust ourselves." That caused Hanako to let out a throaty chuckle. "Touché."

A while later the door opened revealing a slightly somber looking Alex followed by a indifferent Tomo. "I will see you on another occasion then." Mumbled the woman as the man nodded in return before leaving the ship in his fashion. Disappearing into thin air.

…

That night I once more found it hard to sleep not only because of my conversation with Tomo. But by the usual, only this time a lot darker parts of my _past._

~Dream/Memory~

Alex was sitting casually in a room looking to be deep in thought. The sixteen year old had a lot on her mind. To be more precise too much for a girl her age. A sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to flinch slightly hand grabbing for the sword attached to her hip. "Oi, don't do that, next time I will slice you in two." The older girl merely laughed at the younger teen as she silently scoffed. "You worry too much, 'Lex! Live a little!" The younger girl scoffed darkly. "I don't really have a reason to _live _as you are putting it so bluntly." Alicia frowned before crossing her arms with a pout.

"Fine! If you are going to be like that then I won't talk to you anymore!" And in a sign of protest she turned round on her heals refusing to look at the young marine recruit. Alex rolled her eyes. _And she will turn round in 3, 2…_

"But just so you know…" She started making a sharp turn on her heals causing her to almost lose balance. "I'm not happy! You're so mean! You and Akira are no fun to be around! I can't believe I'm related to a boring person like you…" And then she rambled some more about how she was cursed to be Alex's cousin and how she bore a heavy burden. The swordfighter merely silently stood up while the black haired woman was still too busy with her monologue and silently left the room to go and visit her best friend.

…

"Hahaha… You two did always fight." The green eyes woman scoffed at the smaller, fragile looking girl lying in the hospital bed. "It's more of her annoying me then anything." Dory cracked a small smile as she watched the look in that green gaze darken. "Alex?" The 16 year old turned her gaze towards the younger girl. "Huh?"

"Have you ever dreamed of leaving this place?" Alex scoffed while turning her head to the side, remaining silent. Dory continued. "I have, you know, wanted to leave, but I know that…" Then she started to violently cough causing the brunette to stand up. Alex grimaced as she spotted blood on Dory's hands. She knew that the girl was only getting worse and that she was only hurting herself. Many have told her to just stop seeing her, but how could she? Dory, aside from her family, was her only friend. Nobody wanted to hang round the _Dragon Blade _though both her father and grandfather were extremely proud of her excellent swords skills.

Dory hid her hand quickly before turning to Alex with a bright smile as if nothing happened. "Were was I? Ah, yes, I just want you to know that I won't judge you. How could I? You're my only friend. You can leave anytime; in fact I don't want you to see me like this either. Maybe you should…" Alex cut her off by slamming her fist in the wall on her left causing Dory to jump slightly. "Dory, I will _never _leave, you hear me? I will stay here until the end that we both know is coming; you should be more concerned about yourself. I will be fine." Dory smiled sadly. "I want you to promise me something." Alex remained silently which Dory took as on sign to go on. "I want you to promise me that once I'm gone, you will, you will leave this place and go and seek out an adventure! Let me live on through your eyes, alright?"

Alex let a small smirk grace her lips; although on the inside she was breaking. "You know it."

…

Once outside Alex took notice of the harsh wind knocking into her. She grimaced slightly while pulling her black leather jacket closer around her body. "Alex-chan!" She closed her eyes and continued to walk down the street hoping that the annoying presence would leave, though she knew very well that it wouldn't.

"Oi, wait up, don't be mad. I didn't mean all that, you know that right! Oi, Alex!" Alex just shook her head amused as she sensed the dark haired girl finally catching up with her long strides. "You're mean. I know you heard me." Alex remained silent as she glanced over at her older cousin. "You know Alicia, you were right. I really don't see how we could ever be related." Alicia huffed while crossing her arms over her flat chest. She had always been jealous at Alex for being naturally blessed with bigger boobs, she on the other hand was rather lacking in that department, much like her younger cousin Amalia. On the other hand, Alex and Akira had something to be proud of, though Alex always said that they got in the way, made running difficult and since she was swordfighter made it all the harder to keep her stance right, so she didn't see a need to see them as a gift.

"Whatever." Huffed the dark haired teen as she watched the younger woman. "Hey, wanna spar?" Now that perked Alex's interest. Alex was indeed know as _Dragon Blade _in the marine HQ, but her cousin on the other hand was also know as _Phoenix Blade, _together the two swordswomen made quite a team, though they weren't fooled. They knew greater swordsmen were everywhere on the Grand Line. One of Alex's wishes was to go against _Flower Blade _Vista of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The younger teen smiled. "Sure."

…

Four women were sitting together in the bar that night surrounded by half drunk marines. "So, gramps wants to head out, you in?" Even though the man wasn't her grandfather Alicia never really had anything against calling him that, after all he was the closest thing she had to one anyway, much like the other girl, in fact the only one of the group who was Beake's actual granddaughter was Alex.

Alex glanced at Alicia from the corner of her eyes, sake glass still in hands. Don't even bother asking how she got it. "Only for a month, right?" As she saw Alicia nod she nodded herself. "I'm in." The redhead of the group looked at the curiously, being the youngest with 15 she was always kind of left out of such conversations. "What are you talking about?" Alex turned to the redhead with a small smile. "Marine talk kid, you will get it when you get older." Akira glared at her. "Oi, you're only a year older." Alex grinned. "But still, I'm older." Akira crossed her arms over her chest.

Amalia watched all this with a small smile before she turned to the oldest of the group. "Oi, Alicia-san?" The 18-year-old turned to the one year younger girl with a raised a brow drowning the last of her sake form her cup. "Yeah?"

"I heard that Whitebeard was seen near the area you're heading to, might wanna be careful." The older girl grinned. "Oi, Alex you hear that. Whitebeard will be nearby. Perhaps we can meet Vista sooner than we thought." Then she proceeded to laugh and look proud of herself. Alex wanted to hit her. "We aren't ready for such an encounter. _Flower Blade _is still a league above us, not even together do we stand a chance." Alicia didn't hear her though as she was too busy singing along with the rest of the marine. Alex just shook her head. "Whatever."

…

"Man, what a bore." Huffed the dark haired teen as she and her younger cousin walked down the streets of the small town. Alex gave her an uninterested look before looking ahead of them. "You shouldn't be testing your luck." Alicia grinned. "Right, right, because the scale will tip over sooner or later, but Alex, life is no fun living like that! I need to have my dose of adventure and how am I supposed to have it in this town when nothing is happening. I swear Gramps did this on purpose." Alex sighed. Indeed, Beake Peter had left them in this small town as he went after the great Whitebeard; apparently the two teenagers were _needed _here. Puh, yeah right. This town was so quiet and peaceful it was making Alex sigh and Alicia didn't look much better. To Alex the people were too nice, the air too clean and the atmosphere downright smothering.

"Alright, how about seeing if this happy-go-lucky town has a bar?" Alicia grinned. "Now that's the spirit!" Alex sighed. What was she getting herself into?

…

It didn't take them long to find it. Sure, they got some disapproving looks from the people they asked, apparently a bar isn't a place for young girls to be hanging out at. Alex had to snicker at that. Now if only she could be as amused at the bartender who refused to serve her sake. "Oi, you better give it to her, she can get quite mean." Alicia's comment caused the whole place to roar with laugher. That didn't throw Alex out of track though. The girl was focused on getting what she wanted. She was about to resort to good ol' violence when a man barged into the bar looking rather out of breath.

"W-www—whi…" The bartender looked at him with a raised brow. "Well, out with it boy!"

"Whitebeard is here!" Now that took the girl interest, Whitebeard was here. How inconvenient. Oh well, guess they will have to deal with it. Thankfully they weren't in full marine gear, going civilian had indeed been a good move.

"Do you think what I think?" Alex glared at her cousin. "Don't even think about it." But Alicia was already out the door by the time Alex finished. Sighing the brown haired girl followed the other one into their soon to be doom.

End of dream

"Captain, wake up, we are reaching the next island!" I jerked awake almost wanting to hit Hanako for waking me up. Any other day I would have been fine with being woken up for a new island, but today? I just wanted to hit her rapidly over the head. I really wanted to know what was going to happen next. Although the whole marine thing confused me greatly. If I had been a marine at one point, why for heaven's sake did I quit? This whole thing isn't making sense.

"I will be up in a moment!" I called back as I slowly got up to go and get dressed.

Once I finished I stepped on deck to see how far we exactly were. Sitting down on one of the chairs on deck, suddenly a plate of fruit was placed in front of me. I turned my gaze up to a smiling Monny before thanking her. "I figured you would be hungry since you didn't have lunch and missed breakfast this morning."

Well, leave it to Monny to worry about those things, though I had to be thankful. She was a great cook and could fight too. "Are you alright?" I stared at my first mate, my mouth full of fruit before swallowing. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Edgar shook his head. "No reason." Of course I knew what he was getting at. Leaning towards him I whispered into his ear. "We will talk once we are on the island."

I watched him nod before going back to my food. "When are we reaching the island?" I asked Midori as soon as she sat on the chair next to me. She smiled slightly before looking into the distance towards the island. "In about 2 hours." I huffed. She turned to me confused. "Hanako woke me up." She gave me a sympathetic smile as I shook my head. "Never mind, do you know what kind of island it is?" Midori nodded. "Yeah, it's an autumn one." I nodded with a small smile. I like autumn.

...

Thanks to everybody who reviewed/ favourited/ followed this story!

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes he did! ;)

Girl-luvs-manga: Thank you! Well, Mihawks Pov will come, but in later chapters...

Miss Doflamingo: Now, now here. *gives cookie* I didn't mean to laugh, alright, maybe I did, but yeah ;) Yes, they _finally _kissed! Soon enough with the new chapter for you?

evewolf123: Aw, thank, I love Edgar too. He was the first OC I desinged for the story, even before Alex! Oh well... Thanks for answering the question!

SoraLover987142: Hahaha, I like doing the unexpected ;) It's a habbit.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well, it seems to have surprised a lot of people. Oh well, I like surprising people si it's fine, though I think Alex was the most surprised ;)

Yoshi: Your name! Like how did you know? Well, you will see what I mean in the next chapter, but seriously, how did you? Jk. Kumomari then, huh? First time somebody tells me they like her. Good for you! Thanks for answering the question!

Cheshire9996: Aw, thank you! Well, I actually meant a crew memeber (dunno when Mihawk joined the Crow Pirates, lol) But thanks anyway, I love Mihawk and I agree, he is outrageously underused in fanfictions!

...


	22. Chapter 21

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 21

Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!

Part 1; Man, cat _thing…_

I watched the display of colours, as the wind swayed through the trees with mild interest as Edgar trailed behind me. "So, you wanted to talk?" I nodded as I spun on my heels as we finally reached a good spot outside the town. I swiftly sat down on a fallen tree log as Edgar unceremonially plopped down in front of me. "Indeed, I did. There are certain things I need to discuss with you." He titled his head slightly as I leaned my arms on my knee. "You see, a while ago I explained to you how my memories were getting incorporated into this world, right?" As I saw him nod I continued. "Well, Tomo gave me an interesting piece of information yesterday. It seems the longer I stay the more of my memories not only will get incorporated into this world, but they will also replace my old ones. I already find it hard to remember my own childhood at home. Instead I have images of a crazy marine grandfather and an even worse marine father. "

"I don't think I really understand." I rubbed my temples. "Neither do I, really, but the longer I stay the harder it gets to think straight. He gave me a year." That seemed to perk Edgar's interest. "Who?" I sighed looking at the ground. "Tomo. He gave me a year before I had to make a decision. It's stay or leave, both permanent." My first mate remained silent probably taking in the new found information. "There is something I have been meaning to ask you." I nodded. "Go on." He seemed hesitant before his voice cut the silence again.

"You weren't always like this, were you?" I raised a brow as I stared at him. "What do you mean?" Edgar shrugged. "Cheerful." A slight smirk made its way across my face. "Aren't you observant? Indeed, I haven't always been this _happy, _but that is a story better left for another day. Anything else you would like to know?" He nodded.

"If you were to leave back home in a year, how would that affect the rest of us?" I flinched slightly at the question. "According to Tomo he would erase my existence. It would be as if we had never met." I mumbled quietly. Edgar's ears dropped flat against his head. "I see…"

…

"Don't you find this town oddly calm?" I watched from the corner of my eyes as Edgar shrugged. "It's almost _too _peaceful." Again he shrugged. We continued walking down the street until we reached the bar we said to meet in. As soon as I entered I spotted the _cheerful _crowd seated round a table. "Hey guys." They each greeted back as I sat down Edgar just dropping on the floor beside me.

"So, what does our navigator say?" I questioned turning towards the younger girl. Midori gave a slight smile as she glanced at the Log Pose. "Well, I asked around. The Log Pose should set in about 3 days." I nodded as I turned to the others. "So, what do you suggest?" Monny was the first to speak up.

"I guess stocking up and then whatever you say captain." I shrugged in response. "I don't really care, this town is too peaceful." Edgar raised his ears slightly. "She has a bad feeling about this town."

Salamander was the first to comment. "She isn't the only one." Responded the dark-eyed woman. Hanako shrugged. "I don't care as long as there is sake." Monny glared at her as she proceeded to try and smack her with her frying pan. Seriously, does she sleep with the thing too?

…

Since Alex had said those words Edgar had been deep in thought. It pained him really.

_It would be as if we had never met._

A certain stinging in Edgar's chest made it evident that he wasn't fond at all of that piece of information. It was throwing him into rather depressing thoughts. That's probably the reason why he decided to walk off on his own after the meeting with the crew. He had received a curious expression from his captain, but otherwise nobody questioned the motive of the first mate as he made his way towards the forest surrounding the town.

As he entered the forest, a peculiar voice caught his ear. _"Damn that woman!" _

Edgar's ears twitched as he slowly walked towards the source of the voice making sure he stayed hidden in the shadows of the autumn trees. As he approached the grumbling figure his ears shot up straight at the sight. It was something that Edgar had never seen before and that came from a talking cat!

The unidentified figure had fur covering its entire body. White fur on the back and greyish brown on the front with big fluffy ears on its head. Sharp violet eyes could be made out, the jaw line of the figure was hidden by a big tattered purple scarf. The figure also wore dark blue pants and had paws instead of feet. It was a huge man-cat thing. Edgar titled his head in curiosity. What was that thing?

"_Oi, who's there?!" _Edgar dropped his ears. _Caught._

…

I huffed as I stared out into the ocean. My mood was worse than it had even been in the past year and considering I spend most of it in this _world… _

"Captain, are you alright?" I turned my head to look at Midori. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes slightly concerned. "I'm fine." She nodded before looking out into the distance. "It's beautiful." She looked at me. "The sea is something special. It's the calmest yet when angry the most terrible thing you will ever come across." I grinned cheekily. "I believe somebody once said something along those lines about women." Midori smile slightly, though she looked more confused than anything. Her reaction, even though it didn't make me go out of my depressed state, sure made me forget about it for a second. I chuckled and stood up putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Anybody can pilot a ship when the sea is calm, it's those who can do it when it's angry that are truly remarkable." I patted her shoulder once more for effect before leaving the crow's nest deciding to head to town.

…

Midori smiled faintly as she watched her captain leave the ship. "What are you so happy about?" If it wasn't for the fact that Mari _always _had a grim voice Midori would have thought she was mocking her, but instead she knew the spider like woman was just curious. "Captain really is full of surprises. I have a feeling she has been through a lot more than we originally thought." The shipwright nodded in thought.

"Indeed, I have had the same thought and lately they seem to be confirmed. Though, don't you think she has been acting odd ever since The Archangel visited?" Midori shrugged turning her head towards the gloomy woman as she leaned against the railing.

"I'm not sure, but it seems whatever those two have talked about wasn't to the captain's liking." Mari nodded in agreement.

…

Alex's thoughts kept wandering to her conversation with Tomo, something just seemed off to her.

"_I'm not sure where that thought came from, but are you fucking serious?" Alex huffed while crossing her arms over her chest."It was just a question, no need to get angry about it." Tomo ran a hand through his short silver hair. "Whatever, you puzzle me no matter how I look at it. If you must know, you won't have a choice soon anyway." Alex turned towards him. A confused expression was visible on her face. Tomo sighed while pacing around the room before continuing._

"_I dunno, whether you've noticed it or not, but you are slowly losing your memories of what you refer to as the __real world. __Those memories are being replaced by the memories from this world, which in the end will lead to you forgetting all about your world and becoming completely part of this one." Alex nodded reaming silent. Tomo watched her from the corner of his eyes. "As you may or may not know, your brother is being rewritten into this world as well, this given, both of you have under a year before everything you have ever know about the real world completely disappears from your mind. I want a clear decision by then, got it?" Alex just nodded not too sure how to respond to that._

Alex shook her head getting rid of those thought. Well, she still had a year left, right? Might as well make something out of it. She would make her decision once she was reunited with her brother, not sooner or later. She needed to speak to him first.

"Captain." An even voice mumbled causing Alex to turn round only to come face to face with a pair of pitch black eyes. She smiled slightly. "Salamander." Salamander gave her a respectful nod before continuing. "You must have noticed too by now, something strange is going on in this town." Alex nodded her expression turning serious. "Indeed, I have, it's almost too calm. I mean, I haven't seen a single child since we entered this town, nor have I seen a woman under the age of 50. Don't you find it strange?" Salamander nodded in thought. "Indeed, also the people seemed kind of forced, like they are forced to act _happy. _It's so fake, you can practically smell it."

Alex nodded agreeing with the dark haired woman. "Stranger things seem to occur the deeper we go into the Grand Line." Salamander nodded slowly. "The deeper, the more obscure it's going to get." Alex just grinned. "Well, at least it remains interesting, no?"

…

Edgar slowly walked out of his hiding spot knowing full well that he couldn't escape now. The cat like thing's ears twitched as he saw Edgar approach, its ear narrowing. "Who are you?" It questioned, its voice rather deep, noted the first mate, but made no move to respond as he stopped a couple of meters away from the cat/man.

Edgar perked his ears up before saying anything. "My name is Edgar. And may I know your name? " The stranger nodded before answering.

"My name is Yoshi." It seemed almost too natural how those two conversed. They were two giant freaking cats in the middle of a forest, one standing up like a man, having a conversation!

"It seems you're troubled with something." Yoshi shrugged before replying. "Well, I lost my _friend._" Edgar nodded. "I see…" It wasn't as if Edgar cared, but since Alex had said something was off with this town Edgar decided to take precautions. "I don't assume you're from this island?" Yoshi shook his head. "No. I don't assume you're either, am I right?" Edgar nodded his head before looking around. "When was the last time you saw your _friend_?"

Yoshi pulled his paw towards his chin in thought. "Well, about 5 hours ago. We wanted to explore the town, said she would meet me in the centre. That was about 2 hours ago. Never showed up." Edgar nodded. "Have you noticed anything _strange _about this town?" Yoshi shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it, it's too quiet. I mean I have seen my fare share of islands round the Grand Line, but none were this _peaceful_."

Edgar nodded in agreement. "What's your friend's name?" Yoshi s just about to answer when an explosion sounded of somewhere from the mountains lying deep within the island. Edgar dropped his ears as he saw Yoshi's eyes narrow. "I think I may have just found her."

…

Alex and Salamander turned their head when they heard the explosion. The captain turned to the dark haired woman with a grin. "Wanna see what's wrong?" Salamander remained silent as she followed her overly happy captain into the forest. This just couldn't end well and Salamander knew it.

…

Midori jumped slightly upon hearing the explosion as she turned to the now frowning shipwright. "Did you hear that, Mari-san?" Mari nodded before turning back to working on Salamanders new room; she however got carried away so now she was working on one more room. She really didn't know why, but she had a feeling that since the crew was growing they were going to need these rooms. Besides, it's not like they were huge rooms. The only big rooms on the ship were the kitchen, the self proclaimed living room, bathroom and of course captains bedroom. The other rooms were only as big as necessary. The ship was big enough so everybody could have their own room, though Mari would have to see to it that if the crew continued growing she could supply more space for sleeping. Right now it was rather cosy with just 7 of them, but that number can always change.

"Indeed, I did. What do you think it was?" Midori shrugged while glancing out of the small window in the room. "I'm not sure, an explosion certainly, just why would there be one?" Mari didn't know an answer to that. It seemed odd, the island was so quiet and now this explosion? Something was definitely off.

…

Hanako sighed as she downed yet another glass of sake before turning to the grumbling cook. "You know, I'm not a little kid. You can leave. I can handle myself." Mumbled the blonde causing the purple haired woman to scoff. "Right…" She mumbled while rolling her brown eyes. "That's what you always say before getting into some kind of trouble. You're just like a…" She was however cut of mid sentence by the sound of an explosion. "Did you hear that?" Said the woman as Hanako scoffed this time. "Oi, I'm not _that _drunk you know?"

…

Edgar sighed as he followed after the huge cat/man named Yoshi. "So your friend is a bomber?" Yoshi scoffed. "More like pyromaniac. Loves to blow up things. Calls it art, or whatever. She seems to take enjoyment from it really. "Edgar found himself nodding. "I see. You don't seem too fond of it." Yoshi scoffed.

"No, I hate it actually. She always gets us in trouble with marines you know? I mean, we are no saints, but I don't necessarily see us as criminals either." Edgar nodded. Yoshi came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. "Oi, did you hear that?" Edgar stopped for a second to listen. "Sounds like drums?" Yoshi nodded. "Exactly."

…

"Oi, do you hear that Salamander?" The dark eyed woman stopped and listened in. "No." Alex's smile dropped as she carefully listened before frowning. "Strange I could have sworn, hey! There it was again!" Alex narrowed her eyes the sound seemed kind of familiar. Salamander observed her captain before watching their surroundings. "It seems we are in the middle of nowhere." Alex shook her head. "No, we are in the middle of a forest." Salamander just shook her head as Alex began to lead the way again.

…

"An explosion." Started the blonde slowly as realization downed on her. "We have to go and check it out." Monny raised an eyebrow. "And why would we do that?" Hanako just huffed as they exited the tavern. "An explosion equals trouble and where there is trouble captain is more than likely to show up. And since the explosion has been this loud one can only assume she heard it." Monny nodded when she got the point. "Right, so where do we start?" Hanako pointed to the mountain top in the distance. "Might as well start there."

Beta read by: mostlymechanoid1

...

Reviews:

evewolf123: That's the idea, yes! :D

Girl-luvs-manga: Thank you! :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well, he is just sleep deprived, so lack of sleep is more like it ;P Thanks for the review though! :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: I tend to say it at random times so I just had to put it in the story ;)

Miss Doflamingo: Well, part of her still wants to leave, but the bigger part likes this world, currently she is just confused and hopes that meeting her brother can clear her mind. ;)

kage kitsune 14: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D


	23. Bonus Chapter

READ THIS! Alright, here you have a small collection of drabbles that I have written over time. This is not relevant to the plot of the story so you can choose not to read it. Takes place in the story line.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

To Find A Lost Brother ~ Special

First part; Compromising picture (Alex's dirty mind)

A couple days before reaching Balasto Island (The autumn island)

(A/N: I dunno whether I have explain this before but the crow's nest on the ship is like a large room, kind of like the weight room on the Thousand Sunny)

I was sitting in the crow's nest, bored out of my mind. I mean, what can you do when you have been out on sea for over a week? I sighed and glanced over at my notebook. Uh, now that I think about it, I haven't drawn anything in a while… Maybe I should… Well, it will kill some time.

With that thought in my mind I slowly reached over and picked up the notebook flipping open to a blank piece of paper. _What to draw?_

…

Hanako huffed as she watched the waves on the open sea. She fanned herself slightly with her right hand before plopping down on one of the chairs on the deck before sighing, but not before putting a glass of lemonade in front of her. The navigator, Midori watched all this from the corner of her eyes debating whether it was a smart move to ask the blonde anything at all.

"So, when are we reaching the next island?" Midori jumped a bit not expecting the doctor to say anything, before she composed herself and answered. "Well, by my calculations in a couple of days." Hanako gave her a nod in return before returning to her favourite past time activity, sunbathing.

Salamander watched the exchanged between the crew members with mild interest before the first mate approached her. "Something wrong, Salamander?" The dark haired woman shook her head at the brown cat before sitting down on the ground cross-legged. Edgar lying down next to her watched the deck his ears perked up.

Meanwhile Monny was in the kitchen preparing salmon for dinner. She hurriedly cleaned the fish before looking round searching for lemon. She scratched her head in confusion. "Where did I put it?"

Below deck, on the lowest level, Kumomari was tinkering on her newest invention trying to figure out what was wrong with it. She sighed in frustration when she realized that she was missing one crucial part. Guess she would have to wait for the next island.

Above in the crow's nest Alex grinned as she added the finishing touches to her masterpiece before she held it an arm length from her to admire it before blushing. _Bad Alex, you should be ashamed! That is so not appropriate. _She sighed, the blush still visible on her checks. She had managed to get lost in thought again. Great, just what she needed. She should not be fantasising about that man.

Alex sighed while pulling the picture closer to her and thankfully she did just that because in that exact moment Edgar decided to walk in. "Captain, have you seen the lemon?" Alex jumped in shook quickly pulling the picture against her chest to make sure her first mate didn't see it.

"Uh, picture?" She started before shaking her head, no he asked about…" Uh, I meant to say lemons? I didn't see them…." Edgar titles his head at her nervous tune of voice. "What are you holding?" He asked curiously. Alex visibly paled before quickly standing up, putting the picture behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about." She nervously glanced round. "I'm not holding _anything. _Ugh, I gotta, uh go!" Then she quickly made a dash out of down on the deck getting curious looks from Midori, Salamander and Hanako who were currently outside on deck.

"What's up with her?" Asked the blonde doctor when Edgar made his way down as well. Edgar only shrugged in response. "No idea." Hanako raised a brow, but made no move to push the subject further getting back to sunbathing before she realized that the sun had disappeared behind cloud. She frowned. "Damn…"

…

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her before jumping again at the sound of Monny's voice. "Captain, are you alright?" Alex quickly turned round keeping the picture all the while behind her back. She took steps towards her room with every word she took. "Uh, Monny, I didn't see you there. Why yes, I'm great. How are you? Lovely weather we have, right? Well, anyway, it was nice talking to you, gotta go, bye!"She quickly added before rounding a corner disappearing from Monny's sight.

The confused cook scratched the back of her head before shaking her head and heading out on deck. Once there she scanned round only to find everything in order. Midori drawing a map, Salamander sitting in a shadowed corner, Hanako sipping on lemonade, Edgar lying on the figurine head… wait a minute, Hanako sipping _lemonade_? The purple haired woman twitched in anger, her face turning a compromising shade of red. "HANAKO!"

…

Alex jumped slightly as she heard Monny's booming voice, dropping her paintings. She sighed, well at least everybody was out on deck. She bended down to pick up the scattered pieces of paper.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Alex jumped at the voice nervously turning round only to find Kumomari standing in the middle of the hallway giving the mass of papers a curious look. "Are those paintings?" Alex shrugged nervously. "Just a couple of sketches. Nothing worth looking at…" She mumbled as she picked up the last of the sketches up and made her way to her room passing by Mari giving her a small smile.

Mari watched her leave with her usual emotionless mask before shaking her head. Wasn't her business anyway, better go and look for Midori, she needed her opinion on something.

…

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she entered her room dropping the sketches and paintings on her bed. "Damn… that was close… I really should only draw in here…." She mumbled as she placed the papers together with the notebook inside the chest in front of her bed, which was holding most her possessions.

_Eventful day, that's for sure…_

She chuckled as she heard Hanako scream as she passed her room not a second later Monny raced by as well holding her frying pan in her right hand looking like murder in person. Alex chuckled from her door frame as she leaned on it crossing her arms. Edgar came round the corner looking at his captain.

"What's so funny?" Alex just shook her head. "Nothing."

…

Second part; Red Blade appears! (Reactions to Alex's first bounty)

Somewhere in the East blue

Vlad sighed as he turned the newspaper a bored expression visible on his aging face. Ivan gave him a sideway look before turning back to admiring the bounty poster. Even though he would never admit it out loud, he adores his sister very much. She was his idol in a sense. He did always think she would make it far in life, he just never guessed that she would… And those knew _memorie_s he was getting in his dreams. It was just plain weird. And he just couldn't see Alex as a marine, but none the less in his _memory _of this place there had been a time when she was just that, a marine…

"What are you looking at?" Asked the man with greying black haired tied in a long, low ponytail. Ivan shivered visibly from the glare he received. It wasn't as if he didn't like his uncle, it was just that he truly could be terrifying sometimes and he wasn't even doing it on purpose. Alex told him that the first time he had met him when he was just 3 years old he had cried and refused to be anywhere near him hiding behind Alex the whole time.

Ivan sighed defeated before handing the waiting hand of his uncle the bounty poster praying that he wouldn't get mad at the news.

Vlad took the poster carefully before examining it.

_Arrington "Red Blade" Alex Wanted Dead or Alive 34 000 000 Belly_

He raised his brow in confusion before a grin broke out on his face. "Well, well, Alex, I haven't seen you in a while, a pirate, eh. Why doesn't' that surprise me very much… "He muttered to himself. Ivan sighed. He knew that in this world Alex had been gone missing for a year. And the first news anybody received from her was a bounty poster. He could only imagine what his father was thinking right now… Ivan was however broken out of his thoughts by the booming laugh of Vlad. The young boy raised a brow in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be, I don't know worried, at least…?" Vlad shook his head with a smile. "Maybe if this was you or Felix, but Alex? Why should I be worried? Nobody can swing a sword quite like she can, not to mention the luck that seems to follow her round. I have no need to be worried. That reminds me. Why aren't you training!?" Ivan visibly paled before racing of towards the training field. Vlad chuckled as he watched his run.

Ivan and Alex were truly complete opposite. When he trained Alex she wasn't phased by anything he did. She would talk back and just do what she wanted. No, she wasn't slacking of. Vlad never caught her doing that, but she was one stubborn girl that's why he liked her so much. She reminded him of himself when he had been young only braver.

"Honestly, if I had had your courage I would have left as well, Alex. Good luck and make me proud, would you?" He mumbled to the wind.

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"What do you mean a pirate?!" Screamed the black haired woman in furry as she stared down at her covering husband. Sure, Vice Admiral Arrington was a frightening man, but before his wife he was like a whipped pup.

"Dear, calm down, it's not good for you to get so excited." The glare in her eyes had the tall mad shrink back again trying to calm the beast. "Don't' tell me what to do! This is all your fault in the first place! Had you and my father never forced her to be a marine she would have never left the island, but no! You just had to put her _skills _at use!" And this rambling of furry continued for the next hour. Vice Admiral Arrington only quietly listened hopping it would be over soon.

…

Somewhere in the New World

The retired Vice Admiral looked round deck, his blue eyes scanning over every single marine. He let out a heavy sigh as he tried to sort his thought. _A pirate… _He should have seen it coming. The last time he had seen her, over a year ago for his birthday she had already been distant, not to mention she had been sailing alone years before that, and after that girl died she had never been quite the same…

"Vice Admiral Beake, HQ wants to speak with you." Saluted a young marine captain as he stood before the vice admiral. The tall grey haired man gave him a curt nod before going over to the Den Den Mushi.

"Yes, this is Vice Admiral Beake speaking."

…

Somewhere in the New World

" Ah, damn birds." The red headed captain laughed at Yasopp as the sniper picked up the paper that so gracefully landed on his head. "Oi, you want this captain?" Shanks snorted. "What would I do with that? Now, if it was sake…" Muttered the captain causing Yasopp to sweat drop. _Does it always has to be sake?_

Later the same day, Shanks stumbled on deck only to trip over the newspaper that had dropping on Yasopp's head a couple hours ago. He sighed before picking them up and sitting down on a barrel. He opened them with some difficulty. (Having only one arms to use), but a paper still fell out from the bunch. Shanks sighed standing up and dropping the papers to go and pick it up. He really didn't know why he did that, maybe because he was already to drunk to even comprehend what he was doing none the less he picked up the paper only to realise that it was in fact a bounty poster.

"Red Blade?" He read out loud before shaking his head. Maybe he should lie down, he wasn't feeling all that well and the sun had long set, the moon being his only light. Half the man had already fainted anyway. And so the redhead captain dismissed the poster completely while stumbling his way towards his room.

…

Toketsu Island

"Ah, Igor look at that, isn't she perfect?" Doctor Caligari questioned his lackey. Salamander rolled her eyes as Igor excitedly barked out an answer like a hyperventilating dog. She glanced at the wanted poster in Caligari's hands before snatching it from the man's grasp and examining it. Caligari frowned jumping up and down demanding Salamander to return him the paper. Salamander only ignored him as she read on.

_Arrington "Red Blade" Alex Wanted Dead or Alive 34 000 000 Belly_

She smirked quietly to herself. Damn, it would be interesting to met her. It wasn't too often that Salamander saw bounty posters of woman, not to mention captain none the less.

_Red Blade, you seem an interesting opponent, or maybe just maybe you will be the one to save me from this hell?_

Salamander saw from the article in the papers that she had last been on one of the neighbouring islands; maybe she was heading towards Toketsu Island next? Well, one could hope, right?

…

Well, this was a short extra for you guys till I figure out what to do with the new arc. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you have any idea for a one shot with Alex and the crew. What would you like to see, feel free to message me…? I love to write such extras not connected to the plot line. For example you could request a chapter only about Edgar, or have him go on an adventure… (up to you!) Hope to hear so suggestions. (Just make sure those don't interfere with the story line, like I can't write about Alex and Mihawk yet because they aren't really together yet, but soon…. ;)

Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter!

Girl-luvs-manga: Well, you will have to wait and find out ;) thanks for the review! :D

evewolf123: Indeed, you're right, there are only girls, I tried to develop guy OC's for the crew, but was unsuccessful so no there won't be any guys joining, besides it would be a bit awkward with most members being girl anyway (at least that is my opinion).As for Luffy Alex will be meeting him sometime after she enters the New World (you will see it's a bit of a spoiler explaining it now). Thanks for the review.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes! Edgar time! I just love writing about him. He is my little baby... ;) And we will see...

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I seem to have confused quite a lot of people with this and hope to clear it up with the next chapter by posting the whole conversation between Tomo and Alex (and hopefully finally reveal Ivan's mission), but yes, I van does have to do something, but the twins lied to him (again will explain it better next chapter), even if he completes the task he they won't be able to send him home, but don't worry Tomo comes to the rescue there… Again I will explain _everything_ in the next chapter.

Miss Doflamingo: I'm glad you like Yoshi (I have a new picture up with him and Edgar, kind of a small spoiler for the Sabaody arc on my deviant), anyway... hope this chapter wasn't too dissapoiting considering it isn't the continuation of the arc, but dont' fret I should have the real new chapter up soon...

kage kitsune 14: Thank you! :D


	24. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 22

Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!

Part 2; Narnia?!

"Alright, I do get your point, but still there is something there…" Alex huffed as Salamander and she walked through the forest trying to figure out where the explosion came from. Strange was that there was no smoke from it, and Alex could sense zero to nothing here. Salamander was equally confused. What had caused such a bang?

"I have heard the explosion myself, still you can tell as well that there is nothing here…" But Salamander got ignored by her captain as the approached huge waterfall; strange thing was the thing was frozen solid. "Uh…" Mumbled the light haired captain as she scratched her head in confusion. "Isn't this an autumn island? How did…?" She trailed of as Salamander walk over to stand next to her. "I wouldn't know an answer." Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. _How in the name of whatever did a waterfall freeze over? The temperature is barely below 10 degrees Celsius. _

"Captain you should take a look at this!"

…

"Alright, you dumb blonde, what now?" Huffed the cook as they stood in the middle of the forest, hopelessly lost. Hanako glared at her gripping the handle of her axe. "Why don't you figure something out for a change aubergine head?" Monny's eyebrow twitched slightly as she went to grab her frying pan to knock some sense into the blonde idiot.

…

"So, you're Edgar? Where are you from? I don't usually see cat's your size." Mumbled the cat/man. Edgar's ears went flat against his head as a depressing aura made its way over to him. Yoshi rubbed the back of his head not really knowing what to do. "Oi, are you alright?" Edgar just slumped to the ground still depressed.

"That is a sign of death…" Yoshi almost fell over. "Oi, what the hell?! How can that be a sign for death?! " Edgar continued to lay down so Yoshi resolved to dragging the huge cat behind him. The only reason he did so was because he would get lost and it was never bad to have an informed person with him.

"Come on Ed-ma, let's go…" Edgar's ears perked up at that. _A nickname?_

…

And Alex had indeed something to see as Salamander had putted it. "A gate?" Indeed, there just barely visible was a stone gate behind the waterfall. You had to carefully look through the crack between the ice and stone, but sure enough a gate could be made out.

"Now we just need to figure out how to break the ice." Stated Salamander as she glanced at her grinning captain. "Leave that to me would you?" Requested Alex with the grin still on her face.

…

"Ah! What was that for?!" Screeched the blonde what gripping her head with both hands. Monny just crossed her arms over her chest, frying pan still securely in her right hand. She let a small smirk grace her face as she looked over the blonde in pain. "You got what you deserved…" She trailed of as a rustling in a nearby bush caught her attention. "Who's there?!"

No response.

"Oi, What are you yelling at now?" Asked Hanako having finally recovered from the hit over her head. She looked round trying to figure out what got Monny on alert. Seeing and sensing nothing she turned to the cook with a raised brow. "Having hallucinations now, huh?"

_Hit!_

"Auch, What was that for?!" Monny just glared at her, before strolling away followed by the grumbling blonde.

A figure watched all this from the shadows wondering what the hell it just saw. _Well, it doesn't matter… They will make however excellent sacrifices. _

…

Alex was still grinning at her accomplishment of cutting the waterfall clean of. The iced on the bottom crumbled before it actually started melting filling in the crater so now there was a small lake on front of it.

Alex followed Salamander into the now freed cave that was shielded by the waterfall. She looked up as they passed under the still frozen upper part of the mass of water. "How the hell is that still frozen?"

Salamander chose to ignore her captain's rant as they neared the door. The dark eyed woman observed it with caution, which seemed to bore Alex because she took a bold move and simply knocked on it. Salamander turned to her with a raised brow at which the captain only shrugged.

"What, it's a door, you're supposed to knock." Before Salamander could, however respond the door suddenly started to creep open. Salamander turned to her captain who only grinned in return before mention for the woman to go follow her.

"Come on, it's open." Salamander just shook her head as she followed after her captain, who looked like a child on Christmas Eve. Excitement may be a bit too high.

…

"Alright Ed-man, we reached the edge of the mountain, what now?" Edgar turned his gaze from Yoshi towards the mass of rocks in front of them. "We need to go round, there is bound to be an entrance." Yoshi turned to him surprised. "How are you so sure?" Edgar turned his gaze up. "Look up." Yoshi followed his gaze upwards. "See those clouds? There is a weather front there, different than the one on other parts of the island, it's masked as fog on top the mountain, but actually now that we are near it, those are weather clouds."

Yoshi gazed at Edgar in awe. Damn that cat was observant. "So, what do you suggest?" Edgar turned to him. "As I said, going round it is our only option." Yoshi nodded. "Alright then, let's go!"

…

"This is like Narnia…" Whispered the captain in awe as her and Salamander entered the in white covered land. Salamander gave her an odd look not understanding what this _Narnia _was she was talking about, but choose against asking the childish woman since Alex was prone to make misleading interpretations.

Alex pulled on her coat suddenly fully feeling the effects of the cold on her skin. Salamander didn't seem bothered by the cold which might be because she grew up on a winter island. She even, dare I say looked comfortable.

"What do you suggest we do?" Salamander turned to Alex who was sporting a small grin on her face. "We find the Witch of course." Salamander just shook her head. Alex had clearly lost her mind.

"Concentrate, we are here to find out about the source of the explosion." Alex put a hand to her chin in thought. "Huh, you're right, but seriously why would somebody even cause an explosion here." Salamander eyed the place noticing the huge walls that seemed to surround it. "Maybe they wanted to get inside…" She mumbled while pointing to it. Alex followed her hand to stare at the _mountain _walls. "This is not a mountain…" Salamander just nodded.

…

"This place is starting to creep me out…" Mumbled the blonde doctor as she hugged her jacket closer to her body. The sun was setting and the blonde now dubbed her idea of going after Alex (which she wasn't even sure heard the explosion).

Monny threw her a sideway glance before shrugging. "Whatever blondy, we are stuck here now, might as well find something useful?" Hanako just crossed her arms over her chest with a pout forming on her lips. _I wish Jinbei was here…_

As childish as it sounded Hanako had always imagined Jinbei when she felt scared, he was like her hero in a sense.

"Oi, what was that?!" Hanako shook awake out of her daydream while snapping her head towards Monny, though she was a bit too late and before she cloud even blink Monny was gone. Hanako gripped her axe ready to attack, but too late as well. A hit to the back of her head and she was out cold.

…

Edgar and Yoshi walked side by side round the mountain in complete silence. Alright, maybe not _complete…_

"Oi, are you sure there is an entrance?" Edgar merely nodded before his ears suddenly perked up. Yoshi watched him alerting his own ears to her better. There was a soft rustling sound. As they got closer to it the temperature started switching. It grew colder and colder.

"Oi, Ed-man, what is that?" Mumbled Yoshi as he pointed towards a bush covered in white. As Yoshi advanced closer to it he noticed that it was in fact snow. Glancing to his left he saw a small opening, like that of a cave, cold wind was blowing out of it. It seemed strange to him, he just hoped his _friend _hasn't come across it…

"What…" He trailed of as he watched Edgar walk through the entrance. He silently followed after him. _I hope you're alright you idiot!_

Edgar's head was racing with thought and he couldn't shake of the bad feeling that formed in his gut as the advanced dipper into the cave.

_Let's just hope Alex is alright… I have a feeling something happened…_

Edgar hoped he was wrong…

…

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the captain as she walked deeper into the clearing. Salamander just continued looking round fascinated. "I don't know, but it's strange this place has completely different weather conditions then the rest of the island…" Alex nodded before she crouched down. Salamander watched in fascination as small flakes of snow started to fall from the sky.

_Hit!_

Salamander froze before realization hit her. She turned with an emotionless face towards her laughing captain. "Was that necessary…" She mumbled while whipping off the snow. Alex just chuckled. "Oh come on, its fun! Have you never had a snowball fight?" Salamander continued looking at her blankly before turning her attention back to the forest before them.

Suddenly Alex stiffened. An action not unnoticed by Salamander. "What's wrong?" Alex raised a hand to silence her which Salamander immediately did.

"Who's there?!" She called out. Salamander turned her gaze towards the spot Alex was staring at noticing nothing unusual, that is until a strange looking creature walked out.

"What…"

…

Back at the ship Kumomari was standing out on deck watching the fog on the mountain top curiously. "Don't you think there is something strange about that fog?" Midori looked towards the spot Mari was pointing to. "Huh, you're right; it doesn't look like fog, more like thick… clouds." The two pirates turned towards each other, Midori with a curious while Mari with a black expression. Though, Midori could see behind it, the woman was just as curious as her. "Well, we can't leave the ship, I just hope captain is alright, I mean have you noticed the shift in the wind?"

Mari couldn't only slowly nod as she turned her gaze back towards the mountain top. "Indeed. There is something strange going on here…"

…

"A faun?" Alex just blinked slowly. He remained her of Mr Tumnus from Narnia. Guess her first comment hadn't been entirely wrong. Sensing no danger from him Alex slowly lost her fighting stance that she had taken on earlier.

"Who are you?" It was Salamander who asked the question. The faun like creature backed away slightly, its gray eyes wild. "I-i-i-i…" It stuttered out slowly backing away. Alex put her word back while raising her hand up in a sign of surrender. "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk…"

"What is your name?" The creature stared at Alex with utter fear before swallowing. "Uh, Silvanus… is my… name." It stated slowly. Well, at least he stopped backing away.

"Silvanus, eh. My name is Alex and this is Salamander." Silvanus backed away a bit as he met Salamander dark gaze. "Uh, you shouldn't be here. It is not safe…" Mumbled the creature. Alex merely raised a brow. "Why?" She questioned. She watched as Silvanus glanced round the trees behind his before coming closer to where Alex and Salamander were standing to whisper. "It's not safe to talk here, follow me." Alex only nodded before glancing at Salamander.

Seeing no sight of protest from the woman she turned to Silvanus with a small smile. "Show us the way."

…

Edgar slowly walked through the cave with Yoshi close behind. "Oi, Ed-man, you sure this is a good idea?" Edgar remained silent. No, he didn't think this was a good idea, but his gut told him to still go in there. Edgar usually didn't listen to those gut feelings, but this was he strangely enough connected with Alex and since he worried about his captain greatly he decided to follow it, just this once.

"Be quiet…" Mumbled the first mate as he heard a distant voice. Perking up his ears he listened in but barely managed to catch a couple of words.

_Mountain… god… angry… need… woman… good… _

He didn't manage to hear much more, but what he heard disturbed him greatly. Yoshi had listened in as well and what he caught from the conversation made him uneasy.

"Hopefully she is alright…" Edgar could only nod; he hoped that about Alex too.

…

Sivanus house was a small cottage in the middle of a small clearing. It was really small so they had to duck to get in. Turns out fauns were rather short creatures. Silvanus barely reached her shoulders.

"I'm sorry its so short." Alex waived him of as her and Salamander took a seat finding it a lot easier to sit. Silvanus had offered them a strange drink which the both politely refused (well one more than the other), before Alex turned to the crucial question.

"So, you were saying about danger…" Silvanus perked up before going over to the open window and closing it.

"Yes, yes, danger…" Alex eyes his suspiciously as he paced round the room. "The Goddess, she is going to be angry." Alex nearly snorted out loud; Salamander didn't look much more convinced either. "Goddess?" Question the captain with a raised brow. Silvanus merely nodded before walking over to the freshly lit fireplace.

"Yes, the Goddess. The people here worship her." Alex shrugged. "How is that dangerous for us?" Silvanus stopped his pacing turning towards her. "Every month the sacrifice a human to her."

Alex narrowed her eyes, Salamander remained unmoving, but she wasn't feeling all to calm. "Sacrifice... a human…" Alex eyes narrowed even more. "The villagers…" Salamander nodded in thought. The faun turned to her before sitting down himself opposite of Salamander, to Alex right side.

"The villages were the victims that were sacrificed… It started about 10 years ago. When the Goddess first showed her anger and this place froze over." Alex raised a brow. "You mean it wasn't always frozen?" Silvanus shook his head. "No, ten years ago this place was beautiful, a paradise of sort. The Goddess was kind and no creature would have ever though she was capable of such monstrosity. Nobody knows for sure what happened. Just one day it started snowing. We had never had snow before so it came as a surprise. At first nobody thought much of it, the children enjoyed the snow and everybody was glad, but…"He took a deep breath before continuing.

"It never stopped snowing… soon everything was covered in snow… the cold took over. The creatures didn't know what to do. A group formed and they went to resolve the Goddess, but, they never returned… Some say the save them, frozen, inside the castle walls."

"Wait castle?" Silvanus looked at her. "Yes, the Goddess residents inside the castle on the highest point of this valley." Alex nodded at the new information. "As the snow didn't stop more and more creature became scared. Then the goddess showed her face one day. Everybody at first thought she was there to offer refuge, but, they were terribly wrong." He swallowed before continuing.

"She started taking her anger out on the creature blaming them on the cold. They tried to calm her, but she wouldn't listen. She froze one after another with her magic. Nobody could calm her, nothing worked, until…" Alex leaned unconsciously closer in the ecstasy of the story.

"Until, a human walked into this place."

…

Edgar and Yoshi walked deeper until they reached the end of the cave which lead them to a place entirely covered in snow. The two cats turned to each other. "What now?" Edgar slowly gazed round them.

"I'm not sure. You know your friend best. What do you think?" Yoshi looked round carefully before his gaze landed on a _castle? _

"I think she may be there…" Edgar just nodded as he was now the one to follow after the cat/man. Edgar was lost in his thoughts following behind Yoshi. Not noticing the huge cat creature had stopped Edgar ended up running into his legs. "Sorry…" She mumbled as he stood up. He titled his head curiously as he stared up at a stunned Yoshi. "Oi, what's wrong?"

He followed his gaze only to land on a peculiar sight. "What is…?"

…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter was inspired by Narnia (love that movie!). Any this chapter was overdue so I figured I would post it. Sorry it's on the short side. I will however have to wait until the end of this arc before revealing Ivan's and Alex's mission.**

**On a side note, I have finally drawn a picture of Hanako (dunno if I have mentioned it before) it's on my deviantArt so check it out if you're curious.**

**Last, but not least, thank you to everybody who review/favourite/ followed this story. Again such things keep me writing (expecially the reviews, love to hear your opinion).**

**If anybody wants to write critique they are more than welcome to do so.**

**Reviews:**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Aw, don't be dissapointed! Here you go with the new chapter! Glad you liked the stories! :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you!**

**Miss Doflamingo: Well, more or less. A bit.. ;)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Hahahah, yes, yes she is (though they aren't TOO dirty, just a little bit) ;)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Yes, Salamander does care, hahaha, no it wasn't Mihawk completly naked, though.. *ahem* yes, only a little bit **_**dirty... **_**;)**

**bunny-chan66: Thank you! I hope you still got to school ok? :)**


	25. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 23

Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!

Part 3; Icy Goddess, the prophecy and the bomber, uh I mean sniper…

Alex raised a brow not seeing the significance of a human walking into this place, none the less surprising she managed to keep her mouth shut as Silvanus continued.

"Now, this place is hidden as far as you can probably guess since you came through the gate." Alex just nodded while Salamander continued her staring which was in all honestly starting to freak the hell out of Silvanus. None the less the little faun continued his story.

"Anyway, the human was a young woman. However strange the visit may have been none of the creatures were hostile towards her. But then the Goddess heard of her. She came soon with her dark followers and captured the girl. Nobody knows for sure what happened to her. Some rumour that the Goddess has killed her, other say she remains a captive of the castle. Whatever the case, The Goddess has ordered that whenever a human walked in that we need to bring them directly to her. Many humans came later in search for the girl; they have all been captured and brought to the Goddess." Alex raised brow.

"Why didn't you bring us to her then?" Silvanus shook his head. "Not all of us agree with her." He stated softly. Salamander suddenly narrowed her eyes. "If what you say is true, then why not simply direct us out. You said that it wasn't safe in the forest what makes it safe here?" Alex looked at her companion with slight curiosity. She was almost as observant as Edgar.

Silvanus flinched slightly at Salamanders harsh tone. "We are on the outskirt. Less chance of somebody coming." Salamander didn't look convinced. "Less chance, not no chance."

Silvanus looked slightly guiltily. "You are planning something…" Muttered the dark haired woman as Alex took glances at her then back at Silvanus.

"I…" Salamander just glared. "You what?" She continued harshly.

"Salamander…" Started Alex causing the woman to shift her gaze from the faun back to her captain. "Captain."

Alex shook her head before turning her attention to the scared faun. "Just say what you wanted."

"I… there is a prophecy." Alex started at him curiously. "And what does this prophecy say?" Silvanus looked slightly nervous. "That someday...Uh, somebody will come and free us. "Salamander again looked suspicious of the faun's intentions.

"And how do you that that is us?" The faun shook slightly beneath her piercing gaze before answering. "Well, I'm not, but is said that _the one what the dragon blade _will free us of this terror." Alex raised a brow almost amused. She remembered faintly that in one of her dream induced memories she was called _Dragon blade._

She rose from her seat followed by Salamander. The faun gave them an almost sad gaze before he was shaken out of his sorrow by a smiling Alex. "Think you have found her." The faun couldn't have looked happier. "How do…" Alex cut him off with a wave of her hand as they finally exited the small hut.

She pulled out her sword before looked at its sharp blade. "They call me _Red Blade, _though I myself would rather refer to it as _Dragon Blade._"

The faun looked impressed while Salamander remained curious. _Dragon Blade? I think I have heard of that name, but where?_

…

"Ed-man, do you see what I see?" Edgar could only numbly nod as the both stared at the field of ice statues. As Yoshi neared one of them he stared at it curiously before his gaze widened as he slowly moved away from it. Edgar gave him a curious look. "What is it?"

Yoshi remained unresponsive so Edgar neared the same statue inspecting it too see what had gotten the other so worked up. Upon closer inspection even the first mate faltered.

"What is…?" Yoshi, having finally caught himself was the first to address the situation.

"They are all… frozen." Edgar merely nodded. "But how?" To that the first mate had no answer.

"Maybe we shouldn't stick round to find out." Yoshi only nodded as the two of the made their way out the clearing. Yoshi kept glancing back at the scene silently hopping his friend was alright.

As the tow cats walked further up the hill and towards the castle Edgar asked Yoshi something that has been bugging him since they met.

"Did you…" Edgar stopped himself before shaking his head and asking anyway. "Did you eat a devil fruit?" Yoshi laughed a bit before answering him.

"Hahahaha, no not that I can remember anyway. I still can swim just fine, for a cat that is." Edgar nodded. "Then…" Yoshi stopped him. "It's a long story, perhaps later." Edgar nodded, it was fair enough.

"What about you? A huge talking cat?" Edgar looked at him before Yoshi laughed again. They were both kind of in the same category. "Um…"

"I come from Neko Island." Yoshi's eyes widened slightly. "The legendary cat paradise?" Edgar merely nodded. "Wow."

Indeed, Neko Island was known solemnly under cats of all kinds as the cat paradise. Every cat desired to go there. Yoshi being one of them. "Is it really like the stories?" Edgar simply shrugged.

"Depends, what you have heard?"

…

"So The Goddess is in the castle up there?" Silvanus nodded all the while being glared at by Salamander whom didn't like this situation one bit. "Captain, don't you think we should get the rest of the crew?" Alex snapped her gaze up to Salamander who had her hands crossed over her chest gazing at the castle with a slight frown. Alex huffed.

"But that would take so long!" She whined causing Salamander to sigh. "Fine." Alex grinned as the two of the made their way towards the castle. Silvanus watched this from the distance with a small smile. _Perhaps we will finally be free…_

…

"Cat grass everywhere?" Asked the cat walking on his back paws. Edgar merely nodded as he focused on the castle ahead of them. "Are you sure your friend is up there?" Yoshi shrugged. "Not really, but it is a very high probability she is." Edgar nodded.

"Alright then, let's move on." Yoshi followed the cat deep in thoughts. _He seems strange. So responsible. He must have a lot of responsibility on this crew he has told me about… he doesn't seems like he is just a pet._

"Oi, Ed-man what position do you fill in, in that crew?" Edgar glanced at him before focusing his gaze back ahead. "First mate." Yoshi stopped a bit blinking, before a smirk made its way across his face. _Well, seems like an interesting captain. To have somebody like Edgar as a first mate._

"Stop." Yoshi snapped his gaze up towards Edgar as he stopped in his tracks. "What is it, Ed-man?"

"Look ahead, stay hidden." Hissed the first mate as Yoshi did what he was told. _Are those polar bears? _

Yoshi gave Edgar a strange look though the first mate ignored him as he searched a way inside the castle to avoid the guards. "Oi, what are you…" Edgar silenced him again with a hiss. Yoshi smirked beneath his scarf. _Looks like he is used to giving orders, well, he only just started now. He is very clever; I need to give him that, though maybe I'm giving him too much credit? There is just the two of us, we can't possibly brake into such a facility. _

A little voice in the back of Yoshi's mind disagreed. It had always been just him and his friend as well, and nothing went _too horribly _wrong.

"Come on, I think I have got it now…" Yoshi followed without a word.

…

"Relax, Salamander, we will be fine. I don't sense any major treats here. "Salamander however didn't agree with her captain's optimism, though, who could stop the woman really? Salamander learned quickly that once Alex had set something into her head she was going to do it unless Edgar said otherwise. Seriously she was only ever listening to his advice. Nobody else could really stop her.

_Crunch._

Salamander snapped her head up towards the sound, Alex doing the same next to her. They both remained silently as they looked round the forest they were both in was very hard to make out something in the snow covered forest, but Alex tried to sense it with her haki none the less.

"Right." She mumbled as she send a slash towards however might be. A yelp followed not to soon after though Alex knew that the figure had managed to avoid the attack.

Salamander prepared her poison claws, while Alex still kept her sword at a ready. _"Who no need to attack!" _Salamander and Alex shared a look as the put down their respective weapons.

"Show yourself." Demanded the captain as a figure stumbled out from the snow covered trees. Salamander narrowed her eyes at the sight.

…

"That was one smart move, Ed-man." Edgar merely nodded as he looked round the empty hallway of the castle. "What do you suggest?"

"_Have you seen the humans that were brought in? I heard they didn't put up much of a fight…" _Edgar and Yoshi shared a look as the both covered behind a corner waiting for the guards to pass.

Edgar and Yoshi looked on as the two polar bears walked by. _Are they walking on their back feet? _Sure, Yoshi was a huge cat that walked on his back paws that however didn't mean he couldn't wonder about those guards.

"Let's go." Yoshi glanced down at Edgar with a raised brow. "Where to?" Edgar glanced at him over his shoulder. "They mentioned humans brought in. I assume since they mention a fight that they would be in a cell, cells are usually down. Your friend is human." Yoshi only nodded as he followed behind him once more.

…

The woman before Alex was a sight to behold, even if you only looked at her bizarre choice of clothing in such weather condition. She had wavy really thick dark brown hair that reached a little past her shoulders. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as Salamander's, her eyes were a deep violet with purple framed glass that had green glass on the sitting on her nose. She was dressed in a green top which showed her stomach and a purple vest over it. She had on long black pants and The only explainable thing for winter, grey boots.

"Who are you?" The woman grinned slightly as she took sight of Alex. "You're _Red Blade _aren't you?" Even though Alex was slightly surprised that she recognised her she still remained unresponsive. The woman before our two pirates frowned slightly before grinning again.

"I'm Adelaide." She said sticking out her hand for Alex to shake. Giving her a once over Alex took her hand and shook it slightly. "Alex." Adelaide's grin only widened. "I knew it. So you're a pirate?" Alex didn't know what to do at this point. One second they were on their way towards the castle the next they were faced with a strange woman who wanted to play 20 questions.

"Look, we don't have time for this we need to get the castle…" Alex trailed of as she watched Adelaide walk over to Salamander pocking her. "Oi, is she alive?" Salamander glared harshly at her before _trying _to kick her. Alex was slightly impressed by the woman speed in dodging the attack. Salamander was very fast, but it seemed Alex found somebody who was faster.

"Oi, how would you like to join my crew?" Adelaide gave her an excited grin while Salamander on the other hand looked mortified. Adelaide's grin suddenly faltered. "I can't just yet. I need to find my friend. I kind of lost track of time and I'm sure he is searching for me. Beside's I'm not joining without him!" She stated proudly as she pointed towards herself still grinning.

Alex nodded excitedly. "Alright!" Salamander wanted to do a face palm, but restrained the argue as she glared at her captain.

"Focus." She snapped causing Alex to huff. "Fine. You're no fun."

…

"Dungeons are creepy." Edgar only nodded in agreement. "Last thing criminals see expect the execution platform." Yoshi death panned as he stared at the first mate. _Way to make me feel better Ed-man…_

"_Oi, aubergine head, this IS ALL you fault!" _

Edgars' ears perked up immediately. It was hard to miss. Definitely Hanako.

"_How is it MY fault, you STUPID blonde!"_

And Monny. How did they get here? "Oi, what's the matter Ed-man?" Yoshi said as he saw the depressing aura over the cats head.

"We will all die…" Muttered the dark furred cat causing Yoshi to nearly fall over. "Sure we are, Ed-man, sure we are..."

It took Yoshi a while to get Edgar out of his depressing stated before he dragged the first mate towards the cells. Edgar followed him his ears laying flat against his head. Once they stood in front of the cell holding his two crew mates Edgar Let out a heavy sign causing the two _cell mates _to stop their bickering and glance up only to be met by the messing mop sitting on Edgar's head. Hanako nearly cried in relief. Monny was happy too.

"Edgar!" Shouted the purple haired cook.

"Eddy." Exclaimed the doctor at the same time.

Edgar merely shook his head while Yoshi gave him a curious look. "Your friend, Ed-man?" Edgar merely nodded. "Those are Monny and Hanako. How did you get here anyway?"

Edgar should really learn not to ask such questions. As soon as the words left his mouth the bickering between the two _cell mates _started all over again. It consisted of one blaming the other for their condition and vice versa.

Yoshi just looked amused at the scene while Edgar looked plainly annoyed. Usually the first mate would ignore them, but right now their behaviour really didn't make the situation any better.

"Oi, would you stop it."

…

"A bomber! How cool!" Salamander hadn't ever wanted something so badly as to hit Alex right now. Though she knew better. Whenever Hanako wanted to hit her, Alex would either dodge, or Hanako would get her head beaten down by Monny's frying pan. That cook was terribly against anybody questioning Alex's authority. And even though Salamander agreed with the cook she was in a crisis right now. She simply couldn't deal well with Alex alone. She so wished Edgar was here right now. Memo to Salamander; always make sure Edgar is with Alex at all times.

"Captain, the castle…" Muttered the woman as Alex finally paid her attention. "Ah, right you are. Let's go then. Come on Adelaide, you can join us, perhaps we can find your find there." Salamander glared at both brunettes as they together made their way towards the castle.

…

"Alright, move to the side. I will try to break the bars." Yoshi gave him a curious look not really believing that small (well for him anyway, but Yoshi was nearly two meters tall) Edgar could break the bars. Hanako and Monny merely did as they were told moving towards the back wall. They could do nothing without their respective weapon (again, how is a frying pan classified a weapon was beyond anybody). Though, both crew members knew Edgar could do it. After all, Alex did train him.

Crouching down Edgar extracted his claws preparing for the leap. Jumping up he slashed at the bars with extreme force before twisting his body and hitting the same bars with his back feet. Yoshi looked impressed as the bars came tumbling down. Monny and Hanako however just walked out like nothing happened as they thanked the first mate. Edgar merely nodded before glancing at the dark hallways.

"_Might helping me as well?"_

…

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Adelaide grinned at the captain as she threw herself into explaining the situation.

"Well you see, I was testing out my newest bomb near the mountain. You can imagine my surprise when the smoke cleared and I was looking at all the snow. So I walked inside to inspect the place and got lost…"

_No wonder with your stupidity… _Though Salamander, but kept her mouth shut_._

"Really? Salamander and I found a gate behind a frozen water fall…" Mumbled the captain proudly.

Adelaide stared at her wide eyed. "No way, that's so cool!" It was in that moment that Salamander learned that this was going to be a _long _trip.

"I know right? Anyway, a bomb you said? Was that the explosion we heard?" Salamander didn't respond as Adelaide nodded proudly. "Probably my bombs can be heard kilometres away." Alex grinned. "That could be useful. You could be our pyrotechnical. "Adelaide shook her head. "I'm actually more of a sniper." Alex only grinned.

"Even better!" Salamander was slightly disturbed by how good those two were getting along. It seemed Adelaide was even more reckless then her captain. This was proving to be more and more difficult for the dark haired woman.

"Oi, lizard woman! Why do you have yellowed patches on the back of your head?" Alex came too late to the rescue as Salamander kicked the unsuspecting girl into the snow. Adelaide didn't look phased she merely grinned as she stood up and dusted of the snow from her pants. "Need to remember. Don't ask about patches." Mumbled the woman only irritating Salamander further.

…

Everybody expect Edgar froze at the words. Not even Hanako and Monny had noticed that there was somebody in the cell next to theirs; though that was probably because they were too busy bickering at each other. Edgar turned his head towards the figure hidden in the shadows sitting in the corner of the cells.

"And why would I do that?" The voice of the first mate took on a dangerous Edgar which again Yoshi found impressive. He honestly didn't expect Edgar to be somebody who could act so … cool.

The figure let out a soft chuckle. "_Because I know this castle better than any of you." _The first mate didn't look convinced. "And how do I know you're not just saying that so I will free you?" Again the figure let out a soft chuckle.

"You don't, but I can assure you I have no intension of betraying you. I don't bite the hand that helps." Edgar title his head before doing the same to the bars of the figures cell what he did to the previous ones.

As the figure steeped out of the shadows everyone stopped a bit. _Who…?_

…

"Yoshi?" Adelaide nodded. "Yes, that's his name. I really need to find him. Oh, he will be so mad at me…" Mumbled the girl solemnly. Alex gave her a sympathetic look while Salamander continued to glare still sore about the lizard comment.

"He isn't the only one…" Stated the woman spitefully. Adelaide merely gave her a grin. "I like you." Salamander glared. "I think that you have delighted us long enough." Alex gave Salamander a dirty look, though Adelaide merely grinned at Salamander.

"I didn't know I delighted you. I think I will stick round longer then."

Alex sighed as she held back a furious Salamander from decapitating the grinning brunette.

"Calm down, Salamander." Salamander relax a bit so Alex too that as a sign to release her. Bad Idea.

As soon as Alex grip loosened Salamander made a dash towards Adelaide whom yelled in return running away from the woman whom had just extracted her poison claws. Alex watched all of this with an unsure expression. She didn't know whether to laugh or to try and calm Salamander down.

...

Somewhere in the New World

Tomo was pacing in his office all the while being observed by his sister. "What's the matter, Tomo?" The silver haired male shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "I still don't know how to find it."

"Find what?" Asked the girl surprised. Tomo gave her a sideway glance stopping his pacing for a moment before resuming. "It's not important. But perhaps, uh, Yuu could you check the library for me?" Yuu looked surprised for a moment before nodded.

"Sure, what would you like me to search for?" Tomo looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"_Sirens."_

…

**A/N: I actually didn't plan on updating till Sunday, but since inspiration struck me I decided to grace you with yet another chapter ;) Not sure when I will update next… Maybe next week (I'm making no promises here…)**

**Reviews:**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Not sure if positive or negative comment...hmmmm… :)**

**bunny-chan66: Thank you, I'm glad you like Alex! :D**

**evewolf123: Yes it is! :D**

**kage kitsune 14: *blushes* Thank you! :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Indeed. I realize you like singing? Well, then you are going to love the New World arc that I'm planning for the story ;)**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! ;)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Thank you :D**

**Thanks to everybody who favourited/followed this story!**


	26. Chapter 24

A/N: So anyway, I'm uploading this now because I will be gone this weekend and won't be able to update, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 24

All round the world (things happen)

…

Somewhere in the East Blue

"Ivan, come and help me out!" The boy snapped his head up towards his uncle sweat dripping down his forehead. He had been training the whole morning and was quite frankly exhausted. He wanted to do nothing more than lie down and sleep.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked over to his frantic uncle. The man was dragging an unconscious man by swinging his arms over his shoulder. Ivan took the time to take in the guy as he helped his uncle carry him inside.

He had black hair which reached the beginning of his neck with side nags, a pale completion, he couldn't see his eye colour though to the fact that the man's eyes were closed. He seemed in his early twenties, had a lean body and by the looks of it was a head taller than Ivan which would make him approximately about 190 cm tall.

"Who is he?"

…

Somewhere in the New World

"Why do you wanna know about sirens again?"

To Yuu it was a perfectly innocent question, though Tomo seemed just plainly annoyed by it. "Just do what I asked I need to do some work. Find out what you can and bring me the information, thank you!" He didn't sound thankful at all as he slammed the door of the huge bibliotheca shut, his footsteps fading in the distance.

Yuu sighed as she gazed round the place. The bookshelves were literally several meters tall the tallest being 30 meters tall, you needed an elevator to reach that high. They had however developed a mechanism for that too.

As Yuu walked up to the front desk she was greeted by seemingly nothing. She blinked in confusion looking left and right for somebody.

"Down here." Yuu looked down to be met by a tiny old lady. She had her grey hair up in a bun her beady small back eyes shielded by round reading glasses, her wrinkled face turned up into a tiny smile.

"What is it you need deary?" Yuu smiled slightly.

"I need information about sirens." The atmosphere seemed to suddenly turn dark as the old lady's face turned grim.

"Sirens you say?" Yuu nodded a confused expression across her face. "And why is it you need those information?" Yuu shrugged.

"Tomo send me to get them." At Tomo's name a look of recognition crossed the old lady's features as she mentioned for Yuu to follow her. As they walked Yuu took in the bibliotheca and all the different _Guardians _looking for books.

They walked deep into the place until they reached the end wall where a dark wooden door awaited them that was locked in chains and had a sign on it saying in bold letters;

_KEEP OUT!_

The silver haired woman gulped as she glanced nervously towards the small woman who pulled out a set of hundred keys before blinking. The old lady rubbed the back of her head as she glanced at the key chain.

"Which one was it again?" Yuu death panned. _She can't be serious; there have to be thousands of keys!_

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"Alright, I do get your point Aki-chan, but still…" Pouted the blonde as Akira's eyebrow twitched at the _nickname._

"Would you stop calling me that?" Muttered the redhead annoyed as she glared at the smiling blonde. Amalia merely gave her a sly grin as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, despite the situation I'm glad to know Alex is alright!" Akira nodded in agreement; after all they hadn't heard word from Alex in over a year and then that bounty poster…

"Yes, but it still doesn't make the situation any easier…" Amalia's smile dropped as she nodded solemnly. "True…"

"Beside's it's the government that's hunting her now… I wish she had stayed with us back then…" Again, Amalia nodded in agreement before Akira continued. "Though it was to be expected, what with Dory dying you would think that was a cruel twist of faith, but then the whole deal with Alicia happened…" A grim mod fell over the room as neither woman spoke.

Their oldest cousin name hanging in the air.

"She _is _the only person who could ever reason with her…" Akira nodded the grim expression never leaving her face. She had taken noticed of the present simple Amalia had used to emphases her point. "Yeah, too bad she has been gone longer then Alex…"

Amalia nodded. "Yeah…" Again, a heavy silence filled the room.

The silence was however, cut short as a crew member burst through the door apologizing as he did so.

"Akira-sama, we reached the island…" Akira gave him a nod as he left closing the door behind him.

"We will have to put this conversation on hold for now; I need to contact the marines here so they can pick up the pirates I have stored on the ship…" Amalia only nodded a smile making its way across her face.

"Can I come?" Akira let out a heavy sigh. Just what she needed an annoying blonde following her to complete the day; well, it's not like Amalia would take no for an answer anyway.

"Fine…"

…

Somewhere in the East Blue

Ivan watched the man as he slept on the bed, perfectly still. There was something of about him, Ivan just couldn't put his finger on it, but he would find out, that's for sure…

"What are you doing?" The boy nearly fell from his chair as he whipped his head glared at the grinning blue haired girl.

"What do you want, Rin?" Rin merely smiled cheekily at him as she glanced at the man sleeping on the bed. "Man I didn't know you swung that way…" She trailed of as she saw the red face of the 19-year-old boy. "I do not!" He yelled enraged as he chased after the laughing girl.

As they left the room the man slowly blinked his eyes open, red eyes scanning the room.

"Where am I?"

…

Somewhere in the New World

Yuu slowly walked into the _forgotten _part of the bibliotheca hugging herself as she scanned her surroundings. She jumped slightly as she heard the door creep shut behind her. _I'm alone now… all alone…_

It was dark, only lit up by a couple of candles here and there. Yuu grabbed one as she made her way towards the book shelves. Unlike in the rest of the place the shelves weren't nearly as high here, Yuu could reach the top of each just fine. _Were to start…_

Upon realizing that the book were sorted alphabetically she began to search for the letter _S _In hope to find something there…

_S, s, ah there it is! S… sea serpents, satyrs, seraphims…_ _Uh, no… S, s, Ah, there it is, Sirens…_

Yuu set down the candle before she pulled out the big old book blowing out the dust as she did so. She took in the old leather covers as she read the full title. _Sirens of Cape Pelorum _

"Hopefully it will be useful…" She mumbled as she took the book and walked over to a nearby table to read it in peace.

Upon opening the book she was greeted by a lot of dust coughing she waved her hand in front of her face to clear the air of dust. After that was done she set down and reassumed reading.

_Chapter 1_

_A Siren's Song_

_More often the not sirens are referred to as being on same lengths as mermaids. One needs to know that this is in fact not true. _

_They are well known by their beautiful voices which can lure even the coldest of heart into their net. Once under the spell one cannot escape, they are forced to sail until they reach the lagoon, there they are greeted by extremely beautiful young woman who lure them closer to the edge of the eater where they end up pulling them into the depth never to be seen again…_

_"Their song takes effect at midday, in a windless calm. The end of that song is death." _

Yuu stopped there a bit paling slightly. Why did Tomo want to know this again?

She sighed she didn't want to know more about them, but out of pure curiosity she opened the book at a random chapter and began reading again.

_Chapter 23_

_Sirens appearance_

_Sirens unlike mermaids do not have a fish tail, they poses much like mermaid the upper body parts of human women, their legs however look human though there are covered in scales. In the deep water their legs fuse together to for a long tail resembling a fishes which allows them great speed, though in the deep water they lose their beauty turning into hideous deep sea monsters that devour young men after luring them into their deaths with seductive voices and bodies…_

Yuu closed the book again her face turning a shade of white. _What the hell are these creatures? _Yuu had met a couple of mermaids in her life and they were all rather nice, but those sirens sounded horrible, she did not want to meet one, ever…

…

Somewhere in the East Blue

"You don't remember anything?" Asked the young boy suspiciously as he looked over the other male. Rin whom was besides Ivan blinked slightly as she smiled at the stranger. "My name is Rin!" She stated cheerfully receiving herself a glare from the brown haired male.

The red eyed man only blinked as he watched the two teenagers start an argument like they were the only ones in the room. He heard a chuckled from his left as his gaze fell on the old man that had apparently found him washed up on shore.

"Ignore them… Anyway, you have no memory of how you got washed up on shore?" The man shook his head. "No, the only things I can remember are my name and the fact that I ate a devil fruit." Vlad nodded as he gave him a curious look.

"Well then _Blake _I do hope in time you will remember and if not feel free to stay here, but that also means you will have to work for me, maybe even train a bit…" The old man trailed of as he glanced the two teenagers who had their faces so close to each other their noses were almost touching deeply into their little glaring contest that Vlad dubbed they noticed just how close they were.

"You can start tomorrow…" Blake only nodded as he gave the other two people in the room a curious expression though his gaze lingered on the boy. It was like he saw him somewhere before, or at least he reminded him of somebody, but who…?

…

Kuraigana Island

Mihawk was peacefully sitting in his chair sipping on a glass of wine. The peaceful silence was however interrupted by a loud voice bumming through the castle.

"Mihawk, how are you!?" The hawkeyed man glanced up annoyed only to be met by the smiling fool himself.

"Shanks, what do you want?" It was clear to Mihawk that he was drunk so it was no surprise when he ignored the question and sat down as if he owned the place.

"Nothing much, just came by to visit an old friend…" He glanced round as Mihawk sighed.

"Out with it, I do not have the whole day." Lie he had as much time as he wanted he simply wanted Shanks gone though…

"Well, there was actually something I have been meaning to ask you…" Mihawk raised a brow as he gave the redhead his full attention.

…

Somewhere in the New World

After a while Yuu became fascinated by the subject of Sirens as she found herself reading more and more about them.

_Sirens always have a leader which guides them, the leader can be made out as the most beautiful of them also the one that will show themselves last in an attack or maybe not even attack at all but rather watch from the sidelines._

_Another fact is that sirens have the ability to fall in love, though it differs from the kind of love humans know. Their __**love **__nears our terms of obsession. Once a siren has set her eyes on somebody like that she will do anything to get them to come with her and became like them…_

Yuu didn't really understand this part. According to the book sirens were only ever woman, so does that mean sirens _fell in love _with women? The possibility was quiet high since the book did mention it wasn't like the love Yuu was used to.

…

With Tomo

The silver haired male set in his office, paper that needed to be signed stretched out in front of him. His thoughts however were anywhere focused but on work, precisely enough his thought were focused on a certain pirate.

_Alex, I do hope you know what you are doing because soon there will be a decision that needs to be made and I hope by then you will know what to decide…_

Then there was the whole incident with her brother. The two had finally let their defence down a bit so Tomo could check on the kid without being detected. It was bad for him since the law that Tomo works under defends those two amateurs so he can't really stop them, yet…

_I still can't believe that is what they send him after, nobody has managed to find that damned thing. It was supposed to be only a legend, though with Alex here I'm starting to connect certain things. Perhaps she is the key to this whole thing… the missing puzzle piece…_

"Tomo, I found a book that might help!" Tomo snapped his gaze up as his silver eyes met his sister's similar orb.

"Ah thank you, Yuu."

…

Kuraigana Island

"You want me to what?" Mihawk was at a loss of words. Maybe a month ago he would have been fine with the request, but now he found himself… jealous?

"Come on Hawk-eye, I only want to talk to her. You're a swordsman and she is a swords woman, she is bound to listen to you!" Shanks logic has always amazed Mihawk. How can a single man be that stupid?

"I will not talk to Red Blade for you. You can do it yourself. If you seek an alliance with her find her yourself." He tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible and was quiet pleased with the outcome. Shanks however pouted as he started at the man with a pleading gaze.

Mihawk gave him a cold glare. "No."

"Oh, come on!"

This was going to be a long day…

…

I seriously hope I'm not making my character seem overpowered; I'm trying to avoid that… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will continued the arc next chapter, this is kind of a prequel to what will happen after I finish this arc ;)

Reviews:

bunny-chan66: Glad you did! :D

kage kitsune 14: I can't wait either! ;)

evewolf123: Gla d you like Adelaide :D

Chocolatluver4ever: Thank you! :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Indeed we did ;) Can't wait for her to meet the rest of the crew :D

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well, he had two option either let Alex run thing and watch them fall apart or take things into his own hand, eh paws and make sure everything runs smoothly ;) As for _Addy _indeed she will do just that, poor Salamander I really feel guilty for enjoying to torture her with Adelaide's bright and cheeky personality :D


	27. Chapter 25

A/N: Anyway, we are coming to a close of this arc, it should be finished in the next two chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

…

Chapter 25

_Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!_

_Part 4; Comming closer..._

Edgar and everybody else stared at the beautiful woman before them. _How could somebody like her end up in a place like this? _

Long graceful blonde curl fell down her back; her pale blue eyes looked beautifully in tune with her pale skin as well as the pale blue dress she wore. An otherworldly appearance it seemed to the first mate.

"Who are you?" The woman smiled showing of her pearl white teeth.

"That is not important right now, what is important is that we need to get out of here before they noticed we got out." Edgar gave her a nod as he turned to the others. "She's right; we will look for your friend later, Yoshi." Yoshi gave him a nod as everybody followed the first mate out of the dungeon.

And just in time as some guards made their way down there to check on the prisoners...

…

"Salamander, what are we supposed to do once there?" Salamander raised a brow as she turned to her captain.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Alex shrugged while looking round.

"Not really, no. It's usually Edgar…" She trailed of before tearing up. "I want my first mate!" Salamander groaned as she shook her head. _How much more childish will she get?_

The statement from the captain however, caused Adelaide to tear up as well. "And I want Yoshi!" Then the two proceeded to dramatically hug each other sobbing after their respective friends. Salamander watched this with a seemingly straight face before sighing.

_Hit!_

_Hit!_

"Auch!" Shouted both women as the clenched their head after Salamander had hit them both.

"What did you do that for, Salamander!?" Asked the captain scoffing. Salamander pointed ahead. "We are nearing the castle, and you were being annoying." She added the last bit on the side line as an unimportant detail before proceeding to walk ahead.

Alex huffed before grinning getting up and following after the grumbling woman followed close behind by Adelaide who found the whole situation to be amusing as well.

"Right, right, I'm sorry! But I won't apologise!" Salamander sighed.

"You just did!" Alex stopped as she thought her words over before huffing. "Not fair." Salamander just sighed hopping this whole ordeal with that _Goddess _wouldn't take too long, she really needed a nap right now…

…

"So, Edgar, you don't happen to know where captain is, do you?" Edgar glanced at the blonde doctor before shrugging. They were all currently sitting in a shadowed part of the castle having successfully avoided any guards.

"No idea, I thought she was with you." Hanako surprised a groan at the information. She was fearing the worst and she wasn't the only one Monny didn't look much better. Let's face it that woman had a tendency to fall into trouble.

"Anyway, now that that is out of the way! Who the hell are you two?!" Asked the blonde while boldly pointing at the cat man and mystery woman. Yoshi blinked slowly before standing up from his sitting position and bowing respectfully.

"My name is Yoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanako-san." Hanako blinked slowly taken aback by the politeness before nodding weakly. "Yeah, whatever…." Monny chuckled at the ordeal clearly amused before she turned to the other stranger.

"And you would be?" The beautiful woman merely smiled at her politely. "I can't tell you that right now, though soon you will know." Monny looked a bit confused before shrugging. It wasn't like she specifically cared or anything. Hanako didn't hear any of that as she was still busy looking over Yoshi to make sure he wasn't a devil fruit user or in the worst case a man stuck in a cat suit.

"What we really need to do right now is find a way out!" Everybody looked at the first mate before nodding.

Edgar gave them a nod back before glancing round the corner to make sure nothing was there. Let's go!"

…

"Alright, here we are at the castle!" Shouted the green eyed captain as she stared at the white glistening construction in awe.

Salamander rolled her black eyes as she looked over to the front gate guarded heavily by… polar bears?

"You have got to be kidding me…" Muttered the dark haired woman as she glanced at the _guards _ in disgust.

Alex glanced the way she was looking at only to spot the white coated creatures herself. "Alright, that's the gate, let's go!" Salamander made no move to stop her as she merely followed the captain still slightly disturbed by the choice of guards.

"Oi, who are you!?" Shouted one of the guards. It reminded Salamander too much on Caligari's experiments. Bad memories…

Alex grinned whipping her sword out. Licking her lips she answered. "Your doom."

Salamander sighed as Alex knocked the guards out. "Do you have to be so dramatic?" Alex looked at her with the most innocent stare she could muster. "Why yes! I mean, where else would the fun in this be?" Salamander just shook her head as she watched Adelaide being amazed by Alex's logic. _I'm surrounded by morons…_

"Let's focus, we still need to go and find this Goddess…" She was however ignored by the other two as they discusted what they were going to ask the Goddess.

"Well, I always wanted to know if they were like immortal." Adelaide nodded. "I know right?!" Salamnder sighed.

_Hit!_

_Hit!_

"Sorry Salamander!" They exclaimed at the same time as they followed the dark haired woman into the dark hallways of the castle.

…

"Damn it!" Hissed the first mate as he stopped the group at a corner looking at the guards peacefully conversing.

"What is it Eddy?" Asked the impatient doctor as she tried to glance round the corner. Edgar pushed her slightly back hushing her.

"Guards." Hanako rolled her eyes.

"You can take them on…" Edgar growled. "Yes, I can take _them,_ but not the whole castle." Hanako shrugged as she turned to the rest of the group. "Any suggestions?" The mystery woman looked up smiling slightly. "Perhaps I can assist?" Hanako just nodded as she passed them rounding the corner. The rest watched her from round the corner.

"Oi, what are you doing out of the cell?" Muttered one of the guards. Surprisingly enough he looked quite, scared?

The blonde just smiled slightly as she waved her hand in front of them. The group watched with interested as the guards slowly started closing their eyes before collapsing.

"How did you do that?" She turned to Edgar with a small smile. "You needn't worry about that, right now we need to find your weapons." Stated the woman mentioning towards Monny and Hanako. The two blinked confused. How did she know about that?

"Right…" The both mumbled as the followed after Edgar and the mystery woman, Yoshi not to far behind.

_She gives of a strange vibe, almost inhuman… _Thought the man like cat as he followed after the group deep in thoughts.

Unknown to them a figure watched them from the shadows before disappearing as quickly as it came.

…

"Damn, those hallways are so long!" Wined the captain as she trotted down the seemingly endless hallways. Salamander glanced at her sideways before glancing round.

"Strange…" Alex blinked as she stopped and looked at her crew mate, Adelaide following her example.

"What is, Salamander?" The woman's dark eyes met her captain's bright orbs which seemed to glow in the darkness. _That's right, Arrington's are known by those eyes…._

"We have been walking for a while, yet we haven't met a single guards on our way. My guess is that whoever this goddess is knows we are here." Alex shrugged.

"Pretty cowardly if you ask me, not to mention rude. If she we are here then she should have at least greeted us or something…" Muttered the captain Salamander just gave her a straight face.

"Right, she should have greeted us in the most honour after you knocked her guards unconscious." Alex nodded in agreement. "I know, right?" Salamander just made an annoyed face as she passed the two idiots walking ahead.

Alex grinned as she run after her followed closely by an equally cheerful Adelaide.

_I will be lucky if I survive this without my nerves snapping… _Though the dark woman as she stalked across the halls.

…

"Ugh, do you guys have the feeling something's following us?" Muttered Yoshi quietly. Edgar glanced at him before looking back ahead.

"It has been following us for a while now…" Everybody expect mystery woman turned to the first mate with a raised brow.

"And you choose not to tell us why?" Asked the obvious doctor as Edgar shrugged. "There was no need, whoever it is means no harm and presents no danger." Hanako glared.

"Still, you should have told us." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Monny rolled her eyes at the behaviour while Yoshi looked plain confused, the mystery woman smiling all the while.

"You guys are fun." Everybody turned to her with a raised brow. "Whatever…" Huffed the doctor. She was still sore about losing her axe. She wanted nothing more than to find it.

"Oi, whoever you are, if you don't come out by the count of there so help me I will…." Hanako trailed of as a timid looking woman steeped out the shadows.

…

"I'm bored!" Adelaide nodded in agreement. "Oi, Sal, do you have a toung like a lizard too?" Salamander turned to her with a glare.

"Don't call me that!" Salamander rarely loosed her cool, but Adelaide was really pushing all the wrong buttons and boy was she enjoying it.

Adelaide grinned at her. "Sorry…" She muttered then grinned wider. "Sal…" At that Salamander finally snapped before charging at the brunette with her poison claws glowing brightly.

Alex watched this all with a grin. Suddenly that grin vanished as she whipped her head towards the dark hallways ahead.

"What…"

Salamander stopped as she watched her captain pull out her sword knowing exactly something was about to happen.

…

"Who the hell are you?" Monny slapped Hanako over the head before smiling at the scared looking woman. "I'm sorry about her; my name is Monny, what's yours if I may ask."

The woman looked at her nervously before glancing round; finally deciding that it was safe she answered. "Ailyn." Monny nodded slightly before glancing at Edgar, it was better if he took over.

Catching the motion Edgar turned to the brown haired woman with his usually frowning face.

"Why did you follow us?" It was a carefully asked question. The woman down casted her brown eyes not answering at first.

"I… I had hoped…" Edgar titled his head waiting for her to finish her sentence. Hanako however, was quite fed up with waiting as she glared at the mumbling girl already starting to for an insult when Monny wacked her over the head. It was moments like these that Monny truly stared to miss her frying pan.

"Let her finish…" Hissed the cook as the blonde glared at her ready to start an argument when the woman's voice stopped them.

"I had hoped you could free me."

…

The thing before them puzzled the dark haired woman, though the captain didn't seem to care much about the _things _appearance. Alex raised her sword horizontally in front of her before taking a swing at the thing.

"_Dragon Blade."_

The thing which was the strangest mix between a satyr and a bull dodged the blow by simply pointing its horns and reflecting the blow left causing a huge dent to appear in the wall.

Alex huffed. So not fun…

"Oi, what's that on its neck?" Alex looked into the direction Adelaide was pointing at, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"A collar?" She wondered out loud. Salamander narrowed her eyes.

"It seems to me he is being controlled." Alex turned to her crew mate with a raised a brow. "How can you tell?" Salamander answered her gaze never leaving the monsters neck.

"Caligari used to use something similar to keep him _minions _under control. Even Saber had something like it on her figure at first." Alex grunted in disgust as she turned back towards the thing.

"Is there a way to take it off?" Just as Salamander was to answer the thing roared then pulled its head down and charged horns first into them.

…

"Help you? Are you a prisoner here, Ailyn?" Ailyn looked at Edgar carefully before shaking her head softly. "Well, no. Not really, I was forced to work here, by the _Goddess…" _

Even though nobody really could see it, the mysterious woman frowned at Ailyn words looking quite, sad?

"I see…" Muttered the first mate. "Well then, I suppose you could come with us?" The other just nodded at which Ailyn smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Edgar kept his frown up. "Don't thank us just yet we still have to get out of here." Muttered the impassive blonde. Truthfully both pirate women missed their respective weapons (Again, nobody could really see how a frying pan was classified as a weapon.)

"Now we just need to find my axe…"

Monny nodded. "And my frying pan!"

There was a sight of collective sweat drops at Monny's statement. She would never let go of it.

"What?" Growled the purple haired woman. "Good cooking utensils are hard to find!"

Edgar just shook his head before the silence was cut short by the newcomer. "I think I know where your weapons are."

…

Somewhere in the New World

"Tomo?" The silver haired male looked up from the book at the mentioning of his name. His sister nervously swallowed before asking her long awaited question.

"Why did you want to know about sirens?" Tomo sighed as he closed the book mentioning for Yuu to take a seat. The woman did as mentioned before Tomo started his explanation.

"Truthfully?" Yuu nodded. Tomo let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "Well, you know how I need to send Alex back home?" At Yuu's nod he continued.

"Well, have you ever heard the Legend of The Black Pearl?"

Yuu squirted her brows in confusion trying to remember before a light bulb went of in her mind. "Didn't that have to do something with captain Henry of the Black bird Pirates?" Tomo nodded.

"Yes, it's rumoured he found it just before his death, but that isn't important right now. The Black Pearl is supposed to have legendary powers. Whoever finds it can wish for anything even immortality. So, naturally it would have the power to send Alex and her brother back to their world."

Yuu nodded. "That seems logical."

"Yes, but that's not all. According to my research the Black Pearl is guarded by a sea monster and can be found in the castle which is located in an underwater city. The name of the city is Sitnalta. The city of sirens."

Yuu looked confused at the information. "But I read that the sirens inhabit Cape Pelorum…" Tomo nodded.

"Not really inhabit, that's where they lure their victims. The city is under sea, not too far from the Cape, but neither the cape nor the mountain promontory." Yuu nodded but didn't look convicted.

"IF nobody found it, how are you so sure you will?" Tomo shrugged. "I'm not, but right now it's our only hope. Though, I have a feeling Alex will play a key part in this and the Black Pearl is what the Twins are after." Yuu narrowed her eyes.

"What would they want with the Pearl?" The expression on Tomo's face turned grim.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it can't be good. We can only hope they won't get to it first…" Yuu nodded.

"Yeah…"

…

Somewhere on the Grand Line

"But Akira, I'm bored." The redhead glared harshly at the older woman causing the blonde to merely grin wider. "What the hell do I care?"

Amalia blinked innocently. "But Aki-chan, you're my cousin, you're supposed to care." Akira's face turned nearly the shade of her hair. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?!" Roared the woman causing nearby passerby's to move far away from the two women. Amalia merely grinned before skipping of ahead followed by the annoyed blonde.

"Whatever…" Muttered Akira clearly defeated.

"Oi, Akira, is that you?" Both women turned round to look at the boy running towards them.

…

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/favourited/followed this story!**

**Reviews:**

**bunny-chan66: Thank you! :D**

**evewolf123: Indeed, but soon everything will be clear! ;)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Indeed, though, they won't be teaming up anytime soon :/ :)**

**constantlyklutzy: Thank you, I'm glad it's ok :D**

**Tough chick: Hopefully this wasn't dissapoting, the action is in the next chapter ,)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Well, he is kind of **_**scared **_**right now, he doesn't feel like facing her and Shanks is getting on his nerves... :)**

**kage kitsune 14: Thank you! :D**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been AGES, but hey, at least I finally updated, right? Eh, I had a lot of finals to take care of and now that they are finally done and over with I can fully concentrate on my stories. Good right? Anyway, I will probably go back to my weekly updates now that everything is finally over so look out!**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review it help a lot!**

…

Chapter 26

_Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!_

_Part 5; The necklace of powerful…, eh, things…_

"What the… I wasn't done with my conversation!" Yelled the angry brunette as she dodged its horns with the blade of her sword. Salamander sighed.

"That's really the least of our…" But again she was ignored as Adelaide jumped up pulling out the gun that had been strapped to her belt.

"Alright, now this is what I call a party." Stated the jittery woman as she shot at the monster making it only angrier. Salamander glared harshly before extracting her claws.

If you can't help 'em, join 'em.

…

"Your weapons were taken by two guards. They are at the back entrance of the palace…" Ailyn was cut off by the blonde doctor.

Hanako huffed noisily. "Yeah, yeah, just get us there."

Monny glared at her. "Oi, will you shut up."

Edgar sighed as the two entered yet another verbal argument. "Oi, now isn't the time!" Yelled the first mate shocking the two into silence.

"Right." They mumbled at the same time which caused them to glare at each other. Edgar sighed as he slowly slumped down the hallway followed by Yoshi and Aylin.

"Oi, let's go!" Said Yoshi causing the two to finally break their little glaring contest.

"Wait up!"

…

Suddenly more beast like creatures emerged from down the hallway. They looked like snow foxes, standing on their hind legs, with long fangs, kind of like a in a sabre tooth tiger.

Salamander and Adelaide got to work immediately. Addy being the one to shot them from a distance, covering Salamander who was fighting with her claws.

"Salamander, how do we get the collar of?!" Salamander snapped her gaze at her captain who was still fighting of the beast.

"There should be a small red button somewhere. Press it." Alex nearly fell over. It was that simple…

"Right!" The brunette focused her gaze on the collar all the while dodging the angry beast.

"Ah, stop moving, will you? I can't see…" She muttered as she saw something form the corner of her eyes.

"Who is…?" She was cut off as Salamander jumped up on the back of the beast's neck and tore the collar of with her claws causing the monster to fall flat forward which in return caused the ground to shake.

Alex grinned at the woman as she merely huffed. It seemed like the other creature's retreated as soon as the beast fell. Adelaide put her gun back down walking over to the two women.

"Well, that was fun!" She said happily causing Salamander to glare at her.

"Oh come on Sal, smile a little!" Salamander launched at her but was held back by her captain.

"I think he's waking up…" Muttered the captain as her green eyes focused solely on the beast steering awake.

…

"Is this it?" Aylin nodded.

"Yes, that's the kitchen…"

Oh, right, they went to grab Monny's frying pan first. That woman can be so scary when it's for the sake of that thing.

"There it is! No, that's not how you treat a frying pan!" She whispered angrily as Hanako held her back from ripping the cook's head of.

"Calm down, we don't have a lot of time. Oi, you!" She turned to the blonde haired woman who gave her a small smile.

"Yes?" Hanako huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you pull that trick again? The one with the guards?" The woman gave her a confused look.

"I don't think I understand?" Edgar sighed as he slowly crept into the kitchen making sure he wasn't seen. He slowly picked the frying pan up as the cook turned to get an egg, probably to pop it in the pan.

He walked back as he saw them still arguing. He softly cleared his throat.

Monny's eyes lit up as he took the pan from Edgar hugging it closely to her chest causing Hanako to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… can we go?"

"_Hey, where is the frying pan!?"_

"Run!" Shouted/whispered the first mate as the group run after him.

…

"Thank you so much for getting that thing of me." It said in a deep and frightening voice. Alex blinked slowly.

"No… problem…" The creatures eyes turned to her.

"You need to be careful. She was waiting for you." Alex titled her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" The creature sighed.

"She has been waiting for _the one with the Dragon Blade. _She need's your blood to complete the ritual." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Ritual?" The creature nodded his now blue eyes focused on her.

"Yes. You see, _she _has awakened an old force, an uncontrollable power, she wanted to help, or at least that is what she said. But the power consumed her. The Goddess isn't who she used to be. We tried everything; even brought her sister here, but she merely locked her up in the dungeon. If she completes the ritual she will release an ancient monster which she alone who have control over… Hey, are you even listening?!" He looked in disbelief as she waved him of.

"It's fine. She won't get to me anyway. I'm solely here to help Addy here." She finished pointing at the girl who waved at the beast. The creature fell over in surprise. How can somebody be that sure in themselves?

"I wouldn't worry about it." He turned to met black eyes that bored into his.

"I'm Salamander." She introduced herself. The beast nodded.

"I am Krit." She nodded.

"Anyway, she," she mumbled pointing towards Alex," won't listen to you, or at least she will pretend not to, either way. Can you elaborate the whole thing, from the beginning?" Krit nodded.

"Sure."

"It all started…" He watched as Adelaide and Alex sat in front of him looking like little children about to be told a bed time story. He sighed as he turned back to Salamander.

"It all started when that man came here. That pirate." Alex titled her head to the side before turning to Salamander.

"Silvanus never mentioned a pirate…" She said causing Krit to raise a brow.

"You met Silvanus?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, he told us about that prophecy, something about me saving you or shit like that…" Krit nodded.

"Yes, that would be the prophecy. I'm surprised though, _Dragon Blade, _weren't you a marine?" He questioned causing both women next to her to give her questionable expressions.

"Now, how do you know that?" Krit shrugged.

"We used to be quite good friends with the humans down in the village. Well, me and the Goddess, back when she was normal, we would disguise as humans. We needed to keep ourselves in track about what was happening. Anyway, on one such trip we met a pirate who had just docked with his ship. He said he was on the run from the marines. That was a little over nine years ago. He had encountered a group of marines. Beake Peter if I'm not mistaken was the marine who chased him back. Anyway, the pirate's name wasn't even important, what was important was the necklace he brought with him.

"Why would a necklace be important?" Krit raised a brow.

"Shouldn't you know? After all, you were the one who owned it?" Alex narrowed her eyes. Say what?

"What does he mean captain?" Questioned the dark haired woman as Alex remained silent. She remembered a conversation she had with Tomo once.

"_IF anybody starts remembering me, what then?" Tomo put a hand to him chin in thoughts._

"_You lost your memory? After all, the story here goes like that you know. You went missing about a year ago…"_

_Alex nodded. "Right."_

"I don't remember." At least she wasn't completely lying. She didn't remember.

…

"Them?" Questioned the blonde as she gazed at the guards. What's with the bears? Aylin nodded.

"Yes, please be careful, they…" But she trailed of as Hanako walked over to them. There were only two after all. As long as they made no noise.

Edgar's ear flattened on top of his head as he shook his head. "We will all die…" She muttered, that depressing cloud looming over his head. Yoshi sighed.

"Oi, Ed-man! Now's not the time! We need to figure a way out!" Monny nodded in agreement.

"Right, that. Hanako, hurry up!" Meanwhile Hanako had already successfully knocked out one of the guards and was working on the other one who was using _her _axe as a weapon. She dodged another brow flipping back before glaring at Monny.

"Sorry I'm trying to stay alive! A little help wouldn't be too much trouble would it?" Sarcasm really didn't suit her. Edgar just sighed before running over and leaping on the busy guard's back before sinking his fangs into his neck causing him to drop the axe. Hanako wasted no time in picking it up before swinging in over the guards head, knocking him out.

"I still think it's better to kill them…" She muttered remembering her captain's politics. No unnecessary murders. No fun at all.

"_Hey, what are you doing there?!"_ Oh damn!

…

"How can you not remember?" Alex shrugged as she inspected her nails.

"Ah, well, you see, I lost my memories about a year ago. I can't remember much, just the basics. What I was doing during my _marine years _I have no memories from." Adelaide eyed her curiously.

"How do you lose your memory?" Alex shrugged.

"I hit my head." She said simply even though she had no idea how exactly it went. Adelaide nodded before a look of mischief made its way across her face.

"Maybe if we hit you again you would remember?" Suggested the brunette happily already readying a bat (don't even ask where she got it) to hit her. Salamander sighed before yanking the bat out of Addy's hands and hitting her over the head with it.

"How about, no?" Asked the gloomy woman as she turned her attention to an amused Krit raising a brow.

Krit snapped out of his daze as he cleared his throat before continuing with his story.

"Right, well it doesn't matter. I can tell you what I know. You," he mumbled pointing to Alex, "owned the necklace, I don't know where you got it from, but you didn't seem to know what it was capable of, at least according to the pirate who stole it from you." Alex titled her head to the side.

"It was stolen?" Krit nodded.

"Yes, he had apparently seen it before and knew of its power, so he stole it. Your grandfather, Beake chased after him to get it back. As far as I am informed you were in an inconvenient situation with the Whitebeard pirates back then." Alex nodded.

"Could be, I remember me and my cousin challenging Vista." Of course that was a guess from her dreams, but it could be true, right?

Adelaide looked at her with wide eyes. "You challenged _Flower Blade_?" Alex nodded flexing her arms for show.

"Yeah… No big deal." She honestly didn't think it was. Addy shook her head. "No, that _is _a big deal. "Even Salamander had to nod. She knew she had heard about Alex before. So she was that marine involved with that accident years ago? Interesting…

Krit cleared his throat as he continued.

"Anyway, I had noticed the Goddess behaving strangely as he showed us the necklace. Something in her shifted. Even I could feel its power. But, she. She was completely consumed by it. Long story short, one night when the captain got drunk in a bar she sneaked of and stole it from him. She ordered a couple of guards to kill of the entire crew. The guards refused of course. They had never been violent. Then the Goddess completely snapped as she waved her sceptre freezing them solid. The other guards, scared for their lives obeyed her immediately disposing of the pirates. I refused to do anything, but since her magic doesn't work on me she resolved to different methods." He mumbled pointing to the collar lying besides Salamanders feet.

Salamander nodded. "That's what I wanted to ask about. How did she get her hands on one of Caligari's inventions?" Krit nodded.

"The Goddess has made many new_ friends_ over the time; one of them was doctor Caligari."Salamander narrowed her eyes.

"I see…" Alex huffed.

"Well, she _can't _be good off she was involved with _that _guy. Either way, doo please continue." Krit nodded.

"Before she put the collar on me I had caller her sister, Artemia to help. I had hoped she could reason with her, but the Goddess merely turned on her, locking her in a cell. After that she put the collar on me and I can't recall much about that she made me do. I'm sorry for attacking you." He muttered. Alex shrugged.

"It's fine. Uh, can you say something more about the power of the necklace?" Krit nodded.

"Right, the necklace is actually an ancient compass of sort. It can lead you to the most power thing known, _The Black Pearl._"

"The Black Pearl?" Krit nodded.

"Yes, have you never heard about it?" Alex shrugged.

"Not really, but I'm sure Edgar has…" She trailed of before she sniffed.

"I want Edgar!" Salamander face palmed. This was going to take a while.

…

"In there!" Shouted the blonde as the other's followed after her landing in a huge room. Hanako looked round confused.

"Where are we?" Aylin looked around paling.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Yoshi upon seeing her pale face.

"We are in …"

"I wasn't expecting company, oh well you will be just perfect anyway." The smooth voice said as the turned round slowly.

…

"So, let me get this straight, The Black Pear is like a power source and the person who, has the necklace can find it? And when you find it you can wish anything you want and it will grand it?" Krit nodded.

"Simply put, yes, that's what it does." Alex nodded as she put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Maybe I could wish for chocolate?" Hey don't' judge, she hasn't eaten any since she got in this stupid world.

Everybody round her fell over before standing up yelling.

"Don't waste it on such stupid things!" Alex rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"Right…"

"Anyway," started the giant beast now known as Krit, "you will help us?" Alex shrugged.

"Sure, it's not like I got anything better to do." Salamander sighed at her logic. Of course that would be her answer.

"But what about Yoshi?" Alex turned to Adelaide with a small smile.

"Don't' worry as soon as I'm done here we will look for him and then you can join my crew!" Adelaide nodded excitedly as Salamander groaned.

_Does she have to join? _Though the woman before shaking her head following after Alex who had already got the directions to the throne room from Krit.

"Good luck!" He called after them.

Alex stopped grabbing her sword. "Not luck, skill." She said smiling cheekily before waving at a confused Krit. He had already said he was going down to the dungeon to free Artemia and anybody else who might be down there without a good reason.

…

Hanako pulled at the chains binding her and everybody else to the wall. Edgar was probably the most uncomfortable. His body was stretched out. He was hanging from his front paws, his back ones dangling in the air.

"Who are you?" The woman before them smiled.

"Why, I'm The Goddess…"

…

"Felix, is that you?" Muttered the red head as she gazed at the smiling, black haired man in front of them.

"It sure has been a while…" He mumbled to the two women. They nodded in return before Akira spoke.

"Yes it has. What are you up to?" She question as she glanced at his uniform.

"Why, I'm chasing after _Red Blade…_" Akira narrowed her eyes as she shared a look with Amalia.

"I see…" She said after a long pause.

"Why don't you come with us, we were heading towards the marine base. Perhaps we can talk there?" Said the blonde and Akira had to agree with her. The watched as Felix nodded his longish black hair falling into his eyes.

"Sure…"

An hour later, bounty taken care of, they were sitting in a room in the marine base talking.

"So you are chasing after Alex?" Felix gaze hardened.

"Yeah…" He muttered quietly. "I knew would have thought she would become a pirate. I mean it's been a year and everybody had given up hope and then…" Akira nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but are you sure that that is a wise thing. Alex _is _stronger…" Felix cut her off with a glare.

"I got better…" He said but Akira shook her head.

"Yeah, but she is still better then you. Prove enough was when she beat you and got away." Felix lowered his gaze in shame. She was right, after all Alex won against him. He was so mad after she beat him with ease. It was like somebody spit on all the hard training he did just to be able to beat her. It meant nothing. It seemed like she would always be stronger than him.

"Look," started the red head causing him to shift his gaze to her face, "I know you and Alex were never on good terms, but there has to be a reason for her becoming a pirate. You know she never does things without a reason." Felix shrugged as he turned his gaze form both women.

"I know, but for now she is an enemy of the World Government." Akira had to nod.

"I know…" It nearly sounded regretful and Amelia could tell that the woman had a hard time accepting that Alex was no longer an ally.

…

**ATTENTION**: I'm looking for a **beta reader**, if you would like to the job **please message me**!

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Indeed, we were XD

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Look at that, you were wrong; P ahaha, I like to keep it interesting... Beware; it's never too obvious when I'm writing ;)

Girl-luvs-manga: Indeed, but it's important for the rest of the story...

ThexWhitexPhoenix: He will be on after this arc is done. I will have a scene with him next chapter though... ;D

Srooone: Thank you! :D

CupcakeLoopy: I don't want it to seem like I'm searching for justification for my spelling and grammar, but I'm not a native English speaker, English is actually the third language that I learned so... Either way, I know there a LOT of mistakes, but typos do happen you know? I am looking for a beta reader to check over my chapter but people seem to busy, if you would like to do it feel free to message me ;) Thanks for reading.

CrimsionFang: As said above, I make a hell lot of typos and well my spell check likes to _correct _things so... yeah... I know the right way to write it, but... eh, I need a beta...


	29. Chapter 27

**ATTENTION: First, I would like to apologise for updating so late (college applications people!) Good news is I got into the college I wanted, even better knew for you guys, from now on there **_**will **_**be a weekly update, every week. Also, I finally got round to drawing a picture of Kumomari, if you want to check it out, go to my profile and click on Kumomari, it's a link that will lead you to my deviantart and directly to the picture. Anyway, a little Mihawk in this chapter, a lot more of him will be in the next to chapter, actually, chapter 29 is Mihawk only people so look out for it. This took me a while since this arc ends next chapter, Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 27

_Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!_

_Part 6; Hey, that's mine!_

"Come on, at least let me call her from here?"

Mihawk sighed as he stared at the grinning redhead, did he really not understand a simple no? On the other hand Shanks was known for not giving up easily. Mihawk should have known he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. On the other hand, would Alex even answer, since _he _was calling? Hmm, guess he would find out.

"Fine…" He sighed out finally caving in.

Shanks had been begging him for hours now to talk to Alex for him. Why he wouldn't do it himself was beyond Mihawk on the other hand Shanks was never good with negotiations or thing of that nature. Well, business talk. Mihawk wasn't one to cave in easily to no one, not even Shanks, but it still irked him. And the question was, would Alex even accept? The very thought of her seeing Shanks more than him was irritating to say the least, but then again Shanks was his friend.

Shanks grin widened as he threw his arm round Mihawk's shoulder. "Thanks man!"

Mihawk just shook his head pointing towards the Den Den Mushi. "Make it quick." Shanks nodded furiously.

"Sure, sure!" He mumbled as he picked up the receiver waiting for somebody on the other line to pick up.

…

"I think we are going in the wrong direction…"

Salamander sighed as she glanced at her confused captain. Though… the woman was right, every damn hall looked the same. How were they supposed to find this Goddess anyway? But, that wasn't what was bothering Salamander. It was more the fact that Alex was a marine, or rather had been one. And how did she get her hands on such a powerful necklace? She would have been what, 16 back then?

"How can we go in the wrong direction? I thought Krit told you the way?" Salamander muttered already feeling a headache forming.

Alex rubbed the back of her head a sheepish smile on her face. "Uh, I might have, accidentally, forgotten?" Salamander glared before they heard Adelaide shout.

"Hey, I think I found it!"

…

The little black spider crawled on top of the sleeping snail, having finally a good spot to make a web. Just as Ozzy started on it the damn snail woke up shaking the poor defenceless spider of off him.

Midori snapped her head into the direction of the Den Den Mushi before she glanced at an equally confused Kumomari.

"What are we supposed to do? Captain is still not back…" She trailed of as she glanced back towards the snail phone. Kumomari shrugged before she moved towards it, an indifferent look present on her face.

"We don't know when she will be back and it might be important." Midori just nodded as she followed the dark haired woman to the phone.

Mari picked up the receiver giving it a long stare, waiting. Midori face palmed, realizing that the older woman had no conversational skills whatsoever. She carefully took the phone from Mari's pale hands before speaking.

"Yes?"

…

Edgar started to struggle against the chains, his position straining his muscles to a maximum, his thought revolved around a soon death full of pain. Hanako wasn't of much better, the hard chain bit into her wrist slicing into the tender flesh, drawing blood. Monny wasn't bothered too much, she was already trying to forge a plan, but found nothing but to hope that their captain would magically arrive. Yoshi was already cursing Adelaide quietly as he struggled against the restrains. Ailyn was bound away from the struggling quartet as she was held down by a bear guard. The blonde haired woman who harboured a terrible resemblance to the Goddess was chained on the opposite of the wall.

The only problem was that the whole thing was a trap for Alex, the Goddess, now completely under the influence of the necklace had already set up the whole ritual, the cauldron sat in the middle of the huge room, a green fog emerging from it, illuminating the room in a light green hue. A spell was put up around the prisoners, enabling Alex and her companions to see them or for that matter, hear them.

"_Hey, I think I found it!"_

Yoshi's ears perked up at the childish voice full of excitement. His heart leaped, half from happiness, half from worry.

As soon as the trio walked in the crew members breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Captain!" Hanako tried to call attention to them, but was left completely ignored. Puzzled she glance at Edgar who had previous stopped struggling.

"Why doesn't she do something?" She asked the first mate, heck even Monny was left confused.

Edgar's ears flattened as he answered. "I—I don't know… It seems like she can't see us."

…

As Alex and the rest walked inside the huge round room, Alex couldn't help but notice the huge cauldron sitting in the middle of the room, the creepy green fog oozing from it. She glanced over at Salamander whom as usual kept a prefect poker face. Addy on the other hand just looked round confused.

"Uh, shouldn't there be someone here?" Mumbled the captain while looking round. A cough caught their attention as Alex twirled round trying to see where it came from.

The cough repeated, but this time it sounded even more forced, Alex grew confused, that is until Salamander pulled her by the collar of her coat and pointed up towards the throne on which sat the Goddess icily glaring at the grinning captain.

Alex rubbed the back of her head while sheepishly grinning before she snapped out of it narrowing her eyes. She boldly pointed at the blonde haired woman. "Oi, you have something that belongs to me!" Salamander face palmed while Addy continued looking confused.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the captain. "To _you?_" Her voice sounded somewhat deranged and beneath that feminine tone of voice could be made out a huskier, more male like voice. Alex raised a brow.

"Who are you, cause you sure as hell aren't a _goddess?" _The Goddess narrowed her blue eyes before a sadistic grin made its way across her face. Her eyes closed before they reopened, blazing red.

"_Well, well, who would have guessed, you're the first to notice something wrong. Doesn't matter you walked right into my trap—" _The voice was positively demonic. Alex just shrugged cutting him/her of.

"Really? 'Cause, let's face it, that was bloody obvious. I mean, seriously? The first?" The Demon, in the body of the Goddess just looked at her confused.

"_Well, yes?" _Alex just sighed before drawing her sword.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but I'm tired and I want a nap." The creature grinned, twisting the beautiful face of the possessed woman into a horrible grimace.

"_You might want to rethink that." _It started before waving its hand towards the left. The illusion left the wall revealing her tied up crew members.

"Guys!" Alex yelled rushing over, she was stopped when a trail of fire suddenly broke out between her and her trapped friends. She whipped her head angrily towards the _demon. _

"Oi!" The creature merely laughed, the sound sickeningly twisted in the captains ears.

"_Not so fast, __**Dragon Blade, **__if you want them back alive you better do as I say—"_

"_Don't!" _Alex whipped her head round to look at the woman who looked terribly similar to the possessed one sitting in front of her.

"Who are you?" The chained woman sighed as she glared at the _demon _before turning her attention towards the confused captain.

"My name is Artemia, I'm her sister." She said mentioning towards the posses woman. Alex titled her head to the side, thinking.

"Ah, yes! Krit said something about bringing you here!" She said pointing. Salamander sighed. Now really wasn't the time.

"_Hey, pay attention!" _Alex whipped her head back round to face the other woman with a slight glare. _"As, I was saying, you have to do something for me if you want your friend back." _

Alex ignored the _demon _as she turned her attention back to Artemia. "So, like this isn't her right?" She said mentioning towards _The Goddess _behind her. Artemia shook her head.

"No, my sister got corrupted by a demon!" She said harshly throwing a glare at the demon who looked like it was ready to kill the captain.

"_Stop that!" _It commanded. _"Now it's enough! Give me your blood Dragon Blade!" _Alex gripped her sword before swinging, the possessed woman barely managed to dodge as Alex destroyed the throne causing it to crumble to pieces.

"_Guards, attack!" _Alex was ready to dodge them till she realized that they went for her tied crew members. She was about to swing her sword till she realized that that would hit her crew as well. Salamander acted fast, her fingernails glowing and expending before she swung her hand sending the poisonous spikes at the unsuspecting guards. A couple missed and embedded themselves into the wall next to Hanako who threw a heated glare at the lizard woman.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Salamander ignored her as she turned to her captain.

"You might wanna follow that." She said mentioning towards the demon running out the throne room.

Alex nodded taking off.

…

"_Yes?" _Shanks blinked slightly, not expecting such a quiet voice to answer. This was most definitely not Alex.

As for Mihawk he was sitting a bit away from the red head, and even though it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, he was all ears.

"Uh, this is Shanks, is Alex there?" There was a slight thud noise before sifting, then another voice answered.

"_Akagami? Captain, isn't here." _Shanks shivered a bit. What a cold manner. Either way, he was curious.

"Really, when will she be back?" There was a slight pause.

"_Hold on, I'm getting another call. I will call you back." _And just like that the connection broke, ending the call. He gave a puzzle look in Mihawk direction, but he only saw the said man with his eyes closed, comfortably sitting in his chair.

He turned his gaze back towards the phone. Guess he had to wait now.

…

Kumomari sighed as she glance at Midori who was just getting up from the floor, she had fainted previous due from shock. The purple haired woman waited until the next caller spoke.

"_Guy, is that you?" _Monny.

"Monny, what happened, where are you?" There was a slight pause then some yelling before the woman answered.

"_We were capture, listen, come here as soon as possible, see the mountain, well it's not actually one, you can enter it from the top. Edgar said you had an invention which could help?"_

"Yes. We will be there shortly." She glanced at Midori before putting down the phone. Akagami could wait.

"Let's go, Midori!"

…

Alex chased after the demon/possessed woman, damn was it fast or what? The halls were endless and weren't making it any easier to presume the chase. Thankful Alex was to mad at the figure to get distracted from the chase so she managed to follow the possessed woman all the way through the castle and down to the dungeon, or rather a part of the dungeon sealed of well.

"_You have walked right into my trap, Red Blade!" _

Alex titled her head to the side trying to figure out where the _demon _was in this dark room. "I thought I already did."

"_Why you little!"_

…

"Salamander, a little help!" Shouted the desperate blonde as more guards pilled into the room. Salamander snapped her gaze up at the doctor before sending more poisonous spike their way, effectively cutting of the chains of all four prisoners before she went back to fighting of the guards that came her way.

Yoshi was the first to jump into action. And by action I mean hitting Adelaide over the head while yelling curses. The brunette wailed like a little kid that got told no when he tried to get a cookie before dinner, but as comical as the whole deal was, it was neither the time nor the place for acting that way.

"Oi, you two! Get a hold of yourselves and start fighting!" Hanako was the first to react to them, for effect she even hit them over the head with her giant double axe which she took of off the guard that had previous stolen it from her.

The two friends cringed as the fell holding their head which were staring to form huge lumps.

"Ouch!"

"Alright, I called Mari to let her knew to come here…" Muttered the cook as she steeped closer to the doctor, the looking round she noticed the absence of certain crew members. "Hanako, where is captain? And where did Edgar go?" Hanako looked round for the first time noticing that the first mate had disappeared as well.

"I have no idea. Let's just take care of those guys! Salamander, free that chick!" She yelled pointing towards Artemia who was kicking a guard with her foot as she was still chained to the wall. "I have got some questions for her."

…

Kumomari fastened her feet on the surfboard as she took the sail in one hand, then she turned towards the navigator.

The invention was truly strange look. The body of the construction was made of a black surfboard with the Crow Pirate's logo printed on it; a sail was fastened on the side, other than _that _it look—eh, normal? Well, for Kumomari anyway. Midori eyed the thing with discomfort, not really trusting it fully, however, as Kumomari had said, it was made to work only if she helped.

Since Midori power was to turn into wind and control it to a small extend she could make it glide along a strong wind current and bring it into the air. That way her and Kumomari could reach the top of the mountain in record time.

Kumomari had called the thing Crow Glider 01.

"Ready?" Midori gave a shaky nod as she concentrated.

"Remember, it has to be strong!" Reminded the shipwright as she put the goggles on her face. Midori took a deep breath readying herself.

At first nothing happened, then Mari felt a strong current of wind on her back and grinned as the Glider slowly lifted before taking off towards the mountain full speed.

…

"Oi, where are you?" She yelled before collecting herself. Alex concentrated closing her eyes before she felt something deeply breathing behind her. She snapped her eyes open as the lights went on. Twisting round she came face to face with a creature which could only be described as a red scaled dragon!

Gritting her teeth she swung her sword. "_Red Dragon tail!" _The attack served to put some distance between her and the beast as it was send flying to the other side of the, what Alex described as arena.

_Damn it, she, uh he, uh whatever! Tricked me!_

Twisting round she saw the demon on a platform far above. "Oi, what do you want from me anyway!?" The demon glared as it glanced at the dragon which was slowly getting up.

"_I already told you, Dragon Blade! I want your blood!" _Alex glared harshly as she glanced round only to notice that the exit was sealed off by an iron gate.

"_Well, then Dragon Blade. I might as well tell you. You see, you're the key point to something a lot greater." _As he (that's what we are going to call it from now on, because I said so) was speaking the dragon was slowly coming back his senses, before his yellow eyes blazed and he went to attack Alex again.

Of course our captain dodged with ease as she listened further to the demon.

"_Your blood will complete the ritual, and when it's complete he will rise again! Bwahahahahahaha!" _Wow, just wow.

"Wait, so you're doing this for somebody else?" Everything seemed to stop, even the dragon as he blinked slowly before all eyes were on the possessed woman.

"_Well, yes." _

"Seems a pretty big hassle if you ask me." She responded shrugging, even the dragon nodded. The demon silently fumed causing the Goddess face to pain red with fury.

"_SHUT UP! As if you know anything!" _Alex titled her head to the side.

"Really? So what's in it for you then?"

"_Why, uh, I—I- SHUT UP! You will be the first to die when he arrives!" _Alex just shared a look with the dragon.

"Eh, you wanna get out of here?" Strangely enough the creature nodded as if he understood her causing Alex to grin.

…

"Slow down, Midori!" The wind slowly before gently bringing the two pirates down. Midori looked round in amazement once she reappeared again. Kumomari merely glance towards the castle.

"Let's go!"

…

"Speak!" Stated the blonde once all guards were taken care of. Artemia sighed before she opened her mouth.

"I will tell you briefly what you have to know. We need to act fast, if that demon get's Dragon Blade's blood on the necklace everything is lost." Hanako waved her hand to slow the woman down.

"Wait, wait, what Dragon Blade? Captain is Red Blade. I think you got the wrong blade." Artemia shook her head.

"No, your captain used to be known as Dragon Blade. That necklace was a family inheritance, only members of the Arrington family had access to it, but then it got stolen, wither way we better hurry." Hanako shook her head as she and Monny shared a look before glancing at Kumomari.

"She's telling the truth, look she is right, we better go. Come on! Lead the way, Artemia!"

…

Mihawk sighed as he glanced at Shanks who hasn't moved from his spot in front of the Den Den Mushi for the past hour.

"Leave it you idiot. They are clearly busy." He knew for a fact that Alex had a tendency for getting into trouble easily. Who knows what she has gotten herself into now?

Shanks pouted while glancing at Mihawk. "That's mean of them." It took Mihawk a moment to realize that Shanks had taken his wine bottle which was sitting in front the red head, empty.

The swords master groaned as Shanks continued mumbling incoherent nonsense. Hopefully Alex won't call back anytime soon.

…

Edgar walked around the castle following Alex's scent before he caught the whiff of something else. Being the curious cat he was he decided to follow it, beside's it might be important. So instead of going right, he rounded up left, running towards the smell.

**...**

**Please review!**

**s****rooone: Thank you! Glad you like it :D**

**ThexWhitexPhoenix: Thank you! As for Mihawk, that's chapter 29 (pure Mihawk) ;)**

**evewolf123: They are indeed ;) And thank you! :D**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Thank you! Hope you liked it! :)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Not really, she was possessed actually ;)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Thank you! And I don't like it when it's to obvious as well ;) As for the snake pedophile, hmm, ahahahaha, nah, that will never happen! :D**

**robin3zoro: More Mihawk will be chapter 29, a lot more actually ;)**

**FreezinWinter: Thank you for the review! Indeed, I do need to change things, a lot of thing, but currently I have no time, I will probably change thing after the story is done, which might take a while, but since you can see the story is a lot more descriptive from chapter 16. As for Midori, she will be playing a major roll later on, currently she isn't strong enough. Thank you for your opinion!**

**OrionRedde: No, it's ADDY! Not some bomb and art obsessed freak, lol ;)**

**Thanks to whoever favourite/followed this story!**


	30. Chapter 28

**ATTENTION! This chapter is the last of this arc, and yeah, it doesn't have much Mihawk. However! Next chapter you can expect: drunk Shanks, confessions, fluffiness and lot more! :D**

...

Chapter 28

_Tick-tock. / A clock? / No you idiot, it's a bomb!_

_Part 7_

_Alright, just to put one thing straight, Alex did not plan it like this. One the other hand, when did Alex ever plan anything?_

_Yeah, yeah, you can probably guess it, something went wrong or right? Alex really couldn't decided. And while the strange possessed demon was taken care of that still left the problem of the, uh, dragon at hand. Or was it a dog? Alex could swear it behaved more like a dog. It kept wiggling its tail, which meant he kept hitting his tail on the sidewalls, making Alex wonder how long they were going to stand if he or she, Alex really wasn't a dragon expert, kept doing that._

_"Good dragon?" Why did that sound more like a question? Never mind…_

_"You foolish girl, you think you can stop me?" __Alex ignored him as she kept her focus on the dragon._

_"How about crashing that iron gate?" She asked cautiously as the dragon stopped blinking before it turned swishing its tail at Alex who managed to jump over it just before it hit her, which couldn't be said about the possessed goddess who was crashed into a wall by the force of the hit._

_"You will all pay!"_

_Alex made an annoyed face, but it soon vanished as the dragon moved to show the fried Iron Gate, that really couldn't be called a gate anymore._

_"Great job!" The dragon made what Alex couldn't only guess to be a pleased nosy before it followed Alex outside with the tied up __demon __in his mouth, or rather he was just holding the rope and dragging it along._

_"Now, of to find the others."_

_…_

_"Ah, Mari-san watch out!" _

_Mari moved just in time to avoid another guard before knocking him unconscious. Midori summoned her wind to knock several more against the castle walls before they were finally done with all the attackers._

_"Where do you think Monny-san and the others are?" Asked the navigator as she looked at the huge building. Only now that they stopped fighting did Midori realize how truly cold it was._

_Mari turned her gaze away from the imposing castle towards the timid navigator. "I'm not sure, best we start looking now." Midori nodded as the two made their way inside._

_…_

_"Where the hell are we going, I thought we were trying to find captain?" Hanako question in mid run as the group raced through the castle._

_Artemia shook her head as she turned to briefly look at the blonde before resuming to running ahead. "Well, change in plan, it looks like we needn't be concerned about your captain anymore."_

_Hanako snorted as she looked ahead. "Of course we don't, she can take care of herself, otherwise she wouldn't be the captain." Monny couldn't help, but detect that hint of pride at the words. After all Alex was the woman whose orders they were following, it was imperative she could hold her won in battle. And quite frankly Monny was a bit proud too._

_"That's all fine, but where is Ed-man?" Monny turned to the huge cat before shrugging._

_"I think he went after captain, either way he will be fine." Yoshi just nodded. The cat had learned that the other feline could hold his own ground just fine._

_"Here we are!" Yelled the blonde haired woman as the stopped in front of a huge oak door. Artemia grabbed the handle pulling at it without result. The door wouldn't budge. _

_"Move aside." Said Hanako as she pushed her away swinging her axe against the door only to be thrown back into the opposite wall by some unknown force._

_"Damn." Mumbled the blonde as she stood up from the floor, dusting herself of. "What now?"_

_Artemia didn't look like she knew the answer to that question which didn't sit well with the other crew members (well crew members more or less)._

_"It seems to be protected by some kind of spell." Adelaide titled her head to the side before moving closer to the door. Salamander scoffed as she noticed her._

_"This is serious work, you might wanna stay back." Adelaide flashed her a grin before reaching her hand towards the door only to pull it back in an instant as an electric current washed through her body. Salamander watched confused as Adelaide put a hand under her chin in thought._

_"This isn't a spell. I have seen such things before. The door is wired; electricity running through it, the axe is metal so it absorbed the electricity throwing Miss Doctor back into the wall." Salamander's eyebrow twitched as Adelaide finished. __Miss Doctor? And I get Lizard woman? Wait, what do I care, she is just some random idiot Captain foolishly decided to recruit for the crew. So what? _

_"Now, I would usually suggest explosive, but, that would blow up the whole place, actually that would be kind of cool—" Before she could finished she got wacked over the head by the annoyed feline man before he crossed his arms over his chest glaring accusingly at the woman. _

_"No explosions."_

_Adelaide pouted as she looked at her old friend. "Aw, come on, Yoshi man, you're boring!"_

_Salamander shook her head before she walked over to the door. Instead of focusing in the wood, she looked at the hinges before extracting her claws and melting through them with ease. She kicked the door forward causing it to land with a thud inside the room._

_Everybody snapped their gazes to the dark eyed woman who just scoffed and walked inside, ignoring everybody, especially Adelaide._

_"That was awesome, Lizard Woman!" Salamander's eyebrow visibly twitched, but she made no move to acknowledge the older woman by any means._

_"So, what do you want here anyway?" Hanako asked the Goddess sister as she searched through the shelves for something._

_"Where is it?" Artemia mumbled to herself as she searched for the desired object. Hanako's brow twitched slightly before she regained her senses._

_"Stop ignoring me!" She yelled but was surprise, surprise, ignored by the other blonde._

_"It is supposed to be here…" Mumbled the woman as she went through the countless shelves. Hanako grabbed her axe prepared to hit her over the head as she approached the oblivious woman from behind but was stopped with a hit to her own head by none other than Monny._

_"Jezz, aubergine head, what was that for?!"Monny ignored her as she tapped Artemia gently on the shoulder causing the woman to turn round to look at her._

_"What exactly are you looking for, perhaps we can help?" Artemia gave her a small smile in return._

_…_

_"Alright, if you're gonna follow me you need a name." Muttered the captain of The Crow Pirates as she aimlessly walked through the halls of the huge castle._

_The dragon upon hearing her voice stopped slightly in his tracks title its head to the side causing the possessed goddess to come a bit too close to the floor._

_"You foolish creature, you shall burn as well… All of you will pay!"_

Alex ignored the annoying voice as she focused on the dragon in front of her. She put a finger against her temple in thought.

"Hmm, since I dunno whether you're a girl or a boy I will try to choose a neutral name. Let's see how about, Tyler?" The dragon made a displeased noise.

"Hmm, you're right, that is a horrible name for a dragon. Perhaps I should try a new approach. Human names no go. Let's see. You have red scales and you're quite big, hmm, how about Clifford?! Sure, I don't know if you're a boy, but still, best I could think of for now…" The dragon simply titled its head to the side, but made no sound.

Alex grinned. "I will take that as a yes. Come on then Clifford, let's go!" She looked from left to right before scratching the back of her head. "Only where?"

…

"Shouldn't a book this size be; I don't know, easy to find?" Question the doctor as the searched through the seemingly endless shelves of the huge library like room.

Artemia shook her head before shrugging. "I'm not sure, I know my _sister _kept it here, maybe the demon moved it?" She suggested receiving a set of collective nods.

"Where else would be a good place for it?" Asked Salamander.

"Well—" Artemia didn't get to finish as Midori and Kumomari entered the room, the navigator panting softly from running so much.

"Midori!"

"Mari!"

Midori smiled slightly while the shipwright looked indifferent about the situation.

"Salamander." Greeted the purple haired woman receiving a nod from the other one in return.

"So, now that we are all here, how about we find Captain and Edgar, perhaps they can help?" Suggested the cook as the rest nodded. And even though Yoshi had no real idea who Alex was he guessed it was that woman with the red coat that everybody called either Red Blade or Dragon Blade.

"Where do you think she is?" And as if on cue a loud roar filled through the castle walls. Everybody shared a look before racing towards the source of the noise.

…

"Easy buddy, it's just Krit!" Muttered the captain as she called the dragon down enough to be quite. She turned to the huge beat next before smiling. Krit gave her a small one back.

"I see you found the Goddess." Alex shook her head.

"Not really, she is possessed by some demon thing-y…" The _demon _scoffed.

"_I'M NOT A THINGY!"_

Alex ignored him before resuming her conversation with Krit. "So, what were you up to?" Krit blinked softly while staring at the tied up goddess that was held by a dragon before turning his attention back to the pirate in front of him.

"Uh, I freed the prisoners…" he mumbled unsure of his words. How was she able to restrain the Goddess, nobody has managed to do that?

"How did you exactly manage to do that?" Mumbled the ox like beats as he mentioned towards the dragon, or rathe what was n his mouth.

Alex turned her gaze in that direction before turning it back to Krit with a grin. "Oh, Clifford? He randomly started following me, I dunno why…" Krit shook his head to stop her from talking further.

"No, I mean how did you manage to defeat her?" He asked. Alex scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before shrugging.

"Wasn't so difficult. Honestly I don't know why you had such trouble with her to begin with." Krit shook his head a look of amazement in his eyes.

"But, but…"

He was cut off by the possessed goddess. _"Arrington's are immune to my magic… otherwise I would have summoned the master a long time ago!" _

Krit nodded before turning to Alex who was too busy with running her hands along the dragons wings.

"Can you fly?" She asked the oversized reptile before it nodded in return. Alex grinned.

"Awesome!" The dragon made a please sound and Krit could of sworn that it smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Yelled the woman before she walked over to the possessed goddess and reached for the necklace as a look of panic crossed the blonde's features.

"_No, if you do that I could, I mean the goddess could, uh, die!" _Alex raised a brow but didn't make any move to remove the necklace.

"_Captain!_" Alex turned her head round only to spot most her crew running towards her. A wide grin broke onto her face before yelled back.

"Guys, man, am I glad to see you!"

The crew grinned before they came to a halt in front of her. Suddenly their faced took on the look of horror, before Hanako raised her hand shakily pointing towards the huge dragon.

"Wha-what-t-t-t, is that!?" Alex titled her head confused before she turned her head to where Hanako was pointing.

"Oh, that's Clifford, can we keep him?" The crew's faces paled slightly (well, expect Salamander and Kumomari, they just looked annoyed), before yelled in sync.

"No!" Alex pouted before she turned to Clifford. "Don't worry, they will change their mind."

"No we won't!"

"Guys!" Everybody snapped their gazes towards to Midori who blushed before mentioning towards Artemia.

"Anyway," mumbled the blonde as she glanced at her tied up sister, "we need to find the book of spell so I can extract this demon from my sister's body." Alex put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Don't we just have to take the necklace of?" Artemia shook her head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, we need the book to extract the demon completely and seal it back inside the necklace. We also need the book to reverse the spells done to the people who got frozen." Alex nodded in agreement before turning to the _demon._

"So, where is that book?" The look of unease was clear in the goddess pale face.

…

"Alright, first we will free the people, Krit you can explain what happened while we solve the necklace problem.

"_Look, can't we talk about this, I mean—" _Everybody ignored the demon as they concentrated on the task at hand.

"Why, where is Edgar?" Everybody looked round, sure enough the first mate wasn't here.

Hanako was the first to speak. "We though he went after you?" Alex shook her head.

"No, I didn't see him." Now she sounded worried. "I better go look for him." Salamander shook her head.

"No, you need to stay for the necklace. I will go and look for him." Alex looked unsure at first before nodding.

"Alright." And with that being said Artemia and everybody else made their way outside towards the frozen people while Salamander went to look for the lost first mate.

…

Edgar aimlessly walked through the endless hallways before he heard the sound of talking coming from round the corner. Carefully he approached it making sure to stay hidden by the shadows.

As he looked towards the source of the sounds he spotted two women standing by the windows staring down at something, talking animatedly. One was rather chubby and short while the other was lean and tall, taller than even Monny (tallest in the crew). The first mate carefully listened in on their conversation.

"_This is no good. This was not supposed to happen, what are we going to do?" _The taller woman looked at the shorter before answering.

"_There isn't much we can do, besides, it's just the necklace, no harm done, now if she found the gem…" _The shorter one shook her head.

"_Yes, that would be bad, we can't let that happen." _

"_Don't worry, even if she did, what chances does she have to find the pearl? She would fail just like Henry…" _The taller one nodded in agreement before turning to look back out the window.

"_True, besides, we still have the boy on our side." _

Edgar heard enough to know they were talking about his captain and her brother. Carefully he snuck away in order to find his captain and share the obtained information.

"Edgar, there you are. Come on, everybody's been looking for you."

…

As the others left Krit to explain to the unfrozen people what happened, the rest left to go and take care of the necklace meeting up with Salamander and Edgar on the way inside.

"Edgar!" Cried Alex as she rushed over and squeezed Edgar's huge head to her chest lifting him up so that his back feet were barely scrapping the floor.

"Captain, you're killing me." He stated calmly causing Alex to drop him as he landed with a thud.

"Sorry Edgar!"

"Anyway," Started Artemia calling all attention to her." We need to take care fo this first, and then we need to talk, Dragon Blade." Alex expression turned serious at the mentioning of her old nickname before she nodded.

"Let's go."

…

"There that should banish you!"

"_No!" _Screeched the creature as the imposing aura disappeared from the Goddess. Blue eyes blinked open before she fell unconscious to the floor. Artemia smiled slightly before turning to Alex, her eyes hardening.

"Here." She said handing her the necklace. Alex blinked before taking it into her hands. The necklace let out a low red glow for a second, but otherwise did nothing. "The demon won't be able to do anything to you, you may hear his voice from time to time, but pay it no mind." Alex nodded as she slung the necklace around her neck before noticing something.

"Uh, something is missing here." She muttered pointing to a hole in the middle of it. Artemia gave her a nod.

"Yes, that is what I wanted to discuss with you. Have you ever heard of Captain Henry of the Black Bird Pirates?" Alex shook her head no, but therefore Edgar spoke up.

"Yes, wasn't he the man who found the Black Pearl?" Artemia shook her head.

"Well, something like that. Captain Henry was the man who owned this necklace before you Red Blade, it is said before he died that he found the location of the Black pearl but has never seen it. This necklace is the compass which will lead you to it, however, a part of it was removed to keep others from finding the treasure. Henry made sure only members of his family would be able to find it." Alex waved her hands in a motion that stopped Artemia from continuing.

"Wait, wait, family? I don't know anybody named Henry." Artemia shook her head.

"Not a lot of people know this but Arrington James had a brother, Henry, who against his parents wished set out to sea as a pirate. He was disowned of course and never spoken about as an Arrington again." Alex nodded before glancing down at the necklace.

"That's all fine, but why give it to his family?" Artemia smiled slightly.

"You see, Henry loved freedom, and he was sure that one day another Arrington would be born who would go against the marine code and become a pirate, that were his wishes. Don't you remember how you obtained the necklace?" Alex shrugged before another _vision _entered her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Dad, what's this?" Asked the 11-year old as she held the strange looking necklace in her hands. Draco looked at it before putting a finger to his chin in thought._

"_I think my father said something about it, can't remember though. Why? Do you want it?" Alex looked at it before shrugging, but something about it just called to her._

"_Yeah, I do."_

_End of Flashback_

Alex snapped out of it before rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Now I remember, Gramps had tossed it into the attic back at home, I found it after he died and asked to keep it. I had no idea what it could do or what it was for." Admitted the captain as everybody sighed. Of course she wouldn't have a clue.

Artemia just smiled. "Either way, the part that you're missing is what opens the compass. It's a special gem that was removed from the necklace. Henry made sure to hide it really well, but rumour has it that it's somewhere in the New World, more precisely Karasu Island."

Alex nodded. "How do we find this Karasu Island?" Artemia thought for a bit before leaving the room.

"Wait here." She came back a few minutes later carrying an eternal Log Pose with her.

"This eternal Log Pose points to the Island. However, I must warn you, nobody has ever managed to get close to the island, let alone anchor on it." Alex raised a brow.

"Why not?" Artemia shook her head.

"I don't know. Nobody returned to tell the tale." Everybody visibly paled while the captain only grinned.

"How exciting. Did you hear that Edgar?" But as she turned she spotted Edgar with a dark cloud over his head mumbling about death and a journey of no return. Alex sighed before turning back to Artemia.

"That's right, what about Clifford?"

"Clifford?" Questioned the woman confused.

"Yeah, the dragon? He is awesome." Artemia shook her head.

"There was no dragon here. The demon must of summoned him. I will do some research, but I'm pretty sure he belongs somewhere in the new World." Alex pouted at the information.

"But—"She started but was cut off by the rest of the crew.

"Don't even think about it!" She just crossed her arms and continued to pout.

"Not fair."

…

"I do not see why we need to have a party?"

"Awe, come on captain, it will be fun!" And that was coming from Hanako. Even the rest of the crew started to beg. Alex had no choice but to cave in. besides, Edgar asked for some time to check out the castle's library, so why not?

"Oh fine!" She snapped as everybody cheered. And by everybody I mean _everybody._ All the people who got released, the rest of the villagers who were grateful for Alex assistance, the rest of the forest people who were happy their Goddess is better now, Krit, her crew and of course Artemia and the Goddess. The Goddess smiled at her from her throne.

"Thank you red Blade, we are forever I your debt." Alex waved a hand in front of her.

"It's no problem. Beside's I got a sniper out of it all!" She said mentioning to Adelaide who grinned. "And an awesome, I'm not too sure what you are but you're cool dude." She muttered as she glanced at Yoshi who had a large sweat drop running down the back of his head.

"Anyway, let's celebrate!"

…

Little to say the party was now in full heap. Alex was a bit stressed though. She had always hated crowd and people thanking her. Honestly, she didn't do it to save them; she did all this for fun. There was really no point in thanking her.

"Captain?" She heard a voice before she turned round. Previously Alex had left to go outside and watch the scenery. Now that all the snow had melted it was truly beautiful, though it was night-time, the moon made everything even prettier.

"Yes, Kumomari?" The shipwright walked over to her with her arms crossed over her chest before speaking.

"Earlier today, Akagami No Shanks called your Den Den Mushi and asked to speak with you. I told him you would call him back. He did not state why he was calling, just asked for you." Alex nodded as she watched the serious woman return inside.

Not thinking much about it Alex made her way back towards the ship to go and get her Den Den Mushi. Sure, it was late, but hell tomorrow she might forget and beside's they were pirates. She highly dubbed he was sleeping right now.

…

Once inside her room Alex carefully picked up the phone listening to it ring.

"_Hello?" _The voice caught her of guard. She had not intended to speak to Mihawk right now. She awkwardly sifted in her seat before speaking.

Alex's POV

"Mihawk?" I asked surprised to hear him on the other line. There was a slight pause before her answered.

"_Alex, What is it that you need. If it is about Shanks I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. He is not __**well **__right now." _I titled my head in confusion but didn't bother asking.

"Uh, right, well, tell him to call me…" Man, this is awkward.

"_Yes, I will." _His voice was of, somewhat forced, like he was thinking about something else. Part of me wanted to ask him what was wrong; the other more reasonable part argued that it was better to leave it alone, but …

"Mihawk."

"_Yes?" _Damn, what do I say now? Real smart Alex, real smart.

"Uh, I, can I come and see you, if you aren't busy that is, what I meant is, uh… I need to talk to you, face to face." I finished feeling pretty stupid, but was slightly surprised when he answered.

"_I would like that._" A grin broke out on my face as I silently cheered.

"Alright, it might take me a while, but I will come and see you. There is a lot I have to tell you."

…

Later that evening I heard the crew stumble their way towards the ship (Adelaide and Yoshi included). The ones that were sober, Midori, Salamander, Edgar and Kumomari had to cary the drunk ones. The drunkest being Hanako, however I think Adelaide wasn't too far behind. They both had real trouble walking.

"Captain, I need to talk to you, alone." I nodded as I looked at my first mate in confusion mentioning for him to follow me to the library.

"What is it Edgar?"

The cat sat down in front of me before speaking.

"Today, at the castle I saw two woman talking to each other. They said something about the Black Pearl and Necklace. I'm not sure, but I think they were the Oracle twins you mentioned…"

Edgar told me everything they said leaving me with a great deal of questions.

"Uh, well, this is a problem. However, first I have to deal with something else."

Edgar tomorrow you and I are leaving to go to Kuraigana Island." He just gave me a small nod and a confused expression in return.

**...**

**So, what did you think? Getting excited to finally write in more Mihawk ;D**

**srooone: Then you will love the tension in the next chapter ;)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Clearly they did, hope you enjoyed! :D**

**ThexWhitexPhoenix: Beware, next chapter is really buzzed Shanks ;)**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well, she can't destroy the necklace because she needs it, but yeah it seems logical. Too bad, the dragon has to go, for now ;)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes! And don't worry, next chapter will be full on drank Shanks! :D**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Thank you! :D**

**Ailei-chan: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**robin3zoro: Here you go! ;)**

**Thank you to everybody who favourited and followed this story :D**


End file.
